More than my life
by fatii 'GM
Summary: Edward y Bella son hermanos... O eso les han hecho creer. Con el tiempo los sentimientos por el otro salen a la luz ¿Qué haces cuando te enamoras de un imposible? ¿Luchas por el o lo dejas ir?
1. Las fotos

**¡¡Hola!! Bueno esta es mi primera historia (y ni siquiera es totalmente mía jaja) La hice con mi gran y linda amiga ¡Sara! Jaja pues esperamos que les guste mucho y que nos digan que piensan de ella!!**

**Bueno pues aquí se las dejo! ^^ Gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Sara García y mía.**

**N/A. Para este capitulo tuve la maravillosa ayuda de mi cñz 95 (que es una gran escritora de ff) ella hizo muchas de las partes mas románticas jaja ¡¡Te Quero nena!! **

___________________________________________________________________________

Cap. 1 Las fotos

Bella POV

-Mira, esta es la de tus 16 años-Me dijo mi hermano Edward Cullen mientras observaba con un gesto extraño la fotografía que tenia en la mano.

-Si-le dirigí una sonrisa enorme-¿Salgo fatal verdad?

-No...-susurro el-estas preciosa.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, el siempre me hacia sonrojar, bueno, en realidad no siempre, antes no era así, desde hace casi un año, me siento muy rara al estar cerca de mi hermano.

-Bella-me dijo con una voz tranquila, casi un susurro-¿Que te ocurre preciosa?

Esto hizo que me sonrojara aun mas ¿De verdad el creía que yo era preciosa?

-Y...yo...-no supe que decirle ''Oh nada Ed no te preocupes es solo que ahora siento algo extraño con tigo, pero no tengas cuidado, no es nada'' No claro que no-Nada olvídalo

Se acerco mas a mi.

-¿No confías en mi?

-S...si-me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y no entendía la razón

-¿Entonces? ¿Que te ocurre?

Como vio que no contestaba me alzo la barbilla con un dedo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

En muchos sentidos mi hermano y yo no nos parecíamos en nada, bueno, en realidad yo no me parecía en nada a la familia.

Para empezar, todos eran muy atléticos y coordinados, yo para nada, era demasiado torpe y solía caerme mucho, a todos les encantaban las excursiones, menos a mi claro, me aterraba pensar en tantas ramas y piedras intentando tirarme para herirme, tanto mi padre como mi madre y mi hermano era increíblemente atractivos, yo no... Yo era perfectamente normal, la clase de chicas que nadie voltea a ver, que pasa desapercibida, nadie me miraba, además de eso estaba lo físico, mi padre tenia los ojos verdes, unos preciosos ojos, los heredo mi hermano, por supuesto, mi madre tenia unos preciosos ojos zafiro, yo tenia unos horribles ojos café lodoso. Además era la única en la familia que se sonrojaba con una rapidez enfermiza. Todos los demás podían ocultar sus emociones o bien no dejar que estas las delatara, solo yo. La piel de ellos era pálida, menos mi madre que tenia la piel ligeramente olivácea, solo muy poco, tenia una piel hermosa, mis padre y hermano tenían la piel de un sorprendente color pálido, incluso mas que yo que soy albina (y no tengo idea de por que o de quien lo saque).

Extrañamente era así.

-¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahi?-La voz suave y aterciopelada de Edward (¿Mencione que su voz como la de los demás era hermosa? Nada que ver con mi terrible graznido) me saco de mis ensoñaciones

-S... Si- le dije al instante sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararme las ideas-¿Que me decías?

-Es que e quedaste muy seria y te pregunte la razón, solo eso-

-Ah, pues no tengo nada, ¿Por que no terminamos de acomodar las fotos antes de que mis papas lleguen y vean que no hemos hecho nada?

-Bien-me sonrió con calidez-Pero antes hay que terminar de verlas

Suspire y sonreí con paciencia Edward siempre era así. ¿Acaso la única responsable de los dos tenia que ser yo siempre?

-Ed...

-Oh Bells, por favor, ¿Si?-¿Acaso podía negarle algo a ese rostro de ángel?

-Esta bien.-Sonrió y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta por lo hermoso que lucia.

-¿Estas bien?-Me miro sorprendido

-S...si-tartamudee como idiota, me aclare la garganta antes de contestarle-:pásame las fotos.

Se encogió de hombros y me paso el álbum.

Luego se acerco aun mas a mi y acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro, estaba muy, muy cómoda.

Mi relación con Edward estaba muy mal desde ese día, exactamente desde mi fiesta de 16 años, el y yo no nos estábamos llevando como antes, solo como hermanos, si no que nos veíamos con otros ojos, al menos yo así lo veía.

*Flash back*

Me mire en el espejo admirando mi poca agraciada figura puesta en el vestido azul que traía, ni siquiera sabia como me había metido en este lió. Si no hubiera sido por que mi madre me lo pidió con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de gatito de Sherk ni siquiera estaría aquí.

-¿Bells, lista?

Voltee para encontrarme con mi perfecto hermano que estaba asomándose por la puerta de mi recamara.

-¡Edward! Debías esperarme abajo, ya voy-suspire

-Bella estas...

-¿Desastrosa verdad?-Sonreí, esperaba verlo sonreír también y bromear sobre lo absurda que me veía con vestido, pero me sorprendió que agitara la cabeza como si estuviera conmocionado.

-No, estas hermosa, eres la criatura más hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida.

Me sonroje mucho, muchísimo ante sus palabras ¿Por que Edward diría que estoy hermosa?

El sabia, y yo también que solíamos bromear todo el tiempo en los ensayos sobre lo ridículo que se veía el otro con traje de etiqueta o yo con un vestido azul. Sin embargo ahora no tenia cara de broma, estaba poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa.

Intente hacer una broma para relajar el ambiente.

-¡Hey! métete la baba de vuelta a tu boca y vamonos antes de que se haga mas tarde-Intente mostrar una sonrisa, pero estaba tan avergonzada que no pude mas que hacer un mueca.

-Bien-contesto con la voz ronca.

Lo mire con el seño fruncido, el me miraba con los ojos como platos, desde mi cabello que estaba suelto pero peinado de forma muy elegante, el pequeño escote de mi vestido, (claro que no tenia gran cosa que mostrar), la pequeña cintura que se miraba a causa del corsét amarrado con una preciosa cinta del mismo color, hasta la hermosa caída del vestido, no me veía tan mas en el, no tan mal como yo temía, pero tampoco era ''hermosa'' como decía mi hermano.

Se acerco muy lentamente hacia mí, mirando mis ojos embelezado.

-Hermana, ya no eres la misma niña que solías ser.

-¿Por que dices eso?-dije con la voz temblando ligeramente, cuando Edward me veía así era imposible apartar la mirada de sus obres verdes

-El vestido se te ve preciosa, te ves adorable con ese tono de azul.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mi, aun mirando mis ojos, como si el también hubiera quedado hipnotizado, cuando estuvo a unos palmos de mi, aun sin despegar sus ojos de los míos acaricio mi cabello, mi rostro, mis labios, mi cintura, luego subió y toco mi cuello.

Me encantaba, cada vez que me tocaba se encendían corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, ansiaba que sus hermoso labios se posaran sobre los míos...

Me sonroje cuando este pensamiento cruzo por mi mente...

Era un deseo prohibido, imposible, por que el era mi hermano...

Y aunque no lo fuera... ¿Por que alguien como Edward se fijaría en alguien como yo?

-¿Bella? ¿Edward?-Nos llamo mi madre desde el segundo piso, lo que nos hizo pegar un salto y alejarnos de inmediato.

Rápidamente mi hermano se coloco a mi lado y tomo mi brazo al tiempo que sonreía picaramente.

-Si mama, ya vamos

Me jalo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el jardín, en donde seria la fiesta.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Estas nerviosa?-Me dijo en un susurro mientras bajábamos la imponente escalera de mármol.

-A... algo-lo cierto es que no se me daba nada bien bailar.

-Tranquila, yo te llevare y no dejare que nada malo te pase.

Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma.  
En cuanto llegamos todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Nos colocamos, yo rodee su cuello y el mi cintura, me mordí el labio para contener el gemido que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios.

No solo estaba nervosa, sabia que si yo bailaba lo mas seguro es que el tuviera que usar yeso por un mes.

El me guiño un ojo, me tomo más firme de la cintura y me levanto al tiempo que deslizaba sus pies bajo los míos.

Sonó la música y empezó a bailar con migo sobre el.

-¿Lo vez? Te dije que nada malo pasaría

Quise reírme, yo no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo, y la verdad es que estaba empezando a disfrutar de ese primer baile.

-Si, muchas gracias Edward-Le sonreí abiertamente y me acerque mas contra el hasta quedar recostada en su pecho y el apoyo su barbilla sobre mi coronilla.

Sonreí al sentir sus labios sobre mi cabeza.

Cuando termino la pieza nos separamos y todos volvieron a aplaudir.

El resto de la fiesta tampoco fue tan terrible como había pensado, mi hermano estuvo con migo todo el tiempo, salvo cuando otros me sacaban a bailar, cosa que no ocurría muy a menudo ya que todos sabían de mi mala coordinación y de los daños que podía causarles.

Además me encanto que una amiga de la familia a la que no conocía creyera que Ed era mi novio.

¿Por que?

No lo se...

Solo se que en ese momento desee fervientemente que eso pudiera de alguna manera ser real...

Y por la manera en que sus ojos brillaron al mirarme quize creer que el deseaba lo mismo que yo...

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Mira aquí estamos tu y yo-le dije con una sonrisa, ni siquiera me vi a mi, solo tenia ojos para el, que suerte que nadie le hubiera dedicado mucho tiempo a esta foto por que Edward no estaba mirando al frente... Me miraba a mí, con una expresión en el rostro que hizo que me sonrojara de nuevo.

-Si-dijo el en un susurro, su voz sonaba avergonzada por lo que alce la vista hacia el.

-¿Que ocurre?-le pregunte

-Nada-dijo, se separo de mí, y fue a sentarse a su cama

Me acerque a el

-¿Edward que te ocurre?

-Bella-dijo mi nombre como si quisiera decir más que eso, solo que yo no entendía lo que me

quería decir.

-¿S... si?-Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Ya se que tu y yo no... Pero es que... Cada vez que tu...

Me sorprendió que se trabara de esa forma, jamás lo había visto así.

-¿Si?-Mi voz también fue un susurro, quise lanzarme hacia el para mostrarle que yo sentía lo mismo pero temía que me rechazara.

-Te mirabas hermosa ese día Bells, bueno, en realidad siempre te ves hermosa.

Mi miro de arriba para abajo.

Yo no me veía hermosa en absoluto la verdad, aun traía el pijama de osos que me regalo el hace mucho tiempo, mi cabello estaba desordenado y en mi cara se notaban unas horribles ojeras.

-Claro que no-susurre-no me veo hermosa, ni hoy, ni ese día, ni nunca. Edward yo no soy hermosa.

Baje la cabeza tras haber admitido esto, la verdad es que me dolía mucho no poder ser digna de el... Ni ahora, ni nunca.

-Bella-susurro en mi oído. Al sentirlo tan cerca quise ver su hermoso rostro, así que voltee sin percatarme de lo cerca que estaba.

Nuestros rostros quedaron solo aun centímetro de distancia.

-Bella-volvió a decir mi nombre solo que esta vez sonó a un gemido.

-Ed… ward-respondí yo de la misma manera.

Y de pronto acorto la distancia entre nosotros posando sus labios sobre los míos, tal y como yo había deseado desde hacia tanto tiempo...

Los labios de Edward eran perfectos... Sedosos y su sabor era maravilloso.

De pronto algo cambio... Nuestros besos se volvieron mas ansiosos al tiempo que la necesidad por el cuerpo del otro se hacia mas grande...

Se aparto un poco de mi para quitarse la camisa que traía puesta. Contuve un gemido.

Su pecho era tan... Perfecto... Marmóreo, fuerte y marcado...

Se me hizo agua la boca... Quise lamerlo...

No reprimí ese deseo y pase mi lengua por entre sus pectorales, el suspiro deseoso, así que subí y comencé a lamer su cuello.

Mientras yo hacia eso el fue jalándome la blusa hacia arriba también así que de mala gana tuve que apartarme de el para que la pasara sobre mi cabeza.

Admiro mis pechos durante un segundo.

Acerco la mano a mi espalda y quito el seguro del sujetador.

Este callo hacia adelante.

-Eres hermosa Bella.

Me sonroje pero esta ves no por la vergüenza, si no por el deseo... Deseaba que me poseyera ahi mismo... En ese instante.

Comenzó a masajearme muy lentamente yo gemía su nombre cada vez mas fuerte deseosa por mas...

No podía recordar nada, ni mi propio nombre cuando fue consiente de que me recostó sobre la cama con el sobre mi, pero de forma que yo no tuviera que cargarlo a el, y volvió a unir nuestros labios, ansiosos por el otro...

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar.

Baje las manos y desabroche su pantalón al tiempo que lo jalaba hacia abajo, el hizo lo mismo con el mió, solo quede con una pequeña tanga de encaje, y el, en boxeas que no disimulaban para nada su enorme erección. Lo desee con mayor ferocidad mientras lo observaba y el pareció entenderme por que se acostó sobre mi dejando que su excitación rozara la mía y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo como en una danza, la ropa interior era tan delgada que sentía perfectamente y los dos soltábamos gemidos de placer.

-Me gusta ver que te provoco placer Bella... No sabes cuanto me gusta.

Ni siquiera pude responderle... La fricción me hizo olvidarme hasta de mi propio nombre...

Se levanto pero yo que me quede acostada tratando de regular la respiración volvió un segundo, después de rebuscar en un cajón de su ropero, y traía con sigo una pequeña bolsita plateada. Un condón.

Sonrió de forma torcida.

-Por si acaso-Me dijo

Solté una riza nerviosa sin embargo me acerque hacia el y antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir el empaque lo senté en la cama.

Comencé a bajarle los boxeas y el se alzo un poco para que estos pudieron salir liberando su enorme erección.

Al ver lo que me proponía trago saliva audiblemente. Me acerque a _su cabeza_ y le di un pequeño beso en la punta

-¡Oh!-gimió el

Sonreí aun mas al tiempo que le daba una lambida con mi lengua

-¡Ahh! ¡Bella!

Lo metí en mi boca y comencé a mover mi lengua en torno a el.

También a mi me encantaba ver el placer que podía producirle

-¡Oh Bella! ¡Si!

Lo hice más rápido, el tenia sus manos en forma de puños en la cama y se removía de placer.

-¡Mmm Bells!

Lo hice aun mas rápido sabiendo que llegaría pronto

-¡¡Ay Bella!! ¡¡Si Bella!! ¡¡Ahh!!

Cuando aumente la velocidad llego, ahi en mi boca, me trague sus jugos al tiempo que me levantaba satisfecha por lo que había hecho.

Cuando se recupero se sentó y me miro con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Es tu turno preciosa.-me dijo con una voz cargada de deseo

Me tomo de las manos al tiempo que me acostaba hasta la cabecera y me bajaba la tanga de un tirón

-Bella eres sumamente hermosa-no le conteste, mi respiración era entrecortada.

Primero puso su dedo sobre mi clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente estaba sumamente mojada

-mmm Ed...

Cada vez aumentaba mas la velocidad,

-¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Edward!! ¡¡Ahh!!-El sabia exactamente donde tocar y eso me encanto

A su dedo lo reemplazo su divina lengua, era grande y rasposa así que enseguida comencé a suplicarle por mas.

-¡¡Ahh Edward! ¡¡Ah!! ¡Mas! ¡Por favor más rápido! ¡¡Ahh!!

Alzo las manos y acaricio todas las partes de mi cuerpo que tenia cerca, mis muslos, mis tobillos, mis senos...

Estaba cerca y el se dio cuenta por lo que aumento aun mas la velocidad

-¡¡Oh si!! ¡Mmm! ¡ahh! ¡Edward! ¡¡¡Más MAS!!!

Llegue y fue glorioso, mas maravilloso de lo que creí.

-Sabes delicioso Bella-me dijo en un susurro, creí que hay terminada todo y estaba a punto de levantarme cuando oí que una bolsa pequeña se abría. El condón.

Tenia miedo, que pensaría de mi si supiera que yo...

No me dio tiempo de nada por que al alzar mi cabeza y mirarlo pude ver que Edward desnudo era la cosa mas gloriosa del mundo.

Se acostó a mi lado.

-Te quiero -susurro en mi oído.

Mi corazón se hincho de felicidad.

Él me quería y, si estábamos en esta situación, me quería tanto como yo a él; del mismo modo.

De pronto, sentí su punta tocar la mía. Solté un suspiro.

Él busco mis ojos.

Nos miramos un momento, sus hermosas orbes verdes estaban oscurecidas por el deseo, sin embargo, en ellas se distinguían cariño, dulzura.... amor.

Sabía qué en los míos se podía ver lo mismo.

De un momento a otro, preguntó:

-¿Puedo? -me tomó un segundo captar la pregunta.

Por un momento, la urgencia, la lujuria, el calor, se habían desvanecido. Ahora todo era más dulce, más cuidadoso.

¡Él era tan... perfecto! Hacía dos minutos había estado sobre él, con la mente nublado por placer y ahora me preguntaba si 'podía'. Se estaba preocupando por mí, sabía (lo podía ver en sus ojos) que tenía la opción de rechazarlo, pero no quería. Lo quería a él, sin darme cuenta, mi mundo, a partir de mi fiesta de dieciséis años, giraba entorno a él.

Él acariciaba, lentamente, mi mejilla, esperando mi respuesta.

-Sí -aseguré con un hilo de voz

En cuanto pronuncie esa palabra, esa sola palabra, me di cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de suceder, seria suya... seria totalmente suya, en cuerpo y alma...

Y lo quería... Claro que lo quería, además lo necesitaba mucho... muchísimo... no podía pensar en nada mas que en sus hermosos ojos verdes y en su dulce voz... en esa voz que me volvía totalmente loca por el... loca de amor por el.

Poco a poco empezó a introducirse en mí.

Gemí, pero no de placer.

Dolía.

No era un dolor exagerado pero sí bastante incómodo.

Él se tensó y se detuvo de inmediato.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

Olvide toda clase de dolor o padecimiento en cuanto pronunció esas palabras.

Con una mano acaricié su hermoso rostro, que parecía hacer sido tallado a mano.

-Mientras este contigo, todo estará bien.

El sonrió y continuó con su avance.

Gemí de nuevo.

Cuando terminó, con sus pulgares, limpió las lágrimas que se había acumulado en mis ojos.

-No sabes lo miserable que me hace sentir hacerte daño-susurró con su frente pegada a la mía.

-Y a mí que te sientas mal por alguien tan insignificante como yo.

-No te ves con claridad, no eres insignificante. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, la más asombrosa. No tienes una idea de lo pequeño que me siento a tu lado.

-No digas tonterías, tú eres perfecto.

Enterró su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Te amo - dijo tan bajo que no puedo asegurar que lo haya dicho.

-Y...yo-no sabia que decirle... ¿Lo amaba? ¿De verdad lo amaba? Es decir, lo quería si, eso lo sabia, pero ¿Amar?

Comencé a pensar en el, en todo lo que aviamos vivido hasta entes de este día en los juegos, en las rizas, en las venturas y me di cuenta...

Si, lo amaba, lo amaba como el me amaba a mi, y ahora sabia que no podría pasar mas tiempo sin el...

-También te amo Edward

El placer comenzó a sustituir a el dolor y comencé a mover mis caderas contra las de el, que hizo lo mismo que yo, primero lento, muy, muy lento, disfrutando del momento de sentirlo dentro de mi.

Pero luego conforme nuestros gemidos incrementaban la velocidad también lo hacia.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡Edward más fuerte! ¡Más rápido!

-Como usted desee señorita-dijo en un susurro ronco.

Comenzó a embestirme mas y mas fuerte.

Hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo juntos... al mismo tiempo

Cayó sobre mí después de haber tocado el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

-Gracias, fue maravilloso -murmuré un tanto sonrojada

-Gracias a ti, Bella.

Trazó con sus dedos mis ojeras.

-Estás cansada -afirmó.

-No es cierto -no dejaría que viera lo cansada que me había dejado.

Él sonrió torcidamente.

-Lo estás, te conozco mejor que nadie -rápidamente cambió nuestra pocision acostándome sobre su pecho

Estaba realmente cómoda. Estaba calientito. Levantó el edredón y me cubrió con él.

-Duerme, mi amor, yo estoy aquí, yo te cuidaré.

Y, de un segundo a otro, me sumí en la inconciencia

Despacio, comencé a despertar.

Seguía en el pecho de mi amor.

El también se había quedado dormido. ¡Se veía como un Dios!

Bese lentamente la comisura de sus labios

Sentí como sonreía despertando

-Hola.

Reí tontamente.

-Hola -contesté.

Puse mis manos su pecho y el las enredó alrededor de mi cintura.

Nos besamos un rato, disfrutando del sabor de la boca del otro.

-Eres hermosa -apuntó frotando nuestras narices.

Sin embargo no pude contestarle, se quedo quieto como una piedra y rápidamente pensé que en era lo que había hecho para ponerlo así...

Pero no había sido yo...

Un motor se acercaba hacia aquí... Pero no era el motor de cualquier auto... Era el auto de Carlisle... Era el auto de mi padre, que venia cada vez mas cerca...

**Bueno pues ese fue el primer capitulo! (tal vez suba dos veces por semana aun no se) Esperamos que les haya gustado :3**

**Bueno, ahora las dedicatorias! xD**

**Primero que nada a mi sapito azul: Leo!! Te adoro niño feo gracias por creer en mi!! **

**A mi hermosa cñz: Aww!! No tengo palabras para agradecerte a ti nena! Thi amo mil!!!!!! Gracias por todo!**

**A Pau: Gracias por tus concejos te kiero muchoooooooooo!!**

**A mi Alice personal: Dayanaaa!! Te kiero chamaka! Eres la mejor! ^^**

**Y todas las demás personas que me presionaron para que subiera este cap! Jaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado díganme que piensan con un lindo Review!!**

**Besos a todos!! ^^**


	2. Un gran error

**Uuulap!! ^^ **

**Bueno pues este capi también iba a ser Bella POV pero como no me cae nada bien la tipa dije: naa!! Jajaja así que mejor hay que ver que es lo que paso y que piensa el pequeño Edward no?? Jeje**

**Bueno antes del cap. Quiero aclarar algo!! En el capitulo pasado al principio puse una nota de la autora (N/A) En la que agradecía a alguien por haberme ayudado a ese mismo capitulo! A mi cñz y como no se casi nada de esto (=P) solo apareció 95 jeje pues bueno era a Gaby . Cullen95 mi adoradísima amiga! ^^ jaja **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Sara García y mía.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Bueno una vez aclarado este punto aquí les dejo el capi

Cap. 2 Un gran error

Edward POV

-Gracias, fue maravilloso-murmuro con un sonrojo adorable

-Gracias a ti Bella-Voltee a mirarla y me percate de que tenia ojeras. Estaba cansada

-Estas cansada-No se lo pregunte, lo afirme, mientras trazaba una de ellas con mis dedos.

-No es cierto-Mi niña tan terca como siempre.

-Lo estas, te conozco mejor que nadie- dije con una sonrisa mientras nos acomodaba de modo a que ella pudiera estar acostada sobre mi pecho.

Levante el edredón y nos tape, cubriendo nuestros cuerpos con el.

-Duerme mi amor, yo estoy aquí, yo te cuidaré-

No rebatió contra mí, solo se abrazo a mi pecho y poco a poco fue cayendo dormida.

Me encantaba verla dormir, siempre me había gustado, hablaba en sueños, me encantaba que hiciera eso. Mi espera no duro demasiado.

-Ed... ward -Sonreí, estaba soñando con migo. Me encanto como sonó mi nombre en sus labios y con esa voz pastosa que tanto amo-Ed... ward... te amo.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, pero sacudí mi cabeza para despejarlos y que no mojaran su cabeza.

Ella me amaba... de verdad me amaba, como yo a ella... después de haber compartido este momento con ella me di cuenta de una verdad que yo ya sabia de todas maneras pero que necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas demostrar... Amaba a Bella... más de lo que debería, y más de lo debido...

Ella era mi hermana... o almenos eso nos habían dicho...

No quería desconfiar de mis padres pero lo cierto es que según mis investigaciones, ella no pudo nacer tres meces después de mi. Era simplemente imposible. Y si así era, si yo averiguaba que Bella no era mi hermana, enfrentaría a mis padres por haberme negado amar a la única mujer por la que mi corazón podía latir... Jamás me e fijado en una mujer desde la secundaria, desde que me di cuenta de que Bella era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Y mucho antes de la fiesta de 16 años yo ya sabia que amaba a Bella... y no solo por que era hermosa, si no por que era, dulce, tierna, inteligente, independiente, protectora, tímida... Me encantaba su rubor... Era simplemente hermoso verla sonrojar... cada vez que le decía una palabra o cuando se daba cuenta de que la miraba demasiado, me encantaba ver como se sonrojaba, simplemente no podía vivir sin ella... No podría vivir más tiempo sin mi Bella...

Justo por eso me entregue a ella hoy... Por primera vez... Mi primera vez... Y me di cuenta de que también era la primera vez para ella...Que fabuloso.

Que maravilloso era saber que había sido el primero en estar con ella... Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que estuviera en brazos de otro hombre...

Pero eso ya no importaba, su primera vez fue con migo, así que no importa con cuantos hombres este a partir de ahora (hice un gesto de dolor solo de imaginarla con otro) ella se había entregado a mi primero, antes que a nadie... Ella seria mía eternamente... Y yo siempre seria suyo... siempre.

No me di cuenta cuando mis cavilaciones se convirtieron en sueño, hasta que sentí sus labios posarse en la comisura de los míos.

-Hola-le dije con una sonrisa estupida en el rostro.

Soltó una preciosa riza.

-Hola.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus preciosos chocolates a centímetros de los míos.

Se acerco más a mí y en el momento en que nuestros labios se juntaron sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo... Solo ella podía provocarme de esta forma...

Solamente ella podía hacer vibrar mi corazón como ahora, y hacer que me olvidara incluso de mi propio nombre...

Nos saboreamos durante un momento... Disfrutando del sabor del otro... Este no fue un beso ansioso como los otros este era un beso distinto...

Era un beso lleno de amor, de ternura, un beso en donde sellábamos nuestro rito de amor... como un pacto.

Sin palabras, nos juramos amor... Y para mi estaba bien, ella siempre seria la única mujer a la que yo podría amar...

Eso lo sabía, jamás podría amar a alguien que no fuera ella... Estaba eternamente ligado a la mujer que ahora tenía en mis brazos...

-Eres hermosa -apunte frotando dulcemente nuestras narices

Pero nuestro momento no duro demasiado... No duro lo suficiente...

Nos interrumpió un motor que se acercaba por la carretera, se escuchaba perfectamente pese a que estábamos en el tercer piso, por que era un motor conocido.

Era un Mercedes S55 AMG... Era el auto de mi padre... Era el auto de Carlisle...

Nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedería al mismo tiempo...

Un segundo antes, todo era perfecto... Y un segundo después los dos estábamos de pie recogiendo nuestra ropa rápidamente. La mira para sonreírle o hacer algún gesto de diversión o despedirnos con un beso más...

Pero ella no me miraba, tenia la mirada puesta en el suelo y en su expresión había un gesto extraño.

Estaba sonrojada pero no era el mismo sonrojo que yo le había visto tantas veces, no era un sonrojo diferente... Si, era de vergüenza pero no por lo que pasaría si nos descubrían este era por...

Sacudí la cabeza intentando quitarme ese estupido pensamiento de la cabeza, era obvio que estaba viendo cosas que no eran por los nervios.

En cuanto recogió toda su ropa, salio de mi cuarto al suyo, azoto la puerta y luego escuche una puerta mas, estaba en su baño, yo hice lo mismo, me daría un baño, así nadie se daría cuenta.

Cuando estaba dentro note que me faltaban muchas cosas, así que salí rápidamente, abrí la ventana por si aun quedaba algún _olor_, luego tome un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra, además tome ropa interior y mi neceser de aseo.

Cuando reuní todo esto corrí al baño y cerré la puerta al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la entrada se abría.

Puse la ropa que me había quitado en el cesto de ropa sucia y la que acababa de tomar la puse en el gancho, luego abrí la regadera dejando que un chorro de agua helada cayera en mi espalda.

-¿Bella? ¿Edward?-era mi madre estaba en el pasillo que daba a nuestros cuartos-¿Ya recogieron las fotos verdad?

¡Rayos! ¡Las fotos! Se me olvidaron por completo.

Toco la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Ya salgo!-Le grite.

Ella suspiro, sabia que cuando decía eso era por que saldría dentro de una o dos horas, escuche como tocaba la puerta del otro lado, la voz de Bella me llego con mas claridad por que ella también estaba en su baño y solo nos separaba una puerta.

-¡No tardo!-su voz temblaba ¿De que? ¿De miedo? No lo creo... ¿Entonces... De que?

Mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo, pude pensar con mayor claridad.

Yo no me arrepentí, no me arrepentía para nada, le había mostrado a Bella cuanto la quería, no podía arrepentirme de eso. Pero... ¿Y ella?

Vi su rostro cuando recogía la ropa... No podía mentirme así, el sonrojo era de culpa si, pero no por que nos vieran como me sucedió a mi... Si no de culpa por haber hecho lo que hizo, de culpa por haber estado con su hermano... Se arrepentía de las palabras que había dicho del ''Te amo'' y de todas las cosas que nos dijimos... Se arrepentía de haber estado con migo...

No pude contener las lágrimas que cayeron por mi rostro al pensar en eso.

¡Yo la amaba y ella me había dicho que me amaba también! ¿Como es que te puedes arrepentir de haber estado con alguien a quien dices amar?

La respuesta me dio de lleno dejándome sin aire.

Era mentira... Todo fue una mentira, un truco para que yo le diera placer... Solo había sido eso...

¡NO!

¿Como podía pensar eso de ella?

Ella, que era tan noble, fiel y autentica.

No... eso no podía ser, tal vez era solo que yo estaba demasiado nervioso y no la vi con claridad...

Tenia que volver a hacerlo para comprobar que me equivocaba.

Salí de la ducha así, y me seque rápidamente, luego me coloque la ropa y salí a trompicones del baño.

Mi cuarto estaba exactamente como lo habíamos dejado, me acerque a la cama y la tendí rápidamente, ordene todo, siendo minucioso para no dejar nada y abrí la puerta de la recamara.

Ella estaba fuera de la suya, con un pantalón como el mió pero con una blusa rosa, se miraba adorable.

En el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron los momentos que vivimos me llenaron la mente asiéndome imposible pensar en nada más. Ella se sonrojo y reuyo mi mirada.

Me acerque a ella, tenia que comprobar que lo que pensé en la regadera era mentira.

-Bella-susurre.

-No... Edward, déjame hablar a mi por favor-me dijo muy seria, sabia que nadie podía escucharnos pero los dos hablábamos solo en un hilo de voz-Escucha, lo que vivimos fue un gran error solamente, mira no digo que no lo haya disfrutado, seria una tonta si lo dijera, pero no fue mas que eso, un gran error, tu y yo como hermanos y eso jamás tuvo que ocurrir, pero ocurrió y ya, no podemos hacer nada, ni retroceder el tiempo, así que solo finjamos que nada ocurrió y punto ¿Si? Tú, sigue tu vida y yo seguiré con la mía como si nada hubiera sucedido entre nosotros.

-¿Que?-Dije con la voz ahogada, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo... ¿Estaba pidiéndome que olvidara lo que vivimos? Esos momentos tan divinos y perfectos que habíamos vivido... ella dijo que ¿Simplemente olvidara? No... no podía ser...

-Lo que oíste-su mirada era seria y sus ojos mas fríos de lo que le había visto en toda el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos... En los 17 años que llevábamos jamás había mirado a nadie así... Mucho menos a mí...

-Me estas pidiendo...-susurre, la comprencion comenzaba a desgarrarme el corazón haciendo que se me dificultara respirar-¿Que olvide... Lo que siento... Por ti... Lo que vivimos?

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú no sientes nada por mi Edward-Me dijo aun más seria que antes, pero ahora con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro-Solo es atracción física nada más.

-No...-quería gritar, romper algo, golpear alguien... Sin embargo no me salía mas que un hilillo de voz-No Bella tú no entiendes... ¿Es que de verdad no me comprendes? Yo te amo Bella ¿Comprendes? ¡Te amo! y nada vas a poder hacer al respecto, es lo que siento y punto, jamás nunca había sentido esto por alguien, yo te amo muchísimo y nada vas a poder hacer para que deje de quererte así, tal vez para ti lo que vivimos fuera solo placer y un juego, solo para pasar el tiempo y ya, pero no para mi... todo lo que dije fue verdad y para mi eso no fue solo sexo... Me entregue a ti y ahora soy tuyo de por vida, para mi no fue un juego... Fue la realidad... Pero si para ti no...-No sabia que decirle,

¿Como se puede amar a una persona que solo juega con tigo? ¿Acaso el amor siempre es así? ¿Siempre tiene que doler tanto? ¿Acaso había castigo para los que nos enamorábamos de un imposible?

La respuesta estaba frente a mi, mirándome ahora sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pero había un brillo extraño en sus ojos era... ¿Dolor?

-¿Be... Bella?-No importaba cuanto me hiciera sufrir a mí... Ni siquiera importaba que destrozara mi corazón como estaba haciendo ahora... Ella no tenia que sufrir, simplemente ella no _podía_ sufrir.

-E... estoy bien-Me dijo regresando en si, y volviendo a la mascara fría que era su bello rostro de porcelana-Adiós Edward-Me dijo ahora con una mueca despectiva, como si no fuera mas que un estorbo para ella.

-¡¡Bella!! ¡No!-Le grite acercándome a ella.

No podía dejar que ella se fuera y me dejara... ella tenia que saber que lucharía por su amor aun cuando pareciera imposible... Pero no considere nada más.

-¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo malo?-Dijo la voz de mi papa gritando desde el primer piso, alarmado por que hubiera gritado así.

_No _quise responderle, _nada esta bien_.

Pero me limite a mirar a la mujer que estaba frente a mí con los ojos como platos por la estupidez que había hecho.

-¿Edward? ¿Hijo?

Ahora la voz se oía mas cerca, en el segundo piso, me apresure a acercarme a la barandilla para que no subiera y viera mi rostro contraído por el dolor.

-Si padre, estoy bien.-Pareció complacido con que le contestara así que se escucharon sus pasos volver a bajar por la escalera y su voz cuando le susurro algo a mi madre.

Yo no podía apartar los ojos de ángel que miraba hacia abajo como esperando ver a Carlisle por esas escaleras.

-Bella-ahora mi voz no era más que un susurro-Bella por favor... No me dejes... Te lo ruego... Déjame mostrarte que...

-No Edward, entiende yo...-aspiro profundamente-no siento nada, absolutamente nada por ti ¿Escuchaste? Así que ya déjame en paz.

Comenzó a bajar, intente seguirla pero mis pies no me hacían caso. Me quede ahí, parado como un idiota viendo a la única mujer que yo podría amar marcharse.

Ella creía que lo que había pasado entre nosotros no había sido más que un error... Pues bien, iba a mostrarle que no era así... Le demostraría que era a mí a quien amaba...

Pero ahora volvería a ser el tierno hermano que era antes, fingiría que olvide todo como ella me lo pidió... Pero le demostraría que a quien ella amaba era a mí... Por que yo solo sabía.

Cuando ella pronunciaba mi nombre...

Cuando lo gemía...

Cuando me pedía por más, demostraba que amaba con cada una de sus células... Igual que yo...

Si ella quería que olvidara le dejaría creer que así había sido...

Pero si quería jugar...

Bueno, pues que comenzara el juego.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Super fatalico Eddie no?? Jajaja **

**Um… ¿Qué pasara en el otro cap? ¬¬**

**Lo cierto es que ya se, pero hay que hacerla de emoción! xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comen!!**

**Me hicieron el día!! **

**Todas (y todos) son súper lindas!!**

**Gracias gracias gracias! ^^**

**Laz kiero mil!!!!**

**Déjenme sus comens para saber que piensan del cap. Y que creen que pasara en el otro! xD**

**Besitos!! **


	3. ¿Olvidada?

Ola!! Pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo con un día de atraso! Enseguida les explico por que! Pero mejor primero el cap no?? Jeje

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Sara García y mía.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cap. 3 ¿Olvidada?**

**Baje las escaleras conteniendo los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de mis labios.**

**Corrí hacia el baño del piso de abajo por que el aun seguía cerca de la puerta del mío.**

**No quería verlo…**

**Me dolía el corazón solo de recordar lo que le había dicho…**

**Que no lo quería… Que me olvidara…**

**¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de la mentira tan grande que le había dicho?**

**¿Cómo es que pensó que de verdad no podía quererlo?**

**Como si pudiera existir algún modo de que yo viviera sin necesitarlo.**

**Y no solo por que era el mejor hermano del mundo.**

**Sus besos me habían hecho olvidar de todo… Y de todos…**

**Fue como si hubiera estado sufriendo sin saberlo, y con sus besos hubiera borrado todo el dolor que sentía.**

**¡¡Por Dios!! **

**¡¡¿¿Por que demonios le dije eso??!!**

**Mientras estaba en mi habitación, pensé que hacer esto seria lo mejor… No dejar que esto continuara, por que no era correcto, por que el era mi hermano y lo nuestro no podía ser.**

**Pero ahora, aquí, lo veía todo de manera diferente.**

**Podríamos haber huido, sabia que si se lo hubiera pedido el me diría que si… Pero no pude… Simplemente no pude.**

**Grandes y gruesas lagrimas corrían por mis ojos sin control al recordar su rostro contraído por el dolor.**

**-¿Bella?-Me llamo mi mama desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿Estas bien cariño?**

**-Si mama-Intente carraspear en silencio por que mi voz sonaba demasiado gangosa.**

**-¿Puedes ayudarme a preparar la comida por favor? **

**-Esta bien, ya voy.**

**Intente limpiarme los ojos, me mire en el espejo y note que lucia fatal.**

**Mis ojos estaban hinchados al igual que mis labios, y mi nariz estaba roja de tanto frotarla contra el papel.**

**Intente arreglarme un poco, de todos modos, si me preguntaba que tenia, diría que tenia sueño.**

**Eso no era del todo mentira.**

**Abrí la puerta después de mirarme por ultima vez, y me dirigí hacia la cocina.**

**Escuche a alguien carraspear y al volverme vi el rostro de mi padre que me observaba muy afectado, como si se sintiera decepcionado.**

**Mi corazón dio un vuelco.**

**¿Acaso el había escuchado nuestra conversación, o sabia lo que habíamos hecho?**

**¿O acaso Edward…?**

**No… El no seria capaz.**

**¿O si?**

**Después de todo yo le había pedido que me olvidara… Yo lo había herido primero.**

**-¿A mi no me saludas?-Dijo papa simplemente-¿Acaso no me quieres ya?**

**Quise reírme de mi misma ¡Que absurda soy!**

**-Claro que si papa-Corrí y lo abrase muy fuerte antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.**

**-Esa es mi niña-Cuando lo solté estaba sonriendo-Corre, ve a ayudar a tu madre a preparar la comida, pero aguarda, antes de que te vallas ¿Sabes que le pasa a tu hermano? Fui a su recamara hace un rato y no me quiso abrir.**

**-A… pues… no se que le… que le pasa-Yo nunca había sido buena para mentir, esperaba que papa no se diera cuenta.**

**-Si bueno, ya bajara-Me sonrío de nuevo.**

**-Bien, ya me voy.**

**Y salí corriendo antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas.**

**Cuando entre en la cocina mama estaba hablando por teléfono y parecía muy contenta.**

**-¡Pero claro que puede venir!… Hay no te preocupes, Bella tiene la misma edad de tu hija, así que creo que se llevaran muy bien… Oh si, Edward es muy amable y respetuoso… Tenemos habitaciones extra Lizzie, así que no hay pretextos… Bien… ¡Claro! Los chicos y Carlisle se pondrán muy contentos… ¡Esta bien!… De acuerdo, te veo ahí entonces… Bien Adiós.-Y colgó.**

**-¡Bella! Cariño-Corrió a abrazarme, sus ojos zafiro estaban brillantes emoción- ¿Quién crees que viene a vivir a la casa?**

**-A… ¿A vivir?-Estaba desconcertada por que no entendí nada de lo que dijeron**

**-¡Si! ¡Tu prima Alice!**

**Un momento… ¿Tenia una prima? ¿Alice? Yo conocía a Tanya, a sus hermanas Kate, Irina y a su madre Sasha, lo cierto es que nunca me cayeron muy bien, y de hecho ni siquiera son nuestros primos de verdad, es solo que su padre las abandono de pequeñas y Sasha trabajaba de enfermera en el mismo hospital que papa, el las ayudo, tanto en su situación económica como a cuidarlas. El y mama se convirtieron en familia de todas ellas y ahora son algo así como nuestras 'primas' pero en realidad no lo son.**

**De echo yo no conozco a casi nadie de la familia, y los pocos dicen que no se acuerdan cuando mama estuvo embarazada de mi, pero luego se encogen de hombros y me dan regalos o me besan en las mejillas, es humillante.**

**Pensar en todo esto me saco del tema principal.**

**-¿Cuál prima mama? ¿La conozco? **

**-No cariño, no lo creo, ni tu ni Edward conocen a mi hermana Lizeth por que ella no pudo venir en tus 16 años, pero ya veras que se llevaran muy bien, las dos tienen la misma edad, ella es solo un mes mas chica que tu por que su cumpleaños es el 16 de Octubre, vendrá con nosotros por que Lizzie tiene un nuevo empleo, pero es hasta Italia y ella esta estudiando la preparatoria, así que no puede llevársela, me llamo solo para pedirme consejo, pero yo considere como bueno ofrecerle que se quedara con nosotros, ya sabes, tenemos muchísimas habitaciones vacías, así que no nos cuesta nada ¿no crees?**

**-Pues si, por que no-La verdad es que no sabia que pensar.**

**Por una parte seria genial tener a alguien mas aquí en la casa, no estar sola con Edward, mucho menos ahora.**

**Pero por otra… No se, seria extraño para alguien mas observador que mis padres ver la manera en la que Edward y yo nos tratábamos, muy extraño.**

**-Hola mama-su voz me sobresalto, no lo había escuchado entrar, me tome de la mesa para no caerme.**

**-Hola cariño, ¿Quién crees que viene a vivir a la casa?**

**-¿A vivir? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿De que hablas?**

**Escuche como mama le contaba de la prima Alice y de su aparente visita permanente sin prestar demasiada atención.**

**El no me miraba, pero se veía… Normal, la verdad es que no sabia que esperar, pero estaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, incluso sus ojos brillaron de emoción cuando mama le dijo quien venia. **

**¿Qué es lo que pasaba aquí?**

**¿Seria que de verdad el había olvidado todo?**

**Bueno, yo se lo pedí, seria lo mejor… **

**Eso lo sabia, no tenia por que afectarme que el no me recordara, pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía un dolor en el pecho que hacia que me costara respirar? **

**No supe nada mas, hasta que se escucho la puerta de la cocina cerrarse.**

**-Que genial lo de Alice ¿no?**

**¿Estaba dirigiéndose a mi?**

**¿De verdad me estaba hablando como si nada?**

**-Pues… creo que si.**

**-¿Cómo que crees? Es genial que haya alguien mas en la casa, tal vez te ayude a hacer mas amigos.**

**Sonrío con picardía como solía hacer sin que se notara nada mas… Ninguna emoción mas…**

**-¿E… estas bien?-No sabia si era lo correcto preguntarle, pero **_**tenia**_** que hacerlo**

**-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Hermanita cada vez estas mas loca.**

**Salio de la cocina sin decir nada mas.**

**Me senté en el suelo y coloque mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, es que simplemente esto no puede estar pasando.**

**Rememore cada uno de los momentos que vivimos, intentando convencerme que fueron reales… que no los imagine…**

**¡Pero que estaba diciendo!**

**Claro que fueron reales.**

**Mi imaginación no da para tanto, yo no puedo imaginarme algo así…**

**Esos besos, esas carisias, no son mi imaginación, claro que no.**

**Pero entonces ¿Qué pasa?**

**¿Por qué parece que de verdad Edward no recuerda absolutamente nada?**

**Algo así no se va simplemente por desearlo.**

**-Y ahora que-Gemí, necesitaba aire, de verdad lo necesitaba.**

**Me levante y salí de la casa.**

**Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo solo quería que me diera aire, no sabia adonde me dirigía y no tenia la mente puesta en el camino, así que no me fije en el hasta que tropezamos.**

**-¡Demonios! Lo lamento tanto-Se agacho para levantarme.**

**Cuando estuve totalmente en pie, pude admirarlo bien.**

**Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa encantadora. **

**Tenia fruncido el seño a causa de la preocupación.**

**-¿Estas bien?-Aun sostenía mi brazo, parecía pensar que podía caerme de nuevo.**

**-S… si, estoy bien.**

**Volvió a sonreír. Se miraba buena persona, pero jamás lo había visto, este era un pueblo pequeño y jamás olvidaría a alguien como el.**

**-Mi nombre es Jasper Hale, y tu ¿tienes nombre?**

**Me reí tambien.**

**-Si, si tengo, mi nombre es Isabella Cullen, pero todos me llaman Bella.**

**-Bella-repitió, sus ojos brillaron-es un hermoso nombre, supongo que te va bien-no entendí y solo lo mire con el seño ligeramente fruncido-Bella significa hermosa en Italiano y es lo que eres, hermosa**

**-Pues gracias-me sonroje por supuesto y baje la mirada ¿el creía que yo era hermosa?**

**Subió mi barbilla con su dedo para que lo mirara.**

**-Eres adorable Bella.**

**-Cielos Jasper, tu eres encantador-no pude evitar poner en palabras lo que cruzaba por mi mente. Sonrío aun mas.**

**-Pues muchas gracias.**

**Nos miramos a los ojos durante mucho tiempo.**

**Era muy guapo (muchísimo) no tanto como Edward, pero lo cierto es que se les podía comparar, me sentía a gusto con el.**

**Estaba mucho mas tranquila y Jasper era tan encantador que era difícil que no te agradara.**

**-No creo haberte visto por aquí antes ¿de donde eres? **

**-Mi familia y yo acabamos de mudarnos desde Texas, este es un lugar muy lindo ¿has vivido aquí mucho tiempo?**

**-Toda mi vida, y la verdad creo que es mas aburrido que lindo.**

**-Pues estando tu aquí, no puedo creer que sea aburrido.**

**¡Cielos! ¿Es que no se cansaba de ser lindo, adorable, caballero y… perfecto?**

**-¿Vas a estudiar aquí en la preparatoria?**

**-Si, Rose y yo acabamos de inscribirnos.**

**¡Mierda! ¡Tenia novia! Pues claro, con los chicos guapos y perfectos solo había tres opciones.**

**Eran gays.**

**Tenían novia.**

**O eran tus hermanos.**

**¿Qué le estaba pasando al maldito mundo?**

**-Tu novia-No pregunte, afirme en un susurro bajo.**

**Me sorprendió cuando soltó una carcajada.**

**-No, Rose no es mi novia, es mi hermana.**

**También sonreí ¡Si que soy tonta!**

**-Pues que bien entonces.**

**Nos sonreímos, pero esta era una sonrisa diferente, era una sonrisa que claramente quería decir: 'Pues si, me gustas y mucho'**

**-¿Te veré la próxima semana entonces?**

**-Puedes apostar a que si-Se acerco aun mas ami, hasta depositar un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios**

**Pero yo no quería solo eso, así que voltee mi cara hasta que sus labios chocaron contra los míos.**

**Al instante me correspondió.**

**Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a moverse y yo disfrutaba de su sabor. Me tomo por la cintura y me acerco mas a el, hasta que pude sentir su excitación. Gemí. ¡Wow era tan perfecto!**

**Bajo hasta mi garganta y comenzó a besarla también.**

**De pronto, así sin mas, se alejo de mi con una sonrisa enorme en sus carnosos labios.**

**-Wow-simplemente dijo sin quitar sus manos de mi cintura.**

**-Eso es quedarse cortos-susurre tratando de regular mi respiración.**

**Poco a poco comenzó a soltarme como si no quisiera dejarme ir.**

**-Tengo que irme preciosa, pero nos veremos muy pronto, te lo juro.**

**-Mañana, aquí, a esta hora.**

**-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces-Se acerco de nuevo a mi y volvió a besar mis labios, mas lento, disfrutando del momento.**

**Se alejo de mi me sonrío de nuevo y se fue.**

**No fue si no hasta que se perdió de vista cuando recordé a alguien mas, que me había besado de la misma forma unas horas antes…**

**Me tire al suelo a llorar…**

**-Me olvido… Me olvido…-No podía dejar de pronunciar esas palabras a pesar de que yo sabia que no harían ninguna diferencia…**

**Edward me había olvidado, tal y como yo le pedí… Ahora reharía su vida, seria feliz…**

**Jasper era amable, caballeroso, guapo… Pero no era el…**

**Sus besos no habían hecho olvidar a la única persona que yo podría amar…**

**Volvería mañana… Lo vería, tal vez saliéramos… Pero nunca, jamás olvidaría a quien le pertenecía… Yo, y mi corazón teníamos dueño ya…**

**Pero ¿Por qué no darle a Jasper algo del amor que no podía darle a Edward? Por lo menos el me haría olvidar por unos pocos segundos el dolor de mi corazón…**

**Por una vez estaba impaciente de que comenzaran las clases…**

**Así no tendría que ver a mi hermano todo el día…**

**Una imagen inundo mi cabeza.**

**Yo caminando por los pasillos del colegio con Jasper de mi mano… Y frente a nosotros venían Edward y una chica a la que no reconocí, mirándose con adoración… **

**Otro gemido se escapo de mis labios, por que yo sabia que eso era posible… Y que bien podría estar a punto de suceder…**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola!! ^^ **

**Se que dije que subiría el cap el martes (ayer) pero es que no tengo compu personal así que tengo que conformarme con la que esta en la recamara de mi hermano! (grrr) y como buen hermano es una bestia!! **

**Así que justo cuando iba a terminarlo me dijo 'Ábrete' (ósea vete) y me corrió! :'( **

**Y yo como soy súper linda! *sarcasmo* tuve que pegarle y el a mi, y terminamos golpeándonos, llego mi mama y nos dijo 'O se están en paz o desconecto la computadora' y el y yo podremos no concordar en nada pero en lo único que estamos de acuerdo es en que la compu es sagrada jajajaja**

**Así que hasta hoy pude subirlo!!**

**Lo siento!! Pero el viernes o el sábado, capitulo seguro!!**

**Como ven lo de Jasper? Yo no había pensado que apareciera así pero fue idea de Sara y como también el fic es suyo pues lo puse! Jeje originalmente seria un Lemmon pero pensé que mejor después!**

**O ustedes como ven? Que haya Lemmon Jasper/Bella?**

**Muchas muchas gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos, los alertas y los comens! ^^**

**Besitos a todos!!**


	4. Un amigo

**Las excusas las doy abajo por fiz!! Jeje**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Sara García y mía.**

**N/A: Le quiero agradecer a mi Alice personal, Dayana por su gran ayuda para este cap! :3 te amo niña linda! ¡¡¿Qué haría sin ti?!! ^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iba caminando en el pasillo de la escuela de la mano de alguien, no sabia quien era pero yo estaba feliz.

Voltee hacia arriba para encontrarme al rostro mas hermoso del mundo sonriéndome.

Los ojos verdes de Edward hacían que perdiera siempre la razón.

De pronto el miro hacia enfrente, y frunció el seño.

No sabia por que lo hizo pero lo que le molestaba a el siempre me molestaba a mi, así que busque la razón de su enojo.

Frente a mi, de la mano de una persona desconocida iba… ¿Edward?

Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a la persona que venia de mi mano…

Los cabellos broncíneos habían sido remplazados por dorados; las obres verdes se hicieron azules…

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron Jasper me sonrío de nuevo, con una mirada que claramente quería decir 'Tranquila, yo estoy aquí'

…Y el sueño se transformo en pesadilla.

Desperté empapada en sudor y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Me senté en la cama e intente despejar mi mente.

¿Por qué demonios había confundido a Jasper con Edward?

Recordé que hace unas horas el había logrado que mi voluble hermano se borrara momentáneamente, pero cuando se fue todo fue peor.

¿Qué significaba esto?

¿Que Jasper podía hacerme con el tiempo olvidar a Edward?

¿O que simplemente jamás podría hacer eso? ¿Significaba que lo que yo sentía por Edward jamás podría cambiar?

Suspire.

De las dos la que mas me convencía era la segunda, pero deseaba fervientemente que la primera fuera posible.

Mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos al darme cuenta de la realidad.

No bese a Jasper por que me hubiera gustado no nada parecido. Lo había hecho por que tenia la esperanza de que tal vez el pudiera hacerme olvidar a Edward.

Pero no fue así…

Ahora bien… ¿Qué haría?

¿Decirle toda la verdad? o… ¿Seguir con esto?

No sabia ni para que me lo preguntaba en el fondo sabia que solo había una solución.

-----------------------------------

-Bella, es tarde arriba-La voz de mi hermano me despertó.

Estaba de malas, había dormido muy poco. Después de mi pesadilla me costo mucho conciliar el sueño, y cuando al fin lo logre, despertaba cada poco tiempo.

Aun así, tenia que ver a Jasper, así que me metí al baño después de tomar unos Jeans negros y un blusón morado.

Me desnude y antes de abrir la ducha escuche en el baño de junto una voz tararear una melodía.

La voz de Edward siempre me había gustado, aun me gustaba. Cuando tenia miedo el cantaba para mi, era mágico.

Me quede recargada en la paread escuchándolo, imaginándome con el, en sus brazos… con su labios sobre los míos y sobre mi cuerpo.

Soñando que un día pudiéramos estar juntos…

Suspire y abrí los ojos. De nada servia soñar si al final jamás seria así.

Comencé a ducharme y cuando termine me cambie y me mire al espejo.

Lucia fatal. Tenia una ojeras inmensas, además de la facha de quien no durmió en toda la noche.

Pero en fin.

Salí de mi baño y tendí mi cama.

Cuando termine arrastre una silla al ventanal y me recargue e el marco.

¿Cómo paso esto?

¿Cómo es posible que terminara enamorada de mi propio hermano?

Las cosas no eran así, no tenia que ser así.

Sabia que mi tía Sharlene (hermana de mi papa) creía que el era apuesto, pero eso no quería decir que se hubiera enamorada de el. Ella jamás se enamoraría de mi papa.

Edward era guapo, cualquiera lo diría, además de que era todo un caballero, pero yo no hubiera tenido que enamorarme de el. ¿Por qué lo hice entonces?

¿Por que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza?

Cada vez que miraba sus ojos me perdía en ellos, y sus labios…

Esos labios que me invitaban a hundirme en el…

¿Por qué Edward me parecía diferente a todos los demás?

Incluso que Jasper.

El era un caballero, tierno y bastante simpático.

Pero para mi no era ni la mitad de lo que Edward era.

Todos los hombres a mi vista se hacían nada cuando los comparaba con Edward… Mi Edward.

Suspire.

Que triste es amar a alguien con quien jamás podrás estar ¿no?

Me levante, seria mejor desayunar, no quería hacer esperar a Jasper.

Cuando entre a la cocina no había nadie, solo estaba Edward, quien hablaba por teléfono muy animado.

No preste atención a lo que decía, solo observaba su forma de mover los labios… Era hipnotizante.

Cuando termino, volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Hola hermanita, buenos días ¿quieres desayunar?

-Hola, no te molestes, en realidad no tengo hambre.

-Nada de eso, debes comer, así que siéntate y espera un segundo.-Suspire, era imposible hacer que Edward cambiara de opinión.

Comenzó a calentar no se que cosa en la sartén, luego se fue al refrigerador y saco un envase con jugo y lleno un baso antes de ponerlo frente a mi.

Cuando termino me puso el plato enfrente.

Eran huevos claro, Edward solo sabe cocinar huevos, pero saben delicioso.

Comencé a engullirlos rápidamente.

-¿Y mama y papa?-Generalmente ellos estaban aquí a estas horas y mama me haría algo mas que solo huevos.

-Hoy llega Alice, resulta que presionaron a la tía Lizeth para que se fuera a Italia, por que la necesitan, así que fueron a recogerla al aeropuerto.

-¿A que hora llega?

-No lo se, parece que tenia que comprar ropa, así que la acompañarían antes de traerla. Mama quiere que limpiemos la casa así que apresúrate.

-Um… Edward, tengo que salir hoy, lo lamento pero no hay forma de cancelarlo.

-Esta bien, ya veré como me las arreglo no te preocupes.-Me sonrío de nuevo.

Cuando termine mire el reloj.

Faltaba media hora para ver a Jasper y ni siquiera sabia el lugar del encuentro, cuando nos topamos estaba bastante distraída.

-Tengo que irme Ed, gracias por el desayuno, estuvo bastante bien.

-De nada pequeña.

Cunando salía carraspeo.

-¿Y ya no me das beso o que?

Me acerque con renuencia a el, iba a darle un caso beso en la mejilla pero se volteo un poco y se lo di en la comisura de los labios.

Me aleje enseguida temiendo haberlo entristecido, pero me sorprendió verlo con una perfecta sonrisa torcida.

-Esa es mi chica, te veo luego Bells-¿Qué? ¿No esta molesto, ni triste o enojado? ¿Qué rallos le pasa?

Ni siquiera le conteste, solo camine tambaleándome hasta la puerta, demasiado sorprendida como para articular palabra.

Camine con gesto ausente, ojala pudiera encontrar ese lugar, no quería que Jasper me esperara.

Sin embargo no tuve que buscar demasiado, sabia que este era el lugar, por que Jasper estaba sentado en una roca esperándome con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Jasper, ¿te hice esperar?-Sonreí a medias, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no me llenaba de orgullo.

-Para nada, pero un caballero debe llegar mucho antes para que la dama no lo espere.

Se acerco a mi y me rodeo la cintura con los brazos antes de depositarme un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo dormiste linda?

-Yo…-¿Qué sentido tenia retrasarlo mas?-De eso quería hablar, Jasper quiero que me conozcas de verdad, que sepas mi historia.

-Claro que si Bells, me interesa todo lo que tengas que decirme.

-Gracias Jasper, siéntate.

Se sentó en el suelo y yo frente a el.

Comencé a contarle todo lo relativo a Edward y yo, desde mi fiesta de 16 años, hasta ahora, el solo me escucho frunciendo el seño cada vez mas. Cuando le conté lo que hicimos mi hermano y yo momentos antes de conocernos, elevo las cejas hasta el punto que casi tocaron la raíz de su cabello. Aunque eso no me costo tanto como explicarle por que lo bese… Y lo que pensé esa noche… No quería herirlo, Jasper merecía ser feliz, era muy dulce, tierno y amable todo el tiempo, el _tenia _que ser feliz.

No pude mirarlo a los ojos después de todo eso, baje la mirada esperando que se levantara y se fuera si tenia suerte, y si no que comenzara a gritarme por haberlo utilizado.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de que Jasper jamás podría ser nada para mi mas que un buen amigo, me dolía saber que lo perdería.

No me di cuenta de que las lagrimas resbalaban de mi rostro, hasta que el atrapo una entre sus dedos.

-No deberías llorar Bella, lo que hiciste no fue un pecado o un crimen, no estuvo en tu control. No se que es o por que fue que terminaste enamorada de el, pero no es tu culpa. No llores.

Después se acerco a mi y me abrazo apretándome contra su pecho, sin saber por que comencé a llorar aun mas fuerte. Necesitaba de esto, comprensión…

Necesitaba que alguien me dijera, _'No te preocupes, esto no es tu culpa' _

Jasper me hacia sentir muy bien.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba… Yo pensé que el estaría molesto con migo por haberlo utilizado pero el me estaba consolando justo ahora.

-Jasper, ¿no estas molesto con migo?.

-Claro que no Bella, ya te lo dije, no es tu culpa sentir todo esto, tranquila.

-Me refiero a que si no estas molesto por haberte… Usado.-No sabia como decirlo, ¿y si aun no se daba cuenta de eso y se alejaba?

-Mírame-Se sentó derecho y me ayudo a mí también, cuando lo hice pude ver que tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-Bella no te estoy juzgando, es obvio que lo hicieras, no te preocupes, lo único que quiero es que estés mejor.

Ahora escucha, no se por que razón sientes eso por tu hermano, mi hermana es atractiva eso lo se, pero no siento por ella ni de cerca lo que tu sientes por el, sin embargo no creo que sea malo, si de algo estoy seguro es de que el amor no es malo. Pero tienes que darte cuenta Bella que el amor y el deseo no son lo mismo, y tienes que darte cuenta de si es tu caso o no. Bien puede ser que lo que realmente sientas por el sea solo…

-¡No!-Lo interrumpí, no estaba segura de muchas cosas, pero una de las que si estaba completamente segura era de que lo que sentía por Edward no era solamente 'deseo' o 'atracción', lo que yo sentía por el era mucho mas fuerte que todo eso. Era amor.-Jasper estoy convencida de que el significa mas para mi que solo eso.

Me miro durante unos instantes antes de contestarme.

-Esta bien, si tu dices que es así, te creo. Pero piensa bien Bella, enamorarse de tu propio hermano no es exactamente común. Ahora… Te quiero preguntar algo mas…

Vacilo.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas… 100% segura de que… el es tu… hermano?

Me quede muda ¿El me pregunto eso de verdad?

Quise enojarme con el por suponer algo así, pero no pude… Por que poniéndolo en palabras… Bueno, Edward y yo no nos parecíamos en nada, el se parecía a la familia de mama y papa y yo no saque nada de ellos… De ninguno…

¿Qué pasaría si resultaba que nos habían engañado todo el tiempo?

-Jasper tu… tu crees que Edward y yo…

-No, Bella yo no estoy afirmando nada, es solo lo que creo. Yo no conozco a tu hermano, pero lo dije por que es poco común, la mayoría de las personas que se involucran con su familia es solamente por atracción, pero por la forma en que tus ojos brillan cada vez que hablas de el, yo diría que no es solo eso lo que sientes.

Suspire, claro que no, Jasper tenia razón, aunque eso era algo que yo ya sabia, Edward era mucho, muchísimo para mi, yo lo amaba como a nadie.

Y de alguna forma lograría que el y yo pudiéramos estar juntos…

-Muchas gracias Jasper, por entenderme, por tus concejos y por todo.

-De nada Bells ¿para que estamos los amigos, no?

-Claro que si.

Lo abrase muy fuerte, y el a mi. En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?-Dije mientras lo abría.

-Bella, no es por presionarte pero Alice llego y mama esta un poco enfada por que no estas aquí-Era Edward, me quede, helada al escuchar su voz… sonaba tan… perfecta.

-S… si, ya voy, no tardo.

-Bien, mejor apúrate, adiós-Colgó.

Voltee a ver a Jasper, tenia una sonrisa muy pequeña en sus labios.

-¿Era Edward verdad?

-¿Como adivinaste?

-Fácil-se encogió de hombros-te pusiste roja, tartamudeaste… ¿quieres que siga?

-Amm… no, pero tengo que irme.

-Bien-se levanto y me ayudo a mi también.

-Adiós Jass, muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay de que Bells, fue un placer.

Me abrazo y se lo devolví. Bueno, Jasper y yo no seriamos pareja, pero ¿Por qué no ser amigos? El era increíblemente lindo y tierno, claro que podíamos serlo. Y me alegraba mucho de esto.

-Que bueno que pude serte útil ¿no?

-Si, que bien que puedas servirme de algo ¿no?-Le sonreí mas abiertamente.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Anda pequeña, dame tu teléfono y te llamare.

Rápidamente lo anote en su teléfono y el me paso el suyo.

-Adiós Bella, que tengas suerte.

-Gracias Jass, adiós.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Voltee a mirar el reloj de mi celular y me sorprendió la hora ¡Era tardísimo!

Me fui corriendo, así que claro, tropéese unas cuantas veces.

Cuando llegue al porche estaba sudando, sucia y con el cabello bastante despeinado.

Supuse que mama se molestaría si aparecía así frente a una invitada, así que intente arreglarme lo mas posible.

Cuando supuse que no había nada mas que pudiera hacer, abrí la puerta.

-¡¡Bella!!-esa no era mama, esta voz era demasiado aguda, chillona, cantarina…

No pude pensar en nada mas, unos pequeños brazos me rodearon la cintura y unos cabellos negros y en punta me impidieron la vista.

De lejos escuche la voz de mi madre.

-Bella, esta es Alice, tu prima.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ahora si.**

**Lo lamento mucho! Se que dije que actualizaría, pero no pude :'( y luego no tenia imaginación para nada!! uff…!! **

**Lo siento de veras!! **

**Pero ahora, el cap.!! **

**Bueno, hable con Sarita y que creen?? No abra Lemmon de Jasper y Bella xD**

**Así que no se preocupen!! (tranki Dayana! Que no te den ataques!! Jaja)**

**Muchas gracias por todo!!**

**Y el siguiente cap lo subiere en cuanto lo tenga!! :3**

**Review Review?? Jijijiji**

**Besitos!!**


	5. Alice

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Sara García y mía

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¡¡Bella!!-esa no era mama, esta voz era demasiado aguda, chillona, cantarina…

No pude pensar en nada mas, unos pequeños brazos me rodearon la cintura y unos cabellos negros y en punta me impidieron la vista.

De lejos escuche la voz de mi madre.

-Bella, esta es Alice, tu prima.

-Ho… hola Alice.

-¡¡Hola Bella!! Estaba impaciente de que llegaras, ya veras seremos las mejores amigas de mundo.

Se separo de mi y comenzó a dar saltitos.

Alice estaba vestida con unos jeans negros, un bluson rosa de tirantes, además de unas zapatillas de tacón alto negras con rosa, todos los adornos que traía eran de estos dos colores. Si que le apasionaban las compras y la moda.

-¿Hija, puedo saber por que estas tan sucia?

-Amm… yo…

-No te preocupes tía, mejor que arruino esos pantalones, no son de marca, yo puedo regalarle algunos.

Todos la miramos con una cara que claramente quería decir 'Eh?'

-Bueno, yo solo decía, después de hoy, no volveré a usar esto.

-Amm… pues iba a bañarme de todos modos.

-De acuerdo cariño, ¿Por qué no le muestras a Alice su habitación?

-Bien… pero… ¿Cuál es?

-Por ahora dormirán juntas cielo, la habitación de Alice aun no esta lista

-¡¡Si!! Dormiremos juntas. ¡Genial!

Sonreí, al igual que todos.

Alice comenzaba a caerme bien, era hiperactiva, amante de la moda y tal vez yo fuera su Barbie, pero era muy linda, además de graciosa, tal vez si pudiéramos ser buenas amigas.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras con ella brincando de emoción, cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendió ver una litera donde antes no la había.

Mi habitación (ahora nuestra habitación) tenia al igual que la de Edward un gran ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared sur, era de color blanco con detalles en varios tonos de rosa, la litera estaba en la pared opuesta al ventanal, ambas camas tenían el mismo cobertor de diferentes rosas también, fuera de eso no había cambiado mucho, solo trajeron un tocador mas y otro sillón, además de una mesa.

-¡Wow! Es maravillosa, ¡me encanta!

-Mama fue quien la decoro.

-Pues le quedo maravillosa, mi madre decía que tía Esme decoraba pero no sabia que lo hiciera tan bien.

-Si, lo hizo con toda la casa.

-Por eso es tan maravillosa, ahora ¿Dónde dormirás tu, arriba o abajo?

-No lo se Alice, tu escoge, eres la invitada.

-No, es tu habitación, tu dime.

-Mmm… Lo cierto es que a mi me da igual, ¿Cómo duermes?

Pareció un poco avergonzada.

-Bueno, suelo rodar mucho y… a veces me caigo.-Sus mejillas estaban rojas, se veía muy tierna.

-No te preocupes, puedes dormir abajo entonces.

-¡Genial!

Sonreí y le ayude a acomodar toda su ropa.

Tenia bastante, no, bastante es poco, tenia muchísima.

Gracias al cielo que mama había pensado en hacer mas grande mi closet a pesar de que yo no usaba mucha ropa.

Uso mas de la mitad, además de todos los cajones de su tocador y uno del mío, pero para mi estaba bien. Me sentía extrañamente cómoda con ella, casi como… como si fuera mi hermana. No importaba que tuviera el record de decir mil palabras por minuto, ni que su obsesión por la moda fuera mas haya de lo imaginado, por que ella era así, y yo no era nadie para cambiarla, además no quería hacerlo, esa era su forma de ser, esa era Alice, la acababa de conocer y yo también estaba convencida de que al fin había encontrado a mi amiga… A mi mejor amiga.

-¿Bella estas bien?-tenia su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha y el seño un poco fruncido.

-Si Al, lo lamento, creo que me perdí.

-Bien, te estaba diciendo que si mañana fuéramos de compras, seria genial, por lo que veo no tienes mucha ropa y yo puedo ayudarte a que te vistas mejor. Esos jeans se van a la basura por supuesto, están sucios, no puedes volver a usarlos.

-Alice, los puedo lavar y ya…-Iba a añadir algo mas pero pareció de verdad horrorizada.

-¡Claro que no! Los regalare, pero no volverás a ponerte eso.

No rebatí nada, al parecer era de armas tomar.

-Bien, si quieres podemos ir mañana, le diré a Jasper que nos acompañe, para que lo conozcas.

-¿Quién es Jasper?-Otra vez tenia la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, se miraba adorable.

-Es un amigo, acabo de conocerlo.

-¿El es… solo tu amigo?

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo se-dijo al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros-Es que vacilaste un poco en la palabra amigo así que…

No termino la frase. Me di cuenta de que aunque intentaba que no lo pareciera, tenia muchísima curiosidad.

Suspire ¿Para aparentar que nada pasaba? Quiero decir, viviría con migo, tenia que saberlo algún día ¿no?

-Bien, te lo diré, pero cierra la puerta y no quiero que hables con nadie del asunto ¿entendiste?

-¡Si!-Una gran sonrisa asomo su rostro, corrió a cerrar la puerta y se instalo en el sillón a mi lado.

Comencé a contarle toda la historia, solo la relativa a Jasper claro, le dije que había estado un poco deprimida por una 'ruptura amorosa' parecía querer preguntare sobre eso pero solo le dije que no era nada de importancia. Cuando le dije sobre el beso, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y comenzó a hacerme preguntas sumamente embarazosas, del tipo '¿Y que tal besa?' o 'Dime exacto que sientes por el'. Le dije únicamente que lo único que sentía por Jasper era amistad, que el me entendió lo suficiente como para que no le importase el hecho de que lo haya usado, y que solo quería que arreglara todos mis… 'problemas'.

Se entusiasmo muchísimo con el, me dijo que si yo no lo quería ella estaría encantada de usarlo todo el tiempo. Y la verdad no me molesto para nada.

Jasper era muy lindo, un caballero de esos que casi no hay (exceptuando a Edward claro) y Alice se merecía a alguien como el sin duda alguna.

Un 'toc toc' en la puerta nos hizo respingar a ambas.

-¿Si?-Mi voz tembló un poco. Habíamos hablado en susurros pero no quería que nadie supiera nada.

-Soy Edward-¡Mierda! Era el. Ojala que no escuchara nada.

Mire a Alice con los ojos asustados, ella negó y articulo con los labios

'No escucho nada, tranquila'

Y no se por que razón, le creí.

-Pasa Edward-Vacile un poco al pronunciar su nombre.

Abrió la puerta y solo sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello color bronce se dejaron ver.

-Mama dice que baje a comer ya.-Sonrió. ¡O Dios! Que perfecta era su sonrisa.

-¡Hola Ed!-Saludo mi prima muy feliz.

-¡Hola Al!-El también le sonrío.

Al parecer ellos congeniaron muy bien.

-Primito, ¿quieres acompañarnos mañana de compras?

-Amm… no creo poder Alice, lo lamento.

-¿Qué?-Ella puso una cara que pondría a llorar a cualquiera, si que sabia convencer a la gente.-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Necesitamos que alguien cargue las bolsas además del amigo de Bella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuál amigo de Bella?-Me miro de una forma extraña, parecía… ¿Molesto? ¿Por qué?

-S… si, acabo de conocerlo, su nombre es Jasper, su familia acaba de mudarse.

-A, ya veo, ¿Cómo que haces 'amigos' muy rápido no Bella?-No se me escapo el entrecomillado se 'amigos'

-¿Qué quieres decir? Jasper es solo un amigo.

-A claro, si, un amigo ¿Qué maldito dedo crees que me chupo?

-Oye Edward, tranquilo-Me levante, el había entrado ya al cuarto, Alice nos miraba extrañada.-Jasper es mi amigo, ¿y sabes que? Me da exactamente igual si tu me crees o no.

Odiaba tano que se pusiera así. Si según el me había olvidado tal y como aparentaba no tenia por que molestarse, a el debía darle igual con quien saliera y con quien no.

-¿A si? Pues entonces has lo que quieras con tu 'amiguito' Jasper.

-¡Pues si, lo hare! ¿Y?

-¡Pues como quieras entonces!-Y salio disparado dejando tras de si una brisa.

-¡Agg!-Me deje caer de nuevo en el sillón tratando de regular mi respiración. Me temblaban las manos.

-Wow-susurro Alice-había escuchado que los hermanos suelen ser un poco celosos con sus hermanas, pero eso es pasarse ¿no lo crees?

-¡Odio tanto que se ponga de ese modo!

-Tranquila Bella, quiero decir, es tu hermano, claro que se pone celoso si crees que tienes pareja ¿no?

No le conteste. Me habría gustado decirle todo a Alice, lo relativo a Edward, pero no podía. Eso no. ¿Cómo le explicaba que estaba enamorada de mi hermano? En realidad yo estaba convencida de que el problema fueron lo celos, si, pero no del tipo que Alice creía, sin embargo era demasiado complicado como para explicárselo.

-Vamos Al, mama se pondrá histérica también si no bajamos ya.

Asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a acompañarme, en ese momento sonó mi celular.

-Oh, espera, es Jass. ¿Hola?

-Hola Bells, lo lamento, ¿interrumpo algo?

-No Jasper, para nada, estaba bajando para comer de hecho.

-A que bien, solo llame para comprobar que este era tu numero.

-No te preocupes Jass. Mmm espera un segundo.

Alice estaba articulándome con la boca 'Dile de lo de mañana'

Suspire.

-Jass, mi prima Alice quiere que mañana nos acompañes de compras ¿podría ser?

-Mmm… en realidad iba a ir con mi hermana, seria perfecto, podría presentártela, quiero decir a ti y a tu prima.

-Genial, ¿entonces nos vemos en el centro comercial a las tres?

-Si, perfecto, ¿en el café esta bien?

-Si esta bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos ahí. Ciao.

-Adiós Jass.-Y colgué.-Listo-Añadí dirigiéndome a mi prima-Veremos a Jasper y a su hermana en el café a las tres.

-¡Perfecto!-Otravez comenzó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir.-¡Iremos de compras Bells!

-De acuerdo Al, iremos de compras-No podía parar de sonreír, esta niña era genial.

Me quede seria de nuevo cuando vi a mi hermano salir de su habitación, no me miro solo a Alice.

-¿Aun quieres que te acompañe al centro comercial Al?-No me paso desapercibido que solo se dirigiera a ella.

-Claro Ed, si quieres.

-Bien, ¿a que hora nos iremos?

-A las tres.

-Bueno esta bien.

Y se fue. ¡No me miro! ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

-Vamos Al.

-¿Bella?-Voltee a mirarla-¿Quieres que Edward valla?

-Si Al, esta bien, quiero decir, da igual.

Bajamos las escaleras, no podía dejar de pensar que el día de mañana seria muy interesante.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holap! Pues aquí esta el cap! Me tarde mucho, pero aquí esta! XD lo lamento, es que no tuve tiempo :S ya empeze el otro asi que lo subire mas rapido!!

Gracias por sus comens, alertas, favoritos y de mas!!!

BeZoZ!! ^^


	6. You and me and Rosalie

**Disclaimer. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Sara García y mía.**

* * *

-Bella, ¿crees que este bien si uso este? Quiero decir, se que aquí hace mucho frío pero es que me encanta.

Estaba mostrándome una pijama que consistía en unos shorts y un top rosas con café.

-Esta bien Alice, prenderé la calefacción.

-¡Genial!

Corrió al baño.

Puse los ojos en blanco, solo a ella se le ocurría combinar ropa incluso aunque nadie la viera.

Tocaron la puerta, seguro seria mama para ver si ya estábamos dormidas.

Le estaba habando antes de abrir.

-Ya vamos mamá, Alice se esta cambiando, en cuanto salga…-me quede helada, cuando abrí la puerta no estaba la cabellera color caoba de mi madre… si no la broncínea de…

-Ed…ward, ¿que haces aquí?

-Quiero hablarte Bella pero, espera.-Se acerco a la puerta del baño y toco muy suavemente.-¿Alice?

Ella abrió la puerta.

-Hola Ed, que te trae a nuestros aposentos.

-Quería hablar con Bella.

-¡A que bien!-No hizo ademán de moverse solo se quedo observándonos.

Edward la miro con la ceja alzada, yo hacia todo por contener la riza. De pronto con un respingo pareció entender.

-¡O! Amm… yo… iré a… ¡por un poco de leche!

Y salio corriendo. En cuanto atravesó la puerta mi ataque de riza se esfumo.

-¿Y de que querías hablar?-Esta muy seria y todo eso lo dije en un susurro.

-¡Chicas duérmanse ya, buenas noches!-Esa era mama, ya se iban a dormir.

-Buenas noches ma.-dije simplemente.

-Bella yo… mejor siéntate.-Dijo el en cuanto los pasos de mi madre se perdieron.

No le dije nada, me dirigí al sillón y me senté con las piernas cruzadas.

Lo mire con la ceja alzada.

-Se que me comporte como idiota hace un rato pero…

-Mas que idiota Edward, mucho mas.

-Bien, mucho mas entonces; ese no es el punto, el punto es… Bella, lo siento, se que no debí tratarte así, soy un tonto, un imbecil, un estupido, lo que tu quieras, pero es que yo…

Parecía que se atragantaba.

-¿Tu que Edward?

-Yo… yo… ¡Agg! Bella no soporto la idea de verte con alguien mas. Que te enredes con otro que… que… que me olvides.-Esto ultimo lo dijo solo en un susurro.-Ya se que tu lo hiciste Bells, que no debería pensar en eso pero… no puedo Bella, simplemente no puedo. Te amo demasiado, lo se, es tonto por que tu no sientes lo mismo pero es que simplemente no me puedo callar mas, no soporte la idea de saber que de verdad me habías olvidado y que estabas con el, la idea de mirarte con otro es… simplemente insoportable, yo…

-Edward-puse un dedo sobre su labio y susurre su nombre con suavidad-jamás te olvide, ni lo hare, Jasper es solo mi amigo, acabo de conocerlo y me a apoyado muchísimo, pero tienes que comprender que lo nuestro es… simplemente imposible, somos hermanos Ed.- mi voz destilaba la tristeza que sentía por esto, ¿Por qué no podíamos estar juntos? El me amaba… no me olvido, esto casi me hizo saltar de felicidad, pero las cosas seguían igual, Edward y yo no podíamos estar juntos, lo nuestro era simplemente imposible… El que nos amaramos no significaba nada… no cambiaba nada.

Sin quererlo una lagrima se me escapo cuando me di cuenta de esto.

El me apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

-Te juro Bella que encontrare la forma de que podamos estar juntos. Lo juro.

No discutí, no le dije nada a pesar de que sabia que esto era simplemente imposible.

¿De que servia que nos amaramos si jamás podríamos estar juntos?

Solloce mas fuerte contra el.

-No Bells, no llores cariño. Estamos aquí es lo único que importa, tu y yo… nadie mas.

Si… claro que si. Estábamos juntos… Ese era mi consuelo… Edward estaba a mi lado.

Se recostó en el sillón y me acomodo a su lado, mi cabeza quedo en su pecho justo igual que cuando estuvimos juntos. Solo que esta vez fue… diferente, no podía decir por que, pero de alguna manera se sentía diferente, tal vez fuera el dolor de ambos de saber que jamás podríamos ser una pareja tal y como queríamos. O el hecho de que estábamos juntos otra vez.

Levanto mi cabeza levemente para besar mi mejilla

-Te amo Bella.-susurro contra mi piel.

-También te amo Edward, muchísimo.

Comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna para que me quedara dormida.

Funciono.

Estaba en el bosque, pero no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto en Forks, este era un claro hermoso.

Estaba esperando a alguien pero ¿a quien?

De pronto se comenzaron a mover los arbustos.

Voltee. De ellos salio lo mas glorioso del mundo…

Edward tenia un traje negro que hacia resaltar aun mas la palidez de su piel, tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te dije que lo conseguiría.-Se limito a decir.

Se acerco mas a mi y cuando estábamos cerca unió mis labios con los suyos.

De algún modo yo sabia gracias a este beso que nuestro sueño se había cumplido… que estriamos juntos por fin…

Me despertó un rayo de sol que caía justo en mi cara.

Pestañee para abrir los ojos y cuando por fin lo conseguí note que estaba en el sillón con alguien rodeando mi cintura y sosteniendo mi mano con las suyas, alce el rostro para ver como Edward me sonreía.

-Hola bella durmiente.

-Hola-sonreí también.-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 10 A.m.

-Wow, es tarde.-Pero no me moví, no quería hacerlo.

-Si, pero mama y papa salieron, pasaron a despedirse.

-¡Nos vieron juntos!

-Tranquila, antes venia a dormir en las noches con tigo ¿recuerdas? Papa solo sonrío y dijo que había cosas que nunca cambiaban, te beso en la mejilla pero tu no te inmutaste.

-Ah-dije simplemente. Tenia hambre, pero no quería moverme estaba tan cómoda.

Pero recordé que se suponía que esa noche alguien mas dormiría en ese cuarto, y no exactamente Edward.

-¿Y Alice?

-Mama dijo que durmió en mi cuarto, supongo que no quería interrumpir, pero al parecer, amaneció en el suelo, papa la subió de nuevo.-Sonrío ¡Que hermoso se miraba con el cabello mas despeinado de lo usual!

-Te ves genial-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu también preciosa.

Mi estomago respondió por mi. Me ruborice.

-Vamos linda, parece que tienes hambre.

No discutí, mi estomago había hablado en mi lugar.

Bajamos las escaleras de la mano, no había nadie en la casa.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina me hizo sentarme en una silla.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-¿Qué hay?

-Pues puedo cocinar huevos, o huevos, ¡o huevos! Tu elije.

Sonreí aun mas.

-Huevos seria genial, gracias.

-Genial.-Se puso a trabajar en seguida, preparo para tres, por si Alice despertaba con hambre.

Comimos en silencio, de ves en cuando acariciaba mi pierna con su pie, esto lanzaba chispas de electricidad a todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando termino nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la sala. Nos sentamos en el mismo sillón con mi cabeza en su hombro. El puso el canal de la CNN.

Comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla.

Yo incline mi cabeza y bese su cuello.

-Te quiero-susurre contra su piel.

-Te amo Bells.

De pronto volteo y me recostó en el sillón, el se puso sobre mi, pero se las arreglo para que no cargara mucho.

Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros.

-Escucha Bella se que no debemos pero…

No lo deje terminar, pose mis labios sobre los suyos y lo atraje hacia mi. Ver a sus labios moverse de esa forma tan sensual había sido excitante.

Comenzamos a profundizar el beso, el acariciaba mi pierna y yo su precioso y perfecto trasero.

De pronto escuchamos ruidos en el cuarto de arriba.

Alice había despertado.

Nos separamos rápidamente, nos sentamos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a arreglarnos para que solo pareciéramos recién levantados.

Nos miramos y comenzamos a carcajearnos, sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas, sabia que estaba sonrojada. El estaba exactamente igual.

Me atrajo hacia sí y froto mi cabeza contra su puño suavemente.

Comencé a reír al tiempo que trataba de alejarme, encontré sus costillas y le empecé a hacer cosquillas, se río tanto que termino en el suelo.

-Valla, parece que alguien hizo las paces con otro alguien.

Ambos volteamos a ver a Alice que tenia puestos ya unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa lila.

-Hola Alice, bueno días.-Dijimos al mismo tiempo lo que nos hizo reír de nuevo.

-Escuchen, no es por presionarlos, pero tenemos que irnos a las tres al centro comercial y ya son casi las once.

-Tranquila Al, tenemos cuatro horas aun.

La llevamos a la cocina y miramos la televisión mientras ella comía.

Pero tenia razón, a las 2:30 aun estábamos en la casa y el centro comercial estaba en Seattle.

Salimos atropelladamente de la casa y subimos al volvo de mi hermano.

Llegamos solo con 10 minutos de retraso gracias a que mi hermano manejaba como un loco.

Nos dirigimos al café bromeando, encontramos una mesa vacía y le marque a Jasper para saber si ya estaban allí.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Jass, ya estamos aquí.

-Bien, estamos en una librería, nos vemos.

-Ya vienen-añadí a los otros después de colgarle.

De lejos distinguí su rubia cabellera y su enorme sonrisa.

Me levante y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca corrí a abrazarlo.

-Hola Jass-Le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Hola Bells, mira ella es mi hermana Rosalie, Ross ella es Bella.

-Hola-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Le correspondí con una igual.

Rosalie Hale era… despampanante, tenia un cuerpo escultural, el cabello rubio también pero un poco ondulado que caía hasta la espalda. Sus ojos eran azules al igual que los de su hermano, nariz recta, labios sensuales… Era… era… Rosalie. No había otra forma de describirla.

-Vengan.-dije con un poco de timidez.

Los dirigí a la mesa.

-Ellos son Edward y Alice, y ellos Jasper y Rosalie- los señale mientras hablaba, iba a añadir algo mas hasta que vi como miraba Jass a mi prima.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos al igual que su boca, parecía un ciego que miraba la luz por vez primera, Al tenia la misma mirada que el.

Se acercaron y ella le ofreció su mano que el beso con ternura, aun con los ojos puestos en el otro.

-Es un placer hermosa dama.

-El placer es mío.-Dijo ella en un susurro.

Wow, se veían tan lindos juntos. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Cuando voltee a mirar a mi hermano vi que el también estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a Alice, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me guiño un ojo.

Mi amigo le estaba susurrando algo al oído a mi prima y ella asintió enérgicamente.

-Be… Bella, regresamos en un rato ¿bien?

-Esta bien Al, no te preocupes.

-Nos vemos Ross-¡Dios! La voz de Jasper era un susurro ronco y no apartaba la mirada de mi prima.

En cuanto se fueron dirigí la mirada hacia Rosalie, que tenia también una ligera sonrisa de esas que quieren decir '¿que le vamos a hacer?'

-¿No te molesta?

-No, para nada, Jasper es libre de hacer lo que le plazca.

Su voz al igual que ella era hermosa, como el crepitar de las campanas.

-¿Y a ustedes? Después de todo ella es su… am… ¿hermana?

-No para nada-fue Edward quien le contesto-Es nuestra prima, pero me agrada verla feliz.

-Que bueno, ¿sabes? Jasper nunca a tenido novia, verlo con alguien al fin me hace feliz, por un tiempo pensé que seria gay o algo así.

Ambos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

Mi sonrisa se fue del todo de mi rostro mientras los observaba.

Ambos eran perfectos, sus voces eran igual de hermosas y sus risas… incluso los demás clientes los habían volteado a ver por la acústica que conseguían.

No me había dado cuenta antes claro, por que tenia la vista fija en Alice y Jasper, pero los ojos de Rosalie brillaban cuando los posaba en Edward… No sabia que sentía el por ella, pero de algo estaba segura, el creía que Ross era hermosa.

Ambos se acercaron un poco mas, mientras hablaban sobre sus vidas, lo que hacían… que querían.

Odiaba tanto admitir esto, pero mientras escuchaba a Rosalie contarle a Edward todo lo relativo a la fiesta de cumpleaños que haría, me di cuenta de que tal vez el… estaría mejor con ella que con… migo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer cuando me di cuenta de eso.

El estaría mucho mejor con ella que con migo… Ella le convendría mucho mas. Solo había algo mas que hacer.

-Ross, ¿me acompañas por los cafés?

-Seguro-se levanto-ahora vuelo-añadió dirigiéndose a mi hermano.

-Aquí te espero-el le sonrío de forma torcida… de manera coqueta… esa era MI sonrisa.

Trate de no ponerme celosa al ver que a mi ni me miraba.

Cuando Rosalie se dirigía hacia la fila la jale hacia el otro lado de modo que mi hermano no pudiera vernos.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-Me dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?, dime la verdad.

Al principio pareció no querer decirme, me evalúo con la mirada, pero al final supongo que creyó que seria de fiar.

-Pues debo admitir que es lindo.-Luego siguió con mas ímpetu- que digo lindo, Bella, ¡es hermoso! Claro que me gusto, ¡Diablos! ¡Me encanto! ¿y sabes que?

-¿Qué?-Respondí en un susurro

-¡Creo que también le gusto! Bueno, eso supongo, quiero decir, ¿viste como me miraba?

-Si, claro pero eso no significa…

-¡Vamos Bella! Es Ovio que también le gusto, ahora quería pedirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Mi voz seguí siendo un susurro.

-¿Podrías averiguar si tal vez pudiera haber algo entre nosotros?

¡Demonios! ¿Ahora que haría?

* * *

**Hola a todos!! ^^ **

**¿Esto es lo que esperaban?**

**Me gustaria saber su opinion por que la verdad no tengo idea de que hacer en el otro cap. Solo se que algo si es seguro. ¡Vamos a saber que paso con Alice y Jasper! ¿Qué creen que hizieron? ¬¬**

**Y veremos!! =D**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios!! ^^ me encantan!!**

**Le quiero agradecer a mi nena Selene por su ayuda: Te kiero muchisisisisisisisisisismisisisisismo boba!! ^^ no importa que no me kieras lo suficiente para dejarme un comen!! Con ke me digas que te parecio basta! =D **

**Besos a todos! ^^ Lo kiero mil tambien! °v°**


	7. Nuevos amigos

**Disclaimer. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Sara Garcia y mia.**

* * *

Bella POV

Me qude en silencio aun mirandola.

-¿Y bien? Bella, ¿Qué dices?

-Yo… Pues no se Rosalie, dejame ver que puedo hacer.

-Bien, solo preguntaselo y ya ¿de acuerdo?

Asenti con la cabeza incapaz de hablar por el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

Nos dirijimos al mostrador y pedimos dos cafes de moka y un frapiccino para Edward.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa el tenia una vaga sonrisa en el rostro, Rosalie se sento a su lado y yo frente a ellos.

-¿Y bien, en que estabamos?-Dijo ella agitando las pestañas horrorosamente.

Cuando el estaba por contestar decidi que lo mejor seria tomar un poco de aire.

-Ya rgreso.-Murmure.

Nisiquiera me miraron.

Sali al parque que estaba junto al centro comercial, camine sin rumbo hasta ver una banca vacia.

Me sente y me quede alli solo pensando.

Edward era mi hermano y yo sabia que no tenia ningun derecho sobre el, pero no podia evitar sentirme tremendamente celosa por Rosalie.

Ella era hermosa, claro que el lo noto, yo era… bueno, simplemente era yo.

¿Cómo demonios queria competir contra alguien como Rosalie Hale?

Suspire. Claro que no podia, yo no era nada en comparación con ella… nada.

Las lagrimas caían de mi rostro sin poder contenerlas, y ya no queria hacerlo… me habia estado conteniendo por demaciado tiempo, me sentia terrible justo ahora y llorar me ayudaria.

-Dicen que cuando una hermosa jovencita llora, el cielo se cae en algun lugar del mundo-dijo una voz junto a mi que no reconoci.

Cuando voltee a verlo el me sonreia. Era grande, no, grande era poco, era enorme, tenia una gran sorisa en el rostro, cabello color negro azabache y unos ojos azul oscuro que parecian muy divertidos. Por sus facciones parecia un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

-¿Cómo?-susurre patéticamente.

-¿Quieres matar a todo un país, o tranquilisarte y hablar con migo?

-¿Por qué hablaria con tigo?

-Pues por que te ves muy triste, y sirve mucho hablar con las personas, creeme.

-Pero no te conosco.

-¿Y que? Yo tampoco a ti y sin embargo bine a intentar ayudarte. ¿Qué dices? Oh, claro, soy Emmett McCarthy.

-Bella Cullen.-Estaba anonadada, un tipo enorme con cara de bebe me estaba diciendo que le contara mi vida.

-Vamos Bella, te escucho.

Lo mire perpleja una vez mas antes de contarle toda la historia.

No tenia idea de por que lo hacia, en realidad no tenia por que harlo, Emmett no era nada mio, no sabia si podia confiar en el, pero ahí estaba yo, contandole todos los detalles de mi vida. Incluso los que Alice no conocia y de los que Jasper estaba enterado. Le hable sobre Edward, sobre Jasper, sobre Alice y sobre Rosalie. Cuando la describi elevo las cejas hasta que casi tocaron la raiz de su cabello pero nunca me interrumpio. Cuando le conte la reaccion que tuvo mi hermano con ella parecio consternado, como si no entendiera algo, aun asi siguia sin decir nada.

Cuando termine solo se quedo viendo el vacio.

-Wow-dijo finalmente, espere pero no agrego nada mas.

-¿Es solo eso lo que vas a decir? ¿'wow'?

-Lo siento Bella, es que entenderas que no entiendo muy bien esto, pero como faltan como tres horas para que vengan por mi, hablemos- Se acomodo en la banca y parecio un doctor que examinara a su paciente mas loco- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de tu hermano?

-Ya te lo dije Emmett, en mi fiesta de 16 años.

-¿Y cuando se dio cuenta el?

-¿Adonde va a llevarnos esto?

Sonrio.

-A ningun lado, solo queria ver si no te habia faltado algun detalle.

Sin querer comenze a reir.

-¡Emmett! No estas ayudando.

-Lo lamento, pero ya en serio. Bella ¿no crees que tal vez no es culpa de Edward que le haya gustado la tal Rosalind?

-Rosalie. Y no, no lo creo, ¿entonces de quien es la culpa? ¿Mía?

-Claro que no, yo nunca dije eso, pero ¡vamos Bella! Todos los hombres babeamos cuando vemos a una chica asi, y no estoy diciendo que sea bueno ni nada por el estilo, pero somos seres humanos, y todos nos equivocamos, asi que por que no hablas con el, le preguntas que hay con ella y que te diga si en realidad siente algo por esa chica. ¿Qué dices?

Me quede en silencio. En realidad era buena idea.

-¡Muchas gracias Emmett!

-De nada, eres como la hermana pequeña que no tengo.

Nos reimos juntos.

Bueno, Emmett era en verdad sensacional, era el tipo de hermano que quisiera, sin contar a Edward, además, daba muy buenos concejos.

-debo irme Emmett pero ¿por que no te doy mi numero y direccion y nos vemos despues?

-Seria genial.

Intercambiamos numeros y direcciones y nos despedimos.

Esperaba verlo de nuevo.

Alice POV

¡O por Dios! Jasper era genial. Definitivamente ¡¡el hombre perfecto!!

En cuanto mi primx me lo precento quede fascinada, y supe que el tambien por su forma de mirarme.

Cuando se haerco a mi y beso mi mano casi me derrito.

¡Que romantico!

Luego se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y me susurro en el oido '¿podemos ir a algun lugar para conocernos mejor?'

¡¿Cómo iva a negarme?!

Y ahora, estabamos en el lugar mas hermoso que pudiera imaginarme.

A decir verdad no sabia en donde estabamos, pero era un precioso paruqe al que parecia que nadie acudia.

Estaba totalmente bacio. Habia una fuente justo frente al banco donde estabamos sentados, habia plantas pro doquier y un hermoso arbol justo detrás de nosotros.

Era pequeño, pero sin duda el lugar mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida.

Llevabamos casi una hora o mas sentados aquí, solo habalndo de nosotros.

Que nos gustaba, que haciamos en el tiempo libre…

Lo que podia decir era que Jasper era una persona increíblemente adorable y encantadora, además de que era inteligente, caballeroso, centrado, maduro…

¡¡Me encanta!!

Y la verdad es que no comprendo como es que Bella lo dejo ir, yo ni en mis sueños lo aria.

Le estaba contando a Jaz hacerca del negocio que queria (una gran boutique), el tenia la boca entreabierta y los ojos brillantes, me habia dicho ya que era imprecionante que pensara en trabajar tan pronto y que ya tuviera mi futura casi totalmente construido, le sorprendio mucho.

El tambien me conto que estaba mas interesado por ser abogado. Me dijo que queria poner su propio despacho, le gustaba ayudar a la gente… En especial a las mijeres que eran golpeadas por sus esposos.

¡O cielos que terno!

Creia que las mujeres teniamos el mismo derecho de loshombres a disfrutar de uan vida pacifica y hermosa ¿No es acaso tierno?

Despues de unas horas mi teléfono sono.

-¿Alo?

-¡¡Alice!! ¿Donde estas? Estoy sumamente preocupada por ti.

-¡¡Hola Bells!! Estoy en un hermoso paruqe con Jasper.

-¿En un…? Ooo… ya entendi-s voz sonaba mas animada ahora.-Estabien Al, pero no tardes ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, ciao Bells.

Cuando colgue Jasper me miraba con una baga sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te vez adorable cuando sories- Simplemente dijo.

Me sonroje un poco. ¡O por Dios! ¡Me sonroje!

Son duda Jasper hacia que salieran emociones que ni yo sabia que tenia.

-Era Bells, quiere que valla a casa.-Mi voz era solo un susurro.

-Esta bien pequeña. Te llevare.

Pense en negarme pero no pude.

¿Cómo le negaria algo?

Asenti con la cabeza y lo segui.

Cuando llegamos a su auto (un hermoso Auidí) me abrio la puerta y la cerro tras de mi.

Se subio y bajo la música a volumen ambiente.

-¿Tendras problemas por mi culpa?- Parecia de verdad preocupado.

-No, mis tios no estan, solo mis primos pero no se molestara.

-¿Estas segura?- Sus cejas se elevaron y se puso muy serio.

-Claro Jaz, no te preocupes por nada.

Sonrio.

-Bien, por que no quiero que me prohíban verte, simplemente no lo soportaria.

¡¿Que podia ser mas perfecto?!

Agache mi cabeza y una sonrisa estupida se escapo de msi labios.

El resto del camino la pasamos en silencio.

De vez en cuando me lanzaba una que otra mirada y yo a el hasta que llegamos.

-Tienen una casa hermosa.

Me anime aun mas con este comentario y comenze a dar saltitos.

-¡Lo se! La decoro mi tía Esme, espero algun día ser como ella, solo mira esto. Y deberias ver mi habitación, duermo con Bella pero es genial, me encanta. Toda la casa la decoro ella misma no puedo creer que ella misma lo haya hecho todo, estoy tan orgullosa de decir que es mi tías es simplemente ¡¡WOW!!

Estaba tan absorta en lo que dije que no lo mire ni un segundo.

Pero al voltear tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro muy bella, me miraba con ternura y… algo mas que no logre identificar.

Esta vez no aparte la mirada. Todo lo contrario. Lo mire embelezada también en lo que veía, esos ojos de un color que simplemente hacian que perdieras la ceba…

Jasper era simplemente hermoso.

-Gracias por todo Jasper, me la pase genial.

-Tambien yo Alice.

Se acerco a mi y deposito un casto beso en mi mejilla.

-Fue un honor conocerte- Susurro contra mi mejilla.

-Yo pienso lo mismo.

Nos quedamos asi por un tiempo. Con sus labios contra mi mejilla, hasta que se separo de mi con un suspiro.

Baje del auto y me encamine a la casa.

Una vez en el proche lo despedi con la mano y observe como se marchaba.

Entre en la casa quitandome la chaqueta.

Escuche un sorbido y al voltear me encontre con mi prima llorando en la alfombra de la sala.

* * *

Hola a todos!!!

Volvi!!

Fue mi cumple el lunes 23 de Nov. Y me dieron una lap de regalo!! Wiiii!!!

Quiero agradecerles a Gaby. Cullen 95 y a Yulibar por sus sugerencias.

Ahora, creo que en ningun cap eh agradecido particularmente!! Pues ahora lo hare!! ^^

Desde el primer cap.

**Patilina.** ¡¡Gracias Patty significan mucho para mi tus ayudas y consejos ademas de que me tomes en cuenta siempre!! ¡¡Te kiero mil!! ^^

**Leo.** ¡Mi niñooo! ¡Ya sabes que te adoro! ¡¡Gracias por todo!! ^^

**Maiy.** ¡¡Tu nos has seguido desde el primer capitulo y eso significa mucho para nosotras!! Te adoro. ¡¡Gracias!! ^^

**ESTELA. CUSWHAWHBR.** Muchisimas gracias, ¡¡que gusto que te haya gustado!! ^^

**Isa. Bella07**. Me gusta mucho que me apoyes todo el tiempo, significa mucho para mi que me ayudes y me des consejos todo el tiempo. Te quiero muchísimo.

**Gaby. Cullen95.** Tu ya sabes cuanto te adoro niña hermosa, eres mi cñz favorita además de que ¡¡me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos!! ¡¡Te amo niña hermosa!! ^^

**Abril.** Me da mucho gusto que la historia te guste. ¡¡Gracias por tus sujerencias y comentarios, significa mucho para mi!!

**Veronica Paola.** Gracias por tu comen, no soymuy buena para los Alice/Jasper ¡¡pero hare todo lo pocible!! Besos! ^^

**Twilight Helpers.** Muchisimas gracias por su ayuda. No somos muy buenas en esto, pero hacemos todo lo pocible, sus concejos son muy utilies, ¡¡gracias!!

**Lady Blue Vampire.** Gracias por tu comen, ¡espero que te siga gustando! ^^

**Karin Cullen.** ¡Muchisimas gracias! ¡¡Tus coments nos suben el animo!! Gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Muchos besos.

**Yulibar.** Te quiero agradecer especialmente a ti (Ademas de a Gaby) por su recomendación. Creo que es muy buena y hare todo lo pocible para que ambas recomendaciones quden perfectas en el fic. Muchas gracias. Un beso enorme.

**Sol20002005.** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo linda! ^^

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe.** ¡Que gusto que te haya gustado! Jaja ¡un beso enorme!

**Sol.** No te preocupes hermosa, ya veras que no es tan malo como pinta, solo algo… bueno mejor lo pongo luego jeje ¡Un beso linda!

**hi!.** Lamento mucho eso. Espero que no te moleste, de verdad que nosotras odiamos eso tambien (descepcionarlas/os) pero lo creimos necesario para que nuestra parejita no la tuviera tan facil. Esperamos de todo corazón que no te moleste. Un beso.

**ALiCuLLeNSwAn.** Muchas gracias por tu comen linda y por darte el tiempo de leer nuestras locuras. ¡¡Te mandamos un beso enorme!!


	8. La discución

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Sara García y mía.**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Tenía que admitir que Rosalie era linda. Bueno en realidad linda era poco.

Rosalie era hermosa.

No se por que, no tenia idea de que era lo que sentía por ella, lo único que sabia era que en cuanto la vi quede fascinado, con sus ojos, con su cabellera de oro… con su escultural cuerpo…

Cuando me percate de esto ultimo comencé a sentir que mis pantalones estaban cada vez mas estrechos.

Seguimos platicando por horas, cuando ella comento que amaba ir de compras. Igual que Alice.

_¿Dónde estarán ella y Jasper?_

_Tal vez Bella esté con ellos…_

_Bella… ¡Bella!_

Me levanté de un salto al percatarme de su ausencia.

¿Desde cuando se fue?

-¿Y Bella? -Pregunte mas para mí que para alguien mas.

-No lo se -Dijo Rosalie con aire ausente y algo ofendido. -Tal vez se dio cuenta de que con nosotros ella… No encaja.

Se aparto el pelo de la cara y puso una cara de satisfacción.

El tipo de voz que empleo me llamo la atención y la mire.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Por favor Edward, solo mírala, ella es… Bueno, no es fea, pero por favor, siendo sinceros ¿la compararías con migo?

Me desconcertó.

-Claro que no. -Dije muy despacio.

Claro que jamás compararía a Bella con Rosalie, ellas dos no tenían nada que ver. Por mas que Rosalie fuera hermosa no tenia nada que ver con Bella, a su manera era absolutamente hermosa y no podía sentir por nadie mas lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Ya lo vez? Yo soy hermosa, estoy siendo sincera y es mas que obvio que tu también eres hermoso. Bella simplemente… No encaja con nosotros. No entiendo por que son hermanos, la verdad es que no se parecen en nada.

-¿Rosalie, de que estas hablando?

Iba a contestarme, pero en ese momento entendí lo que quería decir.

-Escúchame y hazlo muy bien. Nadie, jamás nadie podrá compararse con Bella, no me importa si tu eres hermosa o lo que sea ella es la mujer mas espectacular que eh conocido en toda mi vida ¿escuchaste? Ni tu… ni nadie.

Después de decir esto salí pisando fuerte esperando encontrar a Bella.

Caminé por toda la calle y me dirigí al parque que estaba cerca de ahí.

Había mucha gente, pero ni rastro de ella.

Me acerque a la fuente en donde estaban las bancas y no había nada.

Solo un enorme hombre que me estaba sonriendo a modo de saludo. No pude devolverle la sonrisa, estaba muy preocupado para hacer algo así.

Seguí caminando y pensé que tal vez en la casa, si no iría directo a la comisaría.

Entre a mi auto y maneje mas rápido de lo que pensé que podía manejar.

Mis manos temblaban y estaba sudando muchísimo, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Bella. No podía importarme nada que no fuera mi niña... nada.

Apague el motor y sin importarme en como deje el auto me dirigí a la casa.

-¡Bella! -Estaba gritando antes de siquiera haber abierto la puerta completamente.

Nadie me contesto y comencé a sofocarme.

Me dirigí al sofa y me tape la cara con las manos, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi rostro sin que pudiera ni quisiera detenerlas.

Mi niña estaba perdida y no sabia que hacer para encontrarla.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero no me moví…

Si algo le pasaba a Bella yo…

Me estremecí.

No podía pasarle nada malo… era simplemente imposible que el mundo siguiera sin Bella… No podía.

No me di cuenta de cuando fue que la pesadilla me venció… Y me deje ir…

Un golpe sordo y fuerte me despertó y me enderece lo mas rápido posible, para encontrarme con el mas bello de los ángeles mirándome.

-Bella -Susurre y corrí a su lado para rodearla con mis brazos. -Oh Bella, estaba tan preocupado por ti,

-¿A si? -So voz sonaba extraña… Simplemente no era la voz de Bella.

Me aleje de ella y observe su rostro. Estaba rígido y tenia la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Bella, estas bien? -Me estaba preocupando de verdad, ella jamás era así, mucho menos con migo.

Me miro con los ojos encendidos.

-¿Qué si estoy bien?

----

**Bella POV**

-¿Qué si estoy bien? -Le dije llena de rabia.

Aun se atreví a preguntarme que si estaba bien.

¡Que descarado! Claro que estaba molesta.

Después de que hable con Emmett fui a caminar, pero en lugar de que mi enojo disminuyera aumento.

Yo creía estar enamorada de Edward, y claro que era así. Pero el me había dicho que me amaba también, y el hecho de que con solo ver a una chica linda lo haya puesto a babear me demostró que el no me amaba tanto como dijo.

Solo me utilizo y eso me partió el corazón.

-Bells… -dijo muy despacio -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿A mi? ¿De verdad te interesa lo que me pase _a mi?_

-Pues claro que me interesa Bella, eres mi niña, por supuesto que me interesa.

Y entonces explote.

-¡Claro! Siempre me dices eso, que soy tu niña, que no puedes vivir sin mi… ¡que me amas! Eso son solo mentiras. No tienes idea lo que me heriste, solo con ver como la mirabas… yo… -Las lagrimas salían sin que las pudiera contener, tragué para deshacerme del nudo que tenia en la garganta -Edward, yo… pensé que eras distinto… todo el tiempo pensé que tu no eras de la clase de hombres que babean por unas curvas. Ahora veo que estaba equivocada y no sabes cuanto me duele saberlo… Cuando me dijiste que me amabas de verdad, jamás pensé que no fuera cierto…

-Bella, claro que es cierto -su voz estaba quebrada, pero esta vez… no me conmovió -Rosalie no ejerce en mi la atracción que tu tienes. Si, la vi no voy a negarte eso, pero ella no es nada importante para mi, nada comparado con lo que tu eres. Bella, eres toda mi vida, me duele mucho que te haya herido, no sabes cuanto. Pero yo… -Suspiro -Lo lamento, se que es algo mínimo, pero de verdad lo siento…

Lo había dejado continuar solo por que pensé que tal vez su excusa era buena, pero tenia que hablar antes de que me lastimara aun mas.

-¿Y de verdad crees que con eso te diré 'Oh, esta bien Edward, no te preocupes, no importa que me hayas mentido, te perdono' Creí que me conocías un poco mejor. Un 'lo siento' no lo arreglara todo Edward.

-Bueno pero ¿que es lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué mas puedo decir? Ya te dije que lo siento y que no fue mi intención…

-¡Que no fue tu intención! No fue tu culpa ¿cierto? ¡Agg! ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? ¿Entonces? Fue mi culpa supongo, yo fui la que te impuso a Rosalie y la que hizo que me ignoraras completamente por estar mirándola. ¡Claro que fue mi culpa!

-Bella, no estoy diciendo eso -ahora sonaba perplejo, pero no deje que me avergonzara si había dicho algo que no debía -Claro que no fue tu culpa, pero yo…

Se quedo callado ¡que maldito descarado! ¿Por qué simplemente no asumía su culpa y ya?

-Eres tan… te juro que tenia un concepto muy diferente de ti, no pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

-¿Y cobarde por que? -Se jalo el cabello en símbolo de desesperación.

-¿No puedes simplemente asumir tu culpa y ya? ¿No puedes solo decirme que en realidad no me amabas y ya?

-¿Pero por que lo voy a decir? Bella no es verdad, yo te amo, te amo como no tienes una idea. Y me equivoque, pero soy humano, y suelo equivocarme también, no soy perfecto ni mucho menos Bella.

-¿Entonces, como yo soy humana también puedo herirte como tu a mi?

-¡No! Yo no digo eso, no estoy usando eso como una excusa, pero fue un error Bella, no pensé ¿de acuerdo? No sé que estaba pensando en esos momentos y de verdad que me arrepiento…

-Ahora si te arrepientes y me pides perdón ¿cierto? Pues debiste pensar antes ¿no te parece?

-Pero Bella, ya lo admití, cometí un error y lo estoy pagando muy caro, Rosalie es hermosa, lo admito y también admito que me impresiono, pero ella es solo una chica Bella, te aseguro que has cometido el mismo error, lo siento, soy culpable, pero te ruego que me des otra oportunidad. Te lo ruego.

Mas lagrimas ardientes salían de mis ojos al pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

Me estaba pidiendo perdón y la verdad era que lo que estaba diciendo tenia mucha lógica.

Yo también lo había hecho, bese a Jasper e incluso considere estar con el…

Pero no… no era lo mismo.

-Déjame sola por favor. -Dije muy despacio, esperaba que se alejara, pero se acercó aun mas a mi.

-Bells yo…

-¡No me toques! Déjame _sola._

-Escúchame por favor…

-¡Que te vallas! -Eso ultimo lo dije gritando me miro por un segundo mas antes de subir las escaleras.

Me dirigí a la sala y me tire de rodillas, poco a poco fui cayendo hasta que pude sentir la alfombra en mi mejilla, las lagrimas salían sin control y los sollozos se escapaban de mis labios, sabia que tenia que levantarme ya que Alice no tardaría en llegar, pero no me importo. Me sentía demasiado mal.

No supe por cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero no me quería mover.

Edward no hacia ningún ruido en su habitación. Tal vez estuviera hablando con Rosalie.

Mas lagrimas seguían saliendo y no podía ver con claridad, pero escuche un ruido y una voz que aspiraba fuerte, sorprendida y pasos.

-¡Bella! Oh Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-N… nada Alice.

Intento levantarme, pero esta claro que era muy pesada para ella.

Se levanto y corrió hacia afuera, se escucharon voces y unos pasos mas pesados junto a mi.

Unos brazos me levantaron del suelo y me acomodaron en el sillón.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? -Dijo Jasper, sonaba muy preocupado y sorprendido.

Negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar de ello.

-Iré a preparar café. -Dijo mi prima mientras se alejaba.

-Bella -susurro Jasper -Dime que pasó.

A el no podía ocultarle nada.

-Al parecer Edward quedo fascinado con los encantos de tu hermana.

-¿De Rosalie? Cielos Bells, lo siento muchísimo, ella es así con todos los hombres, pero tu hermano es atractivo, supuse que con el seria diferente pero no le preste mucha atención. Lo siento de veras.

-No, no es tu culpa, no estoy molesta con tigo, ni siquiera con tu hermana.

-¿Y entonces? -Parecía sorprendido, suspire y me explique mejor.

-Jasper, Edward me dijo que me amaba, y en ese momento yo fui la persona mas feliz, le creí por supuesto. Pero esta tarde, al ver como miraba a tu hermana yo… Me di cuenta de que tal vez todo lo que dijo… No sabes cuanto fue lo que me hirió, trate de pensar que tal vez no era totalmente su culpa, pero ¿Qué otra razón habría? Es mi culpa Jass, le creí y… y…

Trate de seguir, pero no pude. Me sentía muy mal, incluso hablando con Jasper.

-Bella, ¡Bella! -Puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme- Se que te sientes muy mal en estos momentos, te entiendo, créeme, pero entiende esto: Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. No es tu culpa que Edward se haya fijado en Rosalie, ¿me entendiste? Es obvio que el solo se fijo en su físico, y cuando se dé cuenta de que de verdad te ama a ti… -se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento Alice llego con tres tazas de café.

-¡Primix! -Grito al verme sentada en el sillón -¿Estas bien? Oh estaba tan preocupada por ti, no tienes idea. ¿Te hicieron algo? Solo dime quien fue y yo me encargo de que tenga su merecido, no puedo creer que alguien te haya hacho daño, eres muy buena, pero no te preocupes tu no tienes la culpa de nada ¿escuchaste? Esa persona es una imbecil ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Alice! Tranquila, estoy bien, solo era… una baja de emociones ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Baja de…? A claro.

Sonrío y se sentó junto a Jasper.

Estuvimos hablando durante algún tiempo. Ellos me contaron que habían hecho cuando se fueron.

Me alegre muchísimo por ellos.

Jasper era muy bueno, responsable y dedicado.

Alice también era buena, responsable y dedicada, pero a su manera.

Mi prima era hiperactiva y yo estaba completamente segura de que Jass la cuidaría, por la forma en que la miraba, yo estaba completamente segura de que se interpondría ante todo y ante todos por ella.

No supe hasta cuando estuvimos hablando, pero de repente el teléfono de Jasper comenzó a sonar y el se levanto a contestarlo.

Estuvo discutiendo por algún tiempo, después colgó el teléfono y nos miro con una disculpa en el rostro.

-Era Rosalie -Cuando mencionó el nombre de su hermana mi estomago se encogió -Aparentemente, se me ha negado el acceso a mi casa.

-¿Como? -Dijo Alice alarmada.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunte al mismo tiempo.

-Yo jamás hago esto, pero a mi madre le dio un ataque y cuando se entero de que estaba bien, me negó el acceso.

-¿Y ahora? -Mi prima parecía muy preocupada.

-Pues no lo se, supongo que me iré a un hotel.

Me levante.

-Jasper, no seas ridículo, aquí hay habitaciones de sobra.

-¿Estas segura Bella? No quiero incomodar.

-No te preocupes Jass, mis padres volverán tal vez mañana, pero no habrá ningún problema, te lo aseguro.

Se quedo pensando por unos momentos hasta que Alice se dirigió a el dando saltitos como era su costumbre.

-Vamos Jass, te mostrare tu habitación.

-Alice, no lo se…

-¡Jasper! ¿Vas a hacerme eso? ¿A mi? -Puso unos ojos tan tristes que daban ganas de llorar de solo verlos.

El acaricio su mejilla con ternura mientras la miraba con adoración… con devoción…

De solo mirarlos mis ojos comenzaron a escocer y aparte la mirada, no quería llorar frente a ellos de nuevo.

Jasper se dio cuenta desde luego, ya que Alice me daba la espalda.

Le apretó la mano y se dirigió a mi.

Mi prima se quedo en su lugar sin voltear para darnos privacidad. Muy seguramente ella ya sabia que le ocultábamos algo, y que no se lo diríamos ahora, y ella era tan buena, que estaba dispuesta a esperar.

Jass me abrazo y me susurro al oído tan bajo que solo yo lo pude escuchar.

-No estarás triste por siempre Bella, lo se… lo juro.

Me beso mi mejilla, me sonrió y se dirigió a Alice quien solo lo tomo de la mano y se giró para mandarme un beso, se lo devolví y cuando se perdieron me tire de nuevo en el sillón.

Me sentía muy mal. Bastante, diría yo.

Pero Jasper tenia razón, el que yo estuviera mal, no solucionaría nada.

Tenia muchísimo sueño, me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, y algo me decía que Alice se quedaría con Jasper, así que decidí subirme a mi habitación a descansar y a ver que me depararía al día siguiente.

Llegue, y así como estaba, me quede dormida en segundos.

_

* * *

_

¡Lo termine!

Me costo mucho trabajo así que espero que les guste.

Díganme con un hermoso Review que les pareció.

Personalmente en este cap me gusto muchísimo la relación Jasper/Bella, la releí un buen de veces jajaja.

Bueno le quiero agradecer a mi amigo **Misael** (aunque hay un 2% de que lea esto) por hacerme reír mientras escribía, eso me ayudo muchísimo. ¡¡Te quiero Lunetita!! ^^

**Abril:** Muchas gracias linda. Ya llegara el momento de Edward!! ^^ un besotototote tipo Emmett!!

A las que tienen cuenta en ff les conteste por el correo (eso creo!! Si me falta alguien avísenme pliz, soy en exceso distraída!!

Un dato. La frace ''No estarás triste por siempre Bella'' La dice en realidad Stefan Salvatore en la serie Vampire Diaries, me encanta la serie y quise incluir un poquito aqui!! hahaha

Un beso a todas.

Las quiero.

Fathy…


	9. Pruebas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Sara García y mía.**

* * *

No quería despertar.

Estaba muy cómoda y me sentía muy calientita.

Rodé sobre mi misma tratando de recuperar el sueño pero no pude.

Me di por vencida y pensé que tal vez un vaso de chocolate me ayudaría a recuperar el sueño.

Me senté en la cama y aparte las cobijas…

Un momento….

¿No se supone que en la noche solo me tire así como estaba y ya? ¿Qué hacia ahora tapada?

Voltee hacia la ventana y note que las cortinas estaban corridas.

¡Pero si tampoco las corrí en la noche!

Me levante un poco para poder mirar la cama de arriba, tal vez Alice si había venido. Pero no, no rastro de ella.

Cuando me levante caí en la cuenta de que también tenia puesta una pijama.

Lo pensé por un momento, pero después le reste importancia. Tal vez si había venido mi prima solo para avisarme que no se quedaría aquí, pero ya que vio el terrible estado en que me encontraba.

Fue muy lindo de su parte hacer eso por mi.

Entonces voltee hacia la mesa de noche que estaba junto a mi cama y me quede helada.

En la foto podíamos vernos Edward y yo abrazados en mi fiesta de 16 años.

Me senté en la cama y me tape la cara con las manos, al recordar la discusión del día anterior.

Justo ahora me estaba sintiendo… ¿Cómo era la palabra?

Culpable.

Terriblemente culpable… Quería pensar que no sabía por que. Que esta emoción era completamente ridícula en mi estado pero… No pude.

No por que me culpara de nada respecto a Edward y Rosalie, en eso el si tenia que ver. En realidad era por lo que Edward había dicho 'soy humano, y suelo equivocarme también, no soy perfecto ni mucho menos Bella.' 'te aseguro que has cometido el mismo error'

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que me había dicho, por que sabía que no decía mas que la verdad.

Yo cometí ese error y Edward ni siquiera estaba enterado.

Y yo lo bese… Edward solo la miro… Bueno… Eso creía yo.

¿Y si el había hecho algo mas que mirarla? ¿Y si la hubiera besado? ¿pero y si hubiera hecho mas que eso? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos…?

Sacudí la cabeza intentado alejar ese pensamiento.

Claro que Edward no haría eso. Yo lo conocía, el o se acostaría con una tipa cualquiera ni siquiera aunque esa chica fuera Rosalie. De eso estaba completamente convencida.

Aunque… Bueno, yo tampoco creí que se fijara así de fácil en alguien mas…

¡Ya basta Bella! Deja de pensar en tonterías. Conoces a Edward. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas y ya?

Decidí que esa sería la mejor opción.

Me levante sin molestarme en cambiarme la ropa y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió por si sola.

Me hice para atrás para evitar que me golpeara y me quede helada con lo que mire.

Edward con una charola de huevos, pan tostado y jugo.

-¡Bella! Lo lamento, creí escuchar ruidos y decidí traerte el desayuno ya que… bueno…

Se quedo callado y nos miramos a los ojos.

No supe que decirle, por una parte quería agradecerle, tirarme a sus brazos y rogar por su perdón. Pero por otra… Bueno, no tenia idea de que era lo que la otra parte quería. Así que solamente agache la mirada y en un susurro le dije 'gracias'

Pareció feliz por que por lo menos no le hubiera gritado de nuevo.

Se dirigió al escritorio y dejo allí la bandeja.

-Por favor, cuando termines, baja. Tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte. -Busco mi mirada -¿Lo harás?

Asentí y me dirigí al sillón.

No lo mire, pero escuche la puerta cerrarse muy suavemente.

Comí muy despacio, no quería bajar pero se lo debía. Le debía eso y mas.

Cuando termine, me puse ropa mas adecuada y me dispuse a bajar.

Baje muy despacio también. La verdad es que no tenía idea de que era lo que quería decirme, esperaba que no fuera nada malo, que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tal vez no le convenía estar con migo…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Cuando baje note que Edward estaba sentado en la sala y había un video reproduciéndose. Cuándo me escucho lo detuvo y volteo a mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Me senté en el sillón con timidez y espere a que hablara por que parecía querer decir algo.

-Se que ayer tuviste toda la razón del mundo para estar molesta. No me quiero justificar por que se que yo tuve la culpa, sin embargo quería que supieras exactamente que fue lo que paso después de que te marchaste.

-¿De que me… marche?

-Si, ayer después de que discutimos pensé que lo mejor sería arreglarlo todo, y mejor seria hacerlo con pruebas, así que fui al centro comercial y pedí que me dieran los videos.

-¿Y te los dieron? ¿Así nada mas?

-Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco fue tan caro como pensé.

-¿Sobornaste a los guardias?

-¡Claro que no! Sabes que no hago eso… siempre. No, los compre. Explique para que los quería y me los dieron.

-Valla, eso es… insólito. Pero ¿para que quieres que yo los vea? ¿Qué va a cambiar el que yo los vea?

-Mucho, espero. Solo siéntate y míralo. Después ya me dirás que piensas.

Hice lo que me pidió mas por curiosidad que por que de verdad sintiera curiosidad. El se levantó y puso play al video que estaba mirando.

En el principio podía ver a Rosalie y Edward hablar animadamente, vi mi cara de decepción… no pende que fuera así. No pensé que en realidad me viera tan mal como me sentía.

Unos minutos mas tarde Edward volteo hacía todos lados, tal vez percatándose de mi ausencia. Pregunto por mi y Rosalie le contesto con un gesto despectivo y dijo que yo 'no encajaba'. Edward le pegunto que a que se refería con eso, ella contesto que si me compararía con ella… Se estaba refiriendo a mi despectivamente y no toleraba eso.

Lo peor de todo era que Edward le dijo que no. Que no me compararía con ella.

Comencé a sentir que las lagrimas volvían a mis ojos pero seguí viendo el video. Tenia que saber que era lo que Edward pensaba de mi.

Después de que Rosalie se diera aires otra vez alegando ser hermosa, parecía que Edward iba a estallar de… ¿coraje?

'Escúchame y hazlo muy bien. Nadie, jamás nadie podrá compararse con Bella, no me importa si tu eres hermosa o lo que sea ella es la mujer mas espectacular que eh conocido en toda mi vida ¿escuchaste? Ni tu… ni nadie.' ¿En verdad era eso lo que el pensaba de mi? ¿Era cierto que el creía que yo era espectacular y que Rosalie no podía compararse con migo?

Después de espetarle eso, salio pisando fuerte y dejándola indignada. Poco después ella pago, y se fue. En ese momento el detuvo el video.

-¿Ya lo vez? No pienses que espero que con este video vas a perdonarme, pero quería que supieras exactamente que fue lo que paso, y que supieras que para mi tu eres la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa del mundo. Y nadie jamás podrá compararse con tigo.

No podía creer que lo estuviera diciendo de verdad. Yo todo ese tiempo juzgue a Edward como una idiota y jamás me puse a pensar en lo que el sentía. El me había dicho que me amaba y eso tendría que bastarme. Yo le creía ya que jamás me mentiría, no a mi.

-Edward yo…

-No Bella, escucha. Ya se que sonare como un estupido al decirte esto de esta manera pero te amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo are. Jamás te mentiría. No a ti cielo. Lamento mucho si te lastime, quería explicártelo todo pero no me dejaste así que… lo siento nena.

Me miro con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cómo demonios no perdonarlo? Era tan lindo cuando ponía esa cara…

No le conteste. Solo corrí a sus brazos y lo abrase muy fuerte apretándolo.

-Lo siento tanto. No sabía que era lo que había pasado yo… lo lamento Ed, ¿puedes perdonarme?

Se quedo callado durante unos momentos.

-Um… con una condición.

-¿Cuál? -Levante el rostro para poder mirarlo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, la emoción llenó su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa de amoldo en sus labios.

-Dame un beso nena.

-Cuando quieras.

Nos acercamos cada vez mas y cuando estábamos a centímetros nos detuvimos ahí, admirándonos desde ese punto. Cuando nuestros labios fue como si una bomba estallara en algún país del mundo.

No podía parar de probar su dulce sabor… Me apreté contra el y sentí su dulce aroma… lo nuestro tal vez era un error y estaba prohibido. Pero lo superaríamos. Esto no era solo un capricho o una idea tonta… era amor. El amor mas puro y sincero del mundo. El era mi vida entera y si yo iba a pertenecerle eternamente… entonces el sería mío también. Solo mío.

Entonces escuchamos una voz que aspiraba asombrada y nos separamos con el corazón latiendo como loco, pero me tranquilice al ver que solo era Jasper. Pero Edward no se tranquilizo. Comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Esto… yo… era solo… nosotros…

-Tranquilo Edward, Jasper no hay ningún problema.

Lo volteo a mirar ahora con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Ósea que tu…

-Lo se todo -dijo Jass con una pequeña sonrisa -mas de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-¿Se lo dijiste? -dijo ahora poniendo su atención en mi.

-Pues claro, es mi mejor amigo, tenia que saberlo.

-Jasper, espero que no le cuentes a nadie.

-No Edward, no te preocupes, jamás revelaría el secreto de Bella.

-¿Cuál secreto? -Dijo la voz de Alice desde las escaleras.

* * *

**Dios!! Tarde siglos para escribir y de verdad lo siento muchísimo, es que eh estado muy enferma, aun lo estoy pero menos y por eso decidí tomar la compu jeje, pero ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones espero subir mas seguido aunque solo me hayan dejado dos semanas :**

**Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap y que no me linchen!! Recuerden que estaba enferma ¡¡Piedad!!**

**La verdad ni a mi me gusto jeje pero ojala que a ustedes no se les haya hecho tan tonto…**

**Como estoy de contrabando no puedo escribir mucho, así que es hora de que me valla.**

**De verdad siento mucho que este capitulo sea tan tonto!! Los otros no serán iguales lo prometo!! ^^**

**Un beso totote a todas!!**

**Fathy.**


	10. La promesa de Alice

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Sara García y mía.

* * *

N/A: hace dos capítulos Alice le mostró cual sería su habitación a Jasper. Esto es lo que paso.

Alice POV

Comencé a subir las escaleras con Jasper de mi mano. Lo dirigí hacía la habitación de huéspedes del segundo piso.

-Si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación de mi prima ¿de acuerdo? -Le dije con una sonrisa en cuanto entramos.

-Esta bien Alice, estaré bien. -Tenía una sonrisa de ternura en el rostro y sus ojos me miraban como si fuera lo mas adorable del mundo.

-Claro que si, solo te daré una pijama de Edward.

-¿Y no le molestara? -Tenía el ceño fruncido como si le preocupara.

-No, esta bien.

Me acerque al cajón del closet, ahí era donde mi tía guardaba la ropa para regalar de mis primos. Ella es igual a mi en el aspecto que detestaba que las personas se pusieran lo mismo dos veces, y por suerte había pijamas dentro, así que tome una y me acerqué a el.

-Esta te quedara seguro Jasper, el baño esta ahí.

-Ok Alice, muchas gracias.

-No hay de que -Le sonreí. -Buenas noches.

-Descansa Al.

Me quede helada cuando se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Se alejo de mi con una sonrisa torcida sumamente hermosa.

No me moví cuando entro en la baño y cerro la puerta tras de si, entonces me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos con una sonrisa.

Valla. Jasper era… magnifico. No había otra palabra para describirlo.

¡Dios! Me encantaba… además claro, tenia los ojos mas encantadores de todos, era galante y caballeroso… era perfecto.

De pronto sentí un brazo que me rodeo y sus labios me tocaron la mejilla muy suavemente.

-Mi hermosa niña… ¿Qué debo hacer para que te quedes con migo esta noche?

Voltee a mirarlo con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que… me quedara en su habitación a dormir?

El tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-No me mal interpretes Al, me refiero solamente a dormir… abrazarte toda la noche y mirarte mientras duermes sería un sueño. -Era en verdad el hombre mas lindo del mundo…

-Jazz -susurre acercándome aun mas a el -solo tenías que decirlo.

Estábamos a centímetros, mis ojos buscaron los suyos y nos miramos durante varios minutos mientras sus manos recorrían mi rostro, como si lo memorizara.

-Alice Brandon… ¿Cómo es que acabándote de conocer siento que ya no puedo vivir sin ti? ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

-Jasper…

No pude dar una respuesta mas coherente por que ahora su nariz estaba tocando la mía pero moría por decirle todo lo que sentía en estos momentos…

Tomo mi cara mas firmemente entre sus manos y yo cerré los ojos a la espera de que me besara…

Vacilo como si no supiera si esto era lo correcto, pero mi cuerpo ardía por el…

Y entonces sin mas aviso que su respiración en mi mejilla sus dulces labios presionaron ligeramente los míos… fue dulce… mas de lo que había pensado…

Nuestros labios se movían juntos, fusionados… como si fuéramos uno…

Poco a poco el beso fue profundizándose. El aire no entraba con rapidez a mis pulmones.

Me apreté mas contra el, no había una parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera en contacto con una parte mía.

-Alice… escúchame.

No le hice caso. Me senté a horcajadas sobre el y comencé a besar su cuello.

-Alice… por favor linda, escúchame.

Lo hubiera seguido besando de no ser por que tomo mi cadera con suma delicadeza y me puso de nuevo a su lado.

Unió nuestras frentes y ambos comenzamos a respirar agitadamente calentándonos nuestros rostros.

Cuando pude respirar con normalizad me lance de nuevo a sus labios sin pensar.

-Alice -me aparto un poco mientras reía disimuladamente -¿Quieres escucharme linda?

Suspire.

-Esta bien Jazz. -Me miro con los ojos llenos de ternura y ¿amor? No estaba segura.

-Alice… -susurro al tiempo que acariciaba mi mejilla muy lentamente. -Eres la chica mas especial que eh conocido, estoy loco tal vez, es muy probable que no tenga idea de nada en realidad, pero es lo que siento justo en estos momentos.

Cuando te vi entrar al café, todo y todos quedaron completamente opacados ante tu presencia. Tu risa es… el sonido mas hermoso y perfecto que eh escuchado en toda mi vida. Eres graciosa, divertida, fuerte… eres simplemente perfecta Alice. Conocerte ah sido sin duda lo mejor que me ah pasado.

Se quedo callado y miro hacía otro lado como si temiera que lo rechazara.

No podía ser posible que estuviera pronunciando esas palabras… y tal vez yo también estaba loca por sentir esto por un… completo extraño, pero podía sentir mi estomago lleno de mariposas y todo parecía brillar mas que de costumbre. Aunque claro, todo quedaba completamente opacado cuando miraba a Jasper.

-Jazz yo…

-Espera pequeña ¿vas a dejarme terminar? -su sonrisa seguía siendo calida y paciente.

Asentí.

-Pero no quiero cometer con tigo el error que cometo siempre. Alice, nos conocimos hace solamente unas horas y ya estábamos a punto de quitarnos la ropa. ¿Te das cuenta de que vamos demasiado rápido? -Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa -Yo estoy completamente seguro de que tu eres la persona que yo he buscado durante toda mi vida, pero quiero que tu también lo estés. La atracción visual no es lo mismo que amar a una persona por lo que es, a mi me gustaría poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que siento cuando de verdad lo sienta. Me gustaría entregarme a ti cuando este completamente seguro de que sientes por mi lo mismo que yo por ti, o de que aun siento lo que ahora. ¿Me entiendes?

Mi gargantea quedo obstruida. Lagrimas absurdas querían salir de mis ojos. ¿Por qué? Jasper acaba de decirme las palabras mas hermosas del mundo. El modo en que me miraba… bueno, podría decirse que estaba siendo completamente sincero. Jasper era la persona mas especial de todas las que había conocido.

-Oh Jazz… -no pude resistir mas. La humedad de mis ojos se desbordo. El frunció el ceño.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Me reí de lo absurdo de la situación. De lo absurdo y de lo imposible de la situación.

-Jasper, ¿no lo entiendes? -cuando vi que su ceño fruncido y su confusión continuaban decidí explicarme mejor. -Durante mis 17 años de vida todo lo que había buscado era chicos lindos, que me miraran por las calles del brazo del chico mas guapo de la escuela o de la ciudad, y jamás me importó que me entendieran o que me dijeran lo que pensaban de mi. Todo se resumía siempre a apariencia y popularidad.

Cuando te vi, en todo en lo que me fije fue en que eras mas guapo que todos mis novios juntos. Sin embargo, cuando comencé a conocerte… bueno, la verdad el físico fue lo menos en lo que pensé en esos momentos. Y ahora, al demostrar que no solo me quieres por lo que yo pensaba… Jasper no tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos… por ti. Nadie se había preocupado por lo que siento de esa forma y es… extraño, diferente.

Me acerco a su pecho y me abrazo muy fuerte.

-¿No se supone que así es el amo? ¿Extraño y diferente?

-Y hermoso -añadí yo, con nuevas lagrimas resbalando de las comisuras de mis ojos -mas de lo que creí.

Nos quedamos así hasta que el sueño me venció… y me deje ir.

En la mañana todo era muy confuso.

Tenía el brazo sobre los ojos y estaba completamente desparramada sobre la cama, del modo que despertaba siempre.

Comencé a recordar el hermoso sueño que había tenido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me di la vuelta intentando volver a el, pero me tope con algo… mas bien, con alguien.

Abrí los ojos de un tirón para encontrarme la mas hermosa de las sonrisas.

-Buenos días bella durmiente.

-¡Jasper! -me arroje irreflexivamente a sus brazos.

-Valla, si que eres efusiva ¿eh? -me rodeo con sus perfectos brazos, y me beso la coronilla de la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en esa posición como… 5 minutos, antes de que mi estomago comenzara a reclamarme por no haber cenado ayer.

Jazz rió disimuladamente.

-Iré por algo para que comas ¿de acuerdo?

Intente protestar, pero se levanto y me beso la frente.

Me acerque a la ventana y corrí las cortinas para poder ver el amanecer…

Jamás me había percatado de lo hermoso que era Forks hasta ahora, y creía saber por que.

Me senté en el sofá mientras esperaba que Jazz llegara con mi desayuno. Sonreí para mi. El era sin duda el hombre mas caballeroso del mundo.

¿Acaso había algo que en lo que no fuera perfecto?

Supuse que no.

Tararee una melodía mientras esperaba. ¿Era yo o Jazz estaba tardando mucho?

Fruncí el ceño y decidí ir a ayudarle. Me levante, me puse mis pantuflas rosas y baje las escaleras. Pero justo en los últimos escalones me quede mirando mi entorno.

Jasper estaba ahí dándome la espalda, Edward y Bella estaban frente a el, estaban tomados de la mano, parecía que hablan sobre un tema delicado para Edward, ya que estaba muy rígido. Pero no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención.

La forma en que estaban tomados de la mano era… bueno, extraña la verdad. Además se miraban de reojo cada poco y sus pupilas se dilataban con ¿amor?. Era lógico si se le veía desde cierta perspectiva, puesto que eran hermanos, pero yo sentía algo distinto en su forma de irarse, y no solo ahora, lo eh sentido todo el tiempo que los dos están juntos. No había dicho nada por que no quería entrometerme, sin embargo era obvio que me guardaban un secreto, y no solo ellos, Jasper estaba enterado de todo. Pero en estos momentos decidí que era suficiente. Bella era mi prima y la quería, yo esperaba que pudiéramos ser las mejores amigas, pero no sería así hasta que todos los secretos desaparecieran.

-No Edward, no te preocupes, jamás revelaría el secreto de Bella. -Dijo Jasper, por su voz intuí una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál secreto? -Intervine mientras me situaba al lado de Jazz mirando a Bells con una ceja levantada.

Ahora si, todos se quedaron helado, se miraron unos a otros con temor.

-Miren, -les dije mientras los miraba a todos -es obvio que me guardan un secreto, lo eh sabido desde que llegue, no me gustan las mentiras, por eso no se los había preguntado para que tuvieran que decírmelas, pero creo que tengo derecho a saberlo, vivo con ustedes ¿no?. Ustedes no me conocen muy bien, pero yo jamás rebelaría un secreto, nunca.

-Alice yo… -Bella trato de decir algo y yo estaba completamente segura de que sería una mentira.

-No, Bells, si no me lo quieres decir esta bien, pero no soy una persona que se queda se brazos cruzados, averiguare de que se trata, y creo que sería mejor si me lo dijeran ahora mismo ¿no lo creen?

Se quedaron en silencio aun mirándose.

-Edward yo… creo que Alice tiene razón -dijo mi prima mirando al aludido -mejor se lo digo.

Se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que el asintiera y se dirigiera arriba con Jasper detrás de el. Bella me miro con timidez.

-Bells no quiero que pienses que soy entrometida, pero no me gustan los secretos, creo que tu y yo podemos ser muy buenas amigas, y los secretos, bueno, no son saludables para una buena amistad.

-Tienes razón Allie, solo te pido que no me juzgues después de esto por favor. -Su voz se quebró en este punto.

-Claro que no Bella, no tengo por que hacerlo -me acerque a ella y tome su mano. -Vamos a la sala ¿de acuerdo?

Nos acomodamos ahí y ella se dispuso a contarme todo.

Me quede helada cuando dijo que era lo que sentía por su hermano y que había pasado entre los dos. Me dijo lo que pensaba Edward también, y lo que ella sintió cuando el miro a Rosalie, lo que pasó la noche pasada y lo que había pasado en la mañana. Me dijo que no sabían por que sentía eso el uno por el otro, pero que habían jurado estar juntos.

Al principio no supe que pensar ¿Era posible que dos hermanos estuvieran destinados a estar juntos de aquella forma? No lo creía… natural. Pero después, al ver los ojos de mi prima al mencionar su nombre… al describir sus sentimientos… simplemente no podía juzgarla. El amor era la sensación mas extraña del mundo, no veía a quien ligaba, simplemente lo hacía. Bella estaba enamorada y estaba convencida de que Edward también lo estaba. Pero no era justo. No era justo que estando enamorados de esa forma tuvieran que estar separados. ¿Y si jamás podrían estar juntos? ¿Y si los obligaban a separarse?

Pensar en eso, me hizo verlo todo de manera distinta. Los ojos de Bella brillaban pero al fondo había algo… algo diferente, algo que no quería admitir. Tenia miedo. Tenia muchísimo miedo de que el final ella y Edward no pudieran estar juntos, de que después de todo no se pertenecieran entre si.

Y en ese momento, al escuchar su pena y sufrir con ella, me jure que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que ambos estuvieran juntos, y no sabia como, pero esto tenia que funcionar de alguna forma. Ellos dos tenían que estar juntos, y no descansaría hasta que así fuera, por que cuando Mary Alice Brandon se proponía algo lo cumplía. Y cuando Mary Alice Brandon hacia una promesa no descansaba hasta verla cumplir.

* * *

Al fin logre subirlo!! Jajaja

Hola a todas!! ^^

Lamento la tardanza, de veras lo siento, pero mi compu se trababa siempre que abría fanfiction .net y no entendía la razón :S pero ya lo logre!!! Jajaja

No me acuerdo si les conteste sus Review ya saben lo distraída que soy pero si no lo hice de verdad lo siento, eh tenido mil cosas en la cabeza!!

Hi!!: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo linda, significa mucho para nosotras ^^ espero que te siga agradando ya que la idea es esa w un beso!!

Mary Vulturín: Dios!! Muchísimas gracias!! Tu Review me hizo llorar!! Eres un amor, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer nuestras locas ideas, de verdad me encanta que el fic te haya gustado ^^ un beso enorme linda XD

A las demás de verdad espero haberles contestado!!! :S

Muchísimas gracias a todos por que me siguen llegando alertas, y favoritos, y no importa que no dejen comens, la idea es que la historia les guste!! ^^ Muchas gracias a todos.

Un beso enorme!!!

Fathy…

P.D. ¡¡Feliz año nuevo!! Espero que este año este lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y todos lo que aman. Y recuerden que no podemos hacer nada por el mañana ni no por el ayer, por eso amen, rían, disfruten y agradezcan el día de hoy por lo que se tiene. Nunca se sabe si mañana podemos hacerlo… Las quiero!!!


	11. El primer día de clases

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Sara García y mía.

* * *

BELLA POV

Yo lo entiendo, o puedo tratar de entenderlo. Eres mi prima y mi mejor amiga, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

-Gracias Al, yo… -no pude terminar la frase, Alice era tan… buena. Creí que se sorprendería o molestaría por lo que le conté, pero por el contrarío estaba ahí para mi, como si no le importara en absoluto lo que pasó.

-Tranquila, lo que importa es que tu seas feliz y si tu eres feliz con Edward, bueno, nadie puede juzgarlos. -Me sonrió de forma alentadora. -Ahora pasemos a lo importante. -Se acomodo en el sillón y me miro muy seria. -Lo que pasa con Edward y con tigo no es… común. Yo pienso que debe haber un por que, algo que hace que te sientas atraída hacía tu hermano.

Lo pensé por unos momentos.

-En realidad no lo se, recuerdo que siempre eh sentido algo… diferente por el. Incluso antes de mi fiesta, siempre que Edward era amable o tierno con migo me sonrojaba. Cuando me quedaba con el por que tenía miedo, me abrazaba y el miedo se esfumaba. Siempre fue así.

-Hum… la verdad es que no se que es lo que esta pasando aquí, pero voy a averiguarlo, no soy de las que se quedan sentadas como si nada pasara, créeme.

Tome sus manos entre las mías.

-Gracias Al, por todo. Muchas gracias por apoyarme tanto. Significa tanto para mi que estés a mi lado.

-Hey, para eso estamos las amigas ¿no? -Me miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo le respondí con otra igual. Si, Alice era una gran amiga. La mejor de todas.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió de forma extraña en casa.

Cuando mis padres regresaron a casa todo siguió como al principio… aunque mejor.

Alice y yo salimos de compras el fin de semana antes de entrar al colegio. Nos acompaño Edward, quien llevaba todas las bolsas en sus brazos.

Jasper estaba en casa todo el tiempo. Alice era muy feliz de tenerlo ahí así que claro, yo también lo era.

Salían al cine, a comer, al parque, o simplemente salían al jardín a charlar por horas.

Y Edward y yo… bueno, era magnifico estar con el todo el tiempo.

Algunas veces salimos con Alice y Jasper, pero nos gustaba mas estar solos, así que cuando nuestros padres iban a trabajar nos echábamos en el jardín por horas solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

La promesa de Alice estaba en pie desde luego, así que no paro de preguntarles a mis padres acerca de nuestra familia. Les pregunto por que yo era tan diferente de todos, por que era mas torpe y mas sosegada que todos ellos, de parte de quien lo había sacado.

Ellos contestaban a sus preguntas, alegando que era de parte de la familia lejana de Carlisle, familia de la que jamás habíamos escuchado.

Jasper también ayudaba. Le pidió a mi madre las fotografías familiares dos noches antes de entrar a clases. Al principio pensé que no serviría de nada, pero después nos dimos cuenta de que no me parecía a nadie de la familia. Nadie tenia siquiera el color de mis ojos. Era muy extraño.

Mi prima quería preguntarle a mi madre pero yo no. Prefería seguir acumulando información antes de hacer nada.

-Bella, tranquilízate, no ayuda nada que estés tan nerviosa.

-Mary Alice ¿Cómo quieres que este? Te das cuenta de que…

-Lo se, lo se, pero de nada sirve que te alteres de esa forma. -Alego mi prima mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Era domingo. Por lo tanto mañana entraríamos a clases. No estaba nerviosa pero en esos momentos hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de estar fuera del alcance de mi prima.

Su argumento era 'No puedes entrar al colegio en esas fachas' así que ahora estaba recostada en la tina de mi baño con la cara llena de alguna extraña sustancia casera que según mi prima 'daría color a mi rostro' Como si no estuviera ya bastante sonrojada en presencia de Edward.

Ella estaba al otro lado de la tina con la cara igual que la mía, esperando que el cronometro sonara para que pudiera salir de aquí.

-Así que… -le pregunte tras unos minutos de silencio -¿Qué te dijo Jasper?

La mire. Una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al escuchar su nombre.

-Nada que te importe.

-Claro que me importa. ¿Mi prima con mi mejor amigo?

-No me dijo nada, nos veremos mañana en el colegio. Eso es todo.

-Alice me da mucho gusto que estés con el. Jasper es un encanto, lo adoro y si supieras como te mira… ese chico te adora Al, lo digo enserio.

Se sentó bien para que pudiera mirarme, yo hice lo mismo.

-No estoy con el Bella, aun no -Advertí la nota de tristeza en su voz -El dice que debemos conocernos mejor.

-¿Y tu estas de acuerdo con eso?

-Si yo… -vacilo. Que extraño, ella jamás vacila. -No lo se Bells, esta bien que quiera que nos conozcamos pero… me muero por besarlo. ¿Sabes? El otro día, fuimos al parque y estábamos tomados de la mano como siempre, nos sentamos y charlamos aun tomados de la mano, por alguna razón estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse el… retrocedió. No quiero pensar nada que no es, pero no se… últimamente eh pensado que tal vez el… bueno, que tal vez no quiera estar con migo tal y como yo con el.

Ahora decididamente su voz estaba triste. No podía permitirlo, Alice no podía estar triste.

-¡No! Alice no es eso, el te adora, solo de ver como te mira… bueno, puedo decirte que aria todo por ti. Pero quiere estar seguro de que después de conocerlo completamente puedas decir lo mismo que el dice ahora. Me ha dicho tantas cosas de ti que empiezo a creer que te espía.

Rompimos a reír ante esto.

-¿Te imaginas que no este viendo ahora?

Me tape con gesto teatral.

Después de que ella me permitió quitarme todo eso de la cara, nos pusimos las pijamas y bajamos a cenar.

-¿Listas para mañana chicas? -Dijo mi madre cuando entramos a la cocina.

-¡Claro que si! Acabo de quitarnos la mascarilla, la ropa esta lista y Bella también.

-No usare eso Alice, ya te lo dije.

-Oh, si lo aras.

Puse los ojos en blanco, de nada servia discutir con ella.

-Bueno chicas, yo estoy muy cansada y Carlisle ah subido ya, la cena esta en la mesa. Buenas noches.

-Adiós -Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Tómanos nuestros platos y nos dirigimos a la sala para ver televisión.

Justo cuando pasábamos bajo las escaleras unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y me besaron el cuello.

-Hola mi niña. ¿Me extrañaste?

-Claro que si. -Me voltee y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Trae tu comida y vamos a cenar de ¿acuerdo?

-Desde luego cielo. No tardo.

-Bella ¿podemos ver una película? -Alice comenzó a dar saltitos.

-Claro ¿Cuál? -Creía saber la respuesta pero tal vez estuviera equivocada.

-¡You, me and Dupree! -Confirmo ella.

Últimamente te había obsesionado con esa cinta.

Me senté y ella prendió el DVD, en ese momento llego Edward y me recosté sobre su pecho.

Cuando terminamos de cenar me recosté en sus piernas mientras me peinaba el cabello. Alice estaba sentada en la mesa con las piernas entrelazadas y repitiendo todos los diálogos.

Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo.

--

-¡Te juro que si no despiertas en estos momentos te mato Cullen! -Escuche muy levemente la voz de mi prima en la inconciencia. -¡BELLA! Arriba, debo arreglarte ¡LEVANTATE! -Me quito las cobijas y las arrojo a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Ante esta voz en mis labios se formo una sonrisa.

-¡No quiere levantarse Edward, ya es muy tarde!

-Déjame Al, yo la despierto.

-Bien, pero muévete. Terminare de peinarme.

Sentí unas manos apartarme ligeramente y el se acostó a mi lado. Me abrazo.

-Cielo, no me gusta hacerte esto, pero debes levantarte.

-No. -Me apreté mas fuerte contra el.

-Bella cariño, Alice debe arreglarte, no se para que, tu ya eres hermosa pero dice que debe hacerlo.

Sonreí.

-¿Y si nos quedamos tu y yo, y no vamos a clases?

-Seria excelente no asistir para quedarme con tigo cielo, pero Jasper es nuevo y le prometí que lo ayudaría hoy. Lo siento.

Suspire al mismo tiempo que me levantaba.

-Esta bien, también tengo que estar con Alice así que… -me encogí de hombros.

-Edward fuera. -dijo Alice entrando a la habitación -Bella, entra al baño ahora mismo.

-Alice yo… -trate de decirle algo acerca de que me arreglara ella, pero obviamente no me dejo.

-No quiero replicas, Isabella Cullen ¿te das cuenta de que tengo solo una hora para que estés lista? Así que ahora muévete.

-Corre cielo, creo que le dará un ataque. -Susurro Edward en mi oído.

-¡Escuche eso Cullen! ¡Fuera! -Abrió la puerta de un tirón, así que el solo se levanto, me beso la frente y salio. -Y tu… -añadió dirigiéndose a mi -o te vas al baño de una buena vez, o te juro que te tiro una cubeta de agua helada.

Y su rostro estaba tan contraído que no pude hacer mas que correr al baño.

-Ahora elije, ¿dorado o azul?

Mire los dos conjuntos, eran muy bonitos la verdad, el azul consistía en un saco nada aparatoso pero que prometía ser calido, azul por supuesto, unos jeans negros, unas botas negras también y un blusón blanco con detalles en azul.

El dorado era lindo también, pero tenia exceso de accesorios. Un blusón también, pero liso y blanco, sin mangas, unos jeans también negros zapatos de tacón alto con detalles en dorado, muchas pulseras pequeñas y delgadas todas ellas doradas, aretes largos y negros, un collar que asía juego con las pulseras y un bolso pequeño y blanco con negro.

-El azul. -Dije sin pensarlo demasiado.

Cuando estuvimos listas, hizo que me sentara en un banco para arreglar mi cabello, ella ya se había peinado.

No se pudo hacer mucho. Solo lo ondulo suavemente y lo dejo caer sobre mis hombros.

-Compre este collar para ti cuando supuse que elegirías el conjunto azul, así que agradécemelo. -Con una enorme sonrisa me paso una pequeña bolsa negra con una marca en blanco, dentro había una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

La abrí para encontrarme un pequeño dije azul, era un corazón lindo y fino. Me encanto.

-Alice, esto es…

-Dale la vuelta.

Lo tome con cuidado y le di la vuelta al dije. Me quede helada. Había una pequeña inscripción en la que se podía leer 'A & B… bff'

-No es mucho, mande a hacer la inscripción yo, pero… bueno, me pareció buena idea, no se si te guste yo solo… -Jamás la había escuchado balbucear de esa forma. Pero no deje que terminara.

Me lance a ella y la abrase muy fuerte.

-Gracias Al, es el mejor regalo de todos. Te quiero.

-También te quiero Bells.

Que gracioso que en ella encontrara a la amiga que llevaba toda la vida buscando. Que gracioso que fuera ahora.

-Bueno, hay que bajar ya. Nos vamos pronto. -Dijo ella cuando nos separamos tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Bajamos las escaleras riendo y cuando entramos a la sala Alice me sorprendió cuando dio un grito emocionado.

-¿Alice que…? -Y entonces lo vi. Jasper estaba sentado sonriéndonos. Se levanto para abrazar a Alice y luego aun de su mano fue a saldarme a mi.

-Hola Bells.

-Hola Jazz. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Edward me dijo que ya que no tengo auto, puede llevarme y bueno, aquí estamos.

No se me escapo el plural.

-¿Estamos? -El principio de una sospecha estaba creciendo en mi pecho, muy cerca del corazón.

-Si… am… bueno, ya sabes que no… no puedo irme solo así que… -De verdad parecía avergonzado, pero ahora que mis sospechas resultaban ciertas… bueno, no podía darme el lujo de ser coherente. -Lo siento Bella, pero mi madre me dijo que debía traerla y yo… bueno, no tuve opción.

-No… no importa Jazz yo… esta bien. -No se me escapo que el y mi prima intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.

En esos momentos escuchamos como cerraban la puerta del baño de abajo y unos tacones que se acercaban cada vez mas.

En mi interior no me dejaba de repetir que debía tranquilizarme para no hacer alguna estupidez.

-¡Alice! ¡Bella! Muy buenos días. ¿Qué tal todo? -Dijo ella con una voz que pretendia ser amable aunque yo solo detectaba veneno.

-Rosalie. -Dijo secamente mi prima muy leal casí sin mirarla.

Yo no lo conteste. Creía que si abría la boca, le diría todo lo que pensaba de ella y eso… no seria muy bueno.

-¡Bueno. Bueno chicas! Es el primer día de clases, deberían estar emocionadísimas. Yo lo estoy. Apropósito ¿Edward no ha bajado?

A este punto no pude mas y voltee a mirarla echando chispas por los ojos. Ella retrocedió un paso con la mano en el pecho.

-No. Edward no ah bajado… -Mi voz estaba cargada de todas las blasfemias que quería gritarle a la cara.

Deseaba con muchas ansias saltarle a la cabeza y arrancar uno a uno esos cabellos dorados. Claro, una patada o dos no estarían nada mal. Lo único que quería era ver su rostro contraído de dolor.

Era extraño, por lo general yo no era una persona violenta. Sin duda, Rosalie sacaba lo peor de mi.

Ella volteo a mirar a Jasper como pidiendo una explicación, pero el solo se encogió de hombros y le dirigió un sombría mirada.

Al principio parecía que una nueva emoción llenaba su rostro, una emoción imposible en esos rasgos tallados en mármol ¿dolor?

Pero antes de que lograra descifrarlo la mascara volvió a ella. Se sacudió el cabello del hombro y se dirigió a uno de los sillones, donde se sentó con elegancia.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio bastante embarazoso ya que yo seguía mirándola con furia, pero ella me ignoraba olímpicamente.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde se escucharon pasos en la escalera.

-Buenos días a todos. -Edward me dirigió una enorme sonrisa y se acerco para besarme, pero me aleje un paso de el.

-Buenos días hermano. -Recalque la ultima palabra mientras miraba disimuladamente a Rosalie.

El volteo y cuando la miro frunció el ceño.

-¡Edward! Hola, buenos días. -Ella se acerco a el y beso su mejilla. Sentí que me ponía roja de rabia.

-Hola Rosalie. -Su saludo fue bastante cortante, pero aparentemente no lo suficiente como para ponerla en su lugar. -Vámonos. -Se dirigió a la puerta de enfrente y la abrió para que pasáramos. -Esperen aquí. Iré por mi auto. Jasper ¿puedes ayudarme?

-Cl… claro Edward.

Cuando se perdieron de vista un brazo se entrelazo con el mío, pero no lo aparte ni me moleste. Conocía a la perfección ese pequeño y fino brazo.

-De verdad que adoro ese color en ti Bells -dijo mi prima como para entablar conversación. Rosalie solo estaba recargada en el porche sin decir nada.

-Gracias Allie. -Le dije aun un poco tensa.

-¡¡Ho!! No te mostré esto ¿cierto? -Descubrio su cuello un poco para que pudiera ver un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, igual que el mío. Solo que el suyo era dorado en lugar de azul.

-¡Allie! Eres maravillosa. -La abrase y le susurre al oído: -Gracias.

-Hey, -me contesto ella también al oído -para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?

Cuando me separe de ella el auto ya estaba estacionado frente a nosotras.

-Suban chicas. -Edward salio y abrió la puerta trasera, primero entro Alice seguida de Rosalie, cuando estaba a punto de entrar el puso una mano en mi hombro. -Nop, tu vienes enfrente con migo.

Sonreí y me dirigí al asiento del copiloto, en ese momento Jasper estaba bajando para sentarse junto a Alice.

-Bells, lo siento. De verdad lo lamento.

-No te preocupes Jazz, esta todo bien. ¿Qué quería Edward con tigo?

-Me dijo que si Rosalie trataba de pasarse de la raya con tigo, la pondría en su lugar, que no me molestara si lo hacia, y la verdad no. No me molesta en absoluto. Se lo merece.

-Gracias Jazz. -Le sonreí y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero fue mas rápido que yo y abrió la puerta para mi.

Entre sonriendo y me acomode.

-Mi perfecto caballero. -Escuche a Alice susurrar.

Edward tomo mi mano de manera que nadie pudiera verlo. Lo mire y articulo con los labios '¿estas bien?'

Solo asentí y le sonreí.

El viaje fue efectuado en silencio, salvo por algunas risas y comentarios de Alice y Jasper. Edward manejaba con una mano en el volante, sosteniendo la mía con la otra.

Cuando llegamos Rosalie se bajo antes que nadie y se quedo parada con los brazos cruzados.

-Edward ¿puedes indicarme donde esta la oficina por favor? -Le dijo pestañeando de forma asquerosa.

-Claro, síguenos.

Nos dirigimos todos hacía allí. Cuando llegamos Alice, Jasper y Rosalie dieron sus nombres y a todos nos entregaron un horario de clases.

-Nos tocan juntas Frances, historia y gimnasia ¡Genial! -Dijo mi prima comparando su horario de clases con las mías.

-Yo también tengo gimnasia a esa hora Al. -Jasper también estaba emocionado por esto.

Al final, yo tenia tres clases con Edward, tres con Alice y dos con Jasper. Al parecer también dos con Rosalie.

Me dirigí al aula de Algebra la que por desgracia no tenia con ninguno de mis amigos. Pero al entrar una voz conocida me saludo.

-¿Bella?

Voltee muy emocionada para encontrarme a un mastodonte sonriéndome.

-¡¡Emmett!! -Corrí a su lado y me dio un gran abrazo de oso… literalmente. -No… puedo… respirar.

-Esta bien debilucha, te dejare ir. -Cuando nos separamos ambos teníamos sonrisas entupidas en el rostro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Emmett?

-Pues es que ya estaba inscrito, ¿no te dije? Supongo que no. Mis padres están trabajando aquí, y bueno, no me dejaron ponerme a trabajar, así que heme aquí.

-¿Por qué ibas a ponerte a trabajar? ¿Ya no quieres estudiar?

-No es eso, es solo que creo que es hora de que consiga mi propio dinero, ¿sabes? Debo pedirle dinero a mis padres y muchas veces me dicen que no. Estoy harto de tener que depender de ellos.

En ese momento entro el profesor, y comenzó la clase.

-¿Qué clase te toca? -Le pregunte. Tal vez me tocara con el de nuevo.

-Artes. ¿Y a ti?

-Frances. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la entrada de la cafetería para el almuerzo? Podrás sentarte con nosotros, ahí estarán Alice, Jasper, Edward y… Rosalie.

-Esta bien. Podré conocer al famoso Edward al fin. Ahí nos vemos debilucha.

-Ok, Em. Oye mira, ahí viene Rosalie.

Le dije señalándola. Tenía tras ella a muchos de mis compañeros de clase y la miraban como si fuera una Diosa.

Mire a Emmett para saber su opinión pero me quede helada.

-Bella, es la mujer mas hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida.

-¡¿Qué?! Emmett…

-Hola Bella. -Me saludo la aludida.

-Rosalie. -Le dedique un seco asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Te toca Frances verdad? Es también mi siguiente clase ¿vamos?

-Claro. Emmett debo irme yo… ah, es cierto. Ella es Rosalie, el es Emmett.

-Rosalie… Que nombre tan hermoso. -Mi amigo tenia la boca abierta, y la miraba de una forma que me hizo sentir fuera de lugar.

-Hola. -Le dijo ella secamente antes de emprender el camino hacía la clase, sin muchas ganas.

A pesar de lo mal que ella me caía no debía ser egoísta.

-¿Qué te pareció Emmett, Rosalie?

-Un tonto y un bruto como todos los hombres de este pueblucho. -Dijo ella, con un gesto de asco en la cara.

* * *

¡¡Hola chicas hermosas!! (Y chicos si es que hay jeje)

¡¡Estoy de vuelta!! No me odien por favor. Tengo una explicación.

Verán, su siempre humilde servidora, ósea yo, no es muy buena que digamos para el colegio y ¿Qué creen? ¡¡Me fui a examen extraordinario de Algebra!!

Que pena. Lo peor de todo es que yo se que puedo hacerlo, pero soy muy floja para entregar trabajos y tareas :s

Obviamente mis padres me castigaron ¡quitándome la lap!

Pero en fin. Eh vuelto jojo

Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ya lo ven, no siempre es amor a primera vista, jajaja, hagamos sufrir un poco a Em :P

Espero sus maravillosos comens para subirme el animo _

Un besito a todas y todos!!

Fathy…


	12. La nueva mejor amiga de mi mejor amiga

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es de Sara García y mía.**

**P.D. Tributo al raro de mi vampiro personal Cesar y al maravilloso grupo 'Nirvana'. Solo me queda algo mas por agregar antes de que comiencen a leer: ¡Que viva el Rock & Roll!**

* * *

Medite lo que Rosalie había dicho de Emmett. ¿Qué le diría cuando me lo preguntara? Por que estaba segura de que lo haría.

-Hum… ¿no te pareció, lindo o apuesto? -Le dije cuando estábamos en la puerta.

-Es… mas lindo que la mayoría. Pero solo eso. Nada importante.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Qué tal tu primera clase? -Esa era Alice por supuesto.

-Hola Al. Me fue muy bien, encontré a un amigo. ¿Y a ti?

-De maravilla. -Nos sentamos en una banca detrás de Rosalie mientras el profesor entraba.

--

La cuarta hora llego sin ningún incidente. Aun no tenía ninguna clase con Edward y lo extrañaba mucho, pero era hora del almuerzo, así que me dirigí junto con Jasper a la cafetería.

Justo al lado de la entrada con los brazos detrás de la espalda estaba Edward mirándome con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola linda ¿Qué tal tus clases? -Me dijo quitándome la mochila de los hombros y llevándola el mismo.

-Bells, ¿conoces a Emmett? -Ambos se acercaron sonriendo. La sonrisa de Alice se ensancho al ver a Jasper.

-Claro que lo conozco. ¿Qué hay grandulón? ¿Hambre?

-Claro que tengo hambre. -Me dijo al tiempo que hacía círculos sobre su estomago.

-Edward, Jasper, el es Emmett.

Ambos le sonrieron y le dieron la mano antes de que todos nos dirigiéramos a el comedor atestado de gente.

-Eh, esperen ¿no nos falta una rubia descerebrada? ¿Y Rosalie?

Alice se hecho a reír ante esto. Jasper también sonreía cuando me contesto.

-Entro con su 'nueva mejor amiga', o algo así dijo.

-¿Bromeas? -Le dije con una gran sonrisa. -¿Quién es ella?

Cuando entramos señalo hacía una mesa al fondo de la cafetería.

Ese era el lugar donde las 'reinas descerebradas' solían reunirse. Identifique la cabellera color oro de Rosalie entre todas las demás. Jessica, Lauren, Cinthya, Tanya y Susi. Jessica tenía el cabello en chinos, la piel ligeramente olivácea y hablaba sin control. Lauren era rubia también, pero teñida. Tenía los ojos verde olivo y era la persona más cruel del mundo. Cinthya era de piel blanca, la típica chica por la que todos los hombres babean pero en realidad no era capaz de juntar ni tres frases. Además tenía los dientes más grandes y la boca más enorme del mundo. Susi era algo así como la criada de Cinthya. Era tan pequeña como Alice, pero era morena, manipuladora y tonta. Se creía con derecho ante todos y pensaba que todos los hombres morían por ella.

Tanya era un asunto aparte. Ella era algo así como la 'líder' de todas ellas. Usaba varios kilogramos de maquillaje diariamente; me gustaba compararla con un payaso. ¡Sólo había que verla! Labios rojos, extremadamente rojos, extremadamente vulgar; su rostro daba asco de tanto maquillaje. La rodeaba ese olor tan peculiar de la base que usaba, me revolvía el estómago. Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes en comparación a su rostro, como si le hubiera dado en el botón del zoom. Y orejas tan pequeñas que tenías que observarla detenidamente para encontrarlas. Tenía el cabello en rizos de un color rojo muy suave. Casi rosado. A pesar de no ser nadie que valiera la pena, se deleitaba humillando a todo el que considerara inferior a ella, sin importar quien fuera. Demasiado superficial. Demasiado plástica. Demasiado Tanya para ser interesante.

Se llamaban a si mismas como 'Las reinas del Forks High School' pero claro, solo eran un grupo de chicas tontas y superficiales. Realmente nadie las quería. Eran crueles con todo el mundo.

-Está bien. Creo que encaja bastante bien con ellas.

Mire a Edward. También sonreía, pero el me miraba a mi.

-¿Vamos por una mesa? -Pregunto aun mirándome.

-Claro. Vamos.

Nos encaminamos hacía la mesa que ocupábamos siempre mi hermano y yo.

-¿Vamos por comida? -Pregunte mirándolos cuando llegamos y dejamos las cosas sobre esta.

-Si -Contesto Emmett. -Muero de hambre.

Nos dirigimos a la barra de comida. Yo solo tome una ensalada y una limonada natural.

-¿Eres vegetariana? -Me pregunto Emmett que tomo dos hamburguesas, un refresco y un cupcake.

-No, es solo que la carne aquí es un asco.

Miro su hamburguesa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, luego se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida.

-¡Emmett eso es asqueroso! -Dijo mi prima mientras tomaba al igual que yo una ensalada.

-Es delicioso. -Le dijo con la boca llena de comida.

-La verdad es que lo es Alice. -Le dijo Edward. Les fruncí el ceño.

Jasper solo reía. El tomo dos hot-dogs y una limonada al igual que yo.

El almuerzo paso sin incidentes. Todos bromeábamos y reíamos de las bromas y ridiculeces de Emmett.

Cuando sonó la alarma para entrar a clases de nuevo nos levantamos aun riendo. Las nuevas 'mejores amigas' de Rosalie pasaron a nuestro lado sin prestarnos atención como era habitual, pero ahora Tanya decidió mirarnos. Bueno, no a todos… me hirvió la sangre solo de ver la forma en que lo miraba.

-Hola Edward. Rose tiene razón. Te pusiste bastante bien. -Lo avalúo con la mirada desde los pies hasta la cabeza con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

El aludido se aclaro la garganta antes de contestarle.

-Gracias Tanya. -Su aparentemente amable voz estaba cargada de tensión mientras miraba a todos lados menos a la chica frente a el.

Después de eso, una a una se alejaron. Todas voltearon a mirarlo.

-Bueno am… -Dijo el volteando a mirarnos ligeramente sonrojado. -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. -Le dije mirando con el ceño fruncido como se iban.

De reojo vi que el se acercaba a mi mientras los demás fingían mirar a otro lado. Emmett se volteo. Recordé que Edward no sabía nada respecto a él.

Ya no había nadie más en el comedor, así que tomo mi barbilla con su dedo para que lo mirara.

-Bells, ¿estás celosa? -Tenía los labios apretados. Parecía contener una sonrisa.

-No. -Le dije al tiempo que trataba de desviar la mirada.

Me abrazo muy fuerte y susurro en mi oído.

-Te amo.

-También te amo. -Le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Bueno, sabía con seguridad que él era mío. Solamente mío.

---

El resto de las clases fue bastante normal. Tome más clases con mis amigos así que no permitieron que me quedara dormida pero la verdad no fue nada del otro mundo.

La última clase que teníamos era gimnasia, estaba con Alice, Jasper y Rosalie. Fue terrible.

Nunca fui buena en los deportes. Los accidentes solían pasarme todo el tiempo.

-Vamos Bella ¿Qué tal malo puede ser? -Me dijo Alice mientras se estiraba.

No le conteste. Obviamente no tenía idea.

-Muy bien jóvenes -Nos llamo el entrenador Clap. -Hoy vamos a jugar voleibol.

-¡Si! -Susurro mi prima. -Amo el voleibol.

Torcí el gesto.

-Así que formen equipos de 6 ahora mismo.

Alice rápidamente tomo la mano de Jasper y la mía. Con terror observe como Mike Newton se acercaba corriendo al igual que Eric Yorkie.

-Perfecto -dijo mi prima que parecía muy entusiasmada. -Solo nos falta uno así que…

Miro por todas partes. Ya todos tenían equipos a excepción de una persona.

-¡Rosalie! -La llamo Alice. -¿Formamos equipo? -Ella lo pensó por unos momentos antes de asentir y correr hacía nosotros. -¿Te molesta? -Me susurro.

-No, está bien Al, no te preocupes. -Susurre en respuesta.

La verdad es que pensándolo bien, ella no tenia por que ser el centro de mi vida. Debía importarme muy poco si estaba o no presente.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién sabe jugar? -Mike dio un paso adelante al igual que Rosalie. -¿Están completamente seguros? -Al parecer quería que todo saliera a la perfección.

-Bella me ah visto. -Dijo Mike mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto Alice. -Corrobore. -Juega muy bien.

Ella asintió.

-¿Y tú? -Le pregunto a Rosalie con la ceja levantada.

-Formaba parte de mi equipo en la otra preparatoria.

-Perfecto. En ese caso, Rosalie, Mike y yo estaremos delante. Ustedes tres estarán atrás. ¿Quién quiere sacar?

-Jasper tiene muy buen brazo. -Se le adelanto su hermana.

-Yo estaré lejos de todo si no te molesta Alice. -Susurre.

-¿Pero por que? -Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Am… digamos que no juego muy bien. Punto.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dejen a Bella en la esquina inferior izquierda. Delante de ella estará Rosalie, yo estaré en medio delante de Eric ¿Bien?

Todos asentimos y fuimos a tomar la posición que nos indico.

El partido comenzó. Realmente no podía decir que comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Todos los miembros de mi equipo corrían hacia un lado y otro para golpear la pelota. El otro equipo aprovechaba mis 'habilidades' y me lanzaban a mi la pelota. Por suerte Rosalie estaba delante de mi. Era bastante buena.

Cuando finalizo la clase el profesor felicito a mi equipo por haber ganado todos los partidos. A mi me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Fue increíble ¿no Bells? -Dijo Alice sudando cuando nos dirigíamos a los vestidores.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Valla Rosalie juegas muy bien. -Le dijo volteando a mirarla. Ella sonrío levemente.

-Gracias. También tu ¿tenias equipo?

-Si, en la preparatoria. Fuimos a varios campeonatos a distintos países.

-También nosotros. ¿Fuiste a New York?

-Claro, fui para las finales.

-¡Bromeas! Exactamente ¿qué días?

-El 22 y 23 de Marzo.

-¡No puede ser! Mi equipo y yo fuimos los mismo días. Seguramente nos toco competir juntas ¿en que lugar quedaron?

-En el segundo. -Ambas parecían inmersas en su conversación. Estaban muy animadas.

Trate de no darle importancia a esto. Alice no tenia por que sentir lo mismo que yo hacía ella.

-¡Nosotras fuimos el primero! ¡Si competimos juntas!

-¿En serio? Creo que te recuerdo. ¿Sacabas?

-¡Sí! ¿Tú también verdad?

-¡Sí! Dios no lo puedo creer es maravilloso yo…

Siguieron charlando todo el tiempo de lo mismo. Cuando terminamos de cambiarnos se dirigieron a la salida aun charlando, yo iba un poco rezagada y con la cabeza ligeramente gacha. Traba de procesar la idea de que ahora parecía que mi mejor amiga acepto a la chica que me había insultado como nueva amiga. No debía importarme y de verdad trataba de que no lo hiciera. Se dirigieron al estacionamiento aun charlando animadamente de compras y moda, de chicos y marcas completamente desconocidas para mí.

Llegamos al auto de Edward. Aun no había nadie allí.

-¡Hey chicas! ¿Por qué no me esperaron? -Jasper llego corriendo detrás de nosotras.

-Hola Jazz. -Voltee a mirarlo aliviada.

Miro a Alice y Rosalie y luego me miro con una ceja levantada.

-Aparentemente salió la mejor cara de tu hermana y a Alice le encanto.

-¿Y tu estas bien? -Me dijo acercándose un poco más.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Enserio Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes? -Estábamos susurrando.

-No se Jazz. Alice es mi mejor amiga y Rosalie… bueno, digamos que no podemos llevarnos muy bien. De verdad que hago todo lo posible para que no me importe pero tu las viste en el partido. Ya se que no soy nadie para hacer que Allie la odie, no debería sentirme así, pero… no se que pasa Jazz.

En ese momento llegaron Edward y Emmett.

-¡Hola preciosa! -Me susurro Edward al oído.

-Hola. -Trate de que mi voz sonara animada, pero claro que no funciono.

-Bella ¿pasa algo? -Se preocupo. Demonios.

-No, todo está bien Ed. Am… ¿nos vamos?

No insistió. Solo se dirigió a su auto.

-Que dices Emmett ¿vendrás a comer entonces? - Lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro. -Le respondió Emmett. -¿Alguien quiere irse conmigo? -Añadió mirándonos a todos.

Ahí vi mi oportunidad y no la desperdicie.

-Yo voy Em. Te enseñare el camino a casa. -Me pare junto a él. Enseguida sonrío y me agito el cabello.

-No, puede ir Rosalie ¿no Bells? -Edward me miraba suplicante.

-No Edward, ella y Alice están… ocupadas. -La siguiente frase la añadí llena de amargura, pero ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta. Seguían charlando animadamente junto al Volvo.

El las miro a ellas, luego a mí y asintió.

-Nos vemos ahí Bella. -Me susurro Jasper.

-Ven Bells. Te mostrare a mi bebe. -Emmett me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento.

Llegamos junto a un enorme tanque de color rojo con el capote negro.

-Esto es… valla preciosidad de Jeep que tienes. -Lo mire con la boca completamente abierta.

-Lo es ¿verdad? -El también lo miraba, pero con un brillo muy especial en los ojos.

-Hum… -Mire la altura y me prepare para saltar. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada el me tomo por la cintura, me arrojo al sillón del copiloto y cerro mi puerta.

Había arneses por todos lados, distintas clases de cinturones de seguridad y correas. En ese momento entro y cerró su puerta.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -Le pregunte mientras tomaba uno de los arneses.

-Para correr a campo traviesa. -Se encogió de hombros.

Encendió el auto al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre mí para ponerme un cinturón de seguridad igual que el del auto de Edward.

-¿Por donde Bellie?

-Ve a la carretera principal. De ahí te indico el camino.

-Ok.

Encendió la radio y la sintonizo en una estación de Rock & Roll.

-¿Te gusta cierto? -Me dijo con la ceja levantada.

-Hum… claro.

-¡¿No te gusta la música de Rock?!

-Bueno, en realidad prefiero la música clásica y de los 50's.

Negó la cabeza con decepción. Después se animo cambiando de tema.

-Oye hum… ¿Rosalie te dijo algo sobre mi?

Me quede callada ¿Y ahora que le diría?

-Erm… no. -Pareció decepcionado así que añadí -bueno, realmente no tuve la oportunidad de preguntárselo, ya sabes, realmente no nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Y crees que le agrade? -Sus enormes ojos café parecían ilusionados.

-No… no lo se Em. Ella es… extraña.

Suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Espero poder preguntárselo alguna vez. No me miro mucho, pero estoy seguro de que la impresione. Bella, ella es… hermosa. Te juro que es como un ángel.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Claro, a todo el mundo le agrada Rosalie. Ella es perfecta ¿no? -Mi voz solo transmitía amargura y tristeza y claro que el se dio cuenta.

-¿De que hablas Bellie? ¿De Edward?

-No solo es Edward. Veras, después de la clase de Gimnasia, Alice y Rosalie descubrieron que tienen más en común de lo creían. Ahora parece que ambas son las mejores amigas. -Sin quererlo y sin planearlo una lágrima rodó en mi mejilla.

Inconscientemente tome el dije que Alice me había dado en la mañana.

-Parezco una tonta ¿no lo crees? Llorando por nada. Si Alice quiere ser su amiga para mi esta perfecto. Quiero decir ¿Quién soy yo para negarle ese derecho? Aparentemente ella es feliz ahora así que por mi está bien.

-No. Bella no lo está, y no tienes porque fingir que estas bien. Creí que éramos amigos.

-Claro que lo somos Emmett. -Susurre.

-Pues entonces tendrías que saber que puedes confiar en mi pase lo que pase.

Detuvo el auto en una orilla de la carretera y se acerco a mí.

-Ahora dime la verdad ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo… por alguna razón me siento terrible. Como… decepcionada. Muy estúpidamente creí que ella también odiaría a Rosalie. Solo por mi. Pero es obvio que me equivoque y eso… bueno, digamos que no me hace sentir de maravilla.

-Ya veo. -Susurro. -Bella, eso no tiene nada que ver con que Alice deje o no de ser tu mejor amiga. Esa chiquilla te adora y es muy fiel. Pero Rosalie… bueno, la verdad ellas dos son muy parecidas. Pero claro, nadie, ni Rosalie ni ninguna modelo perfecta puede reemplazarte. Ante nadie ¿escuchaste? Eres muy especial Bells. Que no se te olvide nunca.

Sorbí la nariz.

-Gracias Em.

-De nada Bellie. Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? -Me dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.

-Ahora hay que ir a tu casa porque muero de hambre.

-También yo. -Le dije riendo.

El resto del camino la pasamos en silencio. El estaba cantando una canción realmente horrible. Cuando llegamos suspire aliviada.

-¿Te ayudo? -Me dijo inclinándose de nuevo para quitarme el cinturón.

-Que detestable puede llegar a ser el Rock & Roll. Ahora recuerdo por que no me gustaba.

-¡¿Qué?! -Me miro horrorizado. -El Rock es una forma de expresarse, es algo… hermoso. Y Nirvana es más que música es… un estilo de vida. -Sus ojos se vidriaron y miraba hacia la nada con una ligera sonrisa. Me dio miedo.

-Deberías escucharte Em. -Le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Baja pequeña diabla. -Me dijo riendo entre dientes. -Valla, tu casa es hermosa.

-Gracias. Mamá la decoro.

Cuando entramos escuchamos una gran bulla en la sala de estar, risas y un gruñido. Nos miramos antes de dirigirnos hacía allí.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y un gesto severo. Asustaba verlo así. Jasper estaba a su lado. Sus gestos eran idénticos y delante de ellos Alice y Rosalie miraban una película de vampiros. En realidad no eran la clase de películas de vampiros que Edward y yo solíamos ver. Estos eran seres hermosos que se enamoraban de mortales.

Cuando los chicos nos vieron se levantaron también al mismo tiempo ambos con el mismo gesto de agradecimiento.

-Que bueno que llegaron chicos ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -Pregunto Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigía afuera.

-Bella y yo charlamos ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Emmett señalo hacia la sala.

-Aparentemente los vampiros son ahora un símbolo sexual. -Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido. No era propio de él.

-¿Y mamá y papá? -Le pregunte a Edward.

-Mamá está en la cocina rebosante de felicidad por que hicimos 'nuevos amigos'. Papá llegara tarde hoy, tuvo una emergencia.

-Mejor voy a ver si puedo ayudar en algo. -Susurre.

Antes de que pudiera irme alguien tomo mi mano. No hacía falta voltear para saber quién era pero aun así lo hice.

-Bella vamos a mi habitación. -Me dijo arrastrándome escaleras arriba.

Al llegar ahí muchísimos recuerdos asaltaron mi mente… Edward y yo sentados en la alfombra de su habitación mirando viejas fotografías, nuestro primer beso… nuestra primera vez…

Sin duda eran recuerdos hermosos. Los mejores que tengo.

-Siéntate preciosa.

Lo hice en el borde de su cama aun con la mente puesta en nuestros momentos juntos.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunte dudosa.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Alice?

Mire hacia otro lado evadiendo su pregunta.

-N… nada. ¿Po… porque la pregunta?

-Bella, no me puedes engañar a mí y lo sabes. Ahora ella no se separa de 'Rosie' y tu estas triste por ello. Quiero la verdad cielo ¿Qué está pasando?

-Edward yo… -suspire. –No lo se. Alice está bien así, quiero decir, ellas dos tienen más en común que nosotras. Si Alice está feliz con eso… yo también. –Cualquiera podría notar la tristeza en mi voz.

-Bella yo… no se que decirte. ¿De verdad crees que es lo mejor?

-No se si sea lo mejor para mi, pero sé que es lo mejor para ella.

-¿Lo mejor para quién? –Esta pregunta no fue formulada por Edward.

Voltee para encontrarme con Alice mirándonos a ambos con la duda pintada en el rostro.

* * *

**¡¡Hola chicas preciosas!!**

**Sé que en estos momentos querrán matarme pero déjenme explicarles ¿vale vale?**

**Verán, mi lindísima y adorada lap (sarcasmo, puro sarcasmo) se descompuso sin ninguna razón aparente… bueno, si hay una razón jeje lo que pasa es que 'alguien' (cof yo cof) le metió unos cuantos virus (¡¡21!!) así que tuve que llevarla a que la arreglaran y bla bla bla, el detalle es que ya llevaba casi todo el cap terminado, también el de mi otro fic así que tenía que esperar a que me la dieran para terminarlo porque no me acordaba lo que puse aquí jojo pero pues ya me la dieron, de hecho la estoy estrenando de esta forma, así que espero que les guste ^^**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Qué les parece el cap? ¿Agobiante? Jajaja**

**¿Recuerdan a las 'reinas descerebradas'? Pues de hecho a Cinthya y Susi si las conozco jajaja y ¿adivinen que? Me caen muuuuuuuy mal xDDD**

**Bueno ¡¡ pues díganme que piensan con un lindo review para subirme los ánimos!! XD**

**¡¡Las quiero muchísimo!! Un besitoooo!!**

** P.D. Mis chicas/os hermosas/os lamento mucho esto, pero es que la primera vez el capitulo se subió en Negritas y Subrayado y me acabo de dar cuenta, no quería dejárselos así, por eso lo subí de nuevo, pero tampoco quería perder los hermosos Reviews que ya me habían dejado, por eso aparece un cap. Nuevo, pero era este mismo. Lo siento mucho de nuevo. Las/os quiero.**


	13. Una mentira y un sueño

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es de Sara G. (Rosalie Massen) y mía.**

* * *

-¿Lo mejor para quién? –Volvió a preguntar impacientándose.

-Yo… debo irme. –Dijo Edward poniéndose de pie. Me dio un apretón en la mano infundandome valor.

Cuando salió, Alice se dirigió a mí.

-¿Bella? ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Acaso estas llorando? –Lo último lo dijo acercándose a mí con lo que parecía ser preocupación, pero no me quería engañar, bien podía estar equivocada.

-No, no estoy llorando. Estoy bien.

-No. No estás bien ¿Qué es lo que pasa Bells? Creía que no había secretos entre nosotras.

-Tienes razón, se supone que no hay secretos entre nosotras –Reí con amargura. Quería preguntarle acerca de Rosalie pero me contuve ¿de qué me serviría? –Pero no es… nada Alice. Ya sabes cómo me pongo, con unas palabras me altero y todo eso. Estaba hablando con Edward de… algunas cosas de nosotros y me puse así. Pero lo arreglamos todo. Todo estará bien. –Nunca se me había dado bien mentir y creo que ella se dio cuenta por el tenue rubor que cubría mis mejillas, además estaba hablando en susurros.

Me miro de forma escéptica.

-Em… está bien. ¿Quieres ir de compras con Rose y con migo? Iremos mañana ¿Qué dices?

-Yo… no am… muchas gracias Alice, pero creo que no es una buena idea.

Me miro con los ojos llenos de sospecha.

-Ok, aquí voy. –Suspiro. –Bella yo se que Rose no es de tu agrado, porque dijo unas cuantas cosas de ti, pero te apuesto que no las dijo con intención, ella es buena persona. Enserio. Me callo muy bien una vez que la conocí pero me di cuenta de que te molestaste, y no quiero eso. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y por más que me parezca a ella, o por más linda que sea, jamás podrá compararse contigo. –Sonrió ligeramente al mismo tiempo que me dejaba caer sobre la cama con la cabeza gacha. Que estúpida había sido.

-Alice yo… lo lamento. Supongo que… bueno creo, yo… tal vez… -Se acerco a mí con una sonrisa, sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Te pusiste celosa Bells?

-N… no. –Me sonroje. Demonios.

-¡Amiga! –Alice se acerco a mí con una enorme sonrisa y me abrazo sentándose a mi lado. –Bella eres una pequeña tonta. No tienes por qué ponerte celosa, pero para nada. Tú eres… bueno, eres más que mi prima. Bella eres mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana. Así que no quiero oír de celos nunca más ¿escuchaste?

-Claro. –Le dije sonriendo también y devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Ahora, vamos abajo por qué muero de hambre y estoy segura de que tía Esme nos preparo algo.

Con una enorme sonrisa nos dirigimos al comedor, donde al parecer estaban todos.

-Bella hum… ¿Qué dices de venir mañana con nosotras de compras?

-Yo… Alice, no lo creo.

-¿Segura? Porque de verdad me gustaría que tú vinieras.

-No Al. No lo creo. Mira está bien que ahora seas amiga de Rosalie y todo eso, pero a mí no me… no me agrada ¿está bien? Y simplemente no quiero estar con ella. Lo lamento.

Suspiro.

-Creo que si le dieras la oportunidad te agradaría. –Susurro.

No le conteste ¿de qué me serviría discutir con ella?

Emmett estaba sentado junto a Rosalie en el comedor, quien por cierto parecía muy incómoda. Mi amigo la miraba con un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos, pero ella ni siquiera lo veía. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba de soslayo a Edward sentado en la punta de la mesa charlando con Jasper en susurros.

-Hola mis niñas. Siéntense, la comida esta lista.

Sonreímos a mi mamá y nos fuimos a sentar. Yo me senté junto a Edward, y Alice entre Rosalie y yo. En ese momento entro mamá seguida de Danna, la muchacha que solía ayudarle con la limpieza de la casa, con platos repletos de comida. Me moría de hambre. No me había dado cuenta de ello. Así que nadie dijo nada mientras degustábamos nuestra deliciosa comida.

-¡¡Puffh!! Estoy que reviento. –Susurro Emmett con cara de sueño.

-Claro que lo estas grandulón, comiste mucho más que todos nosotros.

-Estaba delicioso señora Cullen. –Dijo Jazz sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias. Es un gusto que los amigos de mis niños vengan. –Les sonrió a todos de una forma cálida y maternal como solo ella sabía hacer. –Chicos, son nuevos en la ciudad ¿cierto? –Les pregunto sobre todo a Jasper y Rosalie.

-Si, -respondió Jazz. –Vivíamos en Tuxon Texas, pero nuestros padres decidieron que querían un ritmo más tranquilo para nosotros, por eso estamos aquí.

-¿Y a que se dedican sus padres?

-Mi madre es ama de casa, pero mi padre es médico.

-¡Medico! Asombroso, seguramente conoce a Carlisle.

-Seguramente. –Dijo Jazz con cortesía.

-¿Y tu cielo? –Le pregunto a Emmett con otra cálida sonrisa.

-Vivo solo con mi padre, antes estábamos en New York, pero tiene un problema en el corazón. No podíamos seguir viviendo ahí por recomendación médica, así que buscamos el lugar más tranquilo en mapas, y encontramos Forks Washington, a papá le gusto mucho, así que aquí estamos.

¿Su padre estaba enfermo del corazón? No lo sabía, que triste.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –Le pregunto mi mamá en un susurro.

-Oh, no es nada malo –dijo el restándole importancia. –Estará bien, con descanso y medicamentos. Su padre, ósea mi abuelo, era militar pensionado, pero falleció demasiado pronto para disfrutar de su dinero, así que no necesita trabajar. Toda la herencia es suya, no hay problemas con el dinero.

-Tal vez Carlisle pueda revisarlo ¿Qué dices cariño? –Dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-Claro, creo que a él le agradaría, muchas gracias.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y fue a contarlo. A su salida todos miramos a Emmett.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Susurre.

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo distraído ya que estaba mirando a Rosalie de soslayo y no me escucho.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu padre estaba enfermo Emmett?

-A eso, no es importante. –Por la forma en que lo miramos, decidió explicarse mejor. –De verdad chicos, ha estado así desde hace varios años y nunca ha pasado nada malo. No tienen porque preocuparse de nada, yo no lo estoy por que se que va a estar bien, nada malo va a pasarle, el mismo me lo ha dicho.

-Pero Emm una enfermedad del corazón es algo muy grave. De verdad, mi padre debería ir a revisarlo, no sería ningún problema para él y podríamos estar más tranquilos de esa forma ¿Qué dices?

-Por mi está bien, pero el viejo es un poco testarudo, no creo que quiera, aun así se lo diré, gracias chicos.

-¿Seguro? –Pregunte insegura.

-Claro Bells, todo está bien. No te preocupes.

Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas preocupadas pero él se llevaba un bocado más a la boca.

-Carlisle llegara tarde esta noche. Tuvo que hacer doble jornada. –Dijo mamá entrando al comedor con una pequeña mueca.

-Pues nosotros tenemos que irnos ya. –Dijo Jasper incorporándose seguido de Rosalie. –Muchas gracias señora Cullen, todo estuvo delicioso.

-Gracias a ustedes por venir. Es un placer. –Dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

Emmett también se levanto.

-También tengo que irme señora Cullen. Fue un placer.

-Igualmente, cielo. Y ya lo sabes, cualquier cosa solo llámanos ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, no se preocupe.

Los fuimos a dejar a la entrada y Alice corrió a abrazar a Jasper.

-Nos vemos mañana. –Le susurro dándole un beso.

-Por supuesto linda. Te quiero.

-También te quiero. –Después lo soltó y fue a abrazar a Rosalie. –Bye Rose. Recuerda, después de la escuela, compras.

-Claro Allie. Nos vemos.

Cuando se separaron, se acerco a mí y beso insípidamente mi mejilla, a Emmett solo le ofreció la mano.

-Adiós Rose. Fue un honor conocerte. –Le dijo este besando su mano.

-Ya lo sé. –Susurro ella mientras se limpiaba con sus jeans. La mire con el ceño fruncido.

Jazz se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Nos veremos mañana Bells, no hagas más corajes por favor. –Beso mi mejilla.

-Espero Jazz. Adiós.

-¿Vamos Edward? –Lo miro.

-Claro. Nos veremos Emmett.

-Adiós Eddie. –Le ofreció una gran sonrisa. –Adiós enana, adiós Bellie. Nos veremos Jazz.

-Bye Em –Susurramos todos con una gran sonrisa.

Edward se acerco a mí.

-Iré a dejarlos linda ¿quieres venir?

-¿Y tener que estar con Rosalie de nuevo? No, gracias. –También susurraba de forma que Alice no pudiera escucharme. –Ve con cuidado, te quiero.

-También yo.

Cuando el auto desapareció de la vista del porche de la casa, entramos con un suspiro. Había sido un largo primer día de clases, y la verdad me alegraba que terminara.

-¿Qué tal el primer día de clases chicas? –Dijo mamá cuando entramos a la sala donde estaba sentada mirando su programa favorito de televisión.

-Fue… interesante. –Susurre.

-Que bien chicas. Oh, por cierto Alice, tengo una sorpresa para ti. –Por su gran sonrisa de satisfacción podía imaginarme perfectamente a que se refería, pero no iba a arruinarle la felicidad.

-¿Para mí?

-Si querida vamos, vamos.

Subimos las escaleras encabezadas por mamá y llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes que ahora estaba pintada de un suave color rosa.

-Oh tía Esme ¿es mi habitación? –Alice parecía muy emocionada.

-Acabo de terminarla cielo, espero que te guste.

Abrió la puerta y mi prima ahogo un chillido que incluso así sonó muy fuerte.

-¡¡Tía Esme!! ¡¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta!!

La verdad no exageraba, estaba hermosa. Las paredes eran completamente en color rosa claro, justo en medio había una gran cama con una colcha blanca, la cabecera era negra y había almohadones solamente en estos tres colores, tocador era blanco, pero la mesita de noche era negra, había una lámpara sobre esta forrada de rosa, un reloj y un porta retratos vacio. Justo arriba había un hermoso espejo. Sobre la cama había un cuadro con unas hermosas zapatillas negras con fondo blanco. A sus lados en cuadros más pequeños, un pequeño vestido rosa y un tutu de ballet. Frente a todo esto, y junto a la puerta que supuse seria él baño había otras dos puertas enormes que muy seguramente sería el enorme closet con toda la ropa de Alice.

-¿Y qué dices cielo? –Susurro mamá, mirando con una sonrisa a Alice.

-Es hermosa tía. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad me encanta.

-Que gusto me da cariño. –Parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma. A mi madre le encantaba decorar, y hacer las cosas bien y perfectas era parte de ella. –Bueno chicas, tengo que irme.

-Está bien tía Esme, gracias de nuevo

-No hay de que cielo.

-Adiós mamá.

Cuando salió, Alice corrió a su cama y se dejo caer riendo.

-¡¡Bella me encanta!! Es hermosa ¿no te parece?

-Claro que lo es Alice. Mamá se esmero muchísimo. –Sonriendo me acerque a las enormes puertas blancas y las jale de un tirón. Me sorprendí muchísimo. Era más ropa de la que yo había visto de Alice. -¿De dónde salió tanta ropa? –Le pregunte sorprendida.

-¿Cuál ropa? –Dijo ella acercándose a mí despacio, y cuando miro el guarda ropas soltó un agudo chillido. -¡¡Trajeron mi ropa!! Bella, esta es la ropa que tenía en mi otra casa ¡¡Qué emoción!!

-¿Esta es tu ropa? ¿Cuánta ropa necesita una adolecente Alice?

-Más de la que tienes primita adorada.

-Con la que tengo es suficiente Alice. No necesito más que eso.

No me contesto y se dirigió al centro tomando lo más cercano que tenía a la mano.

-¿Ves esta blusa? Es seda pura, muy hermosa, aunque un poco cara. Es importada desde luego.

-¿Usas ropa importada? –Mire la ropa que tenía puesta un poco avergonzada. La compre en una tienda se Seattle y la verdad no fue nada caro. Por eso fue que la compre.

-Sé lo que piensas Bells. –Me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Y también creo lo mismo. Lo que estas usando no es digno de ti ni de nadie como tú. Creo que por aquí tengo algo completamente nuevo para hoy y para mañana. Y después de la escuela vendrás con Rose y con migo de compras te guste o no.

Me quede en silencio pensando cómo hacerle entender que por ninguna razón saldría con Rosalie.

-Alice yo… -suspire –escucha, no tengo nada en contra de las 'compras' y todo eso, de verdad, incluso creo que puede ser divertido salir las dos juntas. Pero Rosalie… bueno, la verdad no creo poder hacerlo. Está bien que ustedes dos sean amigas, de acuerdo, no me gusta demasiado, pero está bien. Solo que por favor no me incluyas en algo que tenga que ver con ella. No quiero, yo… no me parece buena idea. Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, de la ropa y todo eso, pero está bien. Tal vez otro día podamos ir tú y yo a Port Ángeles o algo así. Incluso podríamos ir a Olympia, Edward puede llevarnos ¿Qué dices?

-¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Olympia? ¿Port Ángeles? ¡Bella!

-Alice por favor. No quiero salir con 'Rose' lo siento.

Se quedo en silencio y suspiro.

-Está bien, como tú quieras, pero de que usas ropa mía, la usas.

-Alice yo…

-Nada, ya me privaste de un día de shopping contigo, pero eso de verte con ropa barata… no me gusta nada. –Entro a su closet y empezó a abrir cajones, jalar puertas, abrir bolsas, hasta que salió con unos jeans oscuros y un blusón rosa escotada.

-Ten esto y… ¡Estos! –Sonrió pasándome unas zapatillas de tacón, demasiado altos para mí.

-¿Esto es enserio? –Le dije mirando todo lo que me había dado.

-¡Claro que lo es! Anda a cambiarte.

Suspire y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando llegue ahí me deje caer en mi cama con un suspiro. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan terca? No me serviría aun así replicar nada, jamás daría su brazo a torcer. Pero claro, si iba de compras con ella tal vez dejara de molestarme. Aunque hum… ¿en que estaba? A si, en cómo se vería Emmett de bailarina. Esperen un segundo ¿Emmett? ¿Qué no era Jasper? Pero… ¿de qué estaba hablando? Los parpados empezaron a pesarme cada vez más y no pude contener un bostezo antes de dejarme llevar por mis sueños locos.

-¿Bella? –Susurro la voz más hermosa de todas desde el otro lado de mi habitación despertándome de golpe.

-¿Edward? –Me levante poco a poco tratando de no caer al suelo. -¿Qué pasa?

-Cielo, son las 9 de la noche. Mis padres salieron a cenar, y Alice está en su habitación. Quería venir a despertarte pero no me dejaban. ¿Está todo bien? –Sonrió al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba.

-Sí. –Susurre. –Ahora lo está.

-Estamos solos Bells. –Susurro en mi oreja y pude sentir la sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin perder más tiempo me lance a sus labios con rapidez devorándolos, pero él quería ir más lento, por esa razón me hizo a un lado con una sonrisa.

-Bella…

-Nada de 'Bella' te quiero, aquí y ahora.

No dije mas, me tomo de la cintura y me llevo hasta la cama depositando suaves besos en el cuello y en la barbilla, subiendo hasta mis labios. Mientras que su otra mano acariciaba desde mi rodilla hasta mi muslo de forma muy lenta, pausada y sumamente tierna.

Poco a poco fue desabotonando mi blusa hasta que me la logro quitar sin apartar sus labios de los míos, después me quito el sostén y me miro con una sonrisa a los ojos.

-Eres tan hermosa Bella. Como te amo.

-Edward. –Susurre besando sus labios nuevamente. –También te amo.

Poco a poco nuestros besos subieron de intensidad y yo estaba cada vez mas ansiosa por sentirlo parte de mi nuevamente.

Comencé a desatar su camisa y acaricie sus marcados pectorales. Todo él era sin duda hermoso. Después de eso me fui al botón de su pantalón y lo quite con un ligero movimiento de manos, el hizo lo mismo con el mío y me lo quito de un jalón.

-No puedo creer que te tengo Bella. No puedo creer que seas mía.

Sonreí y unas lagrimas se a galoparon en mis ojos ¿de verdad me amaba como yo a él? No creía que eso fuera remotamente posible, pero Edward era la persona más maravillosa del mundo y yo estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

-Te amo. –Susurre mientras besaba nuevamente sus labios, esta vez más lento tratando demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. No supe de qué forma pero sus bóxers estaban en el piso teniendo frente a mí, completamente desnudo al hombre más perfecto del mundo

-También te amo Bells. –Poco a poco y con mas ternura de la que creía merecer, me quito el resto de la ropa y me miro con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Eres y serás mía por siempre Bella?

-Para siempre Edward. Solo tuya. ¿Y tú?

-Ya te pertenezco de toda forma posible Bella. Eres la única mujer a la que amo o podría amar.

Volví a sus labios con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Era un sueño? Tenía que serlo. No podía ser real. Una persona no tiene derecho a ser tan feliz en una vida.

Me acerque aun mas a él tratando de sentirlo lo más real posible. Quería ser suya nuevamente y que él fuera tan mío como quería.

Baje un poco la mano para estimularlo aun mas y acaricie su miembro con ternura y muy lentamente. Cuando subí la velocidad, se retorcía cada vez más en la cama con sus manos aferradas a mi cadera, y cuando conseguí mi objetivo, cambiamos de lugar.

En el fondo sabía que esto no era más que un rito de amor, mucho más que solo sexo y pación desenfrenado, pero ¿Cómo argumentar algo así cuando, sus manos, esas perfectas manos de pianista profesional te acariciaban de esa forma? No podía concentrarme en nada más que en no gritar demasiado fuerte. Y cuando llegue a la cima y pude mirarlo bien, tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Soy irresistible o algo por el estilo?

-Engreído. –Susurre, antes de situarme sobre él. Estaba lista, y el también lo estaba.

Tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y se acerco a mí tanto, que mis ojos no lograban enfocar nada más, y de todas formas, no quería hacerlo.

-Te amo más de lo que crees Bella, más de lo que una persona puede amar a otra en toda su vida. Y sé que… que tal vez esto parezca prohibido y malo, pero no me arrepiento, y cuando todo este embrollo se solucione y estemos juntos, te hare la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Todo estará bien Edward. Encontraremos la forma de estar juntos para siempre.

Cuando termine de decirle esto me beso de nuevo, y poco a poco fue entrando en mí. Me dolió. Había pasado un tiempo desde que hacíamos esto, y me dolió de nuevo, pero él fue tierno y muy dulce. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro espero un poco hasta que me acostumbrara a él, y cuando sentí que el dolor pasaba, abrí los ojos y le sonreí para infundirle valor.

Nuestra danza comenzó con algunos besos de intermedio y cada vez que nuestras caderas chocaban soltábamos un suspiro o un gemido. No taramos mucho en llegar a la cima juntos… como un todo, como una sola persona. Nada podía ser mejor que esto.

-Wow. –Susurre.

-Eso se queda corto mi cielo. –También hablaba en susurros y su voz parecía cansada. La verdad, yo también lo estaba.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche?

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Claro que lo es.

-Entonces sí. –Cubrió nuestros cuerpos aun desnudos con una manta y beso mi coronilla. –Duerme mi vida. Te amo.

-También te amo Edward.

Bostezamos al mismo tiempo y con un suspiro nos dejamos ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Poco a poco fui despertando a pesar de que aun no salía el sol. Me preguntaba qué hora era y también trataba de recordar el hermoso sueño que había tenido.

Sonreí a mi mismo cuando sentí a Bella removerse entre mis brazos. No había sido un sueño.

Mire el reloj de mesa y me di cuenta de que apenas eran las 2 de la madrugada, sin embargo lo mejor sería que me fuera a mi habitación. No creo que mis padres vean demasiado bien que su hijo mayor, este desnudo en la habitación de su hija menor que también estaba desnuda.

Me levante y tome mi ropa del suelo. Cuando termine de cambiarme fui a los cajones de Bella y saque un pijama rosa, fui hasta ella y se lo puse con cuidado de no despertarla. Lucia tan adorable… deposite un pequeño beso en sus rosados labios y salí de su habitación cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de mí.

-¿Edward?

¡¡Era mi madre!! Y me había visto salir a las dos de la madrugada de la habitación de su hija menor. Voltee a verla y decidí adoptar una actitud relajada y completamente fuera de culpa.

-Hola mama. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿No me digas que acaban de llegar? Pudo pasarles algo mami. Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes. ¿Qué tal su cena?

-Fue muy buena la verdad. Había baile y música en vivo, así que solo se nos paso la hora de volver. –Le sonreí abiertamente. Esa era la clave con mi madre. Sonreír mucho y parecer adorable. -¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Bells cariño? –A pesar de su pregunta no me alarme, porque no la decía molesta, como si sospechara algo, más que eso sonaba preocupada.

-Los estábamos esperando, pero Bella tenía sueño así que la acompañe a su habitación, pero me quede dormido en el sofá.

-Mis niños siempre tan tiernos. Ve a dormir cariño, es muy tarde y mañana hay colegio.

-Está bien mamá. Nos vemos mañana. –Me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla ahora más tranquilo.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me deje caer en la cama con un suspiro de alivio, y sin siquiera cambiarme la ropa me quede dormido una vez mas con la mente puesta en mi Bella.

* * *

¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras!

Sé que en estos momentos querrán matarme, pero me excuso con un Lemmon jajaja

¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta?

Díganme que piensan en un hermoso review siiiiii?????????

La idea original era que Esme los descubriera _in fraganti_ pero aun no amigos!! Jajaja

Bueno, hum… me parece que tenía que decir algo mas pero no lo recuerdo jaja lo siento mucho ya saben que soy un poquitito distraída, además en estos momentos estoy viendo una película súper linda =P

Bueno, chicas hermosas (y chicos si hay alguno por ahí) muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!! Un beso enorme a todos!!!

Bye bye!!!

Fathy… (l)


	14. Rose

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa Meyer. La historia es de Sara García y mía.

* * *

-¿Estas completamente segura de que no quieres venir?

-Completamente. –Suspire una vez más.

-Alice ya te lo dijo. Déjala en paz ¿quieres?

-Solo quería cerciorarme. –Susurro ella.

Tenía todo el camino preguntándome lo mismo. Y yo le había contestado por lo menos 10 veces que estaba segura de que no quería ir con ella y Rosalie de compras.

-¿Qué dijo Jazz, Edward? –Le pregunto mi prima.

-Que los viéramos en la escuela. Supongo que este auto es muy poco para Rosalie.

Nos miramos con una sonrisa y Alice no dijo nada más.

En la mañana Jasper telefoneo a la casa muy temprano para decirnos que iban a irse por otro lado porque Rosalie tenía una sorpresa. No dijo a que se refería, solo dijo eso. Y Alice estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Ahí están. ¡¡OH DIOS MIO!! –Grito mi prima y se bajo del auto lo más rápido que pudo corriendo hacia un BMW rojo, descapotable.

-¡Rose! ¿Es tu auto? –La rubia parecía muy satisfecha.

-Así es. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es… WOW. Hermoso es poco Rose.

-Gracias Alice. –Volteo a mirar a Edward con una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. -¿Qué opinas Edward? Hermoso ¿No te parece?

Edward solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es un M3, no? Un buen auto. Que hay Jazz. –No pude evitar sonreírle a Rosalie con burla cuando voltee a saludar a Jasper.

-¡Hola Jazz! ¿Has visto a Emmett? –Jasper volteo a todos lados y luego sonrió. –Viene hacia aquí.

-¡Que hay chicos! –La sonrisa de Emmett era enorme. –WOW –susurro con la boca abierta al ver el auto de Rosalie. -¿De quién es esta belleza?

Rosalie miro a Jasper como pidiéndole aprobación. Este asintió y le sonrió ligeramente. Qué extraño.

-Es hum… es mío. –La chica miro a Emmett con una sonrisa forzada aunque aun así, educada. –Lo tenía en Texas pero al fin lo trajeron.

Emmett parecía muy emocionado por que ella le estaba hablando al fin.

-¿A si? ¿Te gustan los autos?

-Pues… me gusta arreglar autos. Es como un hobbie para mí. Bien hum… Alice ¿nos vamos?

-Claro. Hum… Bella ¿vienes?

-No All. Yo… me voy aparte. –Le sonreí y se fue más tranquila tras Rosalie.

-Deberías ir con ellas Bells. –Me dijo Jasper. Voltee a mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

-Gracias Edward nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Jazz. –En cuanto se fue, me dirigí al estudio de mi padre para saludarlo, pero no estaba. Solo había una nota que decía _'Fuimos a cenar. Hay comida en el horno. Los queremos.'_

Sonreí. Mis padres salían a cenar por lo menos una vez a la semana para pasar tiempo solos.

Me dirigí a la sala a mirar un poco de televisión pero Rosalie estaba ahí. La verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar con ella. Bella era, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, mi mejor amiga. Y el hecho de que mi hermana la menospreciara no me hacía gracia. A decir verdad, no me hacía gracia que menospreciara a todo el mundo.

-Jazz ¿Puedes aguardar un momento por favor? –Voltee a mirarla con una ceja levantada.

Su voz era suave, y tenía la mirada gacha ¿Qué estaría pasando?

-¿Qué necesitas Rosalie?

-Yo… Jasper ¿Por qué me odian? –Estaba susurrando y su voz era… se me hiso un nudo en la garganta. Una sola vez había escuchado la voz de Rosalie de esa forma, pero nadie hablaba sobre eso, y por supuesto, tampoco yo lo haría.

-¿Quiénes te odian? –Me senté en el sofá y la mire. ¿Esto podría ser verdad?

-¿Quiénes me odian? Jasper todos me odia. Eso lo sabes. Siempre ha sido así. Es la primera vez que tengo una amiga, Alice es sensacional y en 18 años es la única que me acepta como soy y que no me juzga. –Abrí la boca para replicar pero me interrumpió rápidamente. –Salvo mis padres y tu claro. Y aun así, te pones de parte de una chica que apenas conoces en lugar de ponerte de parte de tu melliza. No me parece justo.

-Rose no hables de justicia. No le doy preferencia a Bella. No es que la defienda a ella sobre ti. Pero tú siempre te expresas de los demás de una forma… desagradable. Como si todos fueran inferiores a ti y no es así. Sabes perfectamente que Emmett babea por ti y aun así lo tratas como si fuera… basura. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso te gusta hacer sentir a los demás como una vez te hicieron sentir a ti? ¿Cómo una basura?

Supe que había metido la pata y quise retractarme enseguida. Jamás debí haber dicho eso.

-¡¿Crees que me gusta?! ¿Acaso crees que les deseo a los demás lo que me pasó a mí? –Enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Jasper, no es así. A nadie. Pero lo que me paso, me enseño que no puedes confiar en todo el mundo. Me enseño que las personas son crueles y malas. Es por eso que no confió en los demás. Y aunque no lo creas yo… yo… tengo miedo. –Susurro al fin dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá. –Tengo miedo de que quieran burlarse de mí como ya lo hicieron. Siento que si confió en alguien lo suficiente como para llamarlo 'amigo' se burlara de mí y me maltrataran como la otra vez. No quiero que eso pase de nuevo Jazz. Y justo hoy, consigo una amiga a la que no le importa mi forma de ser y a todo el mundo parece molestarle. Pensé que te agradaría, que estarías feliz por mí, pero te molestas y me frunces el ceño como si estuviera mal.

-Rose yo… no es que crea que está mal. Pero hieres los sentimientos de Bella y estoy seguro de que te das cuenta de ello. A pesar de eso no te importo y seguiste como si nada. Como si no te importara y ¿sabes algo? No te importa Rose. ¿Y lo que dijiste de ella? La menospreciaste como si no valiera nada. Como si tú fueras superior a ella por tu 'belleza' y no lo eres. Deberías saberlo a este punto. Eso es lo que todos odian. Si les dieras la oportunidad de conocer a la Rose que eras antes, nada de esto pasaría y Alice no sería tu única amiga.

-¿Qué es lo quieres que haga Jasper? Bella me trata mal también. Me equivoque con lo que le dije a Edward de ella, no sabía que amara a su hermana hasta ese punto y no fue mi intención herir sus sentimientos. Quería disculparme pero me desprecia con la mirada y tú también lo haces. Cuando estas con ella me miras como… como si… -Estaba susurrando tanto que era casi imposible entenderle –como si me odiaras. Todos me miraron así. Alice, Bella, tu y… Edward. Me sentí miserable. Por esa razón me oculto de todos. Para que no se burlen de mí. _Prefiero ser odiada por quien soy, que amada por quien no soy*_. Prefiero que me odien a que finjan amarme solo para burlarse de mí. No quiero eso.

-Nadie va a odiarte Rose solo… solo deja de tratar a los demás como si fueran menos que tu. Es lo único que te pido Rosalie. Eres buena persona, eso lo sé. Y te jure un día que no dejaría que nadie te dañara de nuevo. No dejare que nadie te haga daño Rose y mis amigos no son malas personas. Ellos no van a dañarte.

-¿Lo prometes? –Sonreí al recordar cuando teníamos 7 años y yo le prometía que haría un montón de amigos. Usaba el mismo tono asustado, los mismos ojos brillantes… siempre confiando en su hermano. Me acerque a ella y tome sus manos entre las mías.

-Te lo prometo. –Bese su frente y ella me abrazo como si me necesitara para esto… y claro que así era. Me necesitaba como yo a ella.

* * *

-Por eso creo que debes ir con ellas Bells. De verdad esta arrepentida.

-Oye Jazz y hum… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Me quede mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Lo siento Bella. Quisiera poder darte otra respuesta pero me temo que no te puedo contar. Es algo muy… sagrado en la familia de cierta forma. Jamás hablamos de eso. Fue una desgracia enorme para todos.

-Pero Jasper… Ella esta… Está bien ahora ¿no? –Me pregunto Emmett en un susurro. De verdad parecía preocupado por mí hermana.

-Rose es fuerte, aprende a superar los problemas sin mayor esfuerzo. –Le explique tratando de tranquilizarlo. -A pesar de que esto fue diferente a todas las dificultades que hemos tenido que afrontar, logro superarlo. No sin mayor esfuerzo desde luego.

Comencé a caminar hacia las aulas, no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era.

-Yo… no sé qué decir. –Murmuro Bella. Note como Edward le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Está bien. Estará bien chicos, no se preocupen. Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo. –Me despedí con la mano de ellos y entre al salón de clases.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

A pesar de que Jasper no nos había contado con exactitud que había pasado con su hermana, asumí por el tono de voz que utilizaba, que era algo muy grave. Y a pesar de los prejuicios que había tomado hacia ella, ahora la veía de forma diferente.

No quería admitirlo y me avergonzaba de ello, pero la verdad era que le tenía… lastima.

Jamás me había pasado algo que hiciera que me alejara de todas las personas, que las evadiera y que hiciera todo lo posible para que se alejaran de mí. Qué triste debe ser su vida.

-Señorita Cullen ¿atiende? –Me llamo la profesora Howard.

-Esto… si.

-Bien, como iba diciéndoles, el proyecto es simple. Deben indagar acerca de su pasado, todo lo que puedan, debe tener fotografías, textos, cartas incluso. Lo que sea que remarque su niñez y a su familia. El mejor ensayo va a ser publicado en los periódicos.

Todos parecían muy emocionados por el nuevo proyecto que se le había ocurrido a la profesora de Proyectos Institucionales. Además, perecía muy fácil. Fotos, cartas y textos de mi familia. El ático estaba repleto de ellos si mi memoria no me fallaba.

Salí de la clase con la mente aun puesta en Rosalie, así que no me fije por donde iba hasta que termine en el suelo.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? –Levante la cabeza y le sonreí.

-Si Rosalie yo… estoy bien. –Se acerco ah mí y extendió su mano para ayudarme. Tenía una cálida y tímida sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Sería verdad lo que Jasper había dicho? ¿Estaría ella arrepentida de lo que había hecho, y solo buscaba tener amigos?

Después de dudar una fracción de segundo, tome su mano y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Gracias. –Susurre.

-No hay de qué. –Nos quedamos a medio pasillo ambas con la mirada hacia un punto diferente. Quería preguntarle, de verdad sentía curiosidad de saber de su vida, pero también estaba apenada.

Yo la había tratado peor que todos, y aun esperaba que ella me contara su vida. Que absurdo.

-Hum… Bueno, debo irme. Adiós Bella. –Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la había perdido de vista. ¿De verdad estaba sintiendo simpatía por ella? Bufe y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Mire el reloj una vez más. Diez minutos.

Había hecho esto durante toda la clase esperando muy ansiosa que terminara. Era la última que tendríamos, así que en diez minutos estaría en el hermoso deportivo de Rose directo a Seattle de compras.

Aunque me ponía muy triste que Bella no viniera con nosotras, me había prometido pasármela genial con mi nueva amiga. Rose era muy amable, era linda y le gustaban las mismas cosas que a mí. Sin embargo, una de las razones para salir con ella, además de disfrutar comprando todo lo que mi tarjeta pudiera pagar, era para preguntarle sobre Bella.

Ella dos se habían estado llevando muy mal y eso me ponía muy triste.

Bella es mi prima y mi mejor amiga, así que para mí, sería un sueño que pudieran llevarse tan bien como entre nosotras. Mi propósito, era preguntarle a Rosalie que era lo que tanto le molestaba de Bells, y tratar de hacerle saber que ambas podían ser amigas. Estaba tan segura de que lo conseguiría que mi estomago estaba hecho nudos.

En ese momento la campana de salida sonó, tome mis cosas y salí casi trotando del salón de clases.

-¡Alice! –Voltee con una sonrisa para ver a mi rubia y hermosa amiga corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Hola Rose! ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Excelente. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

-¡Pero claro!

Nos dirigimos a su auto, junto a él estaban todos mis amigos charlando animadamente. Jazz volteo hacia atrás y cuando me miro se acerco a mí con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué tal tu día? –Beso mi frente y tomo mis manos. Me encogí de hombros.

-Bien. ¿Y el tuyo que tal? –La sonrisa que tenía en los labios era enorme, y sumamente hermosa.

-Ahora, excelente. –Me sonroje y agache la mirada. -¿Iras con Rose de compras cierto?

-Sip. ¿Quieres venir? –Lo veía muy improbable, pero la perspectiva de que Jasper nos acompañara, hacia que me emocionara aun mas.

-Lo siento cielo, pero me temo que no podre ir contigo. –Mis ojos se cristalizaron y lo mire haciendo una mueca de tristeza. Sonrió aun más.

-Luces hermosa haciendo eso. –Puso un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me miro a los ojos. –Eres adorable pequeña.

-Pero… ni así vendrás ¿cierto?

-Lo siento. Además, es tarde de chicas ¿no? Tú y yo podemos salir algún otro día. No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo nena.

Me abrazo y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho. Jasper era maravilloso, y sin duda de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado en la vida. Cada vez estaba más convencida de lo que sentía por él.

-¡Hey esta aplastando a la enana!

-¡Emmett cállate! –Y esa era Bella, claro.

-Alice, cuando estas junto a Jasper, ni siquiera te notas. Es enserio. Deberías considerar usar sancos.

-¡Hey! 1. 50 metros esta claramente dentro del promedio.

-Claro Alice, yo no digo que no. –Ahora Emmett estaba extrañamente serio para ser Emmett. –Solo eres un poco más baja que el promedio. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diecisiete?

-Ya déjala Emmett. Rose y ella tienen prisa. –Jasper beso mi frente. –Diviértete mucha pequeña, y cuídate ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –Sonreí y corrí hacia Bella. -¿Estás segura de que no vienes?

-Segurísima. Pero pásala bien All.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en casa. –Bese su mejilla y corrí hacía Rose que me esperaba en el auto.

-¿Lista Alice? –Su sonrisa era tan grande como la mía.

-¡Lista! Vámonos Rosie.

Encendió el auto, subió la música a todo volumen y salimos disparadas hacia la ciudad.

Llegamos en menos tiempo del que teníamos planeado, ya que Rose conducía como loca… y eso me encantaba. No paramos de reír y bromear en todo el camino y la pasamos maravilloso.

Cuando llegamos al gran centro comercial de Seattle, estacionamos el auto y bajamos aun bromeando directas a las mejores marcas del lugar.

Una vez en la sección de ropa, compramos de todo. Vestidos de fiesta, de noche y de coctel. Ropa clásica, cómoda y muy hermosa. Compramos más zapatos de los que una persona necesita en toda su vida, y más accesorios de los que cualquiera compraría.

Quedamos agotadísimas cuando llevamos todas las bolsas que apenas si cabían en la cajuela, y el asiento de atrás.

Nos moríamos de hambre, así que sugerí ir a comer algo al Restaurante que estaba en frente. Nos sentamos en una mesa algo apartadas y ordenamos una ensalada grande para las dos.

-Uff. Estoy agotada Alice.

-También yo. Pero valió la pena ¿no?

-Valla que sí. –Sonrió y en ese momento trajeron la comida, así que no dijimos nada por un tiempo. Yo estaba pensado como preguntarle aquello sobre lo que tenia duda.

La mire de reojo. Parecía muy cómoda, se concentraba en su comida y en su bebida y parecía estar disfrutando a lo grande.

-Oye hum… ¿Rose?

-¿Si? –Me miro con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Veras yo… sé que esto puede ser un poco indiscreto, pero de verdad me gustaría saberlo. –Suspire. –Como ya debes saber, Bella y tu son mis mejores amigas Rose y… odio ver como se tratan. –Agache la cabeza. Ella no decía nada pero por su silencio parecía comprender muy bien de que estaba hablando. –Se que dirás que soy una metiche y todo eso, pero de verdad me gustaría saber que fue lo que hiso Bella. ¿Por qué es que te cae tan mal? ¿O por que la tratas de esa forma?

Me miro a los ojos y creí percibir un brillo extraño en los suyos.

-Alice yo… no creo que puedas entenderlo...

-¿Por qué no me pones a prueba? –Mm me miro evaluándome con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, después suspiro.

-Alice, primero que nada, quiero que entiendas que no es nada contra Bella. Que no la odio como todos parecen creer. No la conozco lo suficiente como para odiarla y no lo haría. Creo que ella es una buena persona, incluso. Pero es que… -Miro hacia otro lado y parecía tener una lucha interna. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes de cómo los había visto desde que la conocía y su voz estaba quebrada.

-Pero… ¿Qué Rose?

-Alice, no es solo contra ella. Es contra… contra todas las personas que no son buenas o amables conmigo. Contra todas las personas en general.

Fruncí el ceño. Esa no era la respuesta que había esperado oír.

-Contra todas las… -Suspire. –Rose estoy… estoy hecha un lio.

Sonrió ligeramente pero más seria y seca de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en ella.

-No espero que lo entiendas, y tampoco creo que quieras conocer mi historia. No es… no es una historia para nada feliz. Y claro, es la razón de que me aislé siempre de todas las personas que me rodean. Es la razón de que no confié en nadie salvo en mi hermano y mis padres.

-Rose. ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no? –Tome una de sus manos entre las mías. Mi voz era solo un susurro.

-Claro que lo sé. Pero… -Me miro a los ojos. -¿De verdad quieres saber que fue lo que me paso? -Asentí con la cabeza.

-Si me quieres contar, bueno… aquí estoy. –Le sonreí con timidez y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Jasper y yo nacimos, y vivimos la mayor parte de nuestra infancia y parte de nuestra adolescencia en Rochester, New York. ¿Lo sabías? –Negué con la cabeza. Nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarle a Jasper el lugar donde nació. –Estudiamos la primaria y la secundaría en el mejor colegio del lugar, así que claro, era muy caro y por tanto no cualquiera entraba. Los alumnos en ese lugar, eran muy selectos y yo me sentía orgullosa de decir que estudiaba ahí. Era con diferencia, la más hermosa de mis compañeras de clase e incluso de toda la escuela, así que siempre estaba en concursos de belleza, y siempre me llevaba todo. No había nadie más hermosa que la gran Rosalie Hale. -A pesar de las palabras que estaba diciendo, cada vez hablaba más bajo. Y su voz era cada vez más triste.

'' –Una noche, llegue a mi casa, después de uno de esos concursos de belleza aun con la corona puesta. Me encantaba que todos se dieran cuenta de que había arrasado con todo otra vez, pero cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa, note que en el estacionamiento había un auto más. Uno muy lujoso que jamás había visto. Me baje curiosa y me dirigí al porche. Antes de que pudiera llegar siquiera a tocar, salió mi madre a recibirme con una enorme sonrisa. Tomo todas las cosas que tenía en la mano y se las dio al ama de llaves. Luego arreglo mi cabello y mi vestido. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar donde podía escuchar a mi padre hablar animadamente con otro hombre. Uno cuya voz desconocía. Mi madre toco y nos hicieron pasar. En cuanto entre, quede sorprendida.

'' –Era tal vez el chico mas apuesto que hubiera visto jamás y me estaba sonriendo de una forma increíblemente hermosa. Quede sorprendidísima. Tendría más o menos 16 o 17 años, mi edad en ese entonces. Portaba un traje negro que estaba segura, a nadie se le veía tan bien como a él y sus ojos eran de un color verde brillante extrañamente hermosos. En cuanto mi padre me vio, me lo presento. A él y a su padre, que al parecer haría un negocio con el mío, así que lo vería muy seguido, lo cual me parecía perfecto. Su nombre era Royce King.

'' –Después de ese día, Royce y su padre regresaron a mi casa casi todos los días y cada vez iba conociéndolo más. Después de unos 3 meses de conocernos, me pidió que saliera con él, y gustosa acepte. Su padre, y los míos estaban muy contentos con ello. Éramos la pareja perfecta y nada podía ser mejor. Sin embargo, Jasper no estaba del todo convencido con ello. El decía que Royce acostumbraba salir con muchas mujeres para después desecharlas como si fueran objetos. Claro, yo no le creí nada. Para mí, Royce era mi príncipe y yo era la princesa. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas y casi cada fin de semana ambos salíamos al bosque a pasar un rato agradable tomado de la mano. Nos gustaba que nos vieran juntos.

'' –Una noche, mientras regresaba del colegio muy tarde comenzó a llover y no había nadie en mi casa. Llame a Royce a su celular pero no me contestaba, así que decidí dirigirme a su casa. Cuando llegue escuche muchas risas de mujeres y hombres, y entre ellas escuche la risa de Royce. Pensé que tendría una fiesta y me moleste por qué no me hubiera invitado, pero cuando abrí la puerta, todos esos pensamientos se fueron a la basura.

'' –A pesar de todo lo que había escuchado de él, no podía ser posible que una tipeja en tanga estuviera en sus piernas, ni de que el tomara una cerveza de lo más corriente rodeado de sus amigos y mas prostitutas. Me quede helada. No podía salir ni decir nada. Cuando él se percato de mi presencia, ni siquiera sintió vergüenza. Se levanto y se acerco a mí tambaleándose. Estaba completamente ebrio. Me había comentado alguna vez que no le gustaba el vino, pero jamás pensé que podría gustarle algo más fuerte. Tomo mis brazos con tanta fuerza que me hiso daño y volteándose a sus amigos, les dijo que el postre había llegado. Todos ellos, incluidas las mujeres rieron de forma ostentosa y grotesca. Y después… -Me miro de nuevo. Parecía que se había olvidado de su presencia. Mis ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. –No voy a contarte que paso luego. Pero en la mañana, como pude y sin que se dieran cuenta, tome mi ropa y me marche de ahí. Llegue a mi casa como a las 11 am. Mis padres y mi hermano estaban muy preocupados por mí, y mirarme sangrando, con una herida en la cabeza, en el labio y muchas más por todo mi cuerpo no ayudo en nada. Les conté la historia y mi madre rompió a llorar, mi hermano me abrazo y mi padre estaba hecho una furia. Telefoneo en ese instante al padre de Royce y deshizo su alianza. Demando a su hijo y lo sentenciaron a 2 años de cárcel por violación y adulterio, sin derecho de fianza. Después de eso, nos mudamos a Tuxon Texas pretendiendo llevar otra vida. Funciono claro, pero desde ese día, no puedo confiar en nadie. No me fio en las personas y mucho menos en los hombres.

Me miro con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es que odie a Bella. Tampoco es que me guste tratar mal a Emmett, pero es que de verdad, no confió en nadie. No confió en la gente y aprendí a refugiarme en una concha para que no me hicieran daño.

-Pe… pero Edward te gusta ¿no?

-Vi como Edward trataba a su hermana y como te trataba a ti. Con total respeto y protección. Muy pocos hombres son de esa forma, mi hermano y el son los únicos que yo conozco, así que si, me gusta. Si alguien puede ser tan encantador como para defender a su hermana de la forma que él lo hiso, entonces es una persona asombrosa.

Me enjugue las lagrimas que aun resbalaban en mis ojos y abrase a Rose.

-Rose yo… lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por algo como eso. De verdad lo siento mucho.

-Está bien Alice. Creo que las cosas siempre pasan por algún motivo y no sé, tal vez me lo merecía o…

-¡No! Rose claro que no. No te merecías lo que te paso ¿Escuchaste? Ahora que te conozco sé que no te merecías eso que te paso y cuando las personas llegan a conocerte es imposible que te adoren como yo lo hago. Así que por favor, que no escuche otra vez eso de que te merecías lo que te paso, porque no es así.

-Gracias Alice. De verdad muchas gracias. No había hablado de esto con otras personas y me alegra saber que por lo menos tú me escuchas y me entiendes. Significa mucho para mí.

-Lo que sea por ti Rose.

Nos sonreímos ambas con un brillo muy especial en los ojos. Desde ese momento supimos, que a pesar de todo lo que pasara, Rosalie y yo no podíamos estar separadas de nuevo. Era como Bella y yo. Estábamos destinadas a estar juntas y no sabía aun como, pero lograría que las tres fuéramos las mejores amigas. A la buena o a la mala, pero lo conseguiría.

* * *

**¡¡Hola mis hermosas Lectoras!!**

**Bueno, obviamente me chacale la versión de Meyer de Rose jaja pero la arregle un poquitín, espero que les haya gustado =3**

**La frace que esta en el Jasper POV, no tengo idea si tiene autor, pero la puse aqui por Cesar. El es uno de mis mejores amigos, yo de verdad lo adoro y ahorita esta pasando algo... desagradable con su ''novia'' asi que ¡¡Animo mi raro!! Te apoyo amigo =D**

**Una cosa mas, TODAS las humillaciones de Alice respecto a su tamaño, las baso en mi. Así es chicas, mido 1.50 metros y tambien creo que esta dentro del promedio apesar de que TODOS mis amigos digan que soy una cucharilla de té ¬¬**

**Creo que tenía que decir algo más pero no me acuerdo. Hum… lamento la tardanza chicas preciosas, el colegio es de verdad agobiante y ahora se que ODIO las artes visuales. Sobre todo el mendigo puntillismo. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones (dos semanas de flojera pura) así que espero subir uno o dos capis más. No les prometo otra cosa porque tengo otro fic y es MUY pesado escribir dos a la vez.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos chicuelas. Un beso a todas ^w^**


	15. El mejor amanecer de todos

**Todos los personajes son de Meyer. La trama es mía y se Sara G. (Rosalie Massen)**

--------------

— ¿Quieres ver algo en especial, cielo? —Me preguntó papá zapeando la televisión de la sala.

—Hum… nop. No creo.

—Sé que no te gustan los canales de medicina Bella, mejor dime qué quieres antes de que llegue a Doctor House. —Sonrió.

— ¿Vemos una película? —Pregunté dudosa, por lo general las películas que me gustaban a mí no siempre eran del gusto de mi padre.

—Romeo y Julieta, ¿no?

—Este… no. —Mire a otro lado con una sonrisa.

—Ponla antes de que me arrepienta cariño. —Lo volteé a mirar con una gran sonrisa que él correspondió.

Me levanté de un salto y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba sentada en el sofá con la vista puesta en la pantalla.

A la mitad del video escuché un suspiro de parte de mi padre, lo miré y ahogué una carcajada. Estaba completamente desparramado en el sillón con la boca ligeramente abierta. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

— ¿Bella? —Dijo mamá entrando a la sala. Miró a mi padre y sonrió con ternura. –Deberías dejar de hacer eso. Sabes que Carlisle no aguanta ni la mitad de Romeo y Julieta y cualquier película dramática de las que te gustan.

—Papá no aguanta nada. —Dijo Edward entrando a la habitación con un delantal.

Levante una ceja mirándolo divertida.

—Mamá esta enseñándome a preparar lasaña. No me mires así. –Su sonrisa era tan grande como la mía y mi madre parecía divertida con la situación.

—Vámonos cariño, debemos terminar de poner la salsa y llevarla al horno. —Lo tomó del brazo y ambos salieron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de marcharse Edward me guiñó un ojo.

-

Un rato más tarde, al final de la película, las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y tenía un rollo de papel a mi lado.

Papá se despertó respingando y sin siquiera mirar la pantalla dijo:

—Qué película tan interesante cariño, siempre he creído que es una de las mejores. —Puse los ojos en blanco. —Aún no puedo creer que llores en el final. ¿Cuántas veces has visto esta película y aún lloras como si fuera toda una sorpresa?

—Es inevitable papá. –Le sonreí.

El timbre me hizo respingar y después los pasos de mamá y la puerta que se abría.

—¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal las compras?

—Agotadoras. —Esa era Rosalie. Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué hacia Rosalie en mi casa?

Suspiré. No podía hacer nada, obviamente no podía correrla.

_Ignórala._ Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Sonreí y me dispuse a mirar la escena favorita de mi película una vez más.

-

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —Alguien gritaba mi nombre en el fondo de mi cabeza y me zarandeaba el brazo.

¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Era necesario?

—¡Isabella Cullen o despiertas en este preciso momento o te juro que te tiro esta bandeja de agua en la cara! —La voz era chillona y molesta, me irritaba los oídos pero al mismo tiempo, _la conocía._

—Alice basta, si quiere dormir que duerma. —Esa era otra voz, y sólo haberla escuchando hablar favorablemente de mí haría que despertara del más profundo sopor.

-¿Alice? –Me levanté tan rápido que me maree y algo pesado cayó al suelo. -¿Qué pasa?

Trate de enfocarla pero estaba todo muy oscuro ¿Qué hora era? No podía ser tan tarde.

—¿Qué hora es? —Miré hacia el lugar donde ''algo pesado'' cayó. Me agaché para recogerlo. Era una cobija de mi cama. ¿Qué hacia aquí una cobija de mi cama? Tanteé por la pared hasta que encontré un interruptor y lo accioné.

Miré alrededor al instante. Aún estaba en la sala pero por el reflejo en las cortinas del ventanal de mamá, era muy tarde.

Frente a mí estaba Alice, con su pijama rosa de gatos, y a su lado estaba…

Rosalie miraba hacia abajo con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Tenía un pijama azul claro y su cabello rubio estaba completamente revuelto.

—Te quedaste dormida —Explicó Alice mirandome —y Edward persuadió a mis tíos de que te dejaran descansar. Supuestamente él tenía que llevarte a tu cuarto en la noche, pero Emmett lo llamó y salió rápido para allá. —Ahí había algo raro.

—¿Para qué llamó Emmett a Edward tan tarde? —El rostro de Alice cambio de color y me miró con pena. —¿Alice? ¿Le pasó algo a Emmett? —Mi voz flaqueaba por momentos. No podía haberle pasado nada malo a Emmett… ¿o sí? —¡Alice!

—A Emmett no le pasó nada. —Susurró mi prima con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Y entonces? —No comprendía las expresiones de sus rostros. ¿Por qué parecían afligidas? Y aún más importante, ¿Por qué Rosalie parecía afligida? A ella no le importaba en nada lo que a mi amigo le pasara.

Alice me miró muy seria y en sus ojos había algo que aparentemente no me quería contar. Veía miedo y… tristeza.

—El papá de Emmett tuvo un infarto. Carlisle, Esme y Edward salieron para allá. Nosotras ya teníamos puestos los pijamas, además teníamos que esperar a que despertaras para contarte la noticia. Carlisle no ha llamado, pero… parece que aún está muy grave.

Tomé mi cara entre mis manos y me dejé caer al sillón. No podía decir nada. No podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad. No podía ser cierto. Emmett no se merecía que algo malo pasara. ¡No! Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas. Estaba temblando.

Alice se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con un brazo.

—Todo saldrá bien Bella. Edward no ha llamado así que todo debe estar saliendo bien. Prometió avisarnos si algo salía mal.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Emmett dijo que su padre estaba muy bien, dijo que no tenía nada grave!

—Lo sé. —Susurró mi prima. Rosalie se sentó en el sofá que estaba enfrente y abrazo sus rodillas con la cabeza sobre estas. De verdad parecía mal.

Me arme de valor. No era momento para el orgullo.

—¿Rosalie? ¿Estás bien? —Susurré mirándola. Levantó la mirada hacia mí y me sorprendí al ver que dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro.

—Me porté horrible con él. —Susurró. —No debí hacerlo y ahora el… ahora… No tienes idea de todo lo que quisiera decirle ahora Bella. No es justo. A pesar de lo mal que lo haya tratado era una buena persona. Una excelente persona y no se merecía eso.

Estaba completamente sorprendida. ¿De verdad esa era Rosalie Hale? ¿La frívola y egoísta Rosalie Hale?

—Todo estará bien chicas. —Dijo Alice mirándonos a ambas. —Sé que todo estará bien.

Antes de que pudiéramos contestar el teléfono sonó y me levanté lo más rápido que pude para contestar.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —Era Edward.

—Sí. Yo estoy bien, eso no importa ahora. ¿Cómo está el papá de Emmett?

—Carlisle acaba de salir de cirugía. Dijo que parecía que todo había salido bien, pero que tiene que quedarse en observación por un tiempo.

Suspiré aliviada.

—¿Y Emmett? ¿Cómo está?

—Mucho mejor ahora. Fue por un café.

—Qué alivio. –Suspiré de nuevo. Tenía ganas de reír, de correr y sobre todo, de abrazar a mí amigo de forma que supiera que yo siempre iba estar con él. —Dile que lo quiero, y que no se preocupe, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo Bells. Vayan a dormir. Todo estará bien.

—Bien. Cena algo, ¿sí? ¿Vendrán pronto?

—Supongo que sí. Carlisle va a quedarse aquí, pero Esme, Emmett y yo iremos a casa en un rato más.

—Ah, está bien. Entonces los veré en un rato. Y ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

—Te quiero.

—También yo cielo. Muchisimo. Descansa Bells.

—También tú. —Y colgué.

Regresé a la sala donde Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas en el mismo sillón tomadas de la mano.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Dijo Alice incorporándose.

—Todo está bien. Se quedara en observación un tiempo, pero ya salió de peligro.

Ambas suspiraron y Alice abrazó a Rosalie quien rompió a llorar en su hombro.

—Está bien Rose. Todo está bien. —Le susurraba mi prima una y otra vez.

—Lo sé. —Contesto Rose separándose de ella a la vez que limpiaba sus ojos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Tienen hambre? —Les pregunté repentinamente.

—Muchísima. —Dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Rosalie sólo asintió.

Me dirigí a la cocina y busqué en el refrigerador la comida de en la tarde. La metí en el microondas y cuando estuvo lista fui a la sala de nuevo donde me estaban esperando.

—Gracias. —Susurraron antes de empezar a comer.

Nos quedamos en silencio saboreando la deliciosa comida de mi madre cuando escuchamos que un auto se aproximaba.

Las tres dejamos los platos repentinamente en la mesa y corrimos a la ventana. Edward, Emmett y mi mamá, salieron del Volvo con rostros de cansancio. Corrimos a la puerta principal y recibirlos.

—Hola chicas. —Dijo mamá antes de abrazarnos a cada una. —Voy a preparar algo para cenar… o desayunar. —Susurró mirando su reloj de mano.

En cuanto se fue corrí a abrazar a Emmett. Me devolvió el abrazo de una forma completamente diferente a como solía hacerlo.

Yo lo abraza transmitiéndole mi pesar y mi tristeza por no haber estado con él cuando más me necesitaba, y él me agradecía por estar con él en esos momentos. Los demás se quedaron en completo silencio mientras mi amigo dejaba resbalar un par de lágrimas sobre mí.

—Todo está bien Em. —Le dije en un susurro de forma que sólo él me escuchara. —Ahora todo está bien.

—Lo sé. —Me miró con una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos. Y dejo escapar una carcajada de alivio.

Alice bajó las escaleras corriendo y se le colgó del cuello. El rió aún más fuerte dando vueltas con ella.

Cuando la bajo miró a Rosalie que se había quedado en el porche con los dedos de las manos entrelazados y miraba hacia abajo con las mejillas completamente rojas.

Me acerqué a Edward, lo tomé de la mano y entramos seguidos de Alice.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

No tenía idea de qué decirle y aparentemente él tampoco. Ambos teníamos la vista fija en puntos diferentes. Yo sentía mis mejillas arder.

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había pasado conmigo, pero cuando me enteré que el padre de Emmett estaba a punto de morir y de lo destrozado que él se sentía, no pude evitar sentirme destrozada yo también.

Me dolió el pecho y unas ganas de llorar inmensas de apoderarán de mí. Cuando Bella dijo que todo estaba bien, el dolor en el pecho se fue y quería gritar de alivio a los cuatro vientos. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, sólo sabía que verlo aquí, intacto y sonriendo era completamente maravilloso y me hacía sentir menos… miserable.

Pareció cansado de estar parado y se fue a sentar a las escaleras. Dudé un segundo antes de ir a sentarme a su lado, pero no tan cerca. Sólo lo suficiente.

No sabía cómo empezar y tampoco sabía si tenía que decir algo. ¿Y si hacía que se sintiera mal? ¿Y si se sentía incomodo?

_¿Acaso importa más tu orgullo que su felicidad?_ Susurró una voz en mi cabeza.

_No…_ pensé. Mi orgullo no era más importante que la felicidad de Emmett.

_¿Y por qué habría de importarme?_ Preguntó otra voz con incredulidad. No le hice caso. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso después.

—Emmett, me da muchisimo gusto que nada malo haya pasado. De verdad. —Me miró un poco incrédulo.

—Gracias Rosalie. Significa mucho para mí que te hayas preocupado.

Un rayo de luz me dio en pleno rostro. Estaba amaneciendo. Ambos miramos en la misma dirección deleitándonos de la belleza del sol naciente. La famosa escalera el cielo lucía todo su esplendor y las nubes rodeaban al sol, pero sin taparlo. Una visión exquisita. Suspiré.

—Hermoso ¿verdad? —Dijo él en un susurro.

—Sí lo es. —Lo miré con una sonrisa tímida en mis labios. Él me la correspondió.

—Linda pijama. —Dijo con una sonrisa aun más grande. Miré hacia abajo.

El pijama era color azul celeste y tenía pequeños conejos por todos lados. Me sonrojé al instante ¿Por qué no me había puesto una bata?

Rió aún más fuerte.

—En serio es adorable. —Aseguró sonriendo.

—No lo es. —Susurré. —Es vergonzoso.

Ambos rompimos a reír.

—¡Chicos! —Gritó Esme desde adentro. —El desayuno está listo.

Me levanté de un salto mirándolo.

—Vamos. —Avancé hacia la entrada. Dudé un segundo y regresé corriendo a su lado.

Me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias por el mejor amanecer de todos. -Susurré.

Entré a la casa tan roja como un tomate y me dirigí corriendo a la habitación de Alice dispuesta a cambiarme pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. De verdad, había sido el mejor amanecer de todos.

* * *

**¡¡Hola chicas!!**

**Sé que es un capitulo cortito, pero de un rato a otro se me fue completamente la inspiración (Y el que mi amada Sara me dijera ''dejalo así, esta perfecto'' no ayudaba en nada) Fue horrible ¬¬ jajajajaja.**

**Este capítulo es Em&R y me encantó por eso xD de verdad son una pareja tan… rara jajajajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**Les mando un besito enorme a todas y muchas gracias por sus Reviews que me hacen tan feliz C:**

**Cuídense mucho mucho ^w^**

**P.D. Este capítulo fue editado por mi Coctelito y Bff Gaby jajaja así que si quedo mejor que los usuales, ya saben porque es ;)**

**Bye Bye!!!**

**Fathy…!!****


	16. La ultima vez

**Los personajes son de Meyer. La trama es de Sara G. (Rosalie Massen) y mía.**

Febrero. El mes más lluvioso de Forks… bueno, en realidad todos los meses eran lluviosos en Forks, pero ahora un frio aire invernal calaba hasta los huesos y la gripe se había convertido en una epidemia. Las clases se habían cancelado, momentáneamente por las nevadas sorpresa y los vuelos, y transportes de afuera, también. En la noche el frio era calcinarte, y las heladas eran más terribles que nunca.

Por eso me alegraba vivir en una casa que tenia chimenea y una televisión de pantalla plana. Además de vivir bajo el mismo techo que mi mejor amiga y mi… Edward. Solo Edward.

Las cosas… las cosas no estaban muy bien entre nosotros últimamente. Mi padre nos había visto tomados de la mano y mirándonos de una forma muy… peculiar. Así que ahora, el se mantenía lo mas apartado posible de mi. Yo entendía la razón, pero no por eso me gustaba. Ahora veía más a Rosalie que a Edward.

La rubia venia a casa casi todos los días para estar con Alice, y por ende, conmigo. Nosotras dos… nos llevábamos mejor que antes. Mucho mejor. Ahora era capaz de verla a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera, y cordial. Y Emmett… Emmett era el ser más feliz del mundo.

El y Rosalie sostenían una relación, si no de amistad, al menos si de respeto. Ella lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, le sonreía y se reía con él. Aunque la chica no sabía si él le gustaba, siquiera físicamente, hacia todo lo posible por llevarse bien con mi amigo.

En cuanto a Jasper y Alice, las cosas iban progresando. Una tarde en la que él y su hermana vinieron a casa, ambos se encerraron en el estudio de papá y los descubrimos tomados de la mano y muy cerca el uno del otro.

Aunque Allie aseguraba no haberlo besado, Rose y yo no estábamos tan seguras. Los dos se llevaban cada vez mejor, y una noche descubrí a mi prima hablando por teléfono con alguien. El identificador de llamadas comprobó que era Jasper.

Yo estaba muy feliz por ellos, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo por no estar en su lugar. Edward y yo apenas si habíamos cruzado palabra últimamente, y no solo por Carlisle.

Hacía unos días una nueva familia se había mudado a Forks, los Denali. Con un cuerpo escultural, ojos que mataban y voy suave y aterciopelada, Tanya Denali y sus hermanas, Kate e Irina, rompían corazones a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto. Y todos estaban dispuestos.

Carlisle había conocido a sus padres, Carmen y Eleazar, puesto que este último era el nuevo medico de Forks, así que por ende, las familia Denali había sido invitada a cenar.

Esa noche fue… decir espantosa, es quedarse corto. Simplemente lo cambio todo.

***Flashback***

-¡Familia! –Grito mi padre cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

Edward, Alice y yo había estado jugando Clue* toda la tarde, Alice había ganado 5 veces, y este era el juego numero 6. Sonreímos cuando lo escuchamos, y bajamos las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Hola papi! –Salude dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas tardes pá. –Le dijo Edward también besando el mismo sitio en que lo había hecho yo.

-¡Hola tío Carlisle! –Alice se levanto de puntillas y deposito besos por todos lados en su rostro. Todos rompimos a reír.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Le pregunto mamá entrando a la habitación con un mandil puesto.

-¿Escucharon hablar sobre el doctor Denali y su familia?

-No. –Contestamos a coro.

-Pues se acaban de mudar de Alaska hace unos días, el doctor se incorporo hoy y me pareció buena idea invitarlos a cenar a casa. Debemos convivir con otras personas, nadie nunca nos visita. Empiezo a pensar que los vecinos nos rehúyen.

-Papa, no tenemos vecinos. –Le dijo Edward con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Nuestro padre solo encogió de hombros.

-Los tendríamos si viniera más gente por aquí.

-¿A qué hora van a llegar? –Pregunto mamá mirando su reloj.

-A las 7.

-Perfecto. Bella, ayúdame ¿quieres?

-Tía Esme, ¿Puedo ayudar también? –Alice batía las pestañas y tenía un gesto de emoción en el rostro.

-Esto… hum… claro, claro cariño. Puedes poner las vajillas si quieres. –Mamá era consciente de que las artes culinarias de Alice… bueno, no estaban muy desarrolladlas que digamos.

Nos esmeramos muchisimo tratando de crear una buena opinión. Edward y papá también ayudaron, de forma que a las 6:30 pm, ya estábamos todos arreglados y sentados en la sala de televisión. Alice me había prestado uno de sus vestidos, era blanco y con holanes. Ella usaba uno verde y mamá uno rosa claro. Mi padre y Edward se habían puesto sus trajes negros. Tanta formalidad se me hacia exagerada hasta que tocaron la puerta y fui a atender.

Los señores Denali eran pálidos, con ojos color dorado y sonrisas cordiales. La señora Denali, que me pidió que la llamara solo Carmen, había llevado un delicioso postre y Eleazar, su esposo, no cabía en sí de amabilidad y gozo. Las chicas Denali, Tanya, Kate e Irina eran completamente diferentes.

Tanya era sin duda la más hermosa de ellas. Su cabello era color rojo claro, hasta tal punto que incluso parecía rosa. Su voz era suave y era encantadora. Kate era muy seria e inteligente, su cabello era color caoba, como el de su madre, y a pesar de la seriedad de su rostro, tenía una cordial sonrisa casi todo el tiempo, era justa y amable. Irina en cambio, con un gesto de asco juzgaba absolutamente todo. Tenía el cabello rubio pálido y una voz chillante y enérgica.

A pesar de todo eso, a las tres las unía un lazo inmensamente fuerte. Tanya siempre estaba cuidándolas. Era tres minutos mayor que Irina, quien a su vez, era 4 minutos mayor que Kate, y sentía cierta responsabilidad por ellas. Estaban tomadas de las manos casi todo el tiempo y siempre que una necesitaba algo, las otras dos trataban de ayudarla lo más rápido posible.

Nos la estábamos pasando en grande, cuando después de cenar, fuimos al salón de té para conversar un poco, y ahí fue cuando la conversación cambio drásticamente.

-Edward, -lo llamo Eleazar –tu padre me dijo que planeas estudiar medicina ¿eso es cierto?

-Aun no lo sé señor. La verdad es que aun no decido que hare con mi futuro. –Le contesto él con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi hija, Tanya, estudiara psicología. –Anuncio lleno de orgullo. Las mejillas de Tanya se tiñeron ligeramente rosadas. –Está a punto de conseguir una beca para la universidad y si las cosas marchan bien, tendrá una pequeña casa junto a la Medical School, en CA.

-¡Eso es asombroso! –Alabo Carlisle mirándola con los ojos brillantes.

-Si Edward desea –siguió Eleazar –puedo conseguirle una beca también. Podemos presentarlo como parte de nuestra familia… -todos teníamos los mismos rostros de aturdimiento ¿parte de su familia? –o futuro miembro de esta.

El silencio en la sala fue absoluto. Mamá miraba al señor Denali con los ojos muy abiertos y papá fruncía el ceño levemente. Yo tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro y hacia todo lo posible por no mirar a Edward. Alice se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Bueno Eleazar, eso es algo que obviamente a nosotros no nos incumbe. Edward tiene que tomar la decisión y como siempre yo voy a apoyarlo. Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea, será lo mejor para él.

-Claro, claro. –Concordó Denali. –Los muchachos siempre saben lo que les conviene. Sobre todo tu hijo, que posee una madurez asombrosa. En fin, nosotros tenemos que irnos. –El cambio de tema fue tan drástico que me confundió aun más. –Te veré mañana Carlisle, muchas gracias por todo a todos ustedes, y fue un placer conocerlos.

Todos salieron. Mi madre los acompaño y cerró la puerta. El silencio continuaba.

-Edward –comenzó mi padre –lamento eso hijo.

-No… no te preocupes papá. Puedo hablar con ellos, es obvio que no está en mis planes estar con ella ¿no? –Me miraba a mí como tratando de excusarse, pero yo no sabía que pensar. Estaba bloqueada.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar a solas hijo. –Le susurro mi padre mirándolo con preocupación. –Chicas, ¿nos permiten? –Nos miro a todas, que salimos de ahí rápidamente sin decir palabra.

-¿¡Quien se cree ese Denali para venir aquí y decirle a mi bebe que tiene que casarse con su hija! –Comenzó mi madre cuando salimos, justo al pie de las escaleras y comenzamos a subir. -Mi Eddie es mejor persona de lo que él o cualquiera de ella podría llegar a ser, además, ¿vieron el vestido de su esposa? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se atreve a usar eso?

Ella y Alice seguían juzgando a la familia Denali por su forma de vestir y actuar, aparentemente la buena opinión que habían tenido hacia tan solo unos minutos, se había esfumado.

Y yo… bueno, yo estaba, y era ganancia. Simplemente no podía pensar en algo como eso. No podía imaginármelo por más que quisiera. Cuando pensaba en el futuro de mi hermano, lo consideraba solo… o conmigo. Nada más. Jamás considere a otra mujer en su vida, porque yo siempre pensé que era y sería la única. No lo estaba culpando a él. Edward no tenía nada que ver en todo este lio, era solo que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era lo mejor para él.

Si estando con Tanya, que fuera de prejuicios era encantadora, iba a conseguir estudiar en la universidad de sus sueños, no importaba. Yo estaría bien.

Me fui a mi habitación con el afán de dormir un poco, y Alice me siguió.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –Dijo simplemente mirándome muy seria.

Asentí y caminamos en completo silencio, hasta que cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-¿Cómo estás? –Me pregunto Alice sin esperar más.

-Bien, ¿Por qué?

-No me puedes engañar a mí y lo sabes. ¿Cómo estás? Quiero la verdad.

-Estoy bien Alice. –Me puse mi pijama para dormir y note que me miraba con preocupación -¡¿Qué?

-Es que de verdad parece que estas bien y eso no es normal.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque… ¡Dios Bella! Le ofrecieron a Edward casarse con una chica solo para entrar a la universidad, Carlisle está hablando con el de eso, probablemente para convencerlo de que es lo mejor, ¿y tú estas tranquila? ¡No es normal!

-Estoy bien Alice. No me pasa nada. Si estar con ella es lo mejor para el futuro de Edward voy a estar bien.

Alice dejo de insistir, pero note que me miraba de tanto en tanto mientras nos poníamos los pijamas y nos alistábamos para dormir.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que habían quitado las literas, así que Alice se acostó a mi lado, aun con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Bella…

-Alice deja de insistir ¿quieres? Estoy hablando en serio. Estoy bien, basta. –Suspiro y se dio la vuelta para dormir. Yo la imite pero no pude conciliar el sueño.

Yo… bueno, realmente no estaba mintiendo cuando decía que estaba bien. No me sentía desesperada, no me dolía el pecho, no sentía aversión hacia Tanya… no sentía nada. Alice tenía razón, no era normal. Edward era mi vida, solo saber que lo vería me bastaba para sonreír y ahora me decían que era bastante probable que se casara con alguien más para estudiar y yo estaba bien.

Me levante de la cama cuando Alice comenzó a silbar en sueños y me dirigí a su habitación.

-¿Edward? –Susurre abriendo la puerta. No había nadie. Me senté en la cama, dejando que mi cabeza descansara en mis manos y suspire. ¿Y si el aceptaba? No podía pensar en eso, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

-¿Bella? –Susurro el entrando y cerrando la puerta, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

-Hola. –Salude con una sonrisa.

-Hola. –Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos.

Se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano.

-Lamento mucho eso. No sé qué era lo que pensaba mi padre, le dije que no quería estar con ella y que…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le pregunte en un susurro. Un plan comenzaba a dar paso en mi cabeza mientras él me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Yo lo amaba y lo único que quería para él, era un futuro prometedor y una vida maravillosa. En el fondo yo sabía que conmigo de por medio eso no sería posible.

-¿Por qué hice… que?

-¿Por qué te negaste Edward?

-¿De qué hablas? –Me miro con los ojos oscurecidos y parecía que algo brillaba en ellos. Me produjo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que tenía que hacer y lo haría bien. Por él.

-Escucha Edward… Tanya es lo mejor para ti. Es un futuro, un futuro asegurado. No iras a tientas tratando de encontrar algo bueno, ella es algo bueno. Te dará estudios, una casa y una familia. Todo lo que siempre soñaste, pero tienes que aceptarla. No puedes simplemente echar todo a la borda.

-¿De que estas…?

-Déjame terminar por favor. –Lo mire hasta asegurarme de que me escucharía y continué. –Sé que esto no es lo que tú tenías planeado, pero es tiempo de que pienses en ti. Yo no puedo seguir interfiriendo en tu vida y no voy a permitir que por mi culpa todo lo que has planeado para ti se destruya.

-No entiendo de que estas hablado. –Su voz era solamente un susurro ronco.

-Debes seguir adelante. Seguir con ella como mi padre quiere y debes… debes olvidarte de mí.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! No voy a hacer eso. No me importa que es lo que Carlisle quiera, no me importa si es tan bien lo mejor para mí. Ella no es la mujer con la quiero pasar mi vida. Ella no eres tú. Puedo cumplir mis sueños contigo, podemos estar juntos para siempre como te lo prometí. Yo…

-Es que sabes que no es verdad. Sabes que si estás conmigo, nada va a estar bien. Piensa en ti Edward, piensa en lo que es mejor para ti. No importa lo que habíamos planeado para nosotros, eso ya no importa ahora. Lo que importa es lo que puedes hacer tú con tu futuro.

-No me importa mi futuro. –Susurro el mirando hacia abajo. Pude notar una gota salada que caía en mi mano. Se formo otro nudo en mi garganta.

-A mí si me importa. –Levante su barbilla y lo mire a los ojos que en ese momento estaba anegados en lágrimas. –A mi me importa tu futuro, y por eso… por eso vas a aceptar a Tanya. Iras a estudiar la universidad con ella y entonces todo…

-No quiero. –Me dijo en un susurro ronco. Tomo mi cabeza firmemente entre sus manos y azoto sus labios contra los míos. –No quiero hacerlo. –Me tomo de la cintura y me recostó en la cama aun besándome salvajemente. Traba de resistirme pero me rendí con un suspiro y rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Solo esta noche y ya… solo una noche más.

Recorrió mi figura con su mano pasando por mis caderas, haciéndome estremecer. Rodeo mis senos con su larga mano dándoles un leve apretón. Saque su camisa y la avente a un lado para poder mirar su hermoso y perfecto pecho, lo recorrí con una mano lentamente, y soltó un suspiro con los ojos cerrados.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar y en poco tiempo los dos estábamos solamente en ropa interior. Quería sentirlo. Lo quería a el por última vez. Solo una vez más. Sin querer las lágrimas resbalaban de mi rostro, no lo pude evitar y tampoco quería que se diera cuenta, así que tome sus manos y lo arroje a un lado situándome sobre él a horcajadas y besándolo con ansias.

-Te… te amo. –Susurro contra mí.

Mordí su labio haciéndolo gemir fuertemente y desabrochar mi sostén, dejándome solo en bragas. Sin esperar más, beso mi pecho mordiendo ligeramente el pezón, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba mi seno izquierdo.

Sin saber cómo, estábamos completamente desnudos sobre su cama una vez más. Sin esperar entro en mí de un jalón haciéndome estremecer y soltar un gemido que ahogo en su boca. Nos movimos a la vez, perfectamente coordinados.

Su cabeza estaba en mi cuello y escucharlo gemir era terriblemente excitante. Algo se formo en mi vientre bajo y por la forma en que se movió, mas rápido y ansioso, el también estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Llegue antes que él, que dio una última embestida y se dejo caer a mi lado, mientras explotaba en mi, llenándome.

-No quiero cambiar esto. –Susurro aun sin salir mirándome el cuerpo entero.

Bese sus labios lentamente separándome de él, quedando recostada sobre su pecho desnudo. Su mano estaba en mi cadera baja.

-Nada va a cambiar. Yo siempre voy a amarte. Siempre. Pero ahora… ahora es tiempo de que tú veas por tu futuro.

-Bella. –Gimió con la voz rota por el dolor.

-Escúchame. –Levante su rostro otra vez. Ambos llorábamos. –EL 'tú y yo' debe terminar ahora. Esto no está bien, no nos conviene, algo va a salir mal después de todo, y traerá terribles consecuencias para los dos. Somos hermanos Edward. Estar juntos es imposible. –Me acerque más a él y le di un último beso, antes de levantarme y cambiarme dejándolo acostado con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos y llorando en silencio. –Edward –susurre cuando abrí la puerta –te amo. Siempre lo hare. No importa que pase, siempre serás mi único amor.

Y salí de ahí incapaz de soportarlo más, mientras el dolor perforaba mi pecho. Sabía que esta era la última vez que estaríamos juntos, y eso dolía… dolía muchisimo.

***Fin flashback***

* * *

***Clue: Es un juego de misterios, tienes que descubrir la identidad del acecino con pistas.**

¡Hola a todas! XD

Bueno pues aquí les traigo cap, que me salió a esfuerzos, si esta muy feo lo siento U-U pro de verdad se me fue la inspiración! Jajaja me rompieron el corazón… otra vez jajaja a medio cap así que por eso quedo tan cruel XP

Bueeeno salieron Tanya y sus hermanas! A mi, en particular Tanya y Kate me caen súper pero Irina… sin comentarios. Jajaja me cae bn mal la tipa ¬¬ que bueno que se muere =D *risa cruel*

Pues espero actualizar muy pronto, aunque no tengo idea de que va a seguir jajaja ¡gracias por leer! Me hacen… WOW tan feliz! Jajaja

Un besito babeado a todas!

Ciaoooo…

Fathy…!


	17. Para toda la eternidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la Gran Meyer *ovación* la trama es de Sara G. (Rosalie Massen) y mía.**

**

* * *

Bella POV**

Si no viera el calendario cambiar de meses, jamás me habría dado cuenta del paso del tiempo. Nada cambiaba en realidad, salvo el frio por un calor un tanto glaciar. La temporada escolar había comenzado y terminado, con una rapidez casi imperceptible. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, el año ya había transcurrido, eso nos dejaba un año solamente para terminar la preparatoria.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que el padre de Tanya Denali, le había pedido a mi padre la mano de mi hermano. Las cosas habían cambiado terriblemente desde entonces.

Edward y yo no habíamos hablado verdaderamente desde esa última noche, ya no nos tocábamos o sonreíamos siquiera. Procurábamos estar lo más lejos del otro que se pudiera. Mi padre había hablado ya con nosotros para saber qué era lo que nos había pasado, pero ambos respondimos lo mismo, que las cosas nos habían sentado mal. Que su _relación_ con Tanya, me había sentado mal a mí.

Tanya y Edward llevaban ya un mes de salir. Mi hermano había aceptado momentáneamente la petición del señor Denali. El afirmaba que solo quería ver que pasaría a futuro, complacer a papá y que solamente trataba de convencerse a sí mismo y a los demás que ellos dos no harían buena pareja, pero ya sabía cuál era la verdad.

Una noche, entre a la sala de estar y Edward estaba en la computadora admirando algunas fotografías de la _Medical School_, sus ojos brillaban a causa de la emoción, y cuando me vio cerro la computadora de golpe simulando haber estado haciendo otra cosa. Estaba ilusionado, encantado con la idea de ingresar a la universidad de sus sueños con una beca, y por más que me doliera, sabía que era lo mejor.

Además, últimamente no podía concentrarme mucho en Edward y Tanya, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Había otros amigos que necesitaban mi ayuda.

— ¿Bella? —Tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación y me levante de golpe, dejando a un lado el libro de _''Pride and Prejudice''_ que de maneras no había entendido por tener la mente puesta en Edward.

—Hola Jazz. —Salude al abrir la puerta de mi habitación. — ¿Cómo estás? —Me miro de mala manera por lo tonto y obvio de mi pregunta. —_Okay_, pasa.

Se retorcía las manos y se jaloneaba el cabello de puros nervios, me apeno verlo así, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No me extrañaría que incluso estuviera sudando.

—Bella… —comenzó.

—No Jasper. Vas a hacerlo, es lo que quieres además de que ya es necesario. No estés nervioso, será como cualquier otra tarde.

—No, no será como cualquier otra tarde. Eso ya lo sabes. ¿Y si las cosas no marchan bien?

—Tranquilo Jasper, Rose y yo arreglamos todo ya. Las cosas irán la mar de bien, ya lo veras. —Suspiro y se dejo caer en mi cama.

—Me siento… extraño. —Me senté a su lado con una mano en su espalda. —Me tiemblan las piernas y tengo un tic en el ojo. Siento que todo saldrá mal, y que…

— ¡Jasper! Cálmate, las cosas van a salir bien, ya lo veras. Y… ¿ya hablaste con Edward? —Pregunte en parte para cambiar de tema.

—Ya. —Dijo sonriendo. —Me dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú, así que empiezo a pensar que tenías razón.

—Siempre la tengo. —Susurre antes de que mi teléfono empezara a sonar con la canción ''Cut'' de Plumb. — ¿Hola?

_—Hola Bella._

—Oh, hola Rose ¿pasa algo?

_—No, todo está perfecto. Pero a Emmett se le olvido un mínimo detalle, así que tendremos que improvisar._

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hiso? Bueno, mejor dicho, ¿Qué fue lo que _no_ hiso?

_—Algunas luces. Bien en realidad, muchas luces. El lugar está demasiado oscuro._

— ¿Y ahora? —Estaba angustiada, las cosas no podían salir mal. _No ahora._

_—Tranquila Bella, creo que ya lo resolví._

— ¿Y bien?

_— ¿Puedes venir?_

— ¿Ahora?

_—Sip._

—_S_upongo que sí. Dame 10 minutos ¿de acuerdo?

_—Está bien, te veo aquí. Ciao._

—Bye. —Mire a Jasper que tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación. —Tengo que salir Jazz ¿te las puedes arreglar solo?

—Pero claro que sí. —Murmuró un poco molesto por poner su competencia a prueba.

—Bien. —Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla. —Suerte.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Estaba nervioso. No, más que nervioso. Lo que iba a hacer era casi suicida, y aun no tenía idea de por qué iba a hacerlo. Un dolor irracional estaba en mi pecho, punzando de anticipación. Suspire y salí de la habitación, aun tenía algo que hacer. Mire por todos lados hasta que vi a mi pixie caminar con un MP3 en sus manos tarareando una canción.

—Hola nena. —Susurre al tiempo que la abrazaba y le quitaba un auricular.

— ¡Jazz! Hola. —Se volteo y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Estas libre hoy? —Esperaba que mi voz sonara segura y no temblorosa.

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quie…? —Me aclare la garganta. — ¿Quieres salir?

— ¡Sí! Por supuesto. ¿Adónde iremos?

—Hum… información clasificada. —Le conteste con una sonrisa.

—Pero ¿Qué debo usar? —Rallos.

—Eh…con lo que sea te ves hermosa. —Trate de desviar el tema, ya que realmente no tenía idea que era lo que ella podía usar.

— ¿Qué vas a usar tu?

—Un traje. —Conteste enseguida al recordar lo que mi hermana me había ordenado. Pensó su respuesta antes de dármela.

— ¿Un vestido estaría bien entonces?

—Perfecto. —Sonreí.

— ¿A qué hora pasaras por mí?

—A la siente. —Respondí con seguridad. Que fácil era decir las cosas que me habían pedido que dijera, me gustaba más hacer eso a improvisar.

— ¡Bien! Entonces te esperare. Bye Jazz. —Corrió hacia su habitación sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Suspire.

Salí de la casa de los Cullen, tratando de no sentir nada. Una extraña mezcla entre emoción y nervios se apoderaban de mi, dificultándome la respiración. Sabía que Bella tenía razón, esto era necesario, pero no sabía si estaba o no en lo correcto. De todas formas, ya era demasiado pronto para arrepentirme.

Llegue a mi casa con el tiempo justo. Se me estaba haciendo tarde y mi hermana y Bella no me dejarían en paz si Alice tenía que esperarme. Se supone que el que la tendría que esperar, debía ser_ yo_.

— ¿Listo Jazz? —Pregunto mi hermana entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa.

—Listo. —Susurre algo nervioso despeinándome el cabello.

—Bien, Bella dice que Alice esta _casi_ lista, así que tienes que irte ya. —Asentí, bese su frente y salí en dirección a mi _BMW_ negro.

Mis intenciones no eran malas. Una vida de eterna felicidad y amor eran lo único que pedía, y también era lo único que podía ofrecer. Las chicas aseguraban que no recibiría un rotundo e hiriente ''no'' pero Alice era Alice. Especial. Diferente. Única.

Realmente estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, pero… ¿Sentiría _ella_ lo mismo por mi?

Llegue 10 minutos antes de las 7, me estacione en la entrada y cuando baje suspire de nuevo y camine con las piernas como gelatinas a la entrada. Era muy gracioso, había estado tantas veces en casa de los Cullen, que nos habían pedido a mí, a mi hermana y a Emmett que dejáramos de tocar el timbre, pero hasta cierto punto, esto era diferente; quería que las cosas fueran perfectas y como se suponía que debían ser.

Edward atendió al segundo llamado y se me descompuso el rostro al verlo.

Últimamente el estaba pasando una época muy difícil. Terrible. La separación de Bella, lo había hecho, no solo infeliz, sino desgraciado. Sus ojos ya no brillaban y sus sonrisas eran efímeras. Detestaba ver a mi mejor amigo así. Bella sin embargo, era más fuerte, ella sabía que estar lejos de Edward era lo mejor, y aunque no estaban juntos, verlo y besar su mejilla bastaba para ella. A veces solía llorar, pero cada vez lo hacía menos, tenía que ser fuerte, por Edward.

—Hey. ¿Qué tal todo? —Pregunto haciéndome pasar.

—De maravilla. —Conteste con sarcasmo.

—No te preocupes hombre. Todo va a salir bien, pero —me miro con el ceño fruncido —trátala como se merece ¿de acuerdo? No la lastimes.

—No lo haría. —Conteste en un susurro.

— ¿Ya llego? —Pregunto Bella entrando a la habitación. Miro a Edward y desvió la mirada al momento. Mi amigo la miro con los ojos llenos de dolor. —Ella esta apunto de bajar. Ahora Jazz, Rosalie estará ahí, se irá cuando terminen de cenar. Ella prendera las luces cuando lleguen y servirá la cena a falta de manos. Emmett le va a ayudar también. Tápale los ojos hasta que todo este como se supone que debe estar ¿bien?

—Sí. —Asentí incapaz de responder de otra forma.

— ¿Estás bien? —Se acerco a mí y puso su mano en mi frente.

—Eh…

—_Okay_, no me respondas. —Unos tacones interrumpieron lo que iba a decir y después la voz suave y aguda de Alice:

— ¿Bella? ¿Jasper? —Entro a la habitación, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Lucia… esplendida. Usaba un vestido color morado, su cabello estaba planchado y sujeto con una cinta del mismo color que el vestido y usaba tacones altos. Perfecta.

Ella me miro y después agacho la cabeza avergonzada con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas. Se acero y tomo mi mano mirándome a los ojos. No dije nada. La estreche cálidamente y me agache para depositar un casto beso en su pequeña frente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero puse un dedo sobre sus labios sonriendo. No era tiempo para hablar.

La jale ligeramente y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi auto. No me despedí de Edward y Bella, pero creía que lo entenderían. Abrí la puerta para ella y bese su mano dulcemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Camine al asiento del conductor sonriendo. Los nervios se habían esfumado ¿Cómo temer algo cuando tu ángel estaba sentado a tu lado? Tome su mano de nuevo y conduci despacio a nuestro destino, no había prisa. No mientras pudiéramos estar juntos.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jasper y Alice salieron de casa sin despedirse, pero no importaba en esos momentos, lo único de verdadero valor, era la enorme sonrisa que ambos tenían en el rostro, si estaban juntos ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Voltee a mi alrededor y me sorprendí al ver que Edward aun estaba ahí, observándome con los ojos brillantes. Estaba… ¿llorando? Un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

—Bella… —susurro el tomando mi mano.

—Yo… tengo que irme. —Me zafe de su agarre y di un paso en dirección a la salida, pero me detuvo.

—No Bells, no te vayas por favor. Tenemos que hablar. —Voltee a mirarlo y las inevitables lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin aviso. El también lloraba.

—No hay de qué hablar Ed, todo está perfecto —mentí.

—No. No lo está. Bella te amo, y tú me amas, lo demás, mi futuro las opiniones de terceros, eso no importa. Pero por favor… por favor no me hagas esto. No me dejes. —Me acerco peligrosamente a sus labios mientras ambos cerrábamos los ojos, una reacción instintiva y entreabríamos los labios al mismo tiempo.

Solo uno… solo un beso.

…Y entonces, lo recordé todo.

—Adiós Edward. —Susurre y me aleje de él a toda prisa, sin darle tiempo de detenerme.

Yo lo amaba, más que a nadie. Y por esa razón, no me interpondría en su vida. No estorbaría aunque eso me destruyera. De cualquier modo yo lo sabía; sabia que nunca, jamás podría querer a otro.

* * *

**Alice POV**

— ¿Ves algo? —Me pregunto por enésima vez. Solté una risita.

—No Jazz. No veo nada ¿A dónde vamos?

—No importa eso ahora, solo toma mi mano y no te sueltes ¿bien?

—Bien, bien. —Rodeo mi mano derecha con la suya, y con su otra mano rodeo mi cintura haciéndome estremecer. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Dude cuando empezamos a caminar por un terreno irregular.

—Lo que quieras.

—Hum… ¿Por qué haces esto Jazz? —Se quedo callado durante unos segundos antes de responder en un susurro, podía percibir la sonrisa por su tono.

—Lo sabrás muy pronto pequeña. No te desesperes. —Suspire y me concentre en el camino tratando de no caer.

Llegamos muy pronto, pues me detuvo y sostuvo mis manos cuando trate de deshacerme de la venda que me había puesto. Esperamos durante un minuto, acaso dos y entonces aspiro el aire, lo saco de golpe con nerviosismo y poso sus manos tras mi cabeza.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando observe mí alrededor. Estábamos en una playa, probablemente _La Push._ La luna proyectaba dibujos hermosísimos sobre las negras aguas, y las estrellas se reflejaban de manera encantadora en ellas. En la arena, en la parte más lisa, y cerca de nosotros, había una mesa preparada para dos personas, y detrás había una tabla sobre puesta, con una enredadera. No había focos, pero había tantas velas que se podía observar todo perfectamente; sobre la mesa, alrededor de ella, y cerca de la enredadera.

—Jasper… —susurre incapaz de decir nada más.

— ¿Si? —Murmuro con timidez.

—Esto… Esto es…

—Para ti. —Me interrumpió apartando la silla más cercana para que me sentara.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Hablaremos de ello más tarde cielo. Ahora, hay que cenar. —En ese momento una chica rubia, vestida de negro con blanco se acerco con una charola para ambos. Rose me guiño un ojo cuando sirvió y se retiro hacia detrás de la enredadera con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —_Bonne appétit_ —susurro Jazz con una sonrisa.

Ambos comimos y bebimos en silencio, solamente mirándonos, tratando de desentrañar los pensamientos de la cabeza del otro. ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Por qué? Los ojos se Jasper brillaban con la luna de una forma hermosa. Sonreía siempre que nuestras miradas se encontraban, y miraba todo a su alrededor sonriendo. Las estrellas, la luna, la playa y luego a mí. La forma en la que me miraba… bueno, sus ojos jamás había brillado de una forma tan hermosa y tentadora como lo hacían ahora.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, una canción empezó a sonar como fondo, interrumpiendo el fluido del agua golpear contra la orilla. Era Right Here Waiting de Richard Marx. Jazz se levanto y me ofreció su mano que tome sin dudar.

Bailamos aun con nuestros ojos prendados y entonces el comenzó a hablar.

—Alice, hace unos meses, cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que sin importar como tendría que estar contigo. Cada una de las palabras que decías, me ligaban a ti de maneras inimaginables. Tu sonrisa y tus ojos se convirtieron en una necesidad para mí. —Paso su mano por mi mejilla mirándome con ternura. —Te dije que esperaría hasta que estuviéramos listos, pero sé que si espero más tiempo, las cosas no van a cambiar.

Abrí los ojos. Jasper estaba… ¿acaso el…?

—No sé que pienses al respecto —siguió ajeno a mi nerviosismo —pero Alice… —suspiro y nos detuvimos. Tomo mi mano entre las suyas y me miro con devoción, con nerviosismo pero al mismo tiempo, una intensa emoción se reflejaba en esos perfectos obres azules —Te amo Marie Alice Brandon. —No reaccione, no podía hacerlo. ¿Él había dicho que me amaba? ¿De verdad lo había dicho?

La emoción lleno mi garganta impidiéndome hablar, pero las lagrimas resbalaron de mis ojos sin tregua, pero estas no eran lagrimas de dolor, no sufría. Estaba llorando porque al fin, después de tanto tiempo juntos, Jasper me había dicho que me amaba, y también lloraba porque por más que escrute sus ojos, no pude ver mentira en ellos.

El me amaba.

Jasper de verdad me amaba… tanto como yo a él.

Acaricie su mejilla con mi mano libre. Sus ojos relucían de anticipación, temiéndole a mi rechazo. Me acerque a él lentamente, abisandole con la mirada y cerré los ojos poco a poco. Nos detuvimos a centímetros del otro, su mano acariciaba mi mejilla de la misma forma que la mía y suspiro en mis labios entre abiertos, ambos expectantes, ambos disfrutando de este preludio, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo, y rompimos la distancia con dulzura.

Esta vez no hubo duda, éramos Jasper y Alice. Solos, ambos demostrando cuanto amaban al otro lejos de cualquier distracción, lejos de cualquier discusión u objeción.

Sus labios se movían suaves contra los míos. No con ansias, no con deseo o con necesidad, no… esto era algo muy diferente a lo que había sentido en toda mi vida. Me estaba besando con amor, con más amor del que se podía demostrar con palabras.

Me separe del unos centímetros cuando el aire comenzó a faltarme. Me miraba expectante, a la espera de una respuesta a la declaración que acaba de dar y sonreí mientras susurraba:

—Te amo Jasper Hale… más que a nadie. —Sonrío de oreja a oreja y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me beso de una forma diferente. Riendo entre dientes. La felicidad me embargaba impéndame pensar con coherencia hasta que el volvió a hablar.

— ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mía? —susurro contra mis labios.

Una extraña emoción me embargo, mi estomago estaba lleno de pequeñas mariposas que me hacían sonreír y mis ojos escocían. Mis labios ansiaban casi dolorosamente los suyos, y sentía mi cintura, el lugar donde estaban sus manos, hormigante.

-Ya soy tuya Jazz. _Para toda la eternidad._

Y era verdad. Yo sabía, en lo más hondo de mi corazón, que sería suya sin importar nada. Jasper lo era todo para mí, y ahora sabia, que yo lo era todo para él.

* * *

_¡Salut ma chéries! -_

Espero que les haya gustado el cap tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Me costó un poquito de trabajo hacer un cap de Alice&Jasper, pero creo que no quedo TAAAAAN del súper asco ¿no? XD Tenía muchas ideas para este cap, pero al final Sara eligió, así que no nos maten :D Sobre Edward y Bella, bueeeeno… no íbamos a ponerles las cosas tan fáciles ¿no? No odien a Tanya, no es mala es solo que su papá es un asco de persona XD Bueno, ódienla si quieren esta a su voluntad X3

Solo les pedimos una cosa a cambio... ¡Un hermoso Review! Son gratis ;-)

Un beso enorme de parte de ambas, dos (?) jajaja Gracias por agregarnos a sus favoritos, alertas y por sus hermosos reviews, que de eso vivimos :B

***…Fathy&Sara…***


	18. Malas noticias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es de Sara G. (Rosalie Massen) y mía.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

— ¡Bella! —grito alguien, abriendo las cortinas de un tirón. La luz penetro en mi habitación lastimando mis ojos. Solté un gemido.

— ¿Qué? —susurre molesta.

— ¡Bella despierta! —un pequeño cuerpo salto sobre mi cama haciendo que me levantara rápidamente, asustada.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Pero qué…? —y entonces la mire —. ¿Alice?

Su sonrisa era enorme. Sus ojos brillaban y su barbilla estaba levente alzada, con orgullo. Su cabello, un poco mas despeinado de lo normal, pero contrastaba con el brillo alegre de su rostro.

Me preguntaba que hacia allí cuando los recuerdos del día anterior me asaltaron.

— ¡Alice! Dime que paso ahora mismo.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —susurro sonriendo y volteando a otro lado con fingida inocencia.

—No juegues conmigo Marie Alice Brandon. Dime ahora mismo que paso ayer con Jasper.

— ¡Hay Bella fue hermoso! Te juro que fue lo más hermoso, grandioso, romántico y perfecto del mundo —la mire esperando el resto y continuo sonriendo aun mas, si es que era posible. —Me pidió que fuera su novia —se sonrojo, aun con esa sonrisa de adoración adornando sus rosados labios.

Grite con ella y ambas saltamos sobre mi cama tomadas de las manos.

—Oh Alice, estoy tan feliz por ti —la abrase fuertemente mientras ambas reíamos a carcajadas.

—Aun no puedo creerlo Bella. Es… es… WOW —reíamos sin control con la emoción atenazada en los ojos.

Estaba tan feliz por ella. Nada podía ser más perfecto. Nada. Obviamente tendría que llamar a Jazz para que me lo contara absolutamente todo. Confiaba en que las cosas habían salido a la perfección, tal y como Rosalie y yo las habíamos planeado.

— ¿Pero por que tanto alboroto? —pregunto mamá entrando a mi habitación con unas mantas bajo el brazo. Alice corrió a su lado y la abrazó.

— ¡Tía Esme! Jasper y yo somos novios.

— ¿Qué? —Nos miro a ambas tratando de saber si Alice mentía y entonces comenzó a saltar, como hace unos momentos estábamos nosotras gritando de emoción — ¡Alice cariño, eso es asombroso! Espera a que se lo diga a tu madre. Se pondrá tan contenta cuando lo sepa. ¡Y Carlisle! El estará… encantado con la noticia. Siempre le ha agradado Jasper.

Alice y yo reímos de los planes desbaratados de mamá y bajamos a desayunar aun charlando animadamente.

— ¡Ven aquí pequeña Pixie! —grito una voz familiar antes de tomar a mi prima por la cintura y dar vueltas con ella riendo a carcajadas. Edward la bajo y agito su cabello —. Jasper me llamo por teléfono. Valla pequeña estoy tan feliz por ustedes.

— ¡Gracias Eddie!

Y entonces, el me miro.

—Buen día Bella.

—Hola Edward —mire en otra dirección tratando de que no notaran como, repentinamente mi humor había cambiado.

— ¡El desayuno está listo! —grito mamá interrumpiendo la incómoda escena que estaba dando lugar.

Caminamos hacia allí aun con Alice saltando llena de felicidad. Estaba contándome todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior con lujo de detalles. Yo la escuchaba con una sonrisa de deleite.

El timbre de un teléfono celular interrumpió la conversación.

— ¿Hola? —Contesto Edward —. Ah Tanya. Si… si claro, entiendo… oh de acuerdo… no te preocupes, no hay problema… de acuerdo… bien, adiós. —me miro tratando de ver la cara que ponía, pero estaba tratando de que mis sentimientos no se dejaran relucir.

—Hum… continúa Alice —la animé, pero ella me miro con preocupación y suspiro.

—Jazz vendrá a comer hoy ¿hay algún problema tía?

—Pero desde luego que no cariño. No te apures, será grandioso.

—Si —murmure dándoles la razón —si lo será.

* * *

Estaba sentada en la sala mirando un programa de cocina. Eran las 2 de la tarde, así que dentro de poco, Jasper llegaría, con Rose y Emmett y… Tanya.

La chicha realmente no me caía mal. Era… incluso agradable, pero no podía evitar hacer prejuicios de ella dadas las condiciones con Edward.

Alice se la pasaba hablando mal de ella para reconfortarme, pero no era necesario. En realidad todo estaba bien. No me importaba en lo absoluto.

Suspire. Debía dejar de engañarme a mí misma.

Alguien carraspeo y voltee pensando en encontrarme con Jasper, pero estaba bastante equivocada.

— ¿Te molesto? —susurro Edward mirándome.

—Eh… no. Claro que no.

_Actúa normal Bella. No es nada. Actúa normal._

Edward entro y se sentó en el sillón sin hacer ruido mirándome.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—No hay nada de qué hablar Edward —me voltee al frente aun mirando mi programa, simulando que no estaba ahí.

—Bella…

— ¡Hey! ¿Puedes creer que aprendí a preparar _Crème brûlée*_ solo mirando este programa? —Estada evadiendo el tema ¿se daba cuenta?

— ¿Q… que? —me miro, seguramente creyendo que me volví loca, y entonces pareció entender que era lo que quería decir —. No me evites Bella. No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar. Tú y yo estamos mal y eso me hiere. Bella —se inclino más hacía mí y me miro con esos ojos verdes desbordando dulzura —eres la persona más importante para mí. Aunque no lo creas. Aun con tu esceptismo, eres lo que más quiero en todo el mundo.

Demonios. ¿Qué podía decirle?

_Ah claro Edward, tu también lo eres para mí. Olvidémonos de este lio y sigamos con nuestras vidas._

Desde luego que no, yo no le haría eso a él. Jamás lo privaría de su felicidad.

—Eso… eso no está a discusión —voltee la mirada tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que mis ojos quemaban anhelantes por mirar los suyos una vez más.

— ¿De qué hablas Bells? —susurró.

—No voy a quitarte tu felicidad ni voy a arruinar tu futuro Edward —casi rugí con fiereza. Quería mentir, herirlo para que me dejara y continuara con su vida sin interferencia de mi parte, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía mentirle, no a él.

—Bella, escúchame bien —mis ojos ardían, pero los de él también ¿Cómo era posible que esos hermosos ojos verdes pudieran enfriar y calentar al mismo tiempo? Era su magia, la magia de Edward —. No sé de donde sacaste esa maldita idea, no sé por qué crees que puedes ''arruinar'' mi futuro, pero estas muy, muy equivocada. Bella, no me importa eso ¿de acuerdo? Yo te quiero. Te quiero a ti, no una maldita beca.

—No es así —lo interrumpí —tu futuro no está conmigo Edward. Mira la lógica de lo que estamos haciendo tú y yo. ¿Te das cuenta de que somos genéticamente incompatibles? Y eso es solamente tomando en cuenta el lado biológico. Moralmente, éticamente, ¿tú crees que esto está bien? ¿Qué crees tú que diría papá si se enterara de lo nuestro?

—Yo…

Ese no era el ejemplo principal, pero al menos si el de menos peso. Edward admiraba a nuestro padre. No solo eso, lo idolatraba y la opinión de Carlisle siempre era la más importante para Edward a la hora de tomar una decisión. Lo peor que a Edward pudiera pasarle, sería decepcionarlo. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

—Exacto —me levante y lo mire una vez más —, Tanya está a punto de llegar Edward. Mejor ve a cambiarte o a hacer lo que tengas que hacer —me levante sin mirarlo y caminé en dirección a mi habitación. Tenía mucho en que pensar antes de que llegaran los demás.

—No —rugió tomando mi brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria —. No Bella, no te vas a escapar otra vez.

—No estoy tratando de… —y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, su boca aplasto la mía de una forma casi sofocante. Mis ojos quedaron abiertos, sin sentir nada porque me había tomado por sorpresa, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado tarde para alejarlo de mí. Su olor me había asaltado, sus ojos, esos fieros ojos verdes estaban cerrados con una fuerza abrúmate y sus labios luchaban ansiosos contra los míos, estáticos. Y antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar, mis labios se movían ya contra los suyos, siguiendo nuestro ritmo.

Había olvidado ya lo que se sentía besar a Edward. Los pocos resquicios de recuerdo que me asaltaban cada noche, no le hacían justicia. Había olvidado lo que sentían sus brazos cálidos presionar mi cintura. Había olvidado como sus manos recorrían mis mejillas y mi cabello, acariciándolo lentamente… había olvidado la forma en que susurraba mi nombre cuando nos separábamos unos centímetros para tomar aire.

…Y la burbuja se rompió.

Tocaron el timbre y nos separamos de golpe absorbiendo aire a borbotones. Mis ojos escocían, pero no quería llorar otra vez. Estaba asustada. No quería dejarme llevar nuevamente, pero estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su aliento cálido y fresco en mi rostro.

Di un paso atrás con mis ojos fijos en los suyos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sacudí la cabeza y voltee hacía atrás cuando una voz conocida grito.

— ¡Rose! ¡Jasper! Pasen queridos, pasen. Alice está arriba Jazz —. Mi madre comenzó a reír y casi podía ver el guiño en su ojo.

— ¿Dónde esta Bella, señora Cullen? —pregunto Rosalie.

—Oh, ella está en la sala cariño.

—De acuerdo. Con permiso.

—Pasa cielo, pasa.

Sus pasos se aproximaban y antes de que se escucharan afuera Edward y yo nos miramos una vez más. Me hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas…

—Hola Bella. Hola Edward.

—Hola Rosalie —susurre con tención. Edward solo asintió y salió de ahí antes de que algo más pudiera suceder.

La rubia se quito la pequeña bufanda negra que traía y se sentó mirándome con una ceja enervada. Algo en su expresión no me gusto absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué… que pasa? —pregunte después de un rato de silencio.

—Oh, nada. Absolutamente nada, solo… quería preguntarte algo. Una pequeña duda ¿está bien? —asentí con la cabeza con un movimiento rígido y me senté frente a ella — ¿Edward besa tan bien como parece?

Me quede estática. ¡¿QUE? Acaso ella… ella… no. No podía ser.

—No… no se dé que hablas Rose —suspiro teatralmente y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Bella, puede que lo parezca, pero no soy estúpida. Jasper y yo llegamos hace unos… cinco minutos. El tenía que hacer una llamada y yo creía haber escuchado tu voz aquí, así que me asome por la ventana y me encontré con una escena un tanto… extraña frente a mis ojos.

¿Qué Rosalie… que? No, oh no. ¡No!

—Rose… — trate de excusarme pero no tenía idea de que decirle. Me deje caer sobre el sofá y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos —. Lo lamento.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto mirándome.

— ¿Qué… quien? —su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada a la derecha y sonreía muy poco. Estaba completamente perdida.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso, puedo explicarlo, yo…

—Bella tranquila —sonreía abiertamente, ¿se estaba burlando de mí? —. No tienes que explicarme nada, ni pedirme disculpas, ni siquiera tienes porque darme explicaciones. De verdad ¿Creías que estaba molesta? —ahora definitivamente se estaba burlando de mí.

Escrute su mirada tratando de ver más allá del hermoso color azul eléctrico, característico de Rosalie. Alguna muestra de recelo, miedo, o cualquier otra emoción similar, pero no pude encontrar más que verdadera curiosidad; curiosidad por mí, por mi sentir, no por un nuevo chisme.

—Dime qué piensas de verdad por favor —le rogué sentándome a su lado. Se tranquilizó enseguida y me miro con la comisura de su bien delineado labio arriba.

— ¿Es amor Bella? —simple, sin rodeos. Trate de imitarla.

—Lo amo Rose —admití con la cabeza gacha. Una nota de dolor se filtro en mi voz sin querer.

— ¿Y el a ti? —parecía estar completamente segura de la respuesta, por la forma en que su rostro se ilumino, pero asumí que quería asegurarse de que yo lo supiera también.

—Quiero pensar que sí.

— ¿Y entonces por qué demonios está con Tanya?

Suspire. Realmente no quería hablar de esto, pero tenía que sincerarme con ella de una buena vez.

—Tanya es lo mejor para el Rose ¿no lo vez? Ella le puede ofrecer todo lo que yo no puedo. Ella le ofrece un futuro, una vida hermosa y elegante como el merece. Lo único que yo puedo ofrecerle es toda una vida de fugitivos tratando de defender el amor que de todas formas es imposible; la negación de nuestros padres es algo que, sobre todo Edward, no podría soportar. No puedo hacerle eso Rosalie —hablar de él solo había conseguido deprimirme más de la cuenta. Debería dejar de hacerlo.

—Bella estoy segura de que…

—No quiero hablar de eso Rose —la interrumpí —. Solo logro deprimirme más de la cuenta por nada. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—No puedes evadir las cosas así siempre Bella. No es correcto.

—Olvídalo Rose.

Suspiramos a la vez y miramos en direcciones diferentes tratando de no hacer contacto visual. El silencio realmente se estaba volviendo bastante incomodo; estaba por abrir la boca cuando una estruendosa risa muy similar a un tañido de campanas trono desde alguna parte de las escaleras.

— ¡Bella! —Alice entro corriendo a la sala arrastrando de la mano a Jasper que estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero en sus ojos se distinguía una pequeña y hermosa luz —. Te presento a mi novio, Jasper.

Cuando pronuncio la palabra, las comisuras de Rose y Jazz se alzaron casi sincronizada mente, en una involuntaria sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Hum… ya lo conozco Alice.

—Pero no como mi novio. Así que Bella, el es mi novio Jasper. Jazz, mi prima Bella.

Ambos sonreímos ante su pequeña broma, e intercambiamos cálidos abrazos.

—Un placer Jasper —le sonreí.

—El placer es mío Bella —me devolvió la sonrisa en el momento justo en que la puerta de entrada se abría.

— ¿Dónde está el demonio? —grito una voz demasiado familiar.

—Buenas tardes Emmett. Todos están en la sala.

—Gracias señora Cullen, con permiso —casi podía ver su enorme sonrisa y la forma en que sus hoyuelos se marcaban de una forma infantil en sus mejillas. Entro corriendo a la habitación y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, tomo a Alice en un abrazo y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla —. Felicidades pequeña. Ya me dijeron que por fin se te hizo con Jasper.

— ¡Emmett! —lo regaño ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza, que por supuesto no le dolió.

— ¡Hey! Hola a todos —nos saludo con una sonrisa a cada uno.

Cuando se percato de que Rose estaba en la habitación, bajo a Alice y fue a su lado a besar tiernamente su mejilla. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrió. Eso era… inusual.

—Hola Emmett —saludó Edward entrando a la habitación, demasiado serio para un día normal.

—Hola Edo.

—No me llames Edo —susurro frunciendo el ceño.

—_Okay_ si como quieras —era obvio que Emmett solo estaba jugando, nadie entendía por qué Edward lucia tan molesto, y yo estaba segura de que hubiera replicado, de no ser porque el timbre sonaba una vez más.

—Bella cariño —grito mamá desde la cocina — ¿puedes abrir la puerta?

Si hubiera podido, me habría negado. Estaba bastante segura de quién era y no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie más.

—Hola Bella —grito Tanya confirmando mis sospechas y dándome un cálido abrazo cuando entreabrí la puerta — ¿Cómo estás?

—Hum… de maravilla. ¿Y tú? —agregue más por cortesía que por verdadero interés.

—Muy bien —entro con una sonrisa y colgó su caro abrigo negro en el perchero junto a la puerta. Nadie usaba ese perchero —. Hace frio ¿no? —froto sus manos al mismo tiempo que mi madre salía de la cocina. La recibió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Tanya, cariño! ¿Qué tal todo?

—Buenas tardes señora Cullen. Todo va muy bien gracias ¿y por aquí?

—De maravilla. ¿Adivina que paso? —la sonrisa de mi madre era inmensa, y fue correspondida con una igual.

— ¿Me perdí de algo importante?

— ¡Jasper y Alice ya están juntos!

— ¿De verdad? ¡Oh Dios mío!

— ¡Sí!

La sonrisa de Tanya se ensancho y correspondió a la deslúmbrate de mi madre. Sus suaves risos rojizos se agitaban con sus saltos, y sus mejillas, sonrojadas por el frio, estaban más brillantes a causa de la risa.

— ¡Que alegría señora Cullen! Es asombroso que al fin se hayan decidido —soltó una despreocupada carcajada y aspiro el aire.

—En fin chicas, debo ir a preparar la comida. Fue un gusto verte Tanya.

—Igualmente señora Cullen —Tanya le sonrió y mi madre partió a la cocina aun con la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Esta Edward, Bella? —me pregunto aun con la inevitable sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

—Eh si, está en la sala —camine hacía allá con ella a mi lado mientras se quitaba los guantes de pana y la bufanda negra.

Los chicos estaban todos sentados en el suelo cuando inundaron mi campo de visión, charlando animadamente. Jasper y Alice estaban tomados de la mano.

— ¡Hola chicos! —saludo ella caminando hacía Edward.

—Hola Tanya —contestaron todos a coro. Jasper y Emmett le sonrieron, Alice y Rosalie le fruncieron y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Ella se acerco a Edward y deposito un suave y casto beso en su mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado.

— ¡Ya me contaron la buena nueva! Felicidades chicos.

—Gracias Tanya —contesto Jasper cortésmente, Alice soltó un ligero gruñido.

—Hum… ¿Alice, Rosalie, podrían acompañarme?

— ¿Adónde? —preguntaron a coro.

—Ah… a mi habitación.

—Hmm… de acuerdo —se levantaron de un salto y caminaron a mi lado ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Cuando llegamos, cerré la puerta con pestillo y las mire con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Se puede saber que está pasando con ustedes?

—No sabemos de que hablas —contesto Rose con un gesto exagerado de inocencia.

—Si lo saben. ¿Qué pasa con Tanya?

—Oh eso —Alice no parecía arrepentida en lo absoluto. Sonreía.

—Sí, _eso._

—Pues veras —contesto Rosalie sentándose en el borde de mi cama con elegancia —cuando me dijiste sobre tu y Edward…

— ¿¡Ya lo sabes! —pregunto Alice mirándola con los ojos como platos.

—¡Sí!

— ¿No crees que es lo más romántico del mundo?

— ¡Si lo es! Es tan tierno, yo…

Carraspee para que no se olvidaran de mi presencia y me miraron sonrientes.

—Chicas… —las reprendí frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento, ¿en que estaba? —pregunto Rose sonriendo.

—En la razón de que trataran así a Tanya.

—Ah de acuerdo. Pues como te dije, cuando me entere de lo tuyo con Edward, no pude evitar sentir odio y cierta frustración por ella. Supongo que Alice siente lo mismo porque ¡Dios Bella! Somos tus amigas, así que tenemos todo el derecho a odiarla.

Sonreí un poco olvidando todo lo demás. Me daba gusto que Rosalie se incluyera ya en mis amigas. De cierto modo, lo éramos; le había confiado mi más grande secreto y ella me había mostrado todo su apoyo. Claro que lo éramos.

—Así es Bella, Rosalie tiene razón. Ella te robo a Edward, ¿qué clase de amigas seriamos si nos agradara?

—Chicas esto no es necesario. Tanya _no me robo_ a Edward. Yo se lo entregue envuelto para regalo —admití con un suspiro —, no la culpo y quisiera que ustedes no lo hicieran. Creo que… bueno, puede que incluso sea una buena persona. Se alegro mucho cuando supo lo de tú y Jasper.

—Pura actuación —Alice desvió la mirada con su delicado ceño fruncido.

—No lo creo. De verdad, es buena persona.

Ambas me miraron dudosas, después se miraron intercambiando miradas, casi como si discutieran.

—Está bien —admitió Rose como si se rindiera —puede que sea una buena persona, no rebatimos contra eso. Pero no puedes obligarnos a tratarla bien.

Suspire. Obviamente no tenía caso luchar contra la terquedad de mis amigas.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando un terrible estruendo se escucho en la parte de abajo, un grito masculino y más gritos aparentemente pidiendo explicaciones.

Las tres corrimos hacia abajo lo más rápido que pudimos, y cuando llegamos al primer piso lo vimos todo.

Emmett estaba llorando, con el teléfono celular destrozado en una mano. Todos lo rodeaban con los rostros contorsionados y el trataba de explicarse a gritos y lloriqueos.

— ¡No lo sé! No sé qué fue lo que paso, pero tengo que ir ahora —Edward lo detuvo del brazo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

—Vamos, te acompaño.

Ambos salieron de ahí como una exhalación dejándonos a todos mudos.

— ¿Qué paso mamá? —le pregunte una vez que bajamos. Todos teníamos las mismas caras. Asustados, renuentes y nerviosos.

—Yo… no lo sé. Llamaron a Emmett y le dijeron algo sobre que su padre está en el hospital. El se puso mal y dijo que se tenía que ir ahora —mi madre temblaba, sus ojos estaban rojos y su voz era solo un susurro. Estaba segura de que yo tenía la misma cara.

— ¡Pues entonces debemos ir con ellos! —estaba asustada ¿y si algo pasaba en nuestra ausencia?

La imagen de Emmett solo, en ese frio lugar llorando, hacia que los ojos me escocieran. No quería dejar solo a mi amigo ahora que el me necesitaba a mí.

—Bien, tomen sus cosas. Manejo yo —Jasper tomo su abrigo y las llaves de su auto antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Alice y el iban al frente. Suerte que el carro de Jasper fuera muy grande, así que Tanya, mamá, Rosalie y yo cupimos atrás sin problemas.

Llegamos en menos tiempo del esperado, pues Jasper conducía como loco y en cuanto se estaciono en la acera, Rosalie y yo corrimos adentro sin decir una palabra. Llegamos a la sala de espera, pero ya no sabíamos a donde ir. Nos miramos dudosas, pero no fue necesaria más búsqueda. Edward estaba en una de las sillas con la mano en la frente, posición que solo adoptaba cuando estaba preocupado de verdad.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué paso? —grite mientras corríamos hacia él.

—Bella —suspiro aliviado. Se levanto y me abrazo.

No me aparte a pesar de saber que tenía que hacerlo, porque los dos lo necesitábamos. Me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras inhalaba mi aroma, y yo el suyo. No sabía cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero Rosalie no nos interrumpió; tampoco mamá cuando todos llegaron atropelladamente. Debían saber cuánto lo necesitábamos. Mi madre parecía feliz, porque Edward y yo no nos mostráramos tan fríos como lo hacíamos últimamente, y claro, yo me sentía mucho mejor.

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. El agujero en mi pecho se esfumo en cuanto los brazos de Edward me rodearon, y un agujero más en mi corazón cuya existencia desconocía, también desapareció.

— ¡Chicos! —grito mamá con la voz quebrada, claramente dirigiéndose a Edward y a mí.

Nos separamos rápidamente y miramos en la dirección que todos nos señalaban.

El dolor, la pena y la desesperación que Edward había logrado mantener a raya, regresaron con más intensidad en cuanto vi a Emmett.

Sus ojos, terriblemente rojos e hinchados, mostraban una pena mas allá de lo que podía imaginar. Temblaba. No sabía decir si era el dolor o el miedo. Estaba recargado en la blanca y pulida pared con una mano, mientras que con la otra se presionaba el pecho, como si de esa forma no fuera a desmoronarse. Sus carnosos labios, estaban abiertos en una mueca de desesperación, intentando proferir un desgarrador grito.

Todos corrimos a su lado sin esperar más tiempo, ansiosos.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto mi madre cuando llego a su lado. No le contesto. — ¡Emmett!

Profirió un grito ahogado solamente. Las lágrimas que hasta entonces solo se habían congelado en sus ojos, se desbordaron bajando por su barbilla, muy lentamente.

No soporte más la desesperación, y aunque tenía una sospecha sobre lo que pasaba, tenía que confirmarlo.

Pase a su lado sin que nadie me mirara y me asome a la habitación que estaba detrás de mi amigo.

Un dolor, completamente diferente a todo lo que había sentido con anterioridad, se apodero de mí. Escuché el grito ahogado que proferí como si fuera un eco.

Comencé a llorar casi sin ser consciente de ello, ni de los brazos que ahora me tomaban por los hombros. Reconocí el tenue peso de ellos, pero no preste atención.

Me acerque a la alta figura de Emmett y sin pensar me arroje a sus brazos. Al principio parecía no ser consciente de ello, pero después me regreso el abrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. No me queje en lo absoluto; él lo necesitaba, y yo también.

Afuera, casi a nuestro lado unos enfermeros, completamente vestidos de blanco sacaban una camilla cubierta con una sábana blanca.

* * *

*_Crème brûlée: _Es un postre cremoso que consiste en una crema pastelera cuya superficie se ha espolvoreado de azúcar con el fin de quemarlo y obtener así una fina capa crujiente de caramelo. Se sirve generalmente templado o frío en ramekines o cazuelas individuales. La crema pastelera se aromatiza a menudo con vanilla, un licor, frutas, etcétera. (( **Santá Wikipedia vendita X)**

* * *

Hola people XD

WOW al fin termine jajaja bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Pobre Emmett u.u no quería herirlo, pero… era necesario. :D ya verán como las cosas mejoraran. Si no le entendieron al final, pues esperen a leer el siguiente cap jojo =P

CHICAS ayer fui al preestreno de Eclipse, y WOW es… ¡WOW! Jaja sin palabras *obacion* les juro que esta HER-MO-SA si no la han visto, pues háganlo XD y si ya la vieron,espero que compartan mi opinión jaja. Me desvele por ello u.u tenia que levantarme a las 7:00 am para ir a la escuela a recoger unos papeles, y llegue a mi casa a las 4:00 am por que mi amado padre ¬¬ compro los boletos para función de la 1:20 am jajajaja en fin, ver a Taylor de verdad vale cualquier desvelada :D

Bueno pequeñas chicuelas, debo irme ahora! Espero que de verdad les haya gustado el cap y espero sus reviews con muchísimas ansias ºwº

Un beso enorme a todas, y disfruten Eclipse ;D

**Fathy&Sara**


	19. El funeral

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es de Sara G. (Rosalie Massen) y mía.**

**

* * *

**

Todo estaba listo ya.

El color negro, cubría todo lo que solía ser blanco y los llamativos cuadros de mi padre y de Alice habían sido reemplazados por sabanas blancas.

El mobiliario de la sala de estar, había sido reemplazado por una única mesa y muchas velas. Un único retrato llenaba la habitación, de un inusual frio. Un hombre de cabello entrecano, chino y con hoyuelos sonreía desde esta.

No se escuchaban voces, a pesar de que había mucha gente en el lugar. Susurros y tenues lloriqueos, eran lo único que se distinguía.

El aura era terrible. Mi columna se estremecía cada vez que volteaba a mirar a alguien, y eran personas que no conocía.

Los pocos miembros de mi familia y amigos estaban ahí. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y mis padres. Los padres de Rose y Jazz estaban también ahí, pero había gente que en mi vida había visto.

Un hombre con el cabello cano, que arrastraba de la mano a quien, supuse, era su hija. Una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 10 años, con suave cabello lacio y oscuro. Sus ojos eran enormes y café sumamente oscuro. Su piel era clara, casi traslucida, como la mía.

Había muchachos de nuestra edad, todos ellos con trajes que parecían carísimos. También había muchas chicas, todas ellas con elegantes vestidos negros y zapatos, que, a pesar de ser negros también, eran llamativos.

Las señoras tenían todas los mismos gestos de desagrado, como si nuestra casa fuera nada más un pesebre lleno de animales, o como si algo oliera mal.

Los hombres miraban a su alrededor, como si juzgaran todo cuanto veían y a nuestro pequeño círculo de conocidos, como si fuéramos nada más la servidumbre.

Salvo una mujer.

Tenía los parpados caídos y no había dicho palabra desde que llego. Era la más próxima a mí. No se movía, solo miraba una fotografía de aspecto frágil y con las orillas ennegrecidas. Me incline un poco para verla.

Era un parque en algún lugar que no conocía, pero rodeado de árboles enormes y muy hermosos. Había un columpio en el centro, donde dos adolecentes jugaban, aparentemente riendo a carcajadas. Me sorprendí cuando la examine mejor y descubrí que Emmett era uno de ellos. No… imposible; el de la foto tendría la misma edad que mi amigo ahora, y no era tan musculoso como él. La chica que estaba su lado, tenía el cabello de color miel, y una piel olivácea hermosa.

Me di cuenta con un respingo, que la chica de la foto era la mujer que tenía a mi lado, y que el chico que se parecía a Emmett, era el papá de este.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Bella —susurro una voz en mi oído.

— ¿Si? —le pregunte a Jasper, que tenía su mano debajo de mi codo.

—Ese de ahí —me señalo a un chico alto, de piel clara, como todos, pero enormes ojos azules. Su cabello oscuro contrastaba perfectamente con su piel. Era delgado, menudo—. Es el primo lejano de Emmett, Alec. Según el antes eran muy buenos amigos, pero con el tiempo se distanciaron. No entiendo que hace aquí.

— ¿Cómo que no lo entiendes? Era su tío.

—La familia de Alec se alejo de los McCarthy desde hace muchos años. Emmett nos conto que tuvieron algunos problemas, y desde entonces perdieron contacto. La mayoría de las personas que están aquí, concuerdan con la descripción de los Vulturi.

— ¿Los Vulturi?

—Soy Italianos y muy ricos aparentemente. El padre de Emmett se alejó completamente de ellos cuando se reusaron a ayudarlos con sus problemas económicos —el ceño de Jasper estaba ligeramente fruncido, parecía molesto por la presencia de los Vulturi, pero Emmett, una oscura figura sentada en el sofá más cercano a su padre, ni siquiera los miraba.

Últimamente él había estado demasiado callado. No opinaba sobre casi nada y cuando lo hacía su voz era monótona, aburrida y desinteresada. Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos, sin emociones y fríos. Muy fríos.

Rosalie había tratado de animarlo casi con más énfasis que los demás, pero todo en vano. Si comía era solamente porque ella prácticamente le metía la comida en la boca.

Mi padre decía que estaba presentando síntomas de una depresión muy fuerte. Y no era para menos.

Nosotros no conocíamos demasiado al padre de Emmett; lo habíamos visto lagunas veces solamente de pasada, pero lo conocíamos casi perfectamente por su hijo. Sabíamos, que era un hombre bondadoso, amable y con mucho valor. Siempre hablaba con Emmett como si nada mas le importara, solamente él. Mi amigo lo veneraba, casi, o de la misma forma que Edward a Carlisle, y para Emmett no había otro hombre más fuerte que el.

Podíamos comprender la razón de su aislamiento, pero odiábamos verlo así. Nosotros sabíamos que el señor McCarthy jamás habría querido ver a su hijo en ese estado, tratamos de hacerle entender eso, pero era imposible. Simplemente no nos escuchaba.

—Es hora —susurro mi padre en mi oído.

Me levante casi temblando, sentía mis piernas demasiado débiles y temblaban. Salimos de la casa, todos caminando con las cabezas gachas, aunque aun se escuchaba una que otra conversación.

Afuera de mi casa -el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la velación- había muchísimos autos. De todo tipo, pero muy lujosos. Solo vi unas cuantas personas subiendo a ellos y la mayoría eran mis conocidos.

Al final, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y yo íbamos en el _Porsche_ con Alice; Tanya, Emmett, Edward y Rosalie en el _Volvo_; y unos cuantos familiares más entre los que estaban la mujer que miraba la fotografía a mi lado, en un_ Audi_ gris. Los demás se subieron cada uno en su auto.

El camino fue corto, el Porsche lo manejaba Carlisle, Esme iba como su copiloto, así que Jasper y Alice estaban tan abrazados como siempre. Ella reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, mientras suspiraba y unas cuantas lágrimas rezagadas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Yo no quería llorar, no aun. Sabía que lo haría, porque podía sentirlo, pero quería estar con Emmett en ese momento. Que el supiera que estaba a su lado.

Llegamos en poco tiempo, justo detrás del _Volvo_, el _Audi_ ya había llegado cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento.

Inconscientemente voltee la mirada tratando de encontrarme con mis obres verdes, pero me quede helada. El tomaba la mano de Tanya, quien estaba recargada con la cabeza reposando en su hombro. La mejilla de Edward estaba recargada en la coronilla de esta, y el beso su frente dulcemente cuando la chica suspiro.

No sabía decir que fue lo que paso entonces. Escuche un gemido de dolor, muy cerca de mí, como si fuera parte de una identidad separada y unos brazos rodeándome por los hombros. El fresco aliento de Jasper golpeo mi rostro cuando me susurro:

—Tranquila Bella. El solo necesita apoyo.

Sabía que el solo trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, como de convencerme a mí, pero era solo un intento inútil.

Desde el momento en que Edward dijo 'si' a la propuesta de mi padre, yo sabía que esto pasaría, pero ¿ahora? ¿Tenía que ser justo ahora?

—Bella no es el momento. Después podrás hablar con él y estoy seguro de que tendrá una respuesta convincente, pero las cosas ya están siendo bastante duras como están. No le mejoraras las cosas a Emmett si te ve mal.

Emmett.

Esa palabra fue lo único que necesite para recobrarme. Jasper tenía razón, las coas eran duras para Emmett sin la necesidad de verme en ese estado.

Aspire aire y asentí mirando a mi alrededor. Había unas puertas grandes y doradas que permitían el acceso a la funeraria desde el estacionamiento. Un olor a incienso y madera llenaban la habitación y me provocaba mareos. Las personas provenientes del funeral, todas con ropas oscuras, se congregaban alrededor de estas. Algunas con pañuelos en los rostros, limpiando las falsas lágrimas que les resbalaban por los ojos.

Me sorprendí al ver al primo de Emmett, Alec, parado detrás de un hombre de cabellos oscuros que parecía su padre. A su lado, estaba una chica que no había advertido antes. Era pequeña, un poco más que él pero se parecían hasta tal punto que parecían gemelos. Ella no tenía el mismo rostro que su hermano, que parecía levemente avergonzado; su rostro, lívido y serio parecía enojado. Colérico.

Alec volteo para encontrarse con mi inquisitiva mirada. Enervo una ceja y me sonroje terriblemente al darme cuenta de que me había sorprendido mirándolo fijamente. Baje los ojos y me dispuse a entrar justo detrás de Alice y Jasper.

El lugar era enorme, como una capilla o una iglesia. Justo en medio estaba una gran caja negra rodeada de arreglos florales, muy caros.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alec y su padre estaban junto a ella, como si fueran a cargarla, pero mientras tanto cada uno desviaba la mirada, salvo Emmett.

El miraba a su padre con seriedad, con resignación en apariencia, pero en el fondo de sus oscuros ojos se podía ver dolor. Un dolor inmenso.

El lugar estaba sumido en un completo mutismo, no se podía escuchar ni siquiera el rose de las telas, o pasos. Después de unos momentos, Carlisle se acerco un poco a Emmett y tomo su brazo, susurro algo en su oído y esté asintió con un suspiro pesado.

Después de todo, no fueron necesarios Edward y Alec, quienes se apartaron del camino de los demás con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Todos los demás caminamos hacia unas puertas grandes, y de madera y justo detrás de estas, se cernía un enorme cementerio. Las tumbas estaban muy bien cuidadas, las flores que las adornaban estaban también en un excelente estado, e incluso los arboles que estaban atrás parecían los de una casa colonial.

Había una tumba con la tierra desparramada a un lado, que fue donde los hombres se detuvieron, posando la caja a un lado.

Un sacerdote, pequeño y serio se encamino hasta quedar de frente de todas las personas reunidas y con un suspiro comenzó a leer el sermón.

No preste atención, y aunque hubiera querido hacerlo tampoco escuchaba con claridad las palabras que el hombre estaba diciendo.

Unas saladas lágrimas habían encontrado el camino por mis mejillas y resbalaban hasta perderse en la solapa de mi camisa. Había tratado todo el tiempo de contenerlas, pero había perdido la batalla. ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Yo sabía que no conocía muy bien al hombre, no tenia caso decir palabras hipócritas, pero si sabía que él _no_ debía morir. Sabía que _no_ debía dejar solo a su hijo.

Emmett no tenía a su madre, pero nunca le importo porque su padre estaba a su lado, pero ¿y ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con el ahora? ¿Podía un hombre soportar la muerte de su ser más amado?

Yo no lo creía. Si Carlisle hubiera sido el que estuviera en esa caja -me estremecí ante ese pensamiento- yo estaría derrumbada, y estaba segura de que Edward también. Peor aún, si Edward estuviera en esa caja… bueno, hubieran tenido que enterrarme a mí con él. Pero Emmett era fuerte.

Estaba parado frente a la caja sin mirar a nadie en particular. Mirando al infinito, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de concentración. La suave llovizna nos sorprendió a todos, y las sombrillas negras comenzaron a hacer su aparición. Alice, para a mi lado, me cubrió con su propio paraguas, resguardándome de la fría lluvia.

La mujer que antes veía la fotografía, se acerco silenciosamente a Emmett, y sin que este fuera casi consiente, lo resguardo de la lluvia también. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ella también, y nuevas arrugas se habían formado en sus mejillas. Arrugas de agonía y lágrimas de verdadero dolor.

El sacerdote fue haciéndose a un lado poco a poco cuando el sermón termino y su rostro, estaba aun más serio si aquello fuera posible. Casi como si fuera algo planeado, la mujer se aparto de mi amigo a la vez que el daba un paso al frente y se arrodillaba para tomar un poco de arena mojada, casi convertida en lodo, del suelo.

Se levanto con los hombros hundidos y la primer lagrima resbalando de sus mejillas.

El viento soplaba fuertemente contra los arboles, y me acerque un poco para poder escuchar mejor seguida de mi prima.

Emmett suspiro y dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones poco a poco.

—Adiós viejo —susurro —tú ya cruzaste la escalera*. Sé que estas bien, y estoy seguro de que tus cuentos eran reales. Algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo… lo juro —dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que con unas cuerdas, algunos hombres de traje bajaron la caja poco a poco, con una lentitud descomunal, sin embargo Emmett no los miro, porque no apartaba la mirada de su padre. Cuando toparon con el suelo, jalaron las cuerdas y se alejaron de ahí dando un paso atrás —. Te amo papá —susurro Emmett con la voz quebrada dejando caer la tierra que tenía en la mano que callo lentamente, hasta perderse en el infinito. Con su padre... y estaba segura, también con su corazón.

* * *

* ''Stairway to Haven'' (Escalera al cielo) canción de Led Zeppelin. La palabra en sí es una metáfora, que dice que cuando te mueres cruzas una escalera que te llevara al cielo. Se puede ver al amanecer, cuando las nubes hacen la forma de una escalera hasta el sol… es de verdad una vista hermosa :D

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

We're comeback XD

Bueno, se que está muy pequeño, pero ¡vamos! ¿Qué más podía poner? Jajaja la verdad no sé cómo quedo, no soy buena para escribir funerales porque generalmente los evito u,u no me gustan mucho, pero espero de verdad que no haya quedado TAN mal… nos esforzamos :D

La mayoría de las descripciones son de Sara, porque yo no tenía idea jajaja. La verdad sufrí jajaja yo soy fan de Emmett y ahora el sufre! Uff

Bueno, el siguiente cap será la continuación de este, pero no quise seguirlo aquí porque aun no se que poner y como ya termino el funeral pues no les quise retrasar cap por MAS tiempo :P

Bueno, gracias por leer, significa mucho para nosotras XD y les ROGAMOS por un Review! Jajaja okok mucho drama. Ojala que les haya gustado el cap!

Un beso enorme ^^

**Fathy&Sara**


	20. Precentaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es de Sara G. y mía.**

**

* * *

**

Yo solía decir que la vista desde el ventanal sur era hermosa.

Al fondo podían verse los árboles rezagados del bosque, el pequeño río y el puente para cruzarlo que había construido mi padre cuando Edward y yo éramos pequeños. Además de nuestro jardín. Las flores excesivamente cuidadas de mi madre, la hamaca de papá donde solía sentarse todos los domingos a descansar, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, y una alberca diminuta para dos personas.

Pero ahora, en estas condiciones, podía decir que la vista hacia que se me revolviera el estomago.

La familia de Emmett, estaban todas sentadas o de pie en el jardín, cerca de las mesas que habíamos puesto llenas de comida, pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor que reían. Reían como si regresaran de una fiesta, y no de un funeral. Había música de fondo, proveniente de una_ Hummer_ de lujo negra estacionada muy cerca, porque nosotros nos habíamos negado.

Emmett estaba con nosotros, afortunadamente. Mis padres, y los de Rosalie y Jasper estaban dentro, pero nosotros estábamos fuera. Emmett tenía un brazo en torno a mis hombros y lo presionaba con más fuerza de lo normal. Rosalie estaba junto a él, tomando su mano en completo silencio. Aun nos preguntábamos eso. Ellos no eran pareja, en realidad, pero se podía ver lo bien que les sentaba estar juntos.

Edward estaba con Tanya, por supuesto. Detrás de nosotros, tomados de la mano, abrazados o besándose. No quería saber.

Alice y Jasper habían ido por algo de comida y podíamos verlos mirar con mala cara a todas las personas que reían a carcajada limpia.

—Aun no entiendo que hacen aquí —susurro Emmett con desprecio.

—Son tu familia —le conteste al mismo tiempo que Rosalie casi rugía:

—Tranquilo Em. No van a llevarte.

—¿Qué? —me voltee hacia ella, al igual que mi amigo, ambos con gestos de confusión en el rostro.

—¿Por qué abrían de llevarlo? —le pregunte.

—¿No lo han pensado? ¡Vamos! Es más que obvio.

Nuestros rostros debían decirlo todo, porque suspiro y sonrió con paciencia.

—Emmett, ¿eres consciente de que, como miembro de una de las familias más poderosas te Italia, te toca una buena cantidad de herencia?

—Mi padre me había hablado sobre eso, pero ni él ni yo la queríamos.

—Pues tú no la quieres —siguió Rosalie mirándolo con una sonrisa —pero ellos sí —terminó señalando a todas las personas congregadas para el funeral con la barbilla.

Mire hacia donde ella señalaba y caí en la cuenta. Las personas ahí reunidas, no estaban para velar a su familiar fallecido; estaban ahí para tratar de llevar a Emmett con ellos y quedarse con todo su dinero.

—¡No! Emmett no puedes dejar que te hagan eso.

—Tranquila Bella, no los dejare. Antes muerto que ir a vivir con estas malditas ratas que le negaron a mi padre la ayuda cuando la solicito —su voz destilaba más odio del que le había escuchado desde que lo conocí, aunque en realidad nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma.

En ese momento llegaron Alice y Jasper con un plato repleto de frituras.

—Toma Emmett, te trajimos esto —él estaba a punto de tomar el plato, pero lo detuve.

—No puedes comer solo eso —le reprendí.

—Pero no tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer algo Emmett. Por favor —le pidió Rosalie con una mirada suplicante. Finalmente suspiro y se levanto.

—Yo voy con él —le dije a Rose que asintió.

—Buena idea, si va solo no comerá nada.

Me levante también con un suspiro y camine tras él, pero me detuve a medio camino cuando un chico se acerco a su lado. Era Alec, y parecía estar hablando con Emmett. Mi amigo tenía el ceño fruncido y no lo miraba directamente, hasta que Alec toco su brazo.

Me asuste. Si ahí estaba sucediendo lo que yo creía que sucedía, entonces Emmett no tardaría en contestarle y no sería de una forma agradable. Dudaba si acercarme o no, pues aun no estaba segura de que era lo que pasaba, hasta que el ceño de Emmett se relajo, y pudo mirar a Alec como si realmente tuvieran una plática amena.

Asentí para mis adentros, y camine en su dirección.

Me sorprendí muchisimo cuando los labios de Emmett se formaron en una sombra tenue de esa sonrisa que tanto adorábamos y golpeo el brazo de su primo en un gesto amistoso, mismo que le fue devuelto.

Cuando llegue a su lado, Emmett volteo a mirarme y también me sonrió, antes de presentarnos.

—Alec, ella es mi amiga Bella Swan; Bells él es mi primo Alec Vulturi.

—Mucho gusto —saludé extendiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya, un poco sonrojada. Después de todo, el me había visto mirándole con verdadero interés.

—El gusto es todo mío —me saludo también, besando mi mano. No cabe decir que quede hecha todo un foco navideño tras ese gesto.

—Bueno chicos, los dejo conversar un rato. Rose me ordeno comer algo. Ya regreso —y se perdió entre la fila que buscaban comida.

—Así que… ¿Bella? —me pregunto para romper el hielo.

—Isabella, pero yo prefiero que me llamen Bella —le conteste aun un poco sonrojada, y sin atreverme a mirarlo.

—Muy acertado —susurro, tal vez para él, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo lo escuchara.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que la chica que se parecía a él camino frente a nosotros, sin dirigirnos una sola mirada. Se fue a sentar a una de las sillas que estaban desocupadas, lo más lejos posible del hombre que creía yo, era su padre.

Alec suspiro a mi lado.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunte frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No. Bueno, mi hermana no quería venir, y supongo que una vez más trato de convencer a mi padre de irnos.

¿Así que ella era una de las que querían robarle su patrimonio a mi amigo?

Le fruncí el ceño casi inconscientemente, y Alec lo noto.

—Oh no, no creas que es una mala persona. En realidad ella y yo somos de los pocos que en verdad lamentamos la perdida de Emmett. Justo por eso está molesta. Ella considera una hipocresía venir aquí después de lo mal que todos los trataron… _tratamos_ —se corrigió a sí mismo avergonzado.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —le pregunte con poco tacto, pero con verdadera curiosidad.

—Como no tienes idea —suspiro y después me miro sonriendo —. Emmett y yo éramos los mejores amigos de niños. Pasábamos todas las vacaciones en la casa del otro, porque su padre no quería ir a vivir a Italia de forma permanente, así que aprovechábamos el tiempo al máximo. Solíamos turnarnos por año —sin perder la sonrisa sus ojos grises brillaron con añoranza —. Entonces comenzaron sus problemas económicos —su sonrisa se desvaneció —. Al principio yo no le veía nada de malo a no tener dinero. Aun consideraba a Emmett mi mejor amigo, y quería ayudarlo, pero mi padre… bueno —me sonrió a forma de disculpa —, siempre fue muy especial. El me dijo que aquello estaba mal; me metió ideas erradas en la cabeza, como que ellos mismos se habían buscado su miseria, hasta que lo creí. Fue entonces cuando todos, incluyéndome, les cerramos las puertas en la nariz.

Suspiro y sus ojos brillaron una vez más, pero de una forma muy diferente. Con… ¿resentimiento?

Por una parte pude ver la historia desde la perspectiva de Alec, y hasta cierto punto pudiera ser que lo entendía. Cuando somos jóvenes, dejamos influenciarnos por nuestros padres hasta que ellos casi controlan nuestras vidas; no pensamos con claridad y a veces solemos cometer muchísimos errores, y así podía ver la vida de Alec. Su padre era un hombre cruel, y quería manipular la vida de sus hijos.

—¿De qué estaban hablando Emmett y tú cuando los interrumpí? —la sonrisa nostálgica regreso a su rostro.

—Me acerque a saludarlo, pero obviamente me tenía en un concepto malo, así que trate de convencerlo de que de verdad lamentaba su perdida. Le hable de nuestra promesa y sonrió. Espero de todo corazón que pueda perdonarme.

—¿Su promesa? —estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, pero en estos momentos no me importaba la idea que Alec pudiera tener de mí.

—Cuando éramos niños prometimos que siempre seríamos amigos y que siempre estaríamos allí para apoyarnos el uno al otro —explico y después me miro, como si al fin recordara que yo estaba ahí —. Y aquí estoy; apoyándolo como no lo hice antes, y tratando de enmendar mi error.

—Estoy segura de que va a perdonarte, sino es que ya lo hiso. Emmett no es una persona rencorosa —me encogí de hombros.

—Alec —susurró una voz suave y aguda a mi lado, lo suficientemente bajo para no asustarme. Voltee para encontrar el exquisito rostro de la gemela de Alec —quiero irme a casa.

—También yo Jean **(N/A: Jean, diminutivo de Jane)** —le contesto abrazándola —. Oh Bella esta es mi hermana Jane; Jane ella es Bella, amiga de Emmett.

—Hola —me saludo sonriéndome con pesar —, que alegría me da conocer a una de las amigas de mi primo; muy bonita además.

—Gracias —conteste ruborizada. En ese momento llego Emmett.

—¿Jane? —la miro frunciendo el ceño para después sonreír con cierta tristeza —. Hola enana.

—¡Emmett! —grito ella abrazándolo por la cintura. Era tan pequeña como Alice —. Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto.

—Tranquila Jean —le contesto el devolviéndole el abrazo.

Mire el plato que Emmett tenía en la mano y le fruncí el ceño. Era casi lo mismo que Jasper y Alice le habían llevado.

—No vas a comerte eso —lo reprendí tomando el plato.

—¿Por qué no? hay un sándwich ¿ves? —me lo mostro y me asquee.

—Eso no es un sándwich, son solo dos panes repletos de papas.

—¡Vamos Bella! Es solo…

—Si no vas por comida real le diré a Rosalie —lo amenacé.

Trago saliva y corrió a la barra de comida.

—¿Quién es Rosalie? —Me pregunto Jane cuando Emmett se fue —¿Es su novia?

—Hmm algo así.

—¿A qué te refieres con 'algo así'? —intervino Alec.

—Pues no son novios exactamente, pero ella se preocupa mucho por él. En realidad es un misterio para todos nosotros.

—¿Todos? —inquirió Jane.

—Oh claro, vamos, les presentare a los chicos.

Camine en la dirección donde todos mis amigos estaban sentados charlando entre sí. Jasper estaba en la hierba, recargado en las piernas de Alice que tenía una mano en su mejilla, y ambos hablaban con Rosalie. Edward y Tanya estaban junto a ellos, pero no parecían formar parte de su grupo. Ella tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Edward y este jugueteaba con sus dedos con la mirada ausente.

Todos me miraron cuando me acerque con Alec y Jane, y Jasper les frunció el ceño.

—Chicos ellos son los primos de Emmett, Alec y Jane Vulturi; ellos son Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y… Tanya y Edward.

—Hola a todos —saludo Alec sonriéndoles con verdadera amabilidad.

—Hola —susurro Jane un poco sonrojada.

—¡Hola! —Alice por supuesto fue la más eufórica —soy Alice Brandon. Es un placer —estrecho la mano de ambos y los invito a sentarse con ellos en el suelo —. Y díganme ¿ustedes son parte de los que quieren robarle su dinero a Em? —les pregunto muy quitada de la pena.

—¡Alice! —la reprendí un susurro, pero Alec me interrumpió.

—No Bella, está bien —me aseguro sonriendo con paciencia, luego se volvió hacia ella —no te preocupes Alice. Mi hermana y yo no queremos robar nada de Emmett, lo único qu queremos es que el este bien. De verdad.

—¿Hablas enserio? —le pregunto aun dudando un poco.

—Claro que sí.

—Pues entonces bienvenidos —Alice le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa encantado.

—¿Es cierto que vienen de Italia? —les pregunto Rosalie con verdadero interés.

—Si —contesto Jane, aun un poco sonrojada.

—Hola chicos —saludó Emmett sentándose junto a Edward con un plato a rebosar de sándwiches _normales_—. ¿Quieren uno?

Todos tomamos uno, y empezamos a comer en silencio.

—¿Y ustedes que hacen apartados? —les pregunto a Edward a Tanya.

—Hmm nada —contesto él. Después se volteo hacia Emmett, como si solo hubiera necesitado que alguien le dirigiera la palabra para formar parte de nuestro grupo. Tanya también se volvió un poco sonrojada.

—¿Ellos son pareja? —me pregunto Alec al oído. Jane hablaba con Alice y Rosalie más animada.

—Si —sin querer mi voz sonó cortante.

—Eso te molesta —aseguro.

—¿Qué? Claro que no.

—¿A no?

—No —nos miramos unos minutos, retándonos con la mirada. El sonreía levemente y yo le fruncía el ceño.

Un carraspeo nos hizo voltear. Edward nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente Emmett era el que había carraspeado.

—¿Interrumpo? —pregunto mi amigo con aire inocente.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no —conteste un poco sonrojada. Escuche la risa silenciosa de Alec a mi lado.

—¿A qué te dedicas Alec? —le pregunto Edward de forma hostil.

—Estoy estudiando la preparatoria —le contesto Alec un poco sorprendido.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres estudiar? —el chico se sonrojo levemente y susurro:

—La verdad es que aun no lo he decidido.

—¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! —su gesto de inocencia no me convenció en lo absoluto.

—Supongo que tú ya tienes tu futuro construido —la voz de Alec se torno contenida.

—Oh pero claro que sí. Estudiare medicina niño bonito.

—¡Edward! —lo reprendió Tanya frunciéndole en ceño.

Yo estaba sin habla. De un momento a otro Alec y Edward habían comenzado a discutir y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

—Valla bien por ti —le contesto Alec con cierto sarcasmo.

Sin decir nada más se levanto y se fue con un andar grácil y elegante. Emmett y yo lo miramos.

—Eso fue grosero Edward —lo reprendió Tanya en un susurro.

—Bastante hermano —siguió Jasper.

No espere a escuchar que les contestaba Edward porque me levante y desanduve el camino de Alec hasta que lo encontré cerca de la mesa de bebidas.

—¿Alec?

—Hey Bella. Lamento haberme ido así, pero tengo algunos problemas con mi genio y no quería ocasionar problemas peleando con él.

—No te preocupes, Edward puede ser un poco… sobreprotector —dude.

—¿Es algo de ti? —me pregunto mirándome con una delicada ceja alzada.

—Hmm mi hermano.

—¡Vaya! Qué extraño.

Me evaluó con la mirada y poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño. Después de un rato soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

—No lo entiendo —admitió al fin.

—¿Entender qué? —le pregunte un poco cohibida por la manera en que me estaba mirando.

—Si solo es tu hermano, ¿por qué te cela tanto?

—El no me estaba celando —un ligero matiz de tristeza se filtro en mi voz, y por supuesto, el lo noto.

—¿Y por qué te deprime saber que no te cela?

—Olvídalo Alec ¿sí? No tiene importancia.

—La tiene sí te deprime.

—No me deprime —sabía que mi barbilla estaba ligeramente alzada de forma obstinada, pero quería dejar de hablar sobre esto.

—Bien de acuerdo, si no quieres hablar sobre esto no te presionare —se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en el bolsillo, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

—Bella, que bueno que te encuentro —Rosalie venia caminando hacia donde estábamos con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y el saco negro abierto, dejando ver su blusa del mismo color pero de una tela muy fina y cara.

—¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿Alguna otra pelea?

—Yo… no, pero... —se calló cuando vio con quien estaba y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Oh lo lamento. Nos vemos luego Bella —Alec puso su mano en mi brazo, me sonrió por última vez y se fue.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —le pregunte a Rose mirándola.

—Bella… ugh —suspiro frustrada—. Jane, eso paso.

—¿Jane? —eso me extraño, porque personalmente la chica me caía bastante bien.

—¡Sí! No se despega de Emmett en ningún momento, ni él de ella. Es como ''Oh Em ¿recuerdas cuando tu y yo hicimos esto o hicimos aquello?'' —chillo haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de Jane, demasiado aguda para ser la de ella.

—¿Qué? —no entendía ni una palabra de lo que ella me estaba diciendo, o tal vez era que estaba demasiado aturdida como para poder entender.

—La molesta chiquilla esa no deja solo a Emmett ni un segundo. Le ofrecí acompañarlo por más agua, y ella muy ''amablemente'' —dibujo las comillas en el aire —dijo ''Oh no, yo lo acompaño'' ¡tomo su brazo y se fue! ¿Qué rayos se cree esa mocosa?

Sonreí casi involuntariamente cuando mi amiga termino su discurso con un bufido. ¿Eso era enserio?

—Oh Rose —la mire con paciencia y eso solo pareció alterarla más porque me contesto más fuerte de lo usual.

—¿Qué?

—Ellos son _primos. _Es decir nada-de-nada. A Emmett no le gusta Jane, tonta.

—Pero… amm. Es que yo se que… —se sentía frustrada y terriblemente celosa. Podía entender eso —. Puede que él no sienta nada por ella, pero ella por él sí.

Parecía esperanzada con la idea de que Emmett no sintiera nada por ella.

—Tranquila Rose. Estoy segura de que ella tampoco siente nada por él, solo lo ve como su primo y ya. No lo había visto en años ¿qué esperabas?

—Pues si no lo había visto, fue porque ella se comporto de una forma terriblemente egoísta con él.

Que tierno era ver que Rose quisiera tanto a Emmett. Me gustaba esa idea, pero desgraciadamente no era nadie para decírselo a mi amigo; eso era algo entre ellos dos.

—¡Chicas! —grito Alice acercándose a nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa Alice?

—Nada, pero me sentía sola —nos dirigió una enorme sonrisa antes de mirarme con una ceja enervada y una mirada malévola. Odiaba que hiciera eso —. Así que… Alec y tu ¿huh?

—¿Qué? —eso definitivamente no lo había planeado.

—¡Vamos Bella! No finjas con nosotras ¿te gusto Alec?

—¿Qué? —repetí confundida.

—¡Si te gustó! —rio mi prima mirando a Rosalie que también sonrió inmensamente —. Bueno, la verdad es que si es muy guapo y todo, y parece interesado en ti.

—¿Están locas? —fue lo único que atine a responder ¿de verdad creían que Alec estaba interesado en mi? ¿O que yo estaba interesada en él?

—Un poco —contesto Alice sonriendo inmensamente.

Puse los ojos en blanco y camine hacia donde todos estaban esperándonos, pero me quede congelada a medio camino.

La mujer de los parpados caídos hablaba con Emmett en voz baja, lejos del resto que los observaba con recelo.

—¿Jazz, que pasa? —le pregunto Alice a su novio sentándose a su lado.

—No lo sé. Esa mujer llego y dijo que si podía hablar con él. No creo que sea nada serio, pues Emmett no ha fruncido el ceño.

Lo mire y en efecto, solo tenía un gesto muy triste en el rostro. Como si ella estuviera hablando de su padre, y por la fotografía que le estaba mostrando estaba segura de que así era. Después de un rato de conversación se abrazaron, ella beso su frente y se fue.

Emmett regreso con una sonrisa más franca en el rostro, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rosalie, relampaguearon con su antigua alegría.

—¿Todo en orden? —pregunto ella con una sonrisa de adoración en el rostro, por verlo feliz.

—Ahora sí —contesto él y sin perder más tiempo, rodeo su cintura y la abrazo fuertemente. La cabeza de mi amiga reposaba en su pecho y lucia completamente en paz cuando le respondió el abrazo.

Todos estábamos en completo silencio, conteniendo la respiración, tratando de fundirnos contra las sillas y el pasto para dejarles este momento a solas, pero no queríamos hacer ningún ruido que pudiera interrumpirlos.

Después de un momento inmensurable se separaron.

Los ojos de Rose brillaban casi tanto como los de Emmett que recordando nuestra presencia se volvió hacia nosotros sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Quién era Em? —le pregunte con un poco de timidez, temiendo que mi pregunta lo pusiera triste de nuevo.

—La hermana de papá, Melanie. Yo no la recuerdo, pero era ella quien me cambiaba los pañales de bebe.

—¿Vive en Italia? —pregunto Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—No, ella es de Seattle pero había estado viviendo en México. Ella… me pidió algo —se sonrojo levemente.

—¿Qué te pidió? —le preguntó Alice.

—Quiere ir a vivir a mi casa conmigo —finalizo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

El no quería vivir solo y podía entenderlo. Sabía que el necesitaba a alguien con quien estar para no sentirse solo, y sí ella era una buena persona, entonces no debía existir problema alguno.

—¿Y tú quieres? —intervino Edward sonriendo.

—¿Yo? Pues… si —admitió finalmente con un suspiro.

—Entonces ¿lo harás?

—¿Ustedes creen que sea lo indicado? —nos pregunto un poco avergonzado.

— ¡Claro que si Em! No puedes quedarte solo, y ella es una buena persona ¿no? —contesto Alice sonriendo.

—Sí lo es —la sonrisa de mi amigo lo decía todo, el quería que alguien más compartiera su casa. No quería sentirse solo y era una fortuna que contara con su tía.

Mientras todos comenzaban a hablar animadamente sobre la vida de Emmett con su tía, mire hacia donde estaban Edward y Tanya.

El también lucia feliz. Por supuesto, también había estado preocupado por Emmett, y ella lucia encantada de igual modo. Tanya era… era buena persona. Debía admitirlo.

Ella recargo la cabeza en el pecho de mi hermano y el sonriendo, puso su mejilla en su coronilla y la rodeo con sus brazos. Sabía como debía sentirse ella ahora. Segura. Protegida… amada. ¿Tanto era lo que yo había perdido? Debía dejar de pensar de esa forma, porque solo conseguiría deprimirme, y ahora que las cosas estaban un poco mejor para Emmett no quería preocuparlo.

Mire a lo lejos donde Alec sonreía hablando con una mujer mayor, pero me veía de reojo. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sonrió más abiertamente y me guiño un ojo, juguetón. Solté una risita tonta y se lo devolví, casi sin ser consciente de que Edward nos miraba con resentimiento.

* * *

**¡Chicas! Hola :D**

Bueno, ¿recuerdan que les prometí un cap más largo que el anterior? Pues bueno, aquí lo tienen ¡4,567 palabras! No recuerdo sí he escrito algo así de largo, pero me siento orgullosa XD

No sé si haya quedado muy bien, espero que sí, y obvio espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me encanto… Alec jajaja. Sip soy Team Alec =) es tan… lindo *soñando* y no lo odio, ni a él, ni a Jane, ni a Tanya como ya les he dicho antes. Pobrecilla merece ser feliz un ratito con Edward ¿no? jajaja

Y Rose y Emmett... aww! jajaja personalmente los amo XD son como muy cute pero aun no hay beso, no se impacienten, ya merito ;)

El otro cap será (si no todo, sí la mayor parte) Edward POV porque hasta a mi me intriga el asunto de Tanya! :O ya veremos que hay por ahí jojo.

WOW chicas de verdad ¡millones de gracias! Imaginen mi cara cuando entro a mi cuenta para leer el final del cap pasado y veo ¡106 reviews! Me quede así: O.O jajaja. De verdad muchísimas gracias por leer y porque les guste tanto la historia, nosotras la hacemos para ustedes ;3

Bueno, creo que es todo lo que tengo que poner, si se me olvido algo disculpen =P

Las queremos a todas y cada una de ustedes ^^ Un beso enorme

***Sara&Fathy***


	21. Are you gonna be my girl?

**Como siempre los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es de Sara G. (Rosalie Massen) y de moi ;)**

* * *

Sabía que no debía pensar en Bella; al menos no en la forma en que lo había hecho, no con los mismos ojos y mucho menos con las mismas intenciones, pero me resultaba imposible. Ella seguía siendo la mujer más bella y encantadora de todas ¿cómo podía apartarla de mi mente así nada más?

Ella era lo más importante para mí, siempre lo fue y verla llorar me destrozaba por completo. Quería consolarla a _ella, _abrazarla a_ ella _y que_ ella _supiera que yo siempre iba a estar ahí, pero no podía hacerlo. En su lugar estaba con Tanya, que no era ni de cerca mi Bella pero tampoco era una mala persona.

Tanya era buena, amable, comprensiva, empática y responsable. Debía admitir que me la pasaba muy bien con ella porque siempre tenía algo interesante que decir, anécdotas que contar y era una persona muy culta. Para ella lo más importante era su familia, sus hermanas en primer lugar y cuidaba de ellas de la forma en que su madre −que trabajaba todo el día− no lo hacía.

Pero ahora no solo era Tanya, también estaba Alec. Ese chico de ojos grises que nadie conocía se creía con el derecho de coquetear con _mi _Bella y yo no podía hacer nada, salvo observarlos. Ella parecía también interesada en él pero no podía saberlo. Siempre fue muy difícil de interpretar y ese guiño, un solo e insignificante guiño disparo cosas en mí que antes no habían existido.

No estaba siendo justo con ella por supuesto. Yo estaba con Tanya y de la forma más egoísta posible la estaba utilizando para ir a la universidad de mis sueños; Bella entonces, podía hacer de su vida amorosa lo que ella quisiera y yo debería estar contento de que por lo menos uno de nosotros pueda ser feliz, pero ¿él? ¿Tenía que ser Alec el-chico-perfecto?

¡Era solo un mocoso con aires de grandeza! Bells se merecía a alguien mejor que él, alguien que pudiera defenderla y que dejara todo y a todos por ella alguien como… alguien diferente a mí.

—Edward —llamó suavemente Tanya con ansiedad —, mi madre acaba de llamar. Creo que Irina se puso mal de nuevo, tengo que irme.

La hermana de Tanya tenía cáncer. Los médicos aseguraban que estaría bien con terapias y medicamentos pero las cosas solo parecían empeorar.

—¿Te llevo? —quería hacer algo útil por lo menos con una persona.

—No, no. Mi padre está por aquí y vendrá a recogerme, pero puedes acompañarme a la entrada si quieres.

—Claro —me levante y le ofrecí la mano como apoyo. Estaba muy cansada, la noche anterior se había quedado velando a su hermana.

No le di una sola mirada a Bella cuando pase a su lado, y ella tampoco me miro.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas con Irina? —ya habíamos llegado al porche, y nos sentamos en las bancas de mis padres a esperar.

Ella suspiro y agacho la mirada.

—No lo sé. Anoche se puso de verdad mal y mi madre dijo que hoy la llevarían al hospital otra vez —su voz se quebró —. Pobrecilla… al fin había salido de ese horrendo lugar y ahora tiene que regresar, y yo… no se qué hacer Edward. No puedo ayudarla de ninguna manera, me siento tan… tan impotente.

Me acerque más a ella y tome su barbilla con un dedo para que me mirara.

—Tanya no es tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? No puedes hacer nada para ayudarla ahora y si te ve así se va a poner peor. Piensa positivo; en el hospital pueden ayudarla mucho más y la vigilarían a todas horas. Las cosas van a mejorar, ya lo veras.

—¿Y si no? ¿Qué pasaría si la pierdo? Si… si algo le pasa a mi hermana te juro que yo…

Puse un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla y susurre:

—Nada va a pasarle. No pienses en esas cosas Tanya, solo conseguirás sentirte peor. No saques conclusiones antes que los médicos, se paciente y las cosas van a mejorar —de sus ojos se desbordo una lágrima y yo suspire. Odiaba verla sufrir de esa forma.

Tome sus hombros y la abrace a mí. Al principio se quedo estática, parecía reacia a llorar frente a mí, pero con un suspiro que parecía provenir de las plantas de sus pies, rodeo mi cuello con los brazos y rompió en llanto.

No sabía que decirle, pero de todas formas sabía que no era necesario hablar. En algunos momentos las palabras sobraban, y estaba seguro de que este era uno de esos. Tanya solo necesitaba que alguien la abrazara fuertemente y que no la dejara caer; y yo podía hacer eso por ella.

—¡Hay Edward, discúlpame! —Tanya se enderezo limpiándose las lágrimas restantes de sus mejillas. Debía admitir que lucía adorable con el rímel corrido.

—No te preocupes —le sonreí —, todo está bien.

Ambos desviamos la mirada hacia la carretera frente a mi casa cuando un_ Lincoln _bronce aparco. El padre de Tanya hizo sonar la bocina y desde dentro grito un 'Buenas tardes Edward' que devolví con un movimiento de la mano.

—Muchas gracias por todo —me sonrió sonrojada y bese su mejilla.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Llámame por cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y camino hacia el auto, agito la mano y se fueron. Suspire y me deje caer en la banca blanca que antes había compartido con ella.

Que complicado era… todo.

Yo no amaba a Tanya, claro que no. Lo que sentía por ella era lo mismo que sentía por Rosalie o por Alice, y por eso me dolía su sufrimiento. Desde pequeño me había molestado ver a las chicas llorar; una mujer siempre era más hermosa con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, y además yo podía entenderla.

Quería ayudarla, borrar ese dolor de su rostro y que fuera tan feliz como lo era siempre, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Estaba claro que no podía hacer nada por Irina, eso era algo que Dios y el destino tendrían que arreglar, pero quería ayudarla a ella. Quería que Tanya se distrajera un momento pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Emmett me había dicho que un 'beso apasionado' como solía llamarlo él, lo arreglaría todo pero no podría hacer eso. No solo le mentiría, también traicionaría a Bella y a mí mismo. Un beso era demasiado… íntimo y no podía obsequiarlo así como así. Era obvio que tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

Me levante del banco y entre la casa inseguro de volver a salir al funeral. Quería estar con Emmett pero no quería ver a Bella y a su nuevo _amiguito._

—Hey Ed ¿qué haces aquí? —me pregunto una voz musical desde la sala.

Me voltee para encontrar a Alice sentada sola en el sofá de mi padre.

—Fui a acompañar a Tanya hasta que su padre viniera por ella.

—Oh ya veo… Tanya —susurro con molestia. Fruncí el ceño y me acerque a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿De qué hablas?

Rodé los ojos y me senté frente a ella en la mesa de café.

—De Tanya, Alice ¿qué ocurre con ella?

La pequeña frunció el ceño y suspiro teatralmente. Después puso sus manos sobre su falda de globo negra y se acerco un poco más a mí.

—Edward ¿es que no te das cuenta del daño que le estás haciendo a Bella?

Me quede en silencio procesando lo que Alice había dicho. Yo sabía que Bella no estaba feliz con mi decisión de estar con Tanya por la forma en que me miraba, y por la forma en que la miraba a ella, pero yo creía que solamente estaba molesta. Pero ¿daño? ¿De verdad le causo tanto daño?

—¿De qué hablas Alice? —pregunte estúpidamente y ella volvió a suspirar más pesadamente.

—Edward, ¿cuántas veces Bella te dijo lo que sentía por ti? ¿Es que nunca le prestabas atención?

—Claro que lo hacía Alice —alegue comenzando a molestarme.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué dudas?

No entendía nada de lo que ella trataba de decirme. Crucé los brazos con obstinación y la mire imitando su gesto airado.

—No entiendo de que me hablas —admití al fin.

—¡Edward! —se levanto y de pronto comenzó a hablar más rápido —. ¡Bella te ama zopenco! Siempre lo hizo y lo seguirá haciendo, y que tú estés pegado a Tanya como una lapa la lastima de verdad. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la forma en que te mira? ¿A ti? ¿A ella? Le duele porque cree que ya la olvidaste, y la verdad eso es lo que parece porque no te despegas de Ricitos ni un segundo.

—Yo también amo a Bella —susurré con la mente incapaz de formular una frase con más coherencia.

Alice rodo los ojos y se volvió a sentar.

—¿Y Tanya? —pronuncio con sorna.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Exacto, ¿qué hay con ella? ¿También la amas? —¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

—¡Pero claro que no Alice! —ahora fue mi turno de levantarme y fruncirle el ceño —. No siento por Tanya ni la mitad de lo que siento por Bella, no seas ridícula.

—¿A no? —levanto las cejas con incredulidad. Su frase destilaba sarcasmo.

—Pero claro que no.

—¿Y la escenita de afuera?

Ahora si me había quedado completamente en blanco. ¿Alice me había visto con Tanya? Me estremecí al comprobar lo que para ella debió significar el abrazo que le di y la forma en la que estábamos hablando. Si yo fuera ella habría interpretado esa escena como… romántica.

Me estremecí.

—Alice eso no fue… ella y yo no… yo jamás… —era incapaz de formular una frase coherente y estaba en shock. ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir ahora? —. Eso no fue lo que creíste haber visto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no la estabas abrazando y hablándole en susurros? —más sarcasmo.

—Yo… bueno si, pero no fue por lo que tu creíste. Tanya está atravesando tiempos muy difíciles y me necesita.

Alice enrojeció como no la había visto nunca y se levanto haciéndome frente.

—¡¿Qué Tanya está atravesando por tiempos 'difíciles'? ¿Y qué hay de Bella, pedazo de bestia?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

Se acerco aun más a mí y antes de que pudiera hacer nada me dio un golpe en la frente. _Demasiado_ fuerte para alguien de su talla.

—¡Alice!

—¡Edward Cullen no puedo creer que seas tan insensible! Bella está sufriendo también y es por tu culpa. Mientras tú le haces piojito a la oxigenada, Bella esta sola, sufriendo por_ tú_ causa y a ti no te importa.

Me enfade al igual que ella y le fruncí él ceño. ¿Qué Bella estaba sufriendo? ¡Si claro!

—No sé donde estuviste hace un rato Alice, pero Bella no está sufriendo. De hecho se ve muy feliz con su 'amiguito' Alec.

Se quedo en silencio. La ira desapareció y su boca se entreabrió en una pequeña 'o'.

—¿De qué hablas? —susurró.

—Hace un rato estaba hablando con el chico ese, el primo de Emmett y se veía muy contenta —le conteste con amargura volviendo a sentarme —. Estaba coqueteando con él y te puedo asegurar que no lucia en lo absoluto triste o molesta.

—Pero… ella jamás…

—Oh Alice créeme yo sé lo que vi.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio asimilando todo lo que habíamos hablado, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Lo que Alice decía era verdad, alejarme de Bella había sido muy difícil para los dos y con o sin Tanya yo seguía, y seguiría sufriendo. No podía alegar que ella la estaba pasando de maravilla; eso podía notarlo, pero después de todo el que yo me alejara había sido su elección. Ella fue quien me dijo que lo hiciera y yo solo lo hice por ella.

—De todas formas Edward —Alice rompió el silencio y continúo hablando —, ¿es que no piensas luchar por ella? La verdad yo creía que lo sentías por Bells era algo verdadero pero ahora parece que no te importa.

—Claro que me importa pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Desde un principio ella y yo sabía que llevar una relación sería peligroso, y no solo eso Alice; está prohibido y es antinatural. No quiero someterla a que la juzguen y la señalen como a una cualquiera, yo… no lo toleraría.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa Edward? —Me miraba con incredulidad y con las delicadas cejas casi rosando el nacimiento de su cabello — ¿El incesto? ¿El que dirán? ¡Yo pensaba que eras mejor que todo eso! Si lo que te interesa es lo que las personas puedan pensar de ti entonces…

—¡No es de mí de quien me interesa que hablen Alice! No toleraría que Bella se sintiera humillada por mi causa.

Suspire y recargue la cabeza en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? En un año estaría estudiando en California si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora y Bella iría a Connecticut a estudiar literatura. En un año dejaría de verla y no sabía hasta cuanto tiempo estaríamos separados. Podía luchar por ella ahora, dejar todo y apartar a todos para estar con ella por siempre; ignorar a nuestros padres y a la sociedad, huir juntos para vivir solos pero sabía que no lo haría. Era cobarde y me importaba demasiado lo que Carlisle pudiera pensar para hacer algo como eso.

En ese caso ¿qué otra opción tenía?

* * *

La lluvia caía insistente contra el vidrio ya empañado de la ventana de mi auto y él viento soplaba tan fuerte que incluso encerrado como estaba podía escucharlo rugir. La música que usualmente solía escuchar a volumen ambiente, ahora impedía cualquier posible conversación entre mi copiloto y yo. De todas formas no tenía ánimos para hablar con ella.

Tanya se había puesto de un humor terrible porque había llegado media hora tarde a su casa, e hizo un berrinche como nunca la había escuchado porque no pude comprar el medicamento que Irina necesitaba. ¡El cielo se estaba cayendo y ella quería que condujera hasta Hoquiam por una caja de doce pastillas que de todas formas no servían para nada!

Llegamos a nuestro destino y baje dando un portazo a la puerta, y tan enfadado que no abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella, ni siquiera espere a que se reuniera conmigo. Camine en dirección a la casa de color azul con blanco y llame dos veces al timbre antes de que una mujer con vestido color blanco perla y el cabello recogido en una elaborada trenza me abriera con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Edward! Pasa cielo, pasa. Te estábamos esperando —se hizo a un lado y entonces miro quien venía detrás de mí —. Tanya muy buenas tardes. Que hermosa blusa cariño.

—Muchas gracias señora McCarthy. Es la única que lo cree aparentemente —me lanzo una mirada envenenada y entro antes que yo.

La tía de Emmett me siguió muy de cerca hasta llegar a la enorme sala de TV desde donde salían risas, voces y música.

—¡Edward! —grito una aguda voz y unos pequeños y delgados brazos envolvieron mi cuello.

—Hola Alice —susurre devolviendo el abrazo —. ¿Qué tomaste?

—¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué abría de haber tomado algo? ¿Es que no confías en mí? —me miro con los ojos brillantes y un puchero en los labios.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Hmm puede que un vaso o dos de vodka. No tiene importancia —tomo mi mano y camino hasta una enorme mesa repleta de comida y rodeada de personas que charlaban. El lugar estaba atestado.

—¡Eddie! ¡Hermano! —grito Emmett haciéndose oír a pesar de la música y sentí un fuerte y agudo golpe en el brazo derecho.

—Hola Em —gruñí —. Feliz cumpleaños grandulón.

—Oh claro que lo son gruñón —me guiño un ojo y después mirando a su alrededor pregunto —: ¿Y tu barbie?

Rodé los ojos pero también la busque con la mirada. Había demasiada gente y no encontré por ningún lado su cabellera rubia rojiza.

—No lo sé —me encogí de hombros y tome un bocadillo del platón más cercano.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Qué no son como uña y carne?

Negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos otra vez restándole importancia.

—¿Paso algo? —susurro.

Me pase el canapé que tenía en la boca y fruncí el ceño sin mirarlo.

—No lo sé. Llegue tarde por ella y se molesto, además quería medicamentos y como no los pude conseguir se molesto aun más ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

Nos miramos y respondimos a la vez:

—Jasper.

—Aquí entre nos —siguió Emmett con aire confidencial —creo que Jazz es mitad niña.

Solté una carcajada, tome un mojito* y me lo tome de un trago.

—¿Y Rosalie? —pregunte cuando me acostumbre al sabor dulce mesclado con lo amargo del vodka.

—No lo sé —su rostro se ensombreció y frunció el ceño —. No ha llegado.

—¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes? —le pregunte sin pensar y tome un mojito más.

Voltee a mirarlo. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban burlones.

—Que marica es eso de '¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes?'

—¡Emmett McCarthy! ¿Acabas de decir 'marica'? —Gritó una voz detrás de nosotros — ¡Qué clase de vocabulario es ese jovencito!

—Lo siento tía —susurro mi amigo y todos los presentes rompimos en carcajadas.

—Está bien cielo —Melanie sonrió y le dio una palmada en la mejilla con lo que todos reímos aun más fuerte —. Te busca alguien Em.

Sonreía y miraba hacia atrás con una sonrisa aun mas grande, con maldad. Como si ocultara algo.

—¿A sí? Pues que pase —se encogió de hombros.

—¡No! sal a recibir a tu invitado, no es de buena educación dejarla… lo, lo siento. _Dejarlo _esperando.

¿Dejarla?

Emmett rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación.

-¡Aléjate de mis flores! -le gritó para confusión de todos y salió tras él.

En cuanto se fueron la música volvió a sonar y todos siguieron en lo que estaban hasta que un chico con cabellera rubia se acerco a mi lado.

—Que hay Jazz ¿y la pixie?

—Con Bella —se encogió de hombros.

Bella… mi Bella. Mi dulce y tierna Bells.

Sus arreboladas mejillas, sus carnosos y rosados labios, sus brillantes y perfectos ojos marrones, su cabello caoba largo y sedoso, y su olor… su dulce olor. Ese que me volvía tan loco y me hipnotizaba de una forma casi siniestra. Mi…

¡No! No debía pensar en Bella. Era algo que me había propuesto y debía cumplirlo. Si seguía con la mente puesta en ella a cada momento no podía seguir la vida normal que tanto ansiaba.

—¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! —grito la aguda vocecilla de Alice acercándose saltando y de la mano de mi Bella. El efecto de los mojitos y la ginebra que me estaba tomando me estaban haciendo efecto sin duda.

Le sonreí abiertamente y se sorprendió tanto que vacilo antes de contestarme con otra sonrisa igual, pero con cierta timidez.

—¡Tienen que ver algo! —Alice señalo hacia la ventana.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados en la hierba. Tomados de las manos. Mirándose a los ojos. Acercándose cada vez más. Besándose.

¡Besándose!

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

— ¡Rosie cielo! —saludo la tía de Emmett dándome un efusivo abrazo —. Estábamos esperándote cariño, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien señora McCarthy ¿y usted qué tal?

—Mucho mejor. Emmett también está mejor y todo es gracias a ti —me ruborice y aparte la mirada. Aun no sabía si podría hacer eso pero tendría que esforzarme. Lo haría por Emmett.

—¿Señora McCarthy?

—¿Si Rosie? —me miraba con sus ojos color miel claro con amabilidad y estaba hacia un lado de la puerta para que pasara a su lado.

—Necesito pedirle un favor —me ruboricé y baje la mirada. Estaba nerviosa; no, más que nerviosa. El pulso atronaba en mis oídos y mis manos temblaban tanto que tuve que meterlas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, mi nuca estaba caliente y mi rostro también, a pesar del frio glaciar que lo azotaba.

—Lo que sea Rose, dime —sonrió formando una serie de pequeñas arruguitas en torno a sus ojos.

—Quiero… quiero darle mi regalo a Emmett aquí a fuera y hum no quisiera entrar porque… bueno, usted sabe. Si entro Alice no me va a dejar salir —solté una risa nerviosa.

—Oh ya veo —sonrió de una forma diferente y susurro —: nada de cosas sucias en mis flores ¿de acuerdo?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y saque las manos de un jalón de los bolsillos raspándolas. Di un paso atrás y me tambalee en las escaleras.

Melanie soltó una carcajada y entro a la casa dándome un guiño.

¡Si ni siquiera había pensado en eso!

Camine hasta encontrar un árbol con las raíces lo suficientemente altas para sentarme, y enterré mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

—¡Rosie! —la aguda vocecilla de Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Venia corriendo hacia mí, con las mejillas sonrosadas y detrás de ella, Bella sostenía un vaso con un líquido blanco.

—Hola chicas.

—Creímos que ya no vendrías —la pequeña se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a contarme con lujo de detalle cómo fue que encontró su hermosa blusa lila de _Charlotte Russe. _Bella como siempre fue más perceptiva y me miro con la cabeza inclinada, derramando un poco del líquido que contenía.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunto interrumpiendo a Alice.

—Hmm creo —conteste nerviosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —esta vez fue Alice quien pregunto.

—Hoy hablare con Emmett.

Los ojos se ambas se abrieron como platos y gritaron a la vez y se acercaron más para que les contara exactamente qué era lo que iba a decirle.

—No lo sé aun la verdad —me encogí de hombros —, supongo que improvisare.

—¿Pero porque ahora? —pregunto Bella con los ojos brillando y la voz más aguda a causa de la emoción.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo chicas; quiero decir que con Emmett soy… soy yo. No la chica descerebrada y fría que todos creen que soy. El me entiende y me escucha todo el tiempo; es divertido, tierno, fuerte y valiente. Es… es perfecto para mí.

Era consciente de la sonrisa tan estúpida que se había formado en mi rostro, pero eso era toda la verdad ¿para qué esperar?

—¡Oh mi Dios! Creo que ahí viene —grito Alice levantándose de un solo salto. Tomo a Bella de la mano que me deseo un 'suerte' y ambas entraron por la puerta de atrás.

Mire hacia enfrente donde Emmett acababa de salir buscándome con la mirada. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron su sonrisa se ensancho y troto hasta llegar a mi lado. Ya casi no había rastro de la tristeza que lo embargaba.

—Hola nena —se sentó a mi lado y besó mi mejilla.

—Hola Em.

—Creí que no llegarías. Estaba pensando si enfadarme contigo o no.

—¿A si? ¿Y qué iba ganando?

Sonrió de una forma más bella y encantadora, y susurro:

—Jamás podría enfadarme contigo Rosie.

Eran estos momentos, estos pequeños y hermosos momentos los que me hacían mantener firme mi punto. Emmett no solo era un chico especial, era el más especial y podría ser mi chico si yo quisiera.

—Quiero… yo quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños —susurré con timidez.

Soltó una carcajada al aire y volvió su mirada a todos lados buscando el regalo del que estaba hablando.

—¿Y donde esta? —sonreí. Era como un niño pequeño.

—Hmm no se puede envolver.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y articulo sin decir nada hasta que la voz surgió.

—¡Vas a obsequiarme un auto!

Fue mi turno de burlarme de él. ¿Un auto? ¿De verdad?

—No Em, no es un auto.

—¿Y entonces qué es?

_Ahora o nunca._

Suspire, lo tomé de la mano y lo mire a los ojos. Me devolvió la mirada confuso, hasta que me incline ligeramente a él.

Sus ojos se abrieron solo un poco para después cambiar. Brillaba. Todo el brillaba y una pequeña sonrisa bailoteaba en sus labios. Nos acercamos aun más respirando nuestras mutuas fragancias y una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios.

—Chocolate —susurre sin pensar.

—¿Cómo? —susurro también. No nos separamos; este momento era demasiado perfecto.

—Hueles a chocolate —le explique antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos.

Fue como si una descarga eléctrica me recorriera por completo. Enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje más a mí. El momento no era el más romántico del mundo, ni tampoco escuchamos un coro de violines tocando para nosotros. La canción 'Are you gonna be my girl' de Jet sonaba estruendosa desde dentro contrastando con nuestro momento, pero de alguna forma solo hizo que fuera más bello.

Cuando nos separamos Emmett pegó su nariz a la mía y sonreió. Sonreía inmensamente al igual que yo.

—Are you gonna be my girl? —pregunto a coro con la canción.

Sonreí y asentí antes de volver a posar mis labios en los suyos

* * *

***El Mojito es un popular cóctel originario de Cuba, compuesto de ron, azúcar (o jarabe de azúcar), lima , Menta o hierba buena y agua con gas.**

(Santa Wikipedia ;D)

* * *

-Salút ma chéries!

No se imaginan el trabajo que me costo escribir un Edward POV! Y digo me costo porque mi adorada Sarita no hizo nada ¬¬ ok si hizo pero me dejo practicamente sola con Edward! jajaja

Ok espero que les haya gustado el cap, al fin hise un Emmett/Rosalie y me siento orgulloza por ello :D no quería que quedara tan romantico-empalagoso, ojala lo haya conseguido :S

Sii Irina tiene cancer XD muajaja no me cae bien, esa es la verdad ¡traiciono a Nessie! che vieja ¬¬ jojo

Ok no lo aclare en el cap, espero que no se confundan pero el cumpleaños de Emmett es mas o menos tres meses despues de que inician su ultimo año en la prepa, ok?

Nos encantaría que nos dejaran reviews, de verdad amamos sus reviews :)

we love ya :3

**...Sara&Fatii...**


	22. Secreto

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La trama es mía y de Sara García.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Solicitudes de universidad. Era el único tema seguro en la preparatoria de Forks Washington. Unos presumían haber sido aceptados en las universidades que querían, otros se deprimían porque habían sido rechazados y a otros tantos de nosotros aun no nos enviaban ninguna respuesta.

Alice iría a Montana a estudiar diseño y Jasper aun esperaba sus respuestas para el mismo colegio de Alice, o para Chicago. Rosalie había enviado solicitud a Connecticut igual que yo, ella para estudiar derecho pero tampoco le habían contestado. Emmett iría a Florida para ser un arquitecto y Edward iría con Tanya a California.

No estábamos seguros de muchas cosas, pero lo que si sabíamos a ciencia cierta era que al finalizar este año no nos volveríamos a ver, por lo menos hasta navidad. Y eso era demasiado tiempo. Me deprimía saber que no volvería jamás a ver a ninguno de mis amigos, y saber que no estaría con ellos por más tiempo. Cuatro meses no eran suficientes para demostrarles todo lo que los necesitaba.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —me susurro Alice en clase de lengua.

Asentí y seguí tomando apuntes, a pesar de que no los necesitaba; me sabía la lección de memoria.

Los últimos días estaba más ausente que de costumbre por culpa de los nervios, ¿es que no podían contestar rápido? Temía no ser aceptada y que mi sueño de escribir una novela, o dar clases no se cumpliera jamás. Había otras universidades, pero Connecticut era la mejor opción para mí. Aunque me doliera admitirlo, estar lejos de Edward era lo mejor.

Hacía casi seis meses desde que Alec se había marchado a Italia, justo después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett, y Edward aun lo llamaba 'el amiguito de Bella' con desprecio. Solía llamarme tres veces por mes, y en una ocasión dijo que vendría solo a saludarme, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo haría, y creo que el sabia que tampoco me inquietaba.

Las cosas en mi casa estaban un poco mejor; ahora los silencios incómodos casi habían desaparecido. Edward y yo hablábamos un poco más y nuestros padres parecían felices de que por lo menos hayamos superado nuestras diferencias. La verdad era que estar peleada con mi hermano no me hacía para nada feliz.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban mejor que nunca. Parecía que realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Mi amiga no para de reír, bromear y sonrojarse en presencia del grandulón; Emmett por su parte estaba más sensible que nunca.

Alice y Jasper estaban exactamente igual que siempre. La única diferencia era la tristeza en sus ojos cuando hablaban sobre el futuro cercano. La universidad no era lo que les aterraba, era la idea de estar separados lo que los hacía entristecer, y podía entenderlos.

Y yo… bueno, yo continuaba igual de sola que siempre.

No necesitaba una vida amorosa. Eso era algo que le repetía a mi prima una y otra vez, pero aparentemente no quería comprenderlo. Ella creía que la partida de Alec me había afectado y me llenaba de atenciones. Como extrañaría al pequeño duendecillo.

Las clases transcurrían con más velocidad de la normal. Casi no note cuando el timbre que anunciaba el término de las clases rechino en mis oídos.

Camine con paso lento hacia el estacionamiento en compañía de Alice y Rosalie, que hablaban en susurros sobre una expedición a Port Angeles para cambiar sus guardarropas. Jasper estaba recargado en su auto con la mirada puesta hacia el pavimento y las llaves en sus manos. Edward y Emmett estaban a su lado mirándolo con compasión. _Oh no._

—¿Jazz? —Alice corrió a su lado, tomo su cara entre sus pequeñas manos y lo obligo a mirarla —. Jasper ¿qué ocurre?

Sin decir una sola palabra, el rubio acerco sus labios a los de mi prima y los roso ligeramente. Cerró los ojos y podría jurar que una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

—Jasper ¿qué…? —Rosalie interrumpió impaciente, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, su hermano sacó un sobre amarillo de aspecto formal de su chaqueta y se lo tendió a su novia sin decir palabra.

Alice lo abrió con lentitud sin molestarse en mirar el remitente, y saco una gruesa hoja blanca que tenía un cello en la parte de abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero no los despego del papel a pesar de haber terminado con su lectura.

Todos estábamos en silencio. Creía saber perfectamente de que se trataba, pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

—Wow Jazz —susurro Alice finalmente aun con la mirada fija en la firma —. Chicago, felicidades.

Rosalie exhalo el aire que había estado conteniendo y me miro con los ojos llenos de angustia. Le devolví el gesto y ambas miramos a Allie a la vez esperando alguna reacción histérica por su parte.

Nada. _Nada de nada._

Mi prima seguía mirando el papel, como si ahí hubiera algún contenido por demás interesante, o como si fuera una broma que esperaba revelar.

Sabía el dolor por el que ella estaba pasando justo ahora. La agonía que estaba conteniendo, porque ella sabía que ir a Chicago sería lo mejor para Jasper. Sabía el debate interno que se luchaba en su interior; una parte le pedía a gritos que rogara a Jasper que se quedara. Que no se fuera de su lado y que negara su pase a la universidad. Pero otra, la más sensata, le decía que eso sería algo imposible y egoísta. Él debía seguir su sueño en la universidad que era mejor, y el destino diría que era lo que pasaría con ambos.

Sabía todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, e inconscientemente mis ojos buscaron los de Edward.

El también me miraba, y pude adivinar por la forma en que sus pupilas se dilataron, que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

* * *

—Solo porque Jasper y yo no podamos ir a la misma universidad no significa que ya no estaremos juntos ¿verdad? —Alice hablaba por teléfono con su madre, informándole sobre todo lo que había pasado —. Si lo sé… no, sería terriblemente egoísta de mi parte pedirle que estudiemos juntos en Washington… yo estaré bien, solo necesito un poco de tiempo… pues sí, me llego mi respuesta así que si para entonces estas en Montana viviré contigo… si mamá ya hable con tía Esme y está feliz de saber que volverá a verte… te presentare a los chicos… de acuerdo a Jasper también… bien. Te amo mami… _Okay_ bye.

Colgó y se dejo caer en la barra frente a ella. Le tendí su plato de cereal y lo engullo sin decir palabra.

—Vendrá para la graduación —me informo en un susurro —. Está ansiosa por conocerlos a todos.

—Mi madre se pondrá muy feliz —le conteste sonriendo.

—Lo sé.

Por alguna extraña razón Alice de verdad parecía estar bien. Se veía en sus ojos que le dolía separarse de su amado, pero también había determinación. Ella sabía que lo mejor era que se fuera y lo dejaría ir. Ella era más fuerte que yo.

* * *

El sábado fue de los días más aburridos que pude haber pasado jamás en mi casa.

Alice estaba con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett y Edward con Tanya. Incluso mis padres habían salido y no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer.

Daba vueltas en mi cama con _'Sentido y Sensibilidad' _en mis manos sin poder concentrarme realmente en lo que Jane Austen trataba de decir. Había leído la novela tantas veces que ya casi no me causaba emoción.

Lo di por imposible cuando termine el capitulo cinco y no había captado la idea de nada. Acomode el libro nuevamente en el estante y me estire provocando que la blusa de tirantes rosa se levantara un poco.

Mire a todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer pero no había nada. Salí de ahí dispuesta a prepararme un sándwich de atún. No tenía mucha hambre pero podía hacer algo por lo menos. Camine hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero justo cuando estaba por bajar un destello de madera capto mi atención.

El viejo ático.

Había una pequeña puerta de madera en el techo con una cinta blanca muy corta que colgaba de esta. Al jalarla unas escaleras descendían y así subíamos al cuarto piso de la casa. Me encogí de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Alice en busca de un pequeño banco para bajar la cuerda.

Cuando la trampilla bajo, una capa de polvo la siguió provocándome tos.

—Qué asco —susurre subiendo con cuidado las frágiles escaleras con peldaños chirriantes. Mire a mí alrededor cuando mi cabeza logro asomar pero no se veía nada. Casi frente a mis ojos, arriba de una repisa había lo que parecía ser una lámpara de gas. Esperaba que aun funcionara.

Termine de subir con cierta renuencia temiendo encontrar una araña o algún bicho, pero no parecía haber más que ratones.

Tome la lámpara con una maño y gire la perilla con la otra.

—¡Sí! —funcionaba a la perfección, y además alumbraba bastante.

Mire hacia todos lados pensando en donde comenzar. Hacía años que no subía aquí.

Cuando Edward y yo éramos niños, solíamos subir todo el tiempo. Carlisle nos dejaba con la única condición de que jamás abriéramos la caja de _'cosas de Esme'_. Decía que cuando fuéramos mayores nos la mostraría. Lo pensé durante unos momentos y después me encogí de hombros. Después de todo yo _ya_ era grande.

Creía recordar que la caja estaba en la esquina derecha, justo debajo de un anaquel lleno de dibujos míos; muy malos desde luego.

Camine tratando de evitar a las ratas y las pequeñas cajas que había ahí hasta que encontré el anaquel, pero debajo no había nada. Fruncí el ceño. Estaba segura de que estaba aquí.

Mire en redondo otra vez. A un lado había cuatro enormes cajas puestas una sobre otra, quizá estuviera ahí. Deje la lámpara en el suelo y me estire todo lo que pude para alcanzar la primera. Pesaba demasiado. La baje como pude, ayudándome con las piernas y la deje caer con un ruido sordo en el suelo. La etiqueta decía _'Herramientas de Carlisle'_. Dentro estaban todos los aparatos que usaba en el hospital, desde batas hasta artefactos metálicos muy pesados.

La segunda caja era más ligera. Tenía solamente libretas viejas de Edward y mías; desde el jardín de niños hasta hace dos años.

La única que quedaba tenía una etiqueta que efectivamente decía _'Cosas de Esme'_. El corazón me dio un vuelco y mi estomago se contrajo presa de los nervios. Después de todo esa caja había sido el 'tesoro' en nuestros juegos de piratas; claro, ninguno de los dos se había quedado jamás con el tesoro.

Pensé en que podía hacer. Podría bajar la caja y mirar su contenido en mi habitación, pero supuse que por alguna razón Carlisle y Esme no querían que la viéramos. Lo mejor sería abrirla aquí mismo.

Busque un lugar donde poder sentarme, pero todo estaba empolvado y sucio. Decidí bajar por el banco de Alice otra vez y subirlo.

Una vez sentada suspire y quite el parche que sellaba ambas partes de la caja. En cuanto la abrí dos palomas salieron volando, y una tercera estaba muerta sobre un álbum de fotografías rosa con azul que creía recordar a la perfección.

Sonreí y lo saque sacudiendo el polvo que aun había entre sus páginas. Lo abrí en la primera página, y en efecto era el álbum que recordaba.

Dos pequeñas manos eran la primera fotografía. Unas más grandes que las otras, pero aun así no mayores que las de unos niños de 5 años. La segunda imagen eran dos pequeños; uno con el cabello broncíneo y desordenado, sus ojos eran verdes y sostenía de la mano a una niña de cabello caoba hasta la cintura, con los ojos café chocolate empañados en lágrimas y los codos raspados.

Todas las fotografías eran similares. En algunas estaba el niño solo, en otras la pequeña con una mujer joven y de aspecto maternal; Esme.

Recordaba casi todos los momentos de las fotografías, pues la mayoría eran desde los 5 años hasta los 13. Cada una mostraba mi torpeza, debilidad y falta de gracia. Edward en cambio siempre sostenía trofeos, medallas, diplomas y reconocimientos. Era bueno en todo lo que hacía.

Había una que llamo mi especial atención. Recordaba ese día pero no recordaba haber posado jamás para ninguna foto.

Edward sostenía mis manos entre las suyas y ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos. Teníamos 12 años y era el día de San Valentín. Estaba muy triste, porque mi amor platónico de entonces, Ian O'shea ni siquiera se había acordado de mi existencia. Edward me había comprado un gran peluche de vaca para animarme que aún conservaba, después de darme el obsequio tomo mis manos y me susurro un _''feliz día de San Valentín''_. Claro, a pesar de que aun no sentía nada por él salvo amor fraternal me sonroje furiosamente.

Todas las fotos eran similares, llenas de recuerdos de mi infancia con mi hermano. Mis ojos se llenaron de añoranza por aquellos años en los que todo era fácil, nuestra relación se basaba únicamente en el amor de hermanos que debíamos tener. Aparte el álbum, solo tome la foto de San Valentín y la deje a un lado para llevármela después.

Junto a este álbum había otros más con fotos de toda la familia junta. También había uno de la boda de mis padres y recortes de periódicos sobre casas viejas, anuncios para remodeladores, poemas y cartas de Carlisle a mi madre.

La caja parecía estar por completo vacía, y cuando me agache a un lado para guardar las cosas que habían estado ahí, me percate de que a un costado y por fuera había una ranura. Parecía ser un pedazo de cartón del mismo tamaño del fondo de la caja, como si fuera un escondrijo secreto. Jale la orilla con mucho cuidado, y en efecto; era un escondrijo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco otra vez y lo jale con más rapidez tratando de ver que había dentro.

Había un álbum de fotos y tres cartas.

Saque con cuidado el álbum. En la primera foto se podía ver a cuatro jóvenes de unos 20 años. La mujer más alta tenía unos hermosos ojos zafiro, y una piel ligeramente olivácea, ella era Esme. La otra mujer sin embargo era una completa desconocida para mí. Era más baja que mi madre por unos cuantos centímetros, tenía la piel clara como la crema y unos enormes ojos marrones; su cabello caía en un suave y perfecto liso caoba y tenía unas cuantas pecas sobre el puente de la nariz. El hombre que estaba junto a Carlisle era más alto que todos ellos. Tenía el cabello oscuro y ondulado, un bigote poblado y los ojos un poco más claros que los de la otra mujer; eran chocolate. En sus mejillas había un tenue rubor y se notaba a distancia de que no le gustaban las fotografías.

En el pie de foto, con la pulcra letra de mi padre rezaba: _'Esme y Carlisle Cullen con sus mejores amigos, Reneé y Charlie Swan'. _Reneé y Charlie Swan… jamás había escuchado sus nombres.

Pase la siguiente foto donde dos jóvenes mujeres estaban sentadas en una banca blanca, ambas embarazadas y casi con los mismos volúmenes. Los ojos de la que debía ser Reneé estaban cegados por el amor mientras acariciaba su prominente vientre cubierto por un overol rosa. El de Esme era azul.

Las demás fotos eran similares. Todas sobre el embarazo de las dos mujeres, salvo la última.

Reneé estaba acostada en una camilla de hospital y mi madre parada a un lado, juntas y con sus bebes en brazos. Los ojos de Esme brillaban de adoración mientras contemplaba su pequeño bulto color azul, al igual que los de Reneé. Su bulto era rosa y dentro de este podía distinguirse una pequeña mano pálida. No había pie de foto.

Suspire y la tome en mi mano con la parte de atrás ante mis ojos. Ahí había algo escrito.

_'Esme con su pequeño Edward Cullen, y Reneé con su pequeña Bella Swan'._

El aire se atoro en mi garganta cuando leí lo último. _'Bella Swan' _'Bella'.

—No —susurre reconociendo la humedad en mis ojos —. No, es ridículo. No es verdad —negué con la cabeza y me limpie las estúpidas lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por mis ojos. Claro que no era verdad… no podía ser verdad.

Arroje el álbum a un lado esperando encontrar algo que me dijera que la hija de la amiga de Esme, solo se llamaba igual que yo. Tome la primera carta y mire el remitente.

_**Para Esme Cullen de Reneé Swan.**_

* * *

***Salut ma chéries!**

Bueno ¡he aquí el cap! Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me gusto mucho :) ¡Ya casi se sabe la verdad! ¿Se imaginan que fue lo que paso? Me encantaría escuchar que piensan. En cuanto a Alice y Jasper, pues suena muy de película chafa que vallan en la misma universidad, ¿no? no me gusta hacerlos sufrir, ustedes saben cuánto amo a Jasper pero las cosas se van a poner mejor XD. No revelo mucho sobre la carta (_Okay_ no revelo nada XP) porque quiero ponerlo en otro cap, aun así espero que les haya gustado este capitulo )

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Nos hacen muuuy felices XDD

We love ya :)

***…fatii&zara…***


	23. Las cartas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía y de Rosalie Massen.**

* * *

**Para Esme Cullen de Reneé Swan.**

_Mi querida Esme:_

_Tú siempre has dicho que la cobardía es solo un reflejo de lo poderoso que es nuestro valor; espero de todo corazón que sigas pensando lo mismo después de leer esta carta._

_Tú sabes mejor que nadie sobre los problemas económicos que tengo con Charlie... A mi esposo lo corrieron de su trabajo y a pesar de que Carlisle le ofreció miles de veces su ayuda, lo conoces lo suficiente para saber hasta qué grado puede llegar su orgullo._

_Hace unos días nos llego una notificación. No te lo había comentado por vergüenza…Hipotecamos la casa._

_Nuestras deudas crecen a cada minuto y nuestros bienes son tan pocos que no alcanzan a cubrirlas. Nos quitarán nuestro hogar. Estoy angustiada, Esme. Charlie llamó a su padre y, después de una larga conversación, decidió prestarnos la casa que tienen en Ohio. Es un préstamo, claro está, y mi esposo aún no logra conseguir un trabajo. Lo más deprimente es que tampoco yo…_

_El problema, Esme, no es nuestra situación: el problema es lo que le hará falta a mi hija. No puedo dejarla crecer con unos padres que apenas si pueden mantenerse el uno al otro. Me duele en lo más profundo del corazón saber que ella será privada de todo lo que desee. Solo tú sabes cuánto la amo._

_Te suplico, por lo que más quieras, que cuides a mi hija. Sé que mi petición es demasiado, pero no podría confiar en nadie más que en ti. No es necesario que le des lo que se que tendrá Edward. ¡Qué va! Lo único que quiero es que Bella tenga un techo y comida._

_Tal vez creas que trato atribuirte la obligación de cuidar un bebé que sólo nos corresponde a Charlie y a mí; quizá sea así pero conozco la nobleza de tu corazón. Todo lo que Carlisle y tú han hecho por nosotros va más allá de lo que nos merecemos, y es por eso que te estoy pidiendo este último favor._

_No dejes a mi hija morir. Es lo único que me siento capaz de suplicarte._

_No tienes idea de todo lo que quisiera decirte...Me hubiera encantado despedirme de ti y no huir de esta forma; encararte y decirte todo esto cara a cara, pero soy cobarde. No me atrevo a mirar en tus ojos la decepción. Pero a pesar de todo, de todas mis miedos y mis problemas que ha dificultado tanto nuestra amistad, te amo. Siempre fuiste mi hermana… y lo serás siempre._

_Perdóname, por favor._

_R._

Las manos me temblaban violentamente. Sollozaba con fuerza mas no me permití derramar una sola lágrima. Aunque cada palabra hubiese quedado grabada en mi mente, leí la carta una vez más, tratando de encontrar algo más que las palabras que habían rasgado lo más profundo de mi alma. Me repetía a mí misma que era una mentira; una argucia malintencionada.

Mis lloriqueos iban en aumento, impidiéndome controlar mi respiración, haciendo que ésta se me dificultara. El oxígeno entraba y salía rápidamente de mis pulmones en un silbido doloroso, colándose por entre mis dientes.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, como si la incomunicación momentánea fuera a cambiar las cosas. Sacudía mi cabeza tratando de despertar de aquel sueño; de aquella pesadilla… Sin embargo, cuando los abrí de nuevo me di cuenta que solo trataba de engañarme a mí misma. La realidad se reía de mí mientras la sentía tan intacta palpable como antes, causándome escalofríos.

Había vivido diecisiete años considerando mi vida perfecta. Los problemas entre Edward y yo eran un cero a la izquierda, tan trivial como una gripe comparada con esta verdad. _Mi_ verdad. Siempre fui colmada de atenciones y afecto, sintiéndome como parte de un todo. ¡Y de la nada me entero que nada fue verdad! Todo había sido un embuste bien planificado; un vil engaño.

¿Acaso había una mínima posibilidad de que las palabras que acababa de leer fueran solo blasfemias? Tal vez la carta fuera una broma…

Era algo sinsentido que creyera en semejante disparate… Y sin embargo, heme aquí llorando; creyendo en las palabras de una mujer que nunca había visto y que ni siquiera sabía que existía. En las palabras de una mujer con la cobardía suficiente para abandonar a su propia hija en manos de su mejor amiga por _vergüenza._

Una frase de aquella carta se coló en mis pensamientos.

…_la cobardía es solo un reflejo de lo poderoso que es nuestro valor._

Mentiras. Patrañas únicamente inventadas para aliviar en algo su remordimiento. Si lo que acababa de leer era verdad —algo que aun no había aceptado del todo— esa mujer no era más que una maldita gallina sin las agallas para decir un par de palabras de frente.

_Odio._

El odio arrasaba con todas las emociones que estaba experimentando en este segundo. De pronto todo se tornó rojo y mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente contra mi pecho, de tal forma que me sorprendía que no se notara en mi ropa. Miré al otro lado de la habitación con los labios fruncidos en una línea tensa, esforzándome por no proferir ningún ruido. Sabía que si suspiraba ahora podía gritar. Gritar como nunca lo había hecho.

Mis manos picaban por hacer algo que nunca antes me hubiera pasado por la mente. Algo que antes me hubiera parecido una injuria imperdonable. Picaban por marcar mi palma en la mejilla de Esme. Mi _madre. _Una madre que me había mentido durante diecisiete años.

La parte más razonable que había en mí, me decía que simplemente le preguntara. Si era una mentira ella me lo diría, y si no… confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para creer que no me mentiría. Al menos no de nuevo.

Quería irme de ese lugar, estar en la seguridad de mi habitación pero las piernas no me respondían.

Permanecí sentada en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición por casi media hora, aún con los ojos puestos en la carta de Reneé Swan tratando de asimilar una realidad ajena.

Miré detenidamente la fotografía donde las dos mujeres reían, enfocándome más en la desconocida. Su rostro, lleno de pecas, estaba alegre; rebosaba felicidad y sus ojos brillaban. Era una imagen increíble de contemplar. No era una felicidad común, no era la felicidad que tiene una niña al decir te amo, era una felicidad mayor. La alegría de una mujer cuando ama profundamente a un ser humano. Era la de una madre al mirar a su hijo creciendo dentro de ella.

No. Definitivamente, _no iba a llorar._

Me levanté de un salto.

Tome el álbum, las cartas que todavía no había leído y aún estrujando la que acababa de leer, para después de meterlo todo dentro de la vieja caja. Me fui corriendo.

No sabía qué era lo que quería. Anhelaba ser consolada, que otra persona susurrara que todo iba a estar bien, solamente para hacerme sentir mejor, pero por otra parte prefería estar sola. La verdad, justo ahora no era muy buena compañía.

Llegue a mi habitación y tras cerrar la puerta me dejé caer hecha un ovillo en la cama. No quería llorar porque eso era demostrar debilidad y no iba a ser débil. Por una vez en mi vida quería hacer las cosas bien, dejar de sollozar como una tonta y enfrentar mis problemas de una vez.

Me levanté de la cama cuando escuché que un auto aparcaba frente a la casa. Vi por la ventana la cabellera oscura de Alice bajar después de haber besado a su novio.

Me miré en el espejo y arreglé un poco mi cara y mi cabello. No quería tener aspecto impresionado o depresivo. Suspiré, guardé las dos cartas aún selladas en el buro y esperé.

— ¡Bella! —Aspiré por la nariz otra vez. Carraspeé tratando de que mi voz saliera normal.

—Estoy arriba —mi voz salió ronca, sorda y entrecortada. Claro que se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.

Escuché sus ligeros pasos correr escaleras arriba, y después una puerta abrirse en el pasillo. Supuse que sería la de su habitación antes de entrar atropelladamente a la mía.

Abracé mis rodillas con los brazos descansando mi mentón sobre éstas en un intento de tranquilizarme y de que no notara los temblores que atravesaban mi cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Se sentó a mi lado poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Su ceño estaba fruncido y, por primera vez, no encontró una palabra de aliento para mí.

— ¿Tan mal me veo? —Trate de sonreír pero supe por su mirada que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Edward…?

—No, esta vez no es nada acerca de él.

Su mención hizo que me diera cuenta de que lo necesitaba. No necesitaba ser consolada y que susurraran que todo iba a estar bien. Necesitaba que _Edward_ lo hiciera. Mi Edward. Sollocé quedamente, tratando de que Alice no se diera cuenta, pero claro, ella estaba más pendiente de mí que yo misma.

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Bella, dime que paso por favor! —Me abrazó e hizo que me recargara en su hombro. Mordía mis labios en el inútil intento de no sollozar como una niña pequeña. Al no encontrar qué hacer le tendí el álbum y la carta que descansaban a mi lado.

Las miró confundida al principio, pero los tomó y abrió el álbum primero. Fue pasando foto por foto mirándolas con el ceño fruncido. Se quedó en una, mirándola fijamente con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par; supuse que era en la que me mencionaban, pero no dije nada.

Hizo el álbum a un lado y tomo la carta más firmemente de lo que yo había hecho y comenzó a leer. No entendía. Podía ver en sus ojos que no comprendía el sentido de lo que leía, pero poco a poco sus ojos se agrandaron y puso una mano sobre su boca, horrorizada.

Leyó la carta dos veces con la misma incredulidad en su rostro. No abrí mi boca ni un segundo. Lo mejor era que sacara sus propias conclusiones primero.

—Bella, ¿cómo… cómo es posible? —articuló sin poder decir una sola palabra.

La miré con los ojos empañados, y pronuncié:

—No lo sé.

Nos quedamos largo rato en silencio cada una generando sus propias ideas, sueños, irrealidades o fragmentos reales que nos permitieran darle un sentido a toda esta locura. Ninguna pudo decir nada, claro.

Después de un rato de completo mutismo realmente desagradable, me deje caer en mi cama aun hecha un ovillo, con terror de que el mundo me aplastara una vez más y rompiera los cimientos de lo que mi familia perfecta había sido.

Reneé y Charlie Swan volvieron a ocupar toda mi mente. Los analizaba despacio, sorprendiéndome de lo parecidos que éramos en algunos aspectos, mas no tome el álbum. Estaba demasiado aterrada para eso.

—Oh, Bella —suspiró Alice finalmente dejándose caer a mi lado, junto a mi espalda —. ¿Y si hablaras con Esme?

— ¿Para qué? —susurré.

—Ella te dará respuestas, Bells. Te ama, y sé que sin importar lo que ahora puedas pensar de ella… bueno, tú también la amas.

—Es imposible amar a alguien que te ha roto el corazón de una forma tan terrible.

Ella suspiró pero no dijo nada más. Puso su pequeña y cálida mano en mi brazo tratando de consolarme pero no sentí nada. No podía sentir o pensar en nada. Estaba por completo bloqueada, como si de repente me hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco. Hubiera preferido eso que enfrentarme a la realidad.

Cuando su respiración se volvió más pausada, me levanté con cuidado. Tomé una chamarra, las dos cartas restantes y me alejé de las cuatro paredes que de repente me parecían más parecidas a una prisión que un santuario, como había sido antes. Suspiré cuando llegué a la habitación de mis padres, abrí la puerta y entré.

Miré la cama con los majestuosos mástiles a los lados, tan hermosa como me había parecido siempre. Muchos años antes, cuando tenía miedo y venia aquí, con los brazos de mi madre rodeándome sabia que todo estaría bien. Aquí estaba a salvo, aquí era yo misma.

Me acosté en la almohada derecha por donde podía ver el cielo claro y repleto de nubes. Olía a Esme; todo el lugar estaba impregnado de su olor más que el de Carlisle.

Yo amaba a mi padre, lo admiraba y claro que era importante para mí. Sin embargo, y no solamente en mi misma, en mi familia el pilar, el ancla a la que asirnos para flotar y no hundirnos era mamá. Mi madre siempre fue el mayor ejemplo de lo que una mujer fuerte y capaz de amar con todo su corazón podía lograr. Soñaba con ser igual ella algún día. Ella lo fue todo para mí.

Las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por mi rostro empezaban a empapar la gruesa colcha de color celeste pero no podía dejar de llorar. En realidad no quería hacerlo.

Las cosas ya habían estado de cabeza por culpa de Edward. Mi mundo estaba de cabeza ahora, pero esto, enterarme de que lo mejor que tenía en mi vida, lo único que contaba como algo seguro era una mentira… eso era harina de otro costal.

Nunca fui la hija perfecta. Nadie lo es pero siempre traté de que mi madre estuviera orgullosa de mí. Siempre traté de que, pasara lo que pasara, ella estuviera feliz y así de repente me daba cuenta de que en realidad estaba haciendo feliz a la mujer equivocada.

En estos momentos no me importaba si había otra persona en la tierra a la que debiera llamar madre; lo único que tenía importancia para mí, aquí, cubierta por las sabanas blancas y con recuerdos de Esme Cullen por todos lados, era lo había perdido.

Ella no era mi madre. Esme jamás fue mi madre. Me acogió como se acoge a los cachorros que lloran por comida. Me acogió como a la hija de su mejor amiga. Me _recogió _de su acera.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Por gratitud tal vez; por comprensión.

_Por lastima. _

Tal vez solo trataba de ser una mujer buena; una buena amiga y eso fue todo.

Hace unos días lloraba por un amor no correspondido; ahora lloraba porque toda mi vida había sido falsa.

—Mamá —lloriqueé en un sollozo sinsentido porque no sabía a quién estaba llamando. Y a pesar de la sudadera, sentí frio. Tenía mucho frio.

Miré las cartas que acababa de dejar en la mesa de noche y suspiré. No quería enterarme de nada más. Había una parte de mí que temía lo que _ella_ había puesto ahí. Pero después de todo tenía que saberlo. Yo tenía derecho de saber que había pasado.

Con un suspiro me senté dejando que los dedos desnudos de mis pies se enroscaran en la alfombra blanca junto a la cama. Tomé la carta que seguía según la fecha en la parte de atrás y la abrí con los dedos temblando.

_Querida Esme:_

_Es imposible que sepas lo agradecida que estoy contigo. No tienes idea del alivio que me brindaste al saber que serias tú quien cuidaría a mi hija. Charlie y yo haríamos lo que sea para agradecerte, amiga… No sabes lo bien que se siente seguir llamándote amiga a pesar de lo que te pedí que hicieras por mí._

_Gracias por tu hermosa carta, Esme. La verdad las cosas están mejor de lo que mi esposo y yo habríamos podido soñar. La casa es hermosa; a Bella le hubiera encantado y sé que a ti también. Es de dos pisos, azul claro _—_tu color favorito_—_ con alfombrado blanco y marrón. Los muebles son rústicos y a pesar de lo que sé que estás pensando en este momento combinan a la perfección con todo._

_Las fotos que me enviaste de Bella ahora están enmarcadas y colgadas por toda la sala. Charlie se molestó porque dijo que no quería hacer un _collage _aquí… pero sonreía como todo un bobo cuando la vio, ya te imaginas. ¡Ella es la niña más hermosa del planeta!_

_No te puedo mentir a ti. Tal vez pueda engañar a Charlie diciéndole que yo estoy bien porque ella estará bien, pero sé que no puedo mentirte a ti. Me duele. Me duele en lo más profundo de mí ser saber que no podré verla crecer. Me duele saber que jamás veré sus primeros pasos, su primera sonrisa o que su primera palabra no será para mí. Me hiere que jamás me diga mamá, o que jamás podre abrazarla y limpiar la herida en su rodilla. No tienes ni una mínima idea de lo desgarrador que es saber que ella no me contara sus secretos a mí._

_Yo nunca fui fuerte. Fuiste tú quien siempre tomabas mi mano y susurrabas que todo iría bien a pesar de lo mal que pintaban las cosas. Tú eras fuerte y valiente; yo no._

_Cuídala por favor. Cuídala como si fuera tu propia hija._

_Te quiero, mi Esme. Siempre lo haré._

_R._

Lo único que podía hacer después de terminar de leer fue lamentarme por no poder evitar llorar de nuevo, a pesar de que me negara a hacerlo. Sabía que las lágrimas ya resbalaban, pero no quería sollozar.

Transformé las manos en puños, tan fuerte que me hice daño en las palmas. No quería seguir sintiendo este agónico dolor. Tenía que hacer algo; tenía que salir.

Me levanté tan pronto este pensamiento acudió a mi cabeza y con la carta ya abierta, y la que permanecía sellada salí de ahí. Bajé las escaleras, atravesando el recibidor y salí al patio. A pesar del despejado cielo, el aire era glaciar y cortaba mi cuerpo con fuerza, doloroso. Tirité y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, en un vano intento de calentarme. No sabía a donde quería llegar, pero estaba claro de dónde quería huir.

Observé mí alrededor y, con un suspiro, caminé con paso firme hacia el bosque que lindaba la casa, traspasando el rio. Poco a poco, mi cuerpo se fue aclimatando y dejé de sentir frio; incluso así temblaba.

Mis viejos tenis hacían crujir la tierra, y se hundían en el pasto húmedo. Podía ver mi propio vaho cuando suspiraba, pero no escuchaba nada más. Tal vez era algo que tenía que ver conmigo, debido a mis nervios, pero suponía que por estar en el bosque debía escuchar algún correteo, o una rama romperse, y solo escuchaba mis pisadas.

Volteé hacia el cielo otra vez y fruncí el ceño. Unos momentos antes estaba despejado, sin una sola nube; ahora si había nubes, pero tenían un extraño color amoratado, y se juntaban con demasiada rapidez.

Sabía que tenía que volver a casa, porque si lo que se avecinaba era una tormenta, yo no debía estar en un bosque húmedo y lejos de cualquier refugio seguro, pero no quería volver.

_Volver a las mentiras, volver a los engaños, a las tretas, a los planes y a los corazones rotos. ¿Para qué volver?_

Desde la distancia donde estaba distinguí un ancho tronco un poco más seco que todo lo demás. Era un árbol con la copa más grande y más ancha que los otros. Se me antojaba casi cómoda.

Me senté justo ahí dispuesta a pensar con conciencia y madurez, pero solo había una pregunta en mi cabeza: ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Alice me había dicho que hablara con… _mi madre. _Torcí el gesto al recordarla_._ Debería de pedirle una explicación, que le exigiera la verdad pero yo sabía que no podría hacerlo. Era muy cobarde como para enfrentarme a mi realidad tan pronto. Una cosa era saber la verdad, y otra que te la confirmaran.

Un trueno me hiso respingar y levanté mis rodillas hasta que quedaron pegadas a mi pecho; descansé mis manos sobre mis rodillas y mi barbilla sobre éstas. Las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer hacia el suelo ya húmedo, llenando el ambiente de un delicioso olor a tierra mojada.

No pensaba en nada. Únicamente estaba concentrada en las finísimas gotas que me caían en la cabeza gracias a la protección de la copa de aquel árbol. Levanté el gorro de la sudadera y en la misma posición en la que estaba cerré los ojos.

La vida era muy complicada. En un momento todo es perfecto, al siguiente es una tormenta, y otro segundo después los problemas parecen no tener fin.

Hace dos años todo era perfecto. Edward era solo mi hermano, y mis padres los mejores protectores del mundo. Hace dos semanas lloraba por cada rincón de mi habitación por amar a alguien que jamás podría estar conmigo. Hace dos horas descubrí que mis padres perfectos no eran tan perfectos como creía, y ni siquiera eran mis padres.

Bostecé inconscientemente y de forma instintiva cubrí mi boca con la mano derecha.

Estaba cansada. Notaba los músculos del cuerpo, antes tensos, se iban relajando poco a poco. Sentía el frio cortante en el rostro, pero ya no me calaba. Sentí por última vez una ráfaga de viento, más fuerte que las anteriores, y la oscuridad me absorbió por completo alejándome de mi terrible realidad.

Lo primero que sentí cuando desperté fue el frío. Un terrible frio que me perforaba hasta lo más hondo de mi ser y que me impedía respirar con normalidad. Me dolían los huesos terriblemente y no sentía las extremidades. No sentía nada a mí alrededor, solo el terrible frio que lo era todo.

Quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía hacerlo. No sentía la raíz debajo de mí como sabia que debía hacerlo y tampoco escuchaba nada a mí alrededor.

Quizá hubiera muerto. Si no estuviera tan congelada, habría sonreído ante este pensamiento. Morir.

Toda mi realidad se esfumaría dejándome en blanco; el dolor desaparecería de repente y todo sería perfecto.

Si así era morir entonces… ¡Enhorabuena!

Edward POV

—Gracias por traerme a casa —susurró Tanya con una sonrisa triste.

—No hay de qué —le aseguré sonriendo también. Besé su frente antes de que bajara del auto. Ella desapareció detrás de la puerta y no tardé un segundo más ahí.

Últimamente estar con ella era más incomodo que de costumbre. La enfermedad de Irina había avanzado, y eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. No era que la culpara, pero no entendía el sentido de salir un fin de semana si la mayor parte del tiempo constituiría en silencios incómodos.

Observé el cielo arrugando la frente cuando un trueno rompió el silencio. Una terrible tormenta se avecinaba. Esperaba que Bella hubiera cerrado bien las ventanas o se congelaría.

Aceleré cuando pensé en ella. La extrañaba muchísimo. Ayer apenas la había visto, y hoy había salido muy temprano para ir a recoger a Tanya a su casa. Mis padres iban a salir, igual que Alice y Jasper así que ella estaría sola. Tal vez pudiéramos hablar un poco antes de que los demás llegaran.

Cuando llegué al camino de pedregoso que conducía a mi casa, el sol se había esfumado por completo. La gran mansión blanca estaba a oscuras, sin ninguna luz que me indicara el camino. Estaría durmiendo.

Después de aparcar el auto en mi sitio habitual en el garage, caminé en dirección a la entrada. Fui prendiendo luces mientras avanzaba hasta la habitación de Bella.

Abrí su puerta con cuidado, y entorné los ojos tratando de distinguirla sin tener la necesidad de prender la luz. No quería despertarla.

Sonreí cuando escuche que las tablas de la cama rechinaban y caminé lentamente hasta poder distinguir su rostro a la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando en lugar de ver el cabello largo y de un color caoba profundo de Bella, descubrí el cabello corto, oscuro y puntiagudo de Alice.

Busqué alrededor de mí, esperando verla en la mecedora, en el sofá o incluso en la alfombra, pero no había rastro de ella.

Me acerqué a Alice y sin preocuparme de ser cuidadoso, sacudí su hombro con rudeza.

— ¡Alice! ¡Alice!

A la tercera vez que la llamé, un poco más alto comenzó a parpadear hasta abrir los ojos. Pude ver en sus ojos la confusión al verme con el rostro pálido y asustado, después la comprensión, y al final la alarma.

Se levantó de golpe, encendió la luz y sin esperar a que sus globos oculares se acostumbraran, miró a su alrededor.

—Oh, no —susurró. Yo también buscaba por todos lados, y a pesar de no saber qué era exactamente a lo que ella se refería con esa expresión me alarmé. — Oh, no —repitió, esta vez con la voz más alta y más aguda a causa de la tensión. — ¡Bella!

Bella. Esa simple palabra puso de cabeza mi mundo entero.

No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero Bella estaba en peligro y no sabía dónde tenía que buscarla.

* * *

**~Salut ma cherries!**

Uff años ¿huh? Lo sé y lo siento. Me tomo más tiempo de lo que pensaba, jamás he sido adoptada así que no se que se siente, (ja, ja, ja) pero espero no haberlo hecho tan mal.

Así es, hablo en singular porque Sara no me ayudo en NADA! Aun la quiero, pero no ayudo en NADA! ¬¬

En fin, el cap. lo beteo Gaby (como siempre) te amo Coctel, mil gracias :)

Díganme que opinan si? Regálenme una sonrisa :D

Happy Halloween!

***f&z***


	24. Perdida

**D**isclaimer. Todos los personajes son de la G R A N Meyer (: La historia es de Sarita (Rosalie Massen) y mía.

* * *

**~Edward POV~**

—Alice tu quédate aquí —susurre con desesperación al tiempo que tomaba una manta que descansaba en el sillón y una linterna. No había tiempo; no _había_ tiempo.

—Claro que no Edward, voy contigo —estaba a punto de tomar una chamarra para sí, pero tome su muñeca para impedírselo.

—No —recalque cada una de las palabras con cierta rudeza —. Tú que quedas aquí por si ella o mis padres regresan. Prepara algo caliente, y llama a Carlisle. No le digas que pasa, solo dile que es urgente. También llama a Jasper o a Emmett, tal vez ellos dos sepan algo.

Espere mirándola a los ojos hasta que ella asintió con la cabeza en un gesto resignado. No le gustaba esperar dentro, perderse la acción pero era necesaria aquí.

Salí de la casa corriendo a gran velocidad y me adentre al bosque. No sabía dónde buscarla pero no podía simplemente quedarme esperando. Ella estaba en peligro. No era una idea errada, no era solamente un _presentimiento_. Lo sabía, sabía que Bella _no estaba_ bien, que necesitaba mi ayuda.

El tiempo pasaba. No sabía decir si eran solo minutos u horas, pero cada vez me desesperaba más porque no había ni rastro de ella. Si a ella le pasaba algo yo… yo…

No me importaba si no estábamos juntos. No importaba si ella quería separarse de mí, lo único que ahora necesitaba era verla segura en mis brazos.

Comencé a sollozar y a temblar como un tonto, pero no a causa del frio. Estaba desesperado y más asustado de lo que jamás había estado. El correteo de un animal por el bosque me saco por completo de mis casillas.

Empezaba a darme cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. No importaba la universidad, no importaba mi futuro ni los sueños que alguna vez tuve. Mi sueño era ella; siempre había sido ella. Habíamos perdido mucho tiempo por nuestra estupidez, por el orgullo y la preocupación por el otro, pero no dejaría pasar más tiempo. Si la encontraba… ¡No! Cuando la encontrara no perdería más tiempo, no la dejaría ir nunca más.

— ¡Bella! —grite con fuerza sin poder contenerme. Mi voz se quebró —. ¡Bella!

Agudice el oído tratando de escuchar algo. Al principio no pude captar nada, pero después de un rato me llamo un susurro ronco. Como si quisiera pronunciar mi nombre… era ella.

Corrí con más fuerza hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido hasta quela vi. Estaba acostada sobre el tronco de un árbol con todo el cuerpo cubierto de lodo. Su rostro, más que pálido estaba casi azul. No podía moverse.

— ¡Bella! —tome su rostro entre mis manos. Sus ojos me miraban, pero la chispa que los caracterizaba estaba ausente.

Puse la manta alrededor de sus hombros y la tome en brazos.

—Tranquila cielo —susurre mientras besaba su frente —. Estarás bien.

La apreté contra mí con fuerza dejando caer un par de lágrimas sobre su rostro helado. Nada importaba ahora. Nada importaría nunca mucho más que tener a mi Bella conmigo, a salvo en mis brazos.

* * *

**~Alice POV~**

Edward había salido hacia casi media hora y no había señales de él o de Bella. Yo había insistido en salir a buscarla con él, pero dijo que si ella regresaba tenía que haber alguien en la casa para que no se fuera de nuevo. Tenía razón en eso, pero era Bella de quien estábamos hablando; preocuparme era inevitable.

Ya había llamado a Carlisle, y dijo que llegaría a casa en media hora. No sabía qué demonios iba a decirle, pero ahora lo más importante era que Bella llegara a salvo.

Mire otra vez a mi alrededor esperando encontrar una nota que hubiera pasado desapercibida a mi anterior búsqueda pero no había encontrado nada. Después de lo que Bella se había enterado ¿quién sabia que estaría haciendo justo ahora?

Abrasé mi cuerpo con mis manos y selle los labios firmemente, con los hombros tensos.

Edward me había dicho que llamara a Jasper para preguntarle por ella, pero no podía hacerlo. Si Bella no había ido para allá, solamente lo preocuparía, y no quería eso. Cualquiera menos Jasper.

Acerque un banco a la ventana y me senté con la espalda pegada al respaldo, incapaz de respirar con la regularidad habitual. Si… si a ella le pasaba a algo… Era mi culpa después de todo. Yo me quede dormida cuando debí haberla vigilado; no le tome la importancia necesaria. No la escuche de verdad.

Cerré los ojos y solté el aire poco a poco esforzándome por no llorar; no debía entrar en pánico. _No aun._

Entorne los ojos tratando de ver con claridad la oscuridad del bosque, buscando una sombra, una cabellera conocida o un rostro, pero no encontré nada. ¿En donde estaban?

Recordé, aun con la mirada fija en las oscuras nubes, lo que Bella me había contado. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años, la verdad saliera de esa forma a la luz? ¿Cómo es que jamás lo habíamos notado?

Desde que llegue a Forks, nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que Bella fuera un ente separado de la familia. Para mi eran un todo, juntos y en perfecta armonía los cuatro. Si había notado lo diferente que era ella de los demás, pero eso era común en las familias. Yo estaba segura de que sus ojos eran iguales a los de mi madre, la hermana de Esme, pero en realidad ella tenía los ojos más claros que mi prima.

Por una parte podía entenderla, podía comprender su desesperación a pesar de que nunca me había pasado. Si yo me enterara de que también había sido adoptada, no sé lo que haría. También huiría supongo, pero ¿adónde?

Me levante de un salto incapaz de permanecer sentada durante más tiempo y camine en círculos sobre la clara alfombra de la habitación de Bella. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, asustada, enojada… tantas emociones juntas me confundían y me dejaban exhausta al mismo tiempo; ya no quería pensar.

Después de la agradable tarde que había pasado con mi novio, esto no podía estar pasando. Tal vez siguiera durmiendo, esto no era real. Bella no estaba perdida, estaba acostada junto a mí.

Me deje caer nuevamente en la cama y cubrí mi cuerpo con la manta de punto que estaba sobre esta, en un intento inútil de calmar los temblores que sacudían mis hombros.

No pude resistir más los nervios y con mi celular en la mano, presioné el número 4 de la marcación rápida.

—_Hola Alice. ¿Qué hay?_ —contesto Rose con la voz tranquila.

—Rose ¿has visto a Bella? —mi voz tembló cuando pronuncie su nombre.

—_No, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

—Yo… no se Rose —derrame un par de lágrimas y sorbí la nariz mientras continuaba: —. Estábamos hablando, y de repente me quede dormida… cuando… cuando desperté Edward estaba aquí preguntando por ella y yo… no sé donde esta Rosie. Fue mi culpa. Si algo le pasa…

—_Alice ¡Alice! Cálmate ahora mismo. Ella está bien ¿_okay_? Llamare a Emmett, tal vez el sepa dónde está y todo estará bien. Deja de pensar cosas estúpidas que nunca van a suceder. Ahora cállate, respira y límpiate._

Su voz estaba firme a pesar de que sabía que ella también estaba nerviosa y preocupada. Rosalie era mejor que yo para este tipo de cosas.

—De acuerdo —susurre mientras pasaba un pañuelo por debajo de mis ojos y limpiaba mi nariz —. Llámame si sabes algo.

—_Lo hare Alice; tranquila._

—_Okay_; bye.

Corte la comunicación y trate de acomodar mí peinado lo más posible. Bella no debía alarmarse cuando llegara.

Estaba más tranquila después de llamar a Rosalie, pero el nudo de nervios aun seguía ahí. No sabía si podía contarle lo que Bella había averiguado o no, tal vez debería esperar, pero…

Mire por la ventana mordiendo mi labio cuando divise una sombra que se acercaba corriendo desde el bosque. Entorne los ojos con mi corazón palpitando ruidosamente. ¡Eran ellos!

Baje las escaleras, saltándolas de dos en dos y abrí la puerta con tanta fuerza que los vidrios se estremecieron. El cabello de Edward estaba adherido a su rostro, que lucía cansado y profundamente preocupado. Bella estaba inconsciente con su cabeza descansando en el hombro de su hermano y sus labios entreabiertos.

— ¿Cómo esta? ¿En donde la encontraste?

El no contesto a mi pregunta, en lugar de eso corrió con más fuerza hasta la casa y dejo a Bella en el sofá más próximo. Se dejo caer en la alfombra y suspiro con su cabeza en las manos.

—No sé cómo esta Alice —su voz sonaba amortiguada y extrañamente aguda —. La encontré en el tronco de un árbol caído, pero ya estaba inconsciente. Su respiración es muy suave. En ratos parece que su pecho se detiene por completo.

—Pero que… ¿qué le pasa?

—Hipotermia creo —sorbió su nariz.

—Pero con la hipotermia no… no te pasa eso ¿o sí?

—Ella siempre ha sido de defensas muy débiles. Una simple gripa la obliga a ir al hospital. ¿Ya llamaste a Carlisle, no?

—Esra en camino. Dijo que llegaría en media hora, pero ella va a estar bien... ¿no? —mi voz temblaba, y lo ultimo no fue más que un susurro. No iba a pasarle nada malo; no _podía _pasarle nada.

—Lo estará Alice, ella esfuerte. No te preocupes —aseguro con la respiración acelerada. Estaba preocupado, tal vez incluso más que yo pero ahora había algo más que rondaba por mi cabeza.

¿Qué iba a pasar cuando Bella despertara y viera a Esme y Carlisle junto a ella?

* * *

**~Bella POV~**

El pecho me dolía terriblemente. Era lo único de lo que estaba completamente segura.

No sabía dónde estaba pero sentía algo blando debajo de mi cuello, y algo parecido a un trapo caliente sobre mi frente. Algo muy cerca de mi nariz despedía un olor extraño que escocía mi nariz, pero al mismo tiempo me hacia respirar mejor.

No podía moverme, e incluso aunque pudiera hacerlo estaba demasiado cómoda y caliente para querer hacerlo. Poco a poco note que mis manos se iban relajando, como si hubieran estado en tensión durante muchas horas, o como si no las hubiera movido en lo absoluto. Cerré y abrí los puños tratando de relajar el hormigueo que las cubría.

No había escuchado nada en un principio, pero ahora si me concentraba mejor alguien estaba susurrando. No estaba cerca para nada, pero casi podía percibir la voz con claridad.

—No es necesario que vengas otra vez Jazz—era una voz muy aguda y musical. Se me hacia vagamente conocida, pero parecía como si mente estuviera trabajando a un ritmo muy lento —. Esta exactamente igual que ayer, pero de todas formas te mandare un mensaje si pasa algo nuevo. Yo también Jazzie, ciao.

Escuche que una puerta se abría, un suspiro y unos resortes siendo forzados.

—Vamos Bella despierta —susurro la misma voz. Ella… ¡Alice!

Mi pequeño descubrimiento causo un gran revuelo en mi mente. Mi corazón se agito un poco más rápido y un agudo _'bip bip'_ que no había percibido hasta entonces, se acelero junto con este.

— ¿Bells? —susurro Alice. Pude oler su perfume, siempre florar y esto me hiso sentir mejor—. Vamos Bella, abre los ojos.

Tomo mi mano y la presiono con fuerza, brindándome ayuda. Force mis parpados a abrirse hasta que pude ver una fuerte luz que provenía del techo. Parpadee con fuerza hasta que me acostumbre a ella.

Alice estaba junto a mí, medio de pie, medio sentada. Su cabello estaba alborotado y traía puesta una blusa azul claro y unos jeans sucios y gastados. Lucia cansada y ojerosa, pero feliz al verme al fin despierta.

— ¡Oh Bella! —se levanto por completo y se agacho para rodear mi cuello y darme un caluroso abrazo —. Estaba terriblemente asustada de que algo malo te hubiera pasado. ¡Nunca, jamás en tu vida, vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso Isabella Marie Swan!

—Pero que… ¿Qué paso? —sabía que era algo importante pero justo cuando creía que ya lo tenía, se iba otra vez.

—Te saliste de la casa justo después de que habláramos y te escondiste en el bosque en medio de una tormenta —sus enormes ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par y lucían asustados —. Edward te encontró acostada en un tronco de un árbol y te trajo a casa. Te pusiste terriblemente azul. Carlisle te trajo al hospital y has estado durmiendo durante tres días. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mejor —susurre. El nombre de mi padre estaba dando lugar a otro recuerdo sobre él, sobre él y mi madre pero no podía decir realmente que era.

— ¿Qué pasa Bells? ¿Qué tienes?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, la puerta se abrió y Esme se asomo por ella. Fue ahí cuando lo recordé todo.

Dio un gritito de alivio y se acerco a mí con rapidez. Capte una mirada llena de tensión por parte de Alice antes de que su espeso cabello caoba me tapara la cara por completo.

—Oh mi niña —estaba sollozando contra mi hombro y yo no podía siquiera moverme —. Estaba tan preocupada por ti que creí que… que… —se separo de mí y me miro con los ojos anegados en lagrimas —. ¿Cómo te sientes cielo?

No podía reaccionar. ¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar a partir de ahora? Mis emociones eran un completo lio. Estaba enojada; muy enojada. Todo era de color rojo y tenía unos terribles deseos de arrojarle algún objeto a ese rostro de perfecta porcelana, pero también sentía dolor. Una pena terrible que se alojaba en algún lugar muy cercano a mi corazón. Quería llorar más que nada en el mundo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Bella? —sus ojos color avellana me escrutaron con preocupación por mi silencio. Después se volvió hacia Alice —. ¿Qué le pasa? —susurro.

—No… no se Esme, tal vez se sienta un poco mal aun —trato de encogerse de hombros, pero estaba tan rígida que su tórax siguió el movimiento.

— ¿Es cierto eso cariño? —susurro.

Asentí con la cabeza y desvié la mirada hacia los aparatos que zumbaban y producían ruidos desconcertantes.

—Oh claro, lo lamento hija —acaricio con suavidad mi mejilla y después salió de la habitación. Tanto Alice como yo nos quedamos en completo silencio, incapaces de emitir un solo sonido.

—Hmm ¿Bells? —susurro sentándose a los pies de la cama.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor que nunca.

Cerré los ojos y trate de que mi respiración se volviera regular para que me dejara sola. Después de unos minutos se levanto y me susurro:

—Te entiendo Bella, de verdad que sí, pero no nos apartes a nosotros también. Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

No conteste, y tampoco escuche cuando salía, solo fue consciente de su ausencia cuando me sentí incluso más sola si era posible.

No quería que Alice se sintiera ofendida también y que se molestara, pero ella no entendía lo que me pasaba. La verdad yo tampoco lo hacía. Pensar no hace ningún bien, eso era lo único de lo que era consciente.

Anhelaba ver a Edward, que me escuchara. Quería que él lo supiera todo y que además estuviera ahí para mí. No podía hacer esto sola. Nadie debería verse obligado a enfrentar algo como esto sin ayuda. Podía confiar en Alice, claro, pero yo sabía que esto no era algo en lo que _ella_ pudiera ayudarme. Necesitaba algo más, necesitaba a alguien más. Necesitaba a Edward.

¿En dónde estaría?

Mire el reloj de pared en el mismo instante en que una hermosa y molesta voz casi grito al otro lado de la puerta del hospital.

—Esme dice que ya desperto. ¿Qué estás haciendo Alice? Apártate.

—Edward creo que debes dejarla sola.

— ¡¿Dejarla sola? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que pase? Estaba muriendo de preocupación por ella Alice.

—Ya lo sé Edward, pero de verdad creo que…

—Con permiso —gruño él antes de entrar.

Me miro a los ojos por un segundo que en realidad parecieron horas. No dijo nada, pero podía leer en sus facciones algo más que solamente alivio.

El dolor que había sentido unos momentos antes, desapareció por completo cuando Edward me miro a los ojos. Era como estar en una barca segura, mientras afuera diluviaba.

—Bella —susurro antes de correr a mi lado y abrazarme por el cuello. Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y suspire al fin a salvo. Con él siempre estaría a salvo —. Jamás vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto otra vez.

Asentí incapaz de contestar con coherencia. Mi garganta estaba obstruida de las lágrimas que no podía derramar frente a él. Aun me debatía, pero la parte más racional de mi cabeza me decía que él no debía saberlo.

Edward amaba a sus padres más que a nada, pero a pesar de eso, yo sabía que estaría de mi lado cuando supiera la verdad.

Tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y beso con suavidad mi nariz. Mis ojos estaban rojos, pero estaba segura de que él suponía que solo me alegraba de verlo. Lo que era cierto en parte, claro.

—Sácame de aquí —susurre conteniendo un sollozo. Me miro con el ceño fruncido pero asintió con la cabeza y salió sin decir una sola palabra más.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de no sollozar como una estúpida. Tenía algo parecido a una idea que rondaba por mi cabeza, pero no podía hacer esto sola. Necesitaba a Edward.

Alice entro en seguida evitando que me quedara sola, y me miro avergonzada.

—Lo lamento, trate de contenerlo pero quería verte y…

—Está bien Alice no te preocupes. En realidad quería verlo.

Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a los pies de la cama. No la miraba pero casi podía sentir su mirada preocupada sobre mí. No quería que se preocuparan; ni ella ni nadie.

—Estoy bien —susurre sin que lo preguntara.

Ella suspiro y se acerco un poco más a mí para que pudiera escuchar sus susurros.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Bella?

— ¿Vamos? No Alice, nada de vamos. Tú seguirás como si nada hubiera pasado y en cuanto a mi… bueno, ya veré que hago.

No estaba convencida, podía verlo pero no pudo decir nada más porque Edward abrió la puerta y detrás de él venía Carlisle con el semblante tenso pero los ojos calmos. Estaba aliviado.

— ¡Bella, cielo! —corrió a mi lado de la misma forma en que Esme lo había hecho, pero voltee mi cabeza hacia el otro lado, impidiéndole besarme en la frente.

— ¿Puedo irme? —espete. Mi tono era insolente y Edward parecía confuso igual que él.

—C… claro que sí. Tus pulmones están bien, pero tienes que cuidarte. Bueno —rectifico —_tenemos_ que cuidarte.

—Yo la llevo —le pidió Edward —. Tú termina tu turno, yo la llevare a casa.

—De acuerdo —Carlisle no lo miro. Me miraba a mí, pero hice todo lo posible en no devolverle la mirada.

Mire a Edward de reojo preguntándome porque hacia aquello. Su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido, y sus ojos eran muy serios. Tenía miedo porque yo sabía que quería que habláramos sobre mi actitud con Carlisle.

No me importaba lo que estaba bien o mal para mí, pero él no debía saberlo. No todavía.

* * *

**~H**ello gurlz **(:**

**Y**o otra vez :**3**. Me tarde un poquito pero aquí tienen su capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que en realidad no dice nada, pero ya eran muchas hojas como para poner mas ¿no creen? Aun así, ya estoy empezando el otro. Si, si, ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo y al final me tardo milenios, pero ahora de verdad ya sé que poner.

**E**ste capitulo esta enteramente dedicado a **Rouxi **(Rocio) porque ella fue quien me dio muchísimas ideas de esté capi y muchísimas más del otro. Además me inspiro porque de verdad que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que poner *sonrojo* Así que ¡Millones de gracias Rouxi! Te debemos la vida (o el capitulo XD)

**O**k chicas** importante** tengo el capitulo desde el 14 de Diciembre. La cosa es que soy pobre y no tengo internet por un rato D: La verdad es tediosisimo ir al cyber, lo ODIO pero supongo que no me quedara de otra. Estoy en exámenes (¡Dios me libre!) y me la tengo que pasar estudiando todo el fuckin día ¬¬ pero hare lo posible ¿sí?

**B**ueno mis queridísimas lectoras, gracias otra vez por soportarme y _nos leemos el siguiente capítulo._

**W**e _really _love ya (:

**[S&F]**


	25. Fin del plazo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es de fatii 'GM y mía (aunque aquí entre nos es mas de fatii xP)

* * *

**~Bella POV~**

Los enormes árboles verdes se reflejaban en la ventana del copiloto. Hacia frio, pero no podía sentirlo porque la calefacción del _Volvo _estaba encendida, sin embargo aun así mis manos estaban firmemente cruzadas sobre mi regazo con nerviosismo.

No habíamos dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos del hospital y eso me asustaba. Significaba que él estaba pensando y eso nunca era bueno para mí. Suspire con fuerza y Edward me miro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —rompió el silencio con suavidad.

—Nada —susurre. Espere con la esperanza de que tal vez se decidiera a hablar, pero cuando dio la vuelta en la carretera de terracería decidí que era demasiado—. ¿Puedes hablar de una vez? Me mata la espera. Sé que quieres decirme algo así que solo… escúpelo ¿quieres?

Sonrío y se detuvo a unos metros antes de llegar. Frente a nosotros estaba el sendero que conducía a la gran mansión, y a nuestros costados solo había árboles.

—Necesito hablar contigo Bella…

—Obviamente —lo interrumpí y rodé los ojos.

Me miro significativamente para que me callara, selle los labios con firmeza y le sonreí. Como si no pudiera evitarlo, paso su dedo por mi mejilla. Mi rostro entero se sonrojo aumentando mi temperatura corporal, y mi ritmo cardiaco.

—Me encantas —susurro.

Tras su confesión era obvio que debía decir algo, pero las palabras no me salían de la garganta. Aun así él interpreto mi mirada y sonrió de lado, tal y como solía hacer antes.

—Claro, enfócate —se dijo a sí mismo y miro al frente.

Paso la vista de él sendero al oscuro cielo y después otra vez a mí. A mis ojos, a mi rostro, a mis labios…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurro de pronto tomándome desprevenida.

— ¿De… de que hablas? —mire hacia otro lado esperando que no notara la renuencia en mis ojos.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué trataste así a Carlisle? ¿Qué te hiso? ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

—No estoy molesta Edward —eso no era del todo mentira.

—Claro que lo estas. Te conozco perfectamente bien. Estás molesta y muy herida, yo solo quiero saber por qué. Quiero ayudarte pero si no hablas conmigo… —se me acerco todo lo que pudo con la palanca de las velocidades entre nosotros y susurro con su frio y fresco aliento golpeando en mi rostro —. Por favor Bella, dime que ocurre.

Me perdí en su mirada, en su voz y en su perfecto rostro; casi había olvidado lo que era estar de esta forma con él.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no estamos así Ed? Juntos, solos. Te he extrañado —extendí mi mano y acaricie su rostro de la misma manera en que había hecho él antes conmigo.

Me sonrió de vuelta pero me siguió mirando con intriga. Mis intentos de distraerlo eran muy pobres.

—No pasa nada ¿de acuerdo? Nada de lo que tengas que alarmarte al menos. Ya sabes cómo soy, un minuto estoy feliz y al siguiente para nada. No tienes que preocuparte por mis cambios de humor.

—Tu yo sabemos que no tiene nada que ver con cambios de humor Bella —susurro con ternura.

—No es nada Edward, de verdad —empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

Arranco el auto sin decir una palabra más, y aun sin mirarme tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Dejo el auto en la cochera y caminamos hacia mi habitación en completo silencio. Yo pensaba y estaba segura de que él también; también sabía que estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Me quito la chaqueta con cuidado y beso mi mano con suavidad. Sin decir una palabra más camino hacia el baño y unos segundos después escuche la regadera y el sonido del agua al caer en la tina. Regreso y me giño un ojo. Mi corazón se acelero y mis mejillas se colorearon sin dejarme si quiera pensar. Sentía mi cuerpo firme y extrañamente blando al mismo tiempo; como si mis huesos se hubieran transformado en hule espuma, así que ahora parecía que volaba a la deriba. En sus brazos; con él.

Con delicadeza acaricio mi brazo, y ahí donde tocaba se me enchinaba la piel. Su mano estaba cálida y mojada por el agua de la regadera, pero aun seguía estando tan helada como lo había sido siempre. Acerco sus labios a los míos con una lentitud enloquecedora y los roso solamente, dejando que nuestros alientos se mesclaran por una fracción de segundo. Se separo de mí dejándome tremendamente frustrada y sin dejarme siquiera protestar, desabotono mi blusa. Me quede helada pero su sonrisa tranquila y sincera me relajaron un poco.

Poco a poco, despacio y sin prisa alguna fue desnudándome hasta dejarme solamente con mi ropa interior. Acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y me sonrió con calidez.

—Mete al agua y espérame —espero a que asintiera con renuencia y me empujo ligeramente de la cintura. Dentro de la habitación de baño, me quite las únicas prendas que aun tenia y me metí a la bañera con un suspiro. No sabía que estaba tramando, pero tampoco estaba muy inquieta por saberlo. Lo único que quería era estar con él un poco más.

El agua caliente relajo mis músculos, y me vi obligada a cerrar los ojos ante el contacto. Sentía como cada una de mis partículas suspiraba en agradecimiento del maravilloso ritual que Edward había preparado para mí; las velas aromatizantes que había prendido estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, y me adormecieron un poco.

Un chapoteo ligero en el agua frente a mi me hiso abrir los ojos de golpe.

Su sonrisa era gigantesca, como siempre que me sorprendía. Su pecho estaba desnudo, y mi mirada se clavo ahí sin que pudiera evitarlo. Frunció los labios y se acerco a mí produciendo leves olitas artificiales que chocaban contra mi cuerpo desnudo.

Sin salir del agua, acomodo nuestros cuerpos para que él quedara detrás de mí y mi cabeza se recargara en su hombro. Sonreí y cerré los ojos cuando sus manos envolvieron mi cintura por debajo del agua.

— ¿A qué se debe todo esto? —pregunte en un susurro sin ánimo de destruir la perfecta atmosfera que él había creado para mí. Sentí como se encogió de hombros.

—Teníamos que ducharnos ¿no crees? —rodé los ojos y reí. Que absurdamente romántico podía ser en ocasiones.

Froto mi espalda con la esponja, suavemente y después lavó mi cabello. No deseaba moverme ni un milímetro. No recordaba cuando me sentí tan completa, tan yo misma como en este momento.

Acerco sus labios a mi hombro y lo beso con dulzura, subió por mi rostro hasta mi mejilla y la roso con su nariz con destilando amor. Nos quedamos en la misma posición unos minutos, pero ninguno de los dos se quería mover. Tenía que decirlo; mis labios temblaban, pero a pesar de que él ya lo sabía, yo tenía que decírselo.

—Te amo —susurre con una sonrisa. Decirlo en voz alta fue como si un peso que no sabía que había cargado, se desvaneciera de pronto de mi pecho.

No contesto al instante pero se reacomodo para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú eres todo lo que tengo en mi vida Bella. Lo eres todo —se acerco con extrema lentitud a mi rostro una vez más. Su aliento golpeaba mis labios, y mi corazón palpitaba como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En este precioso segundo ¿a quién le importaba si yo era adoptada o no? ¿Qué importaba si mi vida había sido una completa mentira? Estaba con Edward, con sus brazos rodeándome, sus labios a milímetros de los míos y nuestras almas unidas en una sola. Nada importaba ahora, absolutamente nada.

Me beso con cuidado, con lentitud y yo le correspondí de la misma manera. Tenía su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, pero en realidad eso no me importaba ahora, al menos no demasiado. Sus labios ardían al contacto con los míos y eran dulces. Mi imaginación no le había hecho justicia.

Nos separamos después de lo que parecieron horas, y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue correspondida por una mía de la misma magnitud.

—Si no quieres que tu piel se arrugue como una pasa, tenemos que salirnos ya.

—Tal vez si quiera —insinué reteniéndolo con mis brazos en su cuello. Se rio quedamente en mi oreja y se deshizo de mi agarre con facilidad.

Salió de la ducha y se puso una bata antes de pasarme una a mí también. Con un suspiro me levante, y con otro me enrede en ella. Tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos una vez más a mi habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y sin decir palabra su gesto se torno serio otra vez.

—Bella… —comenzó.

No quería volver a tener esa conversación con él, no realmente. Me senté en sus piernas en un intento por distraerlo, y bese su cuello. Él acaricio mi espalda con sus manos pero no se desvío de sus ideas.

—Háblame —rogo con un susurro ronco —. Dime que hacer; dime que tengo que hacer para que te sientas mejor. Lo que sea.

Lo pensé durante unos minutos. La verdad ya sabía que lo que quería, pero no sabía si tenía que hacerlo con él. Era consciente de que seguir aquí seria un completo error, no solo para mí sino para toda la familia. Yo sencillamente no podía seguir en este lugar, pero la idea de separarme de Edward era terriblemente dolorosa incluso ahora; no podía separarme de Edward, y él también sufriría si yo me alejaba. Tal vez… bueno, el no tendría que saber exactamente el porqué. Edward solía darme siempre lo que le pidiera incluso aunque a veces ni yo sabía que era lo que de verdad quería.

Enterré mi cabeza en su hombro y aspire su olor para infundirme valor.

—Vámonos de aquí —le rogué en voz baja. Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de mi cuerpo y contrajo el aire de golpe. No levante la cabeza para observar su reacción, solo esperaba que aceptara.

—Irnos… ¿adónde?

—No lo sé, adonde tú quieras. Solo… no quiero permanecer más tiempo en esta casa yo… —me ahogue con mis propias palabras. Era demasiado lo que quería decirle, pero también era tan poco lo que él debía saber.

—No… no se Bella. ¿Y papá y mamá? ¿Y qué pasa con Alice y con Emmett? ¿Y Rosalie y Jasper? Además todavía nos faltan dos semanas para terminar la preparatoria, y Tanya…

Lo corte de repente con una mirada. _Tanya._ ¿De verdad era tan importante para él?

Me miro a los ojos largo y tendido, con la disculpa en la mirada y un gesto de arrepentimiento en los labios.

—No quise decir eso Bella —puso un dedo debajo de mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos —. Tanya no es quien me preocupa Bella, pero su hermana se está muriendo. Me necesita —Edward interpreto correctamente mi silencio, y suspiro —. Hagamos un trato.

— ¿Un trato? —susurre. ¿Qué clase de trato querría hacer él conmigo?

—Si vamos a irnos, pero —lo mire interrogante ¿Qué pero podía ir después de eso? —terminaremos la preparatoria primero. Son dos semanas Bella, ¿acaso dos semanas importan demasiado? No importa que pase con Tanya, tampoco lo que piense Carlisle —hizo un mohín al pronunciar el nombre de su mentor —, nos vamos a ir en cuanto la ceremonia de diplomas termine. Te lo prometo.

Evalué sus palabras con lentitud. Si quería irme, pero sabía también que él tenía razón, no podíamos irnos antes de que la preparatoria terminara porque entonces tendríamos que repetir el año completo; sería un completo desperdicio. Dos semanas, solamente dos semanas y entonces sería libre. _Seriamos_ libres.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió con extremada lentitud mientras yo esperaba que las dos semanas finalizaran. El mismo día en el que hice mi acuerdo con Edward, Carlisle y Esme habían intentado hablar conmigo, pero me encerré en mi habitación y no les dirigí una sola palabra.

En los días posteriores, trataba de entretenerme con Alice y Rosalie en algún centro comercial, y a veces iba con Edward a perder un poco de tiempo por ahí. Lo único que no quería era estar con mis padres adoptivos, tener tiempo con ellos y darles la oportunidad de hacerme preguntas. ¿Qué iba a decirles? Les dirigía la palabra lo menos posible, y en los momentos en que me daba cuenta de que estábamos solos, salía de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

En el colegio en cambio todo era aburrido y monótono. La mayoría de los profesores ya habían terminado con el temario así que nos dejaban la clase libre o simplemente se sentaban a observarnos corretear por el aula o hablar a gritos entre nosotros. Claro siempre había sus excepciones, como el profesor de algebra que a pesar de no tener más cosas que enseñarnos, nos ponía ejercicios innecesarios y hablaba sobre temas que ya habíamos tratado.

Las paredes de los pasillos estaban todas cubiertas con posters de color amarillo que anunciaba el baile de graduación, papeletas verdes que pedían la devolución de libros de texto o materiales de la biblioteca, y otros cuantos anuncios del baile y la recepción. Alice estaba entusiasmada con él evento, claro, y a pesar de que yo le había dicho que no asistiría, estaba empeñada en conseguirme un vestido de gala.

Edward y yo habíamos continuado nuestra conversación posterior a mí hospitalización. Él quería hacer las cosas de manera adecuada, así que les había dicho a Esme y Carlisle que íbamos a viajar por ahí solamente como dos hermanos unidos. Lo suficiente para que nuestros mejores amigos no vinieran con nosotros. Ellos estaban de acuerdo a pesar de no saber del todo que era lo que planeábamos, porque la verdad nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos.

Yo quería ir a Ohio, aunque en realidad no tenía más planes además de eso, pero no podía dejar que Edward lo supiera. Empezaba a arrepentirme de haberle planteado acompañarme, porque no podría efectuar mis planes con él a mi lado. En todo caso ¿qué haría? Decirle que me dejara sola, que quería continuar el camino por mi lado era una opción, pero nada factible si conocías a Edward. Él no querría dejarme ir sola, querría acompañarme todo el camino y regresar a casa juntos. El asunto era que yo no planeaba regresar. El resentimiento era demasiado, para que pudiera plantearme la opción del perdón.

También estaba el asunto de a donde ir una vez que llegara al lugar, si es que podía hacerlo. No tenía muchas pistas acerca del sitio exacto donde estaba la casa que describía en las cartas. Lo único que sabía era que era de dos plantas, azul y tenia alfombrado blanco y café –lo cual realmente no serbia de nada, pues no entraría a todas las casas azules para verificar el alfombrado. No sabía de qué serviría, pero tal vez pudiera encontrar una oficina de registros donde me dieran una dirección o señas más particulares de la casa y de las personas.

Respecto a eso, tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta qué haría si es que lograba encontrar la casa. No era tan sencillo como llegar y decir 'Hola, soy Isabella, tu hija ¿recuerdas?'. Era obvio que Reneé Swan no me esperara ni ahora y probablemente nunca, puesto que jamás me había venido a buscar así que sería un poco difícil de explicar la razón por la que había ido. Y en realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía el empeño de ir.

La respuesta era sencilla. Ellos me habían votado con sus mejores amigos y yo no había recibido si quiera una nota de felicitaciones. No había olvidado la tercera carta que aun estaba guardaba en el cajón de mi buro y que no había querido abrir por temor a lo que pudiera encontrar. Tenía la mente puesta en ella porque ¿y que si dentro de esta estaba algo mas como una calle o un numero privado? Era poco probable claro, pero ¿y si tenía razón?

De todas formas, encontrara lo que encontrase en esa carta, el asunto estaba decidido. Edward y yo nos iríamos antes del baile de graduación y no sabíamos cuando íbamos a volver. Ni Alice ni Rosalie lo sabían, pero yo tampoco quería informarlas. Las despedidas me aterraban, sobre todo cuando no sabias cuando volverías a ver a la persona en cuestión, si es que la volvías a ver. Eso era algo en lo que no podía ni quería pensar.

—…Y de cualquier modo estará oscuro así que no creo que importe que el vestido sea dos tonos más oscuro que los zapatos ¿no crees? —íbamos en el _Porsche_ de Alice de regreso del centro comercial. Habíamos comprado el vestido que Alice usaría, y se empeño en comprarme uno también haciendo caso omiso de mis replicas y explicaciones vagas— ¿Bella?... ¡Bella!

— ¿Qué? Amm si, si estoy de acuerdo.

Me taladro con la mirada y suspiro ante mi desinterés en su ropa nueva.

—No sé qué pasa contigo Bells pero últimamente estás más distraída que de costumbre. ¿Sucede algo?

—Claro que no. Es solo que, bueno, esto de la graduación es un poco estresante —le reste importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—No creo que sea solo cosa de la graduación —murmuro.

Rápidamente encendí la radio y la sintonice en la primera estación que encontré. La charla de mi adopción no era una que quisiera tener con Alice, no en estas condiciones.

Lo dejo por perdido cuando tararee una melodía que ni siquiera conocía. Mis intentos de cambiar de tema eran tan sutiles como los suyos en sonsacarme algo. Claro, era Alice de quien estábamos hablado así que obviamente sabia que se estaba cocinando algo entre Edward y yo, pero ninguno de los dos habíamos querido decirle una sola palabra al respecto. Ese asunto era solo entre él y yo.

Llegamos a casa con tiempo para la comida, pero no tenia apetito porque mi prima y yo habíamos decidido almorzar en el centro comercial, algo que en realidad fue idea mía, así que cuando Esme nos llamo para comer, en lugar de ir directo al comedor como cabía suponer que haría fui a encerrarme a mi habitación.

Me tire en la cama y abrí el libro que había estado leyendo el día anterior. Era el libro de suspenso psicológico más interesante que había leído, y de hecho, recordé de pronto, había sido Carlisle quien me lo había regalado. Es difícil ignorar a tus padres cuando absolutamente todo lo que tienes te recuerda a ellos.

Arroje la novela al otro lado del cuarto y choco contra la pared antes de caer en el sofá. Moría de ganas por salir de aquí.

Solía pensar en lo que Edward y yo haríamos cuando nos fuéramos para no pensar en mis planes. Tal vez alguna playa en algún lugar, o un bosque con una cabaña. Un lugar frio o uno cálido. En realidad el destino no importaba demasiado, porque estaría con él y estaríamos solos. Nada más era relevante en esta maraña que se había convertido en mi vida.

* * *

—…Y así cuando nos pregunten qué queremos ser no tendremos que adivinar. Lo sabremos —la sala entera estallo en aplausos cuando el discurso de Jessica finalizo. Había sido bastante motivador y estaba seguro de que incluso había sido bonito si le hubiera prestado la atención necesaria. En unas horas estaría con Edward en algún paraíso solo para nosotros.

Después del discurso, el director y la subdirectora entregaron los diplomas a cada uno de los estudiantes, y con el grito de Mike Newton, un sonoro y jubiloso ¡Somos libres! Los birretes de un color amarillo chillante volaron hacia el techo en el cliché más viejo del mundo. Los pequeños brazos de Alice me rodearon el cuello.

— ¡Somos universitarias! —grito con su aguda vocecilla en mi oído.

—No aun —la corregí devolviéndole el abrazo. Rosalie se acerco corriendo hacia nostras y nos abrazo a ambas con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

— ¡Chicas lo logramos!

—Claro que si —les sonreí a ambas y con mis brazos rodeando la cintura de cada una les susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ellas pudieran escucharlo atreves del jaleo —. Gracias por todo chicas, este fue el mejor año de todos de verdad. Las amo —la voz se me quebró en la última palabra. Eso era todo, era lo último que podía decirles a mis mejores amigas en el que probablemente era nuestro último encuentro.

—Oh Bella —chillaron ambas y me apretaron más fuerte contra ellas. Odiaba las malditas despedidas.

Un carraspeo sonoro nos interrumpió, y las solté con rapidez para saltar a los brazos de Emmett.

—Hey creí que me habías olvidado —se carcajeo en mi oído con la soltura de siempre.

—Emmett eres… eres grandioso. Lo sabes ¿no? —solloce en su oído —. Te quiero mucho, muchisimo.

—Vamos pequeña Bella no nos estamos despidiendo. Todavía está el baile y tenemos dos maravillosos meses antes de que de verdad nos planteemos una despedida. Así que no te preocupes —me aparto de él y deposito un beso en mi frente. Después me bajo y corrió hacia Rosalie para besarla con verdadera alegría.

Alice ya sostenía a Jasper del cuello así que tuve que esperar a que se separaran para despedirme de él. Me miro con sus ojos claros perforándome y de pronto, como sucedía siempre en presencia de Jasper me sentí mejor. Se me acerco con lentitud y me abrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Suerte Bella —susurro con suavidad. Sus labios estaban tan pegados a mi oreja que fue imposible que nadie más lo escuchara —. Te estaremos esperando siempre.

Sus palabras me asombraron a sobremanera, pero no mencione nada. Era imposible que Edward le hubiera contado, pero claro, Jazz era siempre el más astuto de todos. Probablemente se había dado cuenta él solo.

Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon los hombros y cerré los ojos ante el contacto. Edward me abrazo con ternura y susurro un 'felicidades' antes de besar mi frente. Se acerco a los demás para felicitarlos y despedirse, y yo voltee a mirarlos a todos.

Esta sería probablemente la última vez que los vería a todos juntos. El panorama que ofrecían parecía perfecto. Seis tipos de mentes diferentes, con ideales diferentes, y sueños distintos, pero interconectados entre sí por lazos más gruesos que la sangre. Mis ojos escocieron y aparte la mirada antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera notarlo.

Camine hasta el estacionamiento y entre al _Volvo_ para esperar a Edward dentro. Estaba segura de que él les daría una vaga explicación de mi partida, les daría promesas falsas y entonces volvería. No tendríamos que para en la casa para recoger nuestras cosas, porque en la mañana habíamos hecho todo eso sin que Carlisle o Esme lo notaran.

Cinco minutos más tarde, con una chaqueta negra enfundada y una sonrisa picara en los labios Edward subió al auto. Se acerco a mí y sin mirar si quiera alrededor por si alguien estaba mirando, me beso.

— ¿Y entonces a donde vamos? —susurre con sus labios aun contra los míos.

—A donde tú quieras —me contesto con la voz contenida por la emoción contenida y la excitación previa a una huida.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Fatii está enferma a así que me toco terminar el capitulo a mí y subirlo. No se enojen con ella, en realidad fue mi culpa que se atrasara tanto porque me tocaba terminarlo a mí. Ella lo iba a editar, pero esta convaleciendo XD

Ojala que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto casi todo excepto mi parte jaja empieza desde el discurso de Jessica, y no tuve la imaginación suficiente como para escribir un discurso por mi misma xP

Ok el chapi se lo debemos a_ Rouxi_

Bueno, quejas, felicitaciones, rayadas, etc. En un review por favor! Espero muchos muchos muchos porque son los que me hacen el día XD!

Las amamos!

Z.F.


	26. Seattle

**~Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Sara y mía.

* * *

—A donde tú quieras —me contesto con la voz contenida por la emoción y la excitación previa a una huida.

Mire por la ventana dándole vueltas a esa idea, porque ahora que estábamos en el auto no tenía ni idea a donde ir primero. Tendríamos que escondernos por lo menos esta noche, pero tampoco podíamos quedarnos cerca de Forks.

—¿Seattle? —dude. Tal vez el tuviera un sitio mejor en mente.

—Buena elección —sonrió y arranco el auto que rugió como una pantera.

Sentía un nudo de excitación en el estomago bajo, y no podía dejar de sonreír como una tonta. Estar aquí, con Edward y no saber que nos deparaba el futuro era asombroso. Seguía con mis planes para ir a Ohio, pero aun tenía tiempo para eso. Por ahora lo único que quería estar con él y disfrutar cada momento juntos.

Mi mirada se perdió en las montañas cercanas. El cielo crepuscular las cubría creando una vista más que hermosa para cualquiera con suficiente tiempo para contemplarlas. Él sol, de un impactante color anaranjado descendía con lentitud hasta desaparecer casi por completo, dejando tras de sí la clara noche del verano.

Hacía más calor hoy del que había hecho en todo el año, y agradecía el hecho de poder bajar la ventanilla y disfrutar del aire en mi rostro. Mi eterna sonrisa no había desaparecido, y tampoco la Edward. Toda nuestra vida se resumía a esto.

El teléfono había sonado seis veces antes de que lo apagara, pero estaba preocupada por Alice. Yo la concia y sabia que los ataques de nervios eran muy comunes en ella. Esperaba que estuviera bien y disfrutara del baile, porque después de todo eso es lo que ella quería. Lo que yo quería se quedaba bastante lejos de un baile de escuela y un vestido ampón.

Llegamos a Seattle con tiempo, y Edward entro al estacionamiento de un lujoso hotel. Ignoro mi mueca de desagrado y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí.

—Podríamos haber ido a un auto hotel o algo parecido.

—¿Y entonces donde quedaría la diversión? —sonrió de oreja a oreja y condujo el camino hacia el Lobby. Nos registramos y nos dieron la llave de la habitación número 35. Un hombre de mantenimiento, se llevo las únicas tres maletas que llevábamos.

La habitación era básica. Una cama King Size con cuatro almohadas y una hermosa colcha de color lavanda, un tocador de madera con tres espejos, y unos cuantos artefactos pequeños, un sofá de dos plazas, dos mesas de noche con una lámpara blanca y elegante en cada una, un mueble con una TV de plasma sobre él, un pequeño closet y una puerta que supuse, llevaría al baño.

Después de que el hombre del hotel se fuera la emoción que hasta entonces había estado conteniendo salió de mis labios en forma de un grito agudo, muy al estilo Alice. Me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos con una sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso —susurre maravillada.

La suave risa de Edward me respondió.

—Tampoco yo ahora que lo mencionas—se dejo caer a mi lado y cogió el mando de la televisión —. Hoy hay partido —susurro con los ojos puestos en la pantalla.

Lo mire con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro. Mis cejas habían descendido y era incapaz de decir nada.

¡Estábamos solos en un hotel y él quería ver un maldito partido!

Se echo a reír escandalosamente ante mi gesto. Las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro cuando le arroje una almohada de plumas.

—¡No es gracioso Cullen! —me enfurruñe y cruce los brazos de forma infantil.

—Sí lo es —aseguro, y me arrojo el cojín del sofá.

Era absurdamente infantil que peleáramos con almohadas, pero la verdad se sentía demasiado bien. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no había reído de esa forma? No lo sabía, pero ahora estaba bien, estaba completa y sin importar que pasara a continuación, todo seguiría siendo perfecto.

Nos dejamos caer en el sofá algo apretujados. Rodeo mis hombros con un brazo y descanso su frente en mi hombro. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación.

El partido de beisbol por él que había comenzado nuestra _discusión _sonaba como fondo de nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Unos segundos más tarde, y de una forma inesperada mi estomago gruño en protesta por no haberlo alimentado. Mire a Edward con un gesto de disculpa en los labios y él me paso un menú que descansaba en el buro más cercano.

—Elige algo de comer mientras me ducho ¿de acuerdo? —se levanto y me ofreció la mano para que me levantara también —. A menos que… —cambio de idea. Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me acerco peligrosamente a él —te quieras duchar conmigo —su sonrisa era lasciva, pero en sus ojos había un chispa de diversión.

—Ve a ducharte Edward —roce sus labios y me aleje de él hacia la cama —. ¿Qué quieres cenar?

—Cualquier cosa que no tenga verduras —se estremeció y entro al cuarto de baño.

Llamé a servicio de la habitación y pedí dos filetes antes de volverme a acostar en la cama y sintonizar una película.

La comida llego 30 minutos después, y Edward salió cinco más tarde. Nos sentamos a comer en el sofá y abrimos el balcón para poder mirar como la glaciar noche se cernía sobre todo Seattle. ¿Podía acaso ser más perfecto? Yo lo dudaba.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurro Edward.

—En esto —conteste abarcando el panorama con mis brazos—. En nosotros, en la ciudad, en el futuro… en absolutamente todo. No puedo esperar a empezar a vivir contigo —susurre mirando sus perfectos ojos verdes, que brillaban como nunca antes.

—Bella —acaricio mi cabello bajando hasta mi cuello. Yo me estremecí —, ya empezamos nuestra vida juntos. _Estamos juntos,_ y te amo.

Puse una mano sobre su pierna y me acerque todo lo que pude hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron.

—Yo también te amo —conteste con una sonrisa. Y entonces lo bese.

Empezamos como lo hacíamos siempre. Con lentitud, saboreándonos, pero de un segundo a otro algo cambio. El ansia creció entre nuestros alientos, y el deseo de sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío se volvió irresistible. Fue casi como si una bomba estallara desde el centro de mi cuerpo. Sentí el rubor perlar mis mejillas y mi frente, y de repente la ropa nos estorbaba.

Me quito las prendas con una lentitud desquíciate, y se deshizo de las suyas de la misma forma. Sus labios seguían sobre los míos, absorbiendo la vida que me quedaba, el pedazo de alma que aun no era suya por completo. Terminamos en la cama, ambos desnudos contemplándonos, acariciándonos. Nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaron, cuando se acerco más si era posible, e introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí.

Jadee en pos de aire y sostuve sus torneados hombros con fuerza, como si me sostuviera a un poste para no salir volando. Mi ritmo cardiaco aumentó, y una ligera capa de sudor cubrió mi cuerpo. Mordí su cuello con fuerza cuando sentí el orgasmo venir, pero antes de que esto pudiera suceder, retiro la mano, y se acomodo para penetrarme.

Me miro a los ojos durante un infinitesimal segundo. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro con más ternura de la que nadie había hecho jamás y sonrío. Me fue imposible no devolverle la sonrisa, porque cuando lo hice fue cuando me di cuenta de la falta que le había hecho a mi vida; mucha más de la que pensé.

—Bella —susurro y enterró la cabeza en mi hombro al mismo tiempo que yo enterraba mis dedos en la suya.

Me penetro con cuidado. Con lentitud, como si temiera romperme y yo reí. Reí porque era ridículo que hubiera necesitado _esto_. Era ridículo que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, _esto_ siguiera siendo el centro de todo. Estar con él, estar unidos lo era todo. Lo era todo en mi pequeño universo.

Descubrí con un jadeo de placer que aun encajábamos como dos piezas de un puzle. Nos movíamos en perfecta sincronía, participando los dos, amándonos al mismo tiempo.

¿Era posible que el pecho estallara de amor? El mío quería hacerlo.

—Edward —gemí en su oído —. Edward te amo —jadee.

Terminamos con una última estocada juntos, y nos tiramos en la cama mirándonos a los ojos. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura y las mías en su rostro.

—Perfecto —susurramos a la vez y reímos.

Beso mis labios, un pequeño rose que encendió mi cuerpo, y después nos quedamos dormidos.

Es imposible describir la necesidad que sentía de él. Es imposible que nadie lo entienda, porque lo que yo siento por Edward, supera cualquier barrera establecida. Lo que yo siento por él, lo es _todo. _Es lo que todos sueñan, pero pocos encuentran.

Edward no es solo mi amor. Edward es mi vida entera, _Edward es mi todo._

...

Desperté con la luz del sol en la piel desnuda de mi pecho.

Me removí inquieta y abrí los ojos con extrema lentitud, temiendo romper la perfecta atmosfera de felicidad que embargaba esta habitación de hotel.

Edward estaba despierto, y sus ojos estaban clavados en mi rostro. Una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en su cara, cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron.

—Buenos días bella durmiente —susurro acariciandome.

—Buenos días príncipe encantador —me burle con un bostezó.

—Acabo de ordenar el desayuno, lo traerán en unos minutos o eso dijeron.

Asentí y me levante de un salto.

—Voy a ducharme —le guiñe el ojo y entre al cuarto de baño.

Era bastante espacioso para una simple habitación de hotel. Había una bañera, una regadera y detrás de un biombo azul se encontraba el WC. Olía a shampo nuevo y a desodorante. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio, salvo el área de la regadera, que tenía jabón y agua esparcida. Edward se había duchado ahí, supuse.

Abrí las llaves de la bañera al máximo y espere mientras me miraba al espejo.

Mis pómulos estaban más rojos que de costumbre, y mis labios más hinchados. Mi cabello estaba enmarañado, y una bola se había formado en mi nuca. Tenía un aspecto horrible, ¿Por qué Edward no lo había mencionado?

Me duche con lentitud apreciando la suave espuma que se había formado a mí alrededor. Era bastante relajante, y me hubiera quedado por más tiempo sino hubiera sido porque recordé quien me estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta y lo que nos esperaba.

—Si no sales ahora me comeré tu parte, y no bromeo —grito Edward.

Reí por lo bajo mientras secaba mi cuerpo con una toalla blanca, y me ponía una bata del mismo color con el membrete del hotel en ella.

Estaba acostado en la cama con un plato de huevos con canela sobre sus piernas y los ojos puestos en un programa de TV. Palmeo el espacio a su lado y señalo otra bandeja idéntica a la de él que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche.

—¿Qué miras? —había un hombre en la pantalla, que hablaba con una mujer de cabello caoba. _Elena,_ la llamo. Dijo algo parecido a 'conocí a una chica, hablamos y fue épico. Pero luego el sol apareció, y realidad salió a la luz'*.

_**You said it again my heart's in motion, every word feels like a shooting star. I'm at the edge of my emotions, watching the shadows burning in the dark, and I'm in love and I'm terrified.****_

Alice.

—¿Ho… hola?

—_¡Isabella! Oh mi Dios_ —estaba sollozando contra el teléfono —. _¡Rose, ya contesto! ¿Dónde mierda estas? Tienes alguna idea de lo que yo… ¿de lo que pensé? Es decir, te fuiste de de repente, no llegaron a casa, no contestabas. Estaba… estaba volviéndome loca._

De pronto comenzó a llorar contra el aparato. La dulce voz de Rosalie la consolaba desde el otro lado.

—_¿Bella?_ —susurro.

—¿Si Rose?

—_¿Puedes decirnos donde están, por favor? Todos estamos muy preocupados. Sus padres nos dijeron que harían un viaje y que creían que nosotros lo sabíamos. De verdad nos alegramos que estén juntos y que sean felices, pero no a costa de esto Bells. Alice estaba muriéndose de preocupación por ti._

—Lo sé Rose, lo sé y lo lamento de verdad, pero no podemos regresar.

Ella suspiro. Era como si casi pudiera ver y escuchar sus finos tacones de marca zapatear contra el suelo.

—_No pueden regresar, de acuerdo. ¿Y porque no pueden regresar?_

—Emm… estamos en amm ¿una misión? — ¡Pero qué tonta!

Rosalie no contesto pero suspiro y hablo en susurros con alguien. Supuse que sería Alice.

—_De acuerdo no me lo digas. Si no quieren regresar aun está bien, tomen su tiempo. Solo dinos por favor que están a salvo y que van a seguir a salvo. Prométenos que nada malo va a pasarles. _

Mire a Edward que me sonreía con calidez. Su mano descansaba en la mía en un acto muy natural, me sentí mucho más relajada.

—Se los prometo Rose —asentí a pesar de que ella no podía verme —. Diles a los chicos que los quiero ¿sí?

—_Lo hare Bella. También nostras te queremos; mucho._

—Igual que yo Rose. No se preocupen por favor, estamos perfectamente a salvo.

—_Confió en ti como siempre_ —una sacudida en mi estomago me desestabilizo. Ella confiaba en mí y yo no le había dicho nada acerca de mis padres. Trague saliva y carraspee.

—Gracias Rose, de verdad muchas gracias.

—_Claro Bella, cuídate. Ciao._

—Adiós —colgué aun con el nudo en la garganta, pero mucho con un peso menos sobre mis hombros.

—¿Cómo salió todo? —pregunto Edward llamando mi atención y presionando mi mis dedos, entrelazados con los suyos.

—Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —asegure con una media sonrisa.

El me abrazo y apago el televisor.

—¿Quieres salir a algún lugar? Podemos ir por ahí a dar la vuelta, hay un parque a unas calles que merece la pena visitar. Además parece que hoy no va a llover —su sonrisa era deslumbrante —. Mañana podemos ir a otro lugar, uno más soleado, ¿qué dices? Tal vez podríamos ir a Kent, esta solo a una hora de aquí y en este mes es bastante cálido.

—Claro que si —asentí —. Pero amm ¿a cuánto tiempo esta Ohio de aquí?

—¿Ohio? Wow está un poco lejos. En realidad bastante, tendríamos que ir en avión a menos que no te importe ir en auto, aunque es algo exhaustivo. ¿Quieres ir ahí? ¿Por qué?

—¿Ir? No, claro que no. Es que amm escuche de él en un programa de TV y tengo algunas dudas, es todo.

—¿De verdad? Porque si quieres ir tal vez podamos…

—No, no. Kent esta perfecto.

Viajamos una hora más tarde. Su mano estaba enroscada en la mía y sonreía mientras cantaba a todo volumen _Love her madly***._

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto? Es algo… anticuada ¿no crees?

El rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—The Doors no es anticuado, cielo. La música de antes es la mejor de todas y ellos son el mejor grupo de todos.

Jamás nos entenderíamos. Negué con la cabeza y me deje ir por su voz y la letra de la canción —que en realidad sí era hermosa— hasta que me quede dormida.

...

Desperté con un portazo. El sol me daba de lleno en los ojos y era cálido. Hacia tanto que el sol no era tan cálido.

—Perdóname cariño, ¿te desperté? —tomo mi mano y sonrió. Negué con mi cabeza y mire el lujoso hotel frente al auto.

—¿No vamos a hospedarnos ahí, verdad? —reproche.

—¿Habría algún problema? —sus dientes centelleaban y su cabello lucia mas rojizo que de costumbre con el sol.

—No quiero hospedarme en un hotel de alcurnia Edward. No lo necesito, ¿entiendes? Estamos juntos eso es todo. Un hotel caro con servicio a la habitación o algo parecido sería excesivo. Podemos hospedarnos en cualquier otro hotel y seria exactamente lo mismo. ¿No podemos ir a algún otro lugar? ¿Por favor?

Él me sonrió. Una sola y fugaz sonrisa de las que lanzaba cuando triunfaba y se me enfrió el alma. Qué hermoso era. Y era mío.

—¿Qué tal ahí? —señalo el hotel detrás de nosotros y la respiración se atasco en mi garganta. Era muy parecido a una cabaña de tres pisos, hecho de madera con las ventanas enormes y redondas. Tenía un hermoso jardín con flores de todos los colores y una cerca con un pequeño letrero que rezaba 'Hotel'. También había una pequeña alberca-jacuzzi redonda y bancas en el jardín para comer. En los juegos infantiles había dos niños pequeños riendo a carcajadas. No era lujoso ni mucho menos, pero era perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto.

—¡Edward! —solté con la voz contenida.

—Hermoso, ¿no lo crees? No es un lugar muy asediado y de hecho solo hay dos familias hospedadas. Lo mejor de todo es que una de ellas se va hoy y la otra mañana, así que tendremos el lugar para nosotros solos —terminó susurrando en mi oído.

…

Edward ya nos había registrado así que cuando entramos con nuestras maletas nos llevaron directo a la habitación.

No era tan espaciosa como la otra, pero era más bonita. Todo era de madera, incluso la cama y los roperos. El particular olor de naturaleza se extendía por todos lados, desde el precioso ventanal de hierro. Fuera el aire era cálido, perfecto y yo moría de ganas por salir. Sin embargo Edward quería ducharse antes.

—Bella —me llamo antes de entrar a la ducha —. Ve por ahí a dar una vuelta yo te alcanzo después.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que sí. Solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y roce sus labios con los míos antes de salir corriendo. Estaba emocionada, como un niño el día de navidad y no mire por donde iba hasta que termine en el suelo del jardín.

No me dolió demasiado, y gracias a los shorts de mezclilla no se notaba en la ropa, pero mi rodilla si había sangrado un poco y no quería que Edward se alarmara. En la otra calle había una pequeña tienda de autoservicio donde seguro tendrían gasas.

Camine hasta allí y al entrar el aire acondicionado me pego en el rostro de una forma deliciosa. Sonreía mientras caminaba por los pasillos rengueando un poco hasta que encontré el área de enfermería. Tome dos gasas y una pequeña botella de desinfectante, y justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a formarme el letrero de _Recuerdos_ llamo mi atención. Había unas cuantas tarjetas que les encantarían a los chicos seguramente, así que me dirigí ahí antes de pagar.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —saludo un chico alto de piel morena y sonrisa impactantemente blanca.

—Solo busco tarjetas para mis amigos —me encogí de hombros y tome una —. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Siete dólares, pero si te llevas dos solo te cobrare diez.

—Hecho —le sonreí y tome mis dos favoritas de entre el montón. Acababa de sacar el dinero justo cuando un mapa llamo mi atención.

_Ohio y sus ciudades. Calles y avenidas._

Lo tome y lo observe con atención. Era un mapa muy detallado y estaba segura de que ni siquiera yo podría perderme con él.

—Valla, Ohio —el chico moreno hablo detrás de mí —. Es hermoso ¿no?

—No… no lo conozco —susurre con la mirada perdida en las infinitas calles. Una de ellas… en una de ellas estaba mi verdadera familia.

—¿Ah no? bueno lo miraste con tanto detenimiento que creí que si lo conocías. Yo soy de allá ¿sabes? En un par de días voy a regresar y si quieres puedes acompañarme —se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

—Tengo novio —lo mire con desaprobación.

—No importa yo también. Es decir, no _novio,_ novia. Es hermosa de verdad. Pero no te lo dije como una insinuación, solo trataba de ser amable. Tu chico puede venir también desde luego.

—Yo… no lo sé. Es que… No se tengo que pensarlo. No creo que el este encantado de ir, sobre todo porque él no sabe la verdad, pero…

—Oh secretos. No deberías tenerlos. Los secretos destruyen las relaciones, créeme. Además, si él te ama creo que va a comprenderte.

—No lo creo. No es esa clase de secretos, es algo diferente. Mucho más serio.

—Oh valla pues lo lamento mucho —hizo un gesto de disculpas con la boca —. Me llamo Jacob, por cierto —extendió su mano y yo la tome.

—Soy Bella —le sonreí también sin haberlo pensado. Como un instinto.

—Bueno Bella si cambias de opinión estaré aquí hasta el viernes en la mañana. Me iré en la tarde, y puedo ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites —volvió detrás del mostrador y cobro por las tarjetas.

Me fui con un gesto de despedida hacia él.

Jacob podía llevarme hasta Ohio. Iba a irse en un par de días y me había ofrecido acompañarlo. Parecía además una buena persona, alguien de quien fiarse pero… ¿Qué iba a decirle a Edward? No podía simplemente soltarle la verdad así como así, él no la procesaría de la misma forma que yo, querría volver para aclarar el malentendido y yo _no podía_ volver.

Considere por un momento mis opciones.

Si iba con Jacob podría ver a mis padres biológicos, hablar con ellos. Si me quedaba con Edward era probable que jamás lo hiciera y por un lado eso parecía lo mejor, después de todo ellos me habían dejado a mi suerte pero…

Suspire. Realmente solo había una opción correcta y yo esperaba de todo corazón no equivocarme.

* * *

**~H**ello people **(:**

**¿Q**ué me dicen? ¿A que creían que no iba a salir Jake? Lo amo demasiado como para no incluirlo.

**D**e antemano se los digo, NO SE APUREN. Bella ama a Edward y jamás lo dejaría por nadie. Mucho menos por alguien que acaba de conocer así que no abra romance entre Bella y Jacob.

**¿Q**ué creen ustedes, que va a irse con Jake o se quedara con Edward? Muajaja :B

**L**amento no haber actualizado antes. Exámenes, trabajos, proyectos, tareas… uff me sorprende que mi cabeza no haya explotado. Además he escrito otras cosas y he olvidado por completo este fic. LO LAMENTO.

**B**ueno chicas, espero sus comentarios.

**iL**obe**Y**ou **P**eople **:D**

_~f._


	27. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de Sara y mía.

* * *

—No te entiendo. Te juro que hay ocasiones en las que no comprendo que demonios pasa por tu cabeza Isabella Marie Cullen —hice un mohín ante el apellido pero él no lo noto y yo tampoco mencione nada.

—Solo camina señor _me-quejo-de-absolutamente-todo._

—Es que… con todas las posibilidades que Kent ofrece quieres… ¡venir al zoológico!

—Solo quiero ver jirafas eso es todo —y mi sonrisa era tan inmensa que no se atrevió a negármelo.

Pagamos los tickets para acceder y de un segundo a otro estábamos frente al Zoo más grande que había visto en mi vida. En un tablón había un mapa y camine en saltos hacia él. Escuche la risa discreta de mi novio tras de mí.

— ¡Ahí están! —chille tan alto que las demás personas nos miraron —. ¡Corre, corre! —estaba a punto de echar a echar a correr cuando mire la tienda que estaba frente a mí.

'_Recuerdos'._

Y con otro chillido entre al lugar con mi paciente chico tras de mí.

Cinco minutos después, salí con una playera demasiado grande para mí —se les habían agotado las tallas pequeñas —con una jirafa estampada, un vaso con el nombre del Zoológico, y una gorra que decía 'I love my boyfriend' en letras rojas. Edward con el seño fruncido lucia una hermosa playera de un león y una gorra de 'I love my girl'.

—Jamás, y escúchame bien Isabella, jamás volveré a traerte a un zoológico en mi vida.

—Vamos a ver jirafas —baile a su alrededor con el corazón agitado y los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas. No podía evitarlo; simplemente estaba emocionada.

Pasamos cerca de varias jaulas con animales altos e imponentes. Edward se quedo observando un rato a las panteras, pero yo buscaba algo más. Mire por todos lados hasta que con un grito triunfal las encontré.

Altas, de colores espectaculares y magníficamente hermosas, las jirafas comían hierbas ajenas a mi nerviosismo.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! Míralas —me acerque tanto como pude al barandal y estire mi cuello lo mejor que pude para observarlas bien —. Podría llorar justo ahora.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, sonriendo.

—No exageres Bella, son solo animales.

—No son solo animales —le fruncí el ceño —. El resto de las personas no las miran con suficiente atención. Corren a ver leones o gorilas, pero las jirafas no son solo delicadas y fuertes, son infinitamente hermosas —suspire.

—Siguen siendo animales amor —beso mi cuello y se alejo de mi.

Lo seguí con la vista, y el área acuática llamo mi atención.

— ¿Ahora quieres ver ballenas? —suspiro, me rodo los ojos otra vez y tomo mi mano para encabezar el camino hasta las ballenas.

Pasamos el día entero entre animales de todas las especies. Pagamos para cargar monos y alimentar serpientes —casi me da un ataque cuando sacaron a una de ellas. Nos tomamos fotografías junto a los orangutanes, mas jirafas y pudimos ver a los leones de lejos. Comimos ahí mismo, rodeado de niños que gritaban sin parar y lloriqueaban porque algún animal los asustaba.

Cuando me canse de caminar, Edward me cargo todo el camino de regreso al auto. Después de eso, decidió que quería llevarme a caminar al parque un rato.

—Es hermoso —susurre cuando llegamos.

Había una fuente en el centro, rodeada de matorrales y flores silvestres. También había bancas enmarcadas con arbustos, para darles cierta privacidad. Un camino de piedra conducía a un enorme quiosco decorado con vidrios de colores y pedrería. En ese momento, un grupo de ancianos tocaban guitarras y cantaban por algo de dinero.

El ambiente era perfectamente acogedor.

—Es bello ¿no? —contesto. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas y yo recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Asentí.

—Lamento haber actuado como una niña hoy —murmure —. Pero de verdad anhelaba ver jirafas.

Soltó una carcajada queda en mi oído.

—Lucias hermosa con esa playera —susurro confidencialmente.

—Gracias señor Cullen, pero que atrevido —lo mire alarmada.

—Oh eso crees —tomo mi cintura con más fuerza, pero sin la necesaria para lastimarme y me beso con fuerza. Rodee su espalda con mis brazos y lo apreté mas contra mí.

—Hay niños aquí —dijo con mis labios aun presionando los suyos.

—Sí, que vallan aprendiendo —me separo de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Quiere ir hoy a cenar conmigo, señorita?

Me sorprendí por un segundo y luego sonreí de oreja a oreja. Una cita con Edward.

A pesar de que en realidad ya no podíamos estar más juntos, y de que las cosas iban perfectas, el hecho de tener una cita con el me emocionaba a sobremanera. Me sentía como una adolescente cuando el chico más popular le pide salir.

—Me encantaría —conteste con una sonrisa, y estaba segura, con los ojos brillantes de expectación.

* * *

Era una completa estupidez, lo sabía perfectamente, pero en cuanto llegamos al hotel llame a Alice para que me dijera que podía usar. El plan era cenar en algún restaurante —no demasiado caro a petición mía— y después ir a caminar.

Ella dijo que me pusiera un vestido fresco y no demasiado formal con sandalias del mismo color, o una blusa de cuello alto, un saco, vaqueros y botines. Opte por lo segundo, porque no había traído nada parecido a _un vestido fresco_ conmigo.

Se alegro de oír mi voz por lo que dijo, y yo también me sentí mejor después de que hablamos. Me dijo que su madre había ido a Forks para felicitarla por su graduación, y ella le había presentado a los chicos. Dijo que le encanto Jasper, y que tenía muchas ganas de verme. Por supuesto, Alice le dijo lo mismo que Esme y Carlisle creen. Confiaba en su madre claro, pero no lo suficiente para esto porque no sabía qué clase de reacción podría tener.

Rosalie le pidió cuentas a Alice también. Le dijo que le dijera que era lo que pasaba conmigo, y ella odiaba mentirle. Después de meditarlo un rato por teléfono le dije que se lo dijera. Rose era también mi mejor amiga y desde luego, confiaba muchisimo en ella. Ocultarles algo a mis amigos, era lo más duro y difícil sin duda.

Supuse que Rosalie se alarmaría, pero le encontraría un lado bueno a la situación.

Por esta vez, yo no quería escucharlo.

Edward estaba fuera, dijo que iría a comprar unas cosas y volvería a tiempo para irnos. Exactamente a las ocho, había dicho.

Tome una ducha rápida y después salí para cambiarme. Había dejado la ropa lista sobre la cama y la plancha para el cabello encendida. Antes me quejaba porque Alice me usaba como una barbie, pero ahora la necesitaba de verdad. Usar una plancha era más difícil de lo que creía.

Termine con la oreja roja una mejilla adolorida. Después hice lo que pude con mi rostro y el resto de mi cuerpo. Realmente no había hecho un trabajo excelente, pero sabía que a Edward le gustaría. O al menos eso esperaba. Me senté en el sofá a esperarlo y a mirar un poco de televisión.

De golpe recordé a Jacob Black y mi mente comenzó a divagar. No conocía al chico desde luego, pero estaba segura de que era de fiar, y para ser sincera, él no era mi prioridad a la hora de pensar en Ohio. Era solo mi boleto de ida. No estaba del todo decidida aun, pero estaba segura de que si no hacia ese viaje me arrepentiría alguna vez. Volver a Forks no era una opción muy agradable justo ahora, ni siquiera podía pensar en ello.

Hacia planes todas las noches. Lugares en donde buscar primero, que podía hacer después, lo que diría si lograba encontrar el lugar…

También quería consultarlo con Edward. No era una buena idea, pero me sentía insegura y él era la única persona que me hacía sentir mejor en estos momentos. Además estaba convencida en que él sabría qué hacer. Aun dudaba si tendría que contárselo o no. Tal vez, lo mejor sería que él estuviera al tanto de mis planos y me ayudara a decidir. Solo tal vez.

A las ocho en punto, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. Fruncí el ceño y entreabrí la puerta para ver quién era.

Edward estaba detrás de la puerta con aire ausente y las manos en su espalda. Usaba un traje negro no demasiado formal, pero que lucía perfecto en él. Su cabello estaba despeinado como siempre, pero parecía que había tratado de arreglarlo con gel porque lucia ligeramente más tieso pero con la misma apariencia que siempre.

Cuando me miro me dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa y carraspeo.

—Buenas noches señorita, ¿está lista para nuestra cita?

—Dame un segundo —cerré la puerta y me mire al espejo para cerciorarme de lucir perfecta. Tome un pequeño bolso y salí al pasillo. Frente a él había un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

— ¿Esas son para mí? —sonreí.

—Nunca tuvimos una cita como tal —argullo —, y quiero que esta sea perfecta.

Las tome de sus manos y las lleve a mi rostro. El dulce aroma de las flores recién cortadas me asalto y dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro. Solía decir que este tipo de formalidades eran inútiles, pero en realidad me encantaba.

Rodeo mi brazo con el suyo y me dirigió hasta su auto que estaba aparcado frente al hotel, listo para partir.

—Va a gustarte el lugar —dijo cuando íbamos en camino —. Pedí un privado y es absolutamente perfecto.

Estaba por discutir por el hecho de que hubiera gastado de más en un privado, pero para ser sincera la idea de estar a solas con él disfrutando de deliciosa comida y la música perfecta, era demasiado tentadora. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y los rozo con un cálido beso.

Llegamos más rápido de lo que cabria suponer. Mire el restaurante con la boca abierta de par en par. Era grande y perfectamente proporcionado, con arboles a los costados y arbustos perfectamente podados enfrente. Las puertas de acceso eran grandes vitrales de caoba y cristal impecablemente limpio. Las ventanas estaban decoradas con madera y daban una vista preciosa del lugar. En lo alto, justo arriba un letrero rezaba '_La Tua Cantante'_ con letras muy elegantes de neón. Había muchos autos aparcados en el estacionamiento y en la parte de atrás también había unos cuantos. No estaba del todo segura, pero casi podría jurar que era caro; muy caro.

— ¡Edward! —me lleve una mano a la boca llena de asombro. De repente mi atuendo no me pareció adecuado —. ¿Cuánto…?

—Si te lo digo arruinaría el detalle —coloco una mano en mi cintura y me obligo a caminar a su lado.

—Debiste avisarme que vendríamos a un sitio como este —argumente —. Me abría vestido mejor.

—Estás perfecta —murmuro en mi oído.

Una suave música de violín tocaba en vivo en algún lugar del restaurante, y los sonidos de las charlas y el repiqueteo de los cubiertos y las copas inundaban en lugar. Había un aroma especial que cubría el ambiente y la misma sensación que tienes cada vez que entras a un lugar elegante.

—Buenas noches —saludo una chica pelirroja con una amable sonrisa en el rostro —. ¿Tienen reservación?

—Cullen —respondió Edward. Ella miro sus papeles y asintió para sí.

—Está todo preparado señor Cullen —contesto, tomo dos cartas de un mostrador y encabezo el camino hacia la segunda planta. Casi esperaba que se detuviera en las mantas de color rojo borgoña que cubrían los paneles privados, pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a un balcón con puertas de vidrio y vista al jardín de atrás. Antes de que las abriera, contemple una mesa preparada para dos y un par de velas, pero cuando las abrió sorbí el aire con rapidez.

Pequeñas luces parpadeantes de color blanco rodeaban el balcón, dando luz más que suficiente a la mesa y las dos sillas de hierro. Había un jarrón en medio vacío pero casi lleno que seguramente aguardaba a las flores que Edward aun sostenía en sus manos. Pétalos de rosas rojas cubrían la mesa creando un perfecto ambiente romántico.

—Espero que les guste —murmuro la mesera a un volumen muy bajo, como si todo fuera demasiado perfecto para destruir la atmosfera —. Los dejare un segundo y vendré a tomarles su orden después. Dejo ambas cartas sobre la mesa y cerro los vitrales. Había una ventana a un costado de nosotros que permitía que la música saliera pero que nos aislaba de los demás sonidos del restaurante.

—Oh Dios mío —solté muda de asombro. Una mano descansaba en el brazo de Edward y la otra sobre mi corazón que palpitaba como nunca antes ante una escena tan conmovedora como esta.

—Quería que fuera especial —fue lo único que contesto antes de acercarse a una silla y apartarla para que me sentara —. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —le dije. Me acerque a él y roce sus labios —. Es absolutamente perfecto.

—Me alegro.

Ambos tomamos asiento y cuando la mesera regreso, ordenamos. Cuando nos quedamos solos otra vez, acerco su asiento un poco más al mío y tomo mi mano.

—Tal vez sea excesivo Bella —comenzó —. Quería llevarte a algún otro lugar. Algún sitio mas sencillo tal vez, pero cuando lo vi, supe que era el indicado.

Yo asentí y mire a mí alrededor. La verdad era que nunca en toda mi vida había visto algo como esto.

La luna llena se reflejaba en el estanque artificial y los arboles, perfectos hasta lo imposible, lo rodeaban en perfecta armonía. Los animales correteaban sobre ellos produciendo ruidos sordos que, sin embargo, hacían que el ambiente fuera incluso más perfecto. Podía escuchar a los grillos cantar en algún lugar como si corearan sus palabras, y los violines eran solo el acompañamiento de la hermosa melodía natural que nos envolvía. Esta noche era perfecta; la más perfecta de todas.

Edward coloco las flores sobre el jarrón. Y después me miro.

No sabía interpretarlo a pesar de que lo conocía a la perfección, pero lucia ligeramente aturdido y nervioso. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando tomo mis manos y suspiro.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Iba a hacerlo. Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando la mesera regreso con una bandeja repleta de pan y una jarra con agua. Bella le sonrío y después se volvió ávida hacia mí.

—Me gusta esto ¿sabes?

— ¿El qué? —pregunte mirándola a los ojos. Tratando de desentrañar, igual que siempre, su maraña de pensamientos.

—Estar así, escuchando a los animales y los violines. Me gusta el olor de las plantas y el del agua. Escuchar tu respiración y sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío. Todo esto —soltó una mano y abarco nuestro entorno. Sus ojos brillaban —. Gracias.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

—Es para ti. Creo que te mereces algo como esto, y como dije antes, nunca habíamos tenido una cita de verdad y esta tenía que ser la mejor primera cita de todas.

Sonrió por mi absurda broma y bajo la mirada sonrojada. Sus labios de un perfecto color rosado natural se entreabrieron como si quisiera decir algo, pero después de pensárselo mejor se quedo en silencio. Pero el silencio era diferente, era completamente diferente. Era tenso. Ella quería decirme algo, estaba seguro, pero no encontraba las palabras o el momento.

Había sentido eso mismo muchas veces desde que me pidió que la sacara de Forks, pero no le había cuestionado nada, porque fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro de que ella encontraría el momento y el lugar perfectos para decírmelo. Siempre lo hacía.

—Bella, yo… —comencé de nuevo.

—Disculpen —dijo la mesera volviendo a abrir las puertas del balcón. Le fruncí el ceño sin que mi novia lo notara y ella se sonrojo. Conocía mi plan porque había tenido que explicárselos para que me ayudaran. Les había dicho que no me interrumpieran salvo para la comida, tal vez debí decirles que no me interrumpieran en lo absoluto.

Dejo la comida en la mesa y se fue con rapidez avergonzada. Me recordaría dejarle más propina por hacerle pasar por esto.

— ¿Decías? —pregunto Bella mirándome con una sonrisa.

Señale su plato de comida y le devolví la sonrisa.

—Termina de comer y hablaremos luego —ella asintió y tomo el tenedor para dar el primer bocado.

Pasamos el resto de la comida casi en silencio. Decíamos un par de cosas cuando no masticábamos, pero todo estaba de verdad delicioso. Ella sonreía mucho y miraba a la luna de vez en cuando también. Yo simplemente no podía dejar de observarla.

Lucia perfecta, fresca y delicada. No sabía cómo era posible, tampoco sabía si acaso _era _posible pero cada día estaba un poco más enamorado de ella.

Cuando terminamos, me miro por sobre las rosas y mi estomago se estrujo. Mire la rosa que descansaba más inmóvil que las demás en medio del ramo y suspire.

—Si no lo sueltas ya —murmuro rosando mi mano —, vas a vomitar bilis.

Reí ante su ejemplo y después me acerque a ella hasta que pudimos tomarnos de las manos con comodidad.

—No te traje aquí solo por casualidad Bella —murmure sintiendo como la sangre subía a mi cabeza. Ella ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño —. Este es el lugar en donde mi padre le pidió matrimonio a mi madre hace ya tantos años —. Ella puso un gesto en su rostro que no supe identificar, pero también mostro ternura y miro a su alrededor —. En este mismo sitio ¿sabes? En un día exactamente igual que el de hoy.

No parecía comprenderlo. Estaba por decir algo, cuando me levante y sin pensarlo más tome la única rosa artificial que había en el ramo. Ella la miro con curiosidad.

No sabía cómo se hacía esto. La verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero era Bella quien estaba frente a mí, así que, tal y como Emmett me había dicho, las palabras tendrían que surgir solas.

—No sé cuando paso —comencé —, pero de un da a otro, tal vez de un segundo a otro me di cuenta de cuan profundamente estaba enamorado de ti —ella sonrió. Aun no lo comprendía —. La primera vez que estuvimos juntos, fue el mejor momento y el mayor compromiso que había hecho en toda mi vida. Ahora, quiero hacer uno aun mayor.

Ante su mirada desquiciante, su gesto de sorpresa y su boca entreabierta, me arrodille frente a ella y abrí la pequeña caja de tela que aparentaba ser una rosa. Dentro había una sortija que había mandado a arreglar ese mismo día. Era la sortija que mi abuela solía usar y la había llevado con nosotros, porque sabía que si pasaba más tiempo con ella, no podría esperar para decírselo. Y había acertado.

—En algún momento te diste cuenta de que también me amabas —murmure. Coloco una mano en su boca y la otra sujetaba a la silla como si su vida dependiera de ello —. Y en algún momento, me di cuenta de que tú eras la única persona a la que yo podría amar en toda mi existencia —. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y seguía muda de asombro. Tome su mano con delicadeza y saque el anillo de la caja para colocarlo sobre su dedo anular izquierdo —Isabella Marie Cullen… juro amarte siempre, cada día de mi vida, pase lo que pase. ¿Me concederías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

Se quedo sin habla durante un par de segundos que para mí, fueron los más largos que había pasado en mi vida. Después de que mi estomago se contrajera una docena de veces, ella se limpio las lágrimas del rostro, y con la más hermosa sonrisa que me había dirigido jamás, asintió con la cabeza y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

No eran solo lágrimas de felicidad como cabria suponer. Allí mismo, mescladas con ellas derramaba lágrimas de dolor y de pena.

Enterré mi cabeza en su hombro y le susurre '_te amo con toda mi alma'_ porque al siguiente día, cuando el despertara en la misma habitación de hotel donde seguramente haríamos el amor para celebrar, yo estaría en camino a Ohio con un desconocido a mi lado, con mi corazón hecho añicos y dejando a otro de igual forma, muchos kilómetros atrás.

* * *

**~Hello **_people_ **(:**

¿Creían que me había olvidado de ustedes? Pues NAIN. Solo tardamos un poco más, eso del final no lo habíamos decidido, ya estaba el capitulo y luego a Sara se le ocurrió y yo dije *O* A mi me encanto, no se a ustedes.

Oh bueno quería subir el Sábado, día de The Vampire Diaries —y si alguien sabe porque lo cambiaron a sábado, les SUPLICO que me lo digan T.T —pero ya es la 1:38 de la madrugada, así que ya es domingo.

Anyway.

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, como ya les dije a mi me encanto. AMO a las jirafas, no podía simplemente no incluirlas ¿cierto? XB

IMPORTANTE.

No solo necesito, MEGA necesito su ayuda. No sé qué va a pasar cuando Bella encuentre a su familia biológica, generalmente pienso en casi todo cuando estoy en la escuela —ósea haciendo nada :D —o se le ocurre algo a Sara o x's cosa, pero ahora no tenemos ni una MINIMA idea. Si nos pudieran mandar un Inbox y aconsejarnos un poquitín, poner lo que quisieran que pasara o cosas como esas, les estaríamos muy agradecidas. Por lo menos para darnos una ideíta ¿no creen?

**AUN MAS IMPORTANTE.**

Como puse arriba, el capitulo esta terminado desde el sabado pasado, pero tuve un par de problemas con ff, pense que no tenian solucion y (alavemos a Gaby) si lo tenia. Lo lamento muchisimoo! Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.

Ok pequeñas, las AMO con toda mi fuckin alma de Rocker **(?).**

_~f._


	28. In the road

**Disclaimer**. Los personajes no son míos, son de Steph! La historia _sí_ es de mi propiedad (:

* * *

**Edward POV.**

—Regresare Edward—murmuro Bella en mi oído. Estaba por abrir mis ojos para mirarla, pero puso una mano sobre estos y beso mi mejilla —. No te levantes, todo está bien —asentí —. Volveré mi amor… espérame.

—Te amo —le conteste con la voz pastosa.

No le pregunte a donde iba. No me preocupe del todo también, supuse que iría a comprar algo para desayunar o solamente a caminar. Ella siempre me sorprendía. Sin embargo, no note la lágrima que derramo cuando me beso o la forma en la que apretaba mis manos, como si no quisiera irse de mi lado. Tampoco preste atención al ruido de una bolsa grande al ser cerrada. Supongo que debí haberme percatado de algo, pero no lo hice.

* * *

Desperté con un respingo exagerado y la respiración alterada. No recordaba mi sueño en lo absoluto, pero sabía que había sido una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla.

—¿Bella? —mire hacia su lado de la cama, pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar el espacio vacío a mi lado. Mire alrededor tratando de localizarla, pero fue inútil.

Me levante de un salto y me puse mis pantalones, cuando la ventana dejo entrar una brisa y una hoja de papel se arrastro en mi dirección. Era una carta y en el sobre, con su letra decía mi nombre.

La mire dudoso unos instantes. No sabía aun lo que era, tampoco quería especular, pero mi corazón, ya asustado acelero más de lo doble su ritmo habitual. Con la mano temblorosa, la tome y la desdoble cuidadosamente.

_Mí amado Edward:_

_Hace algún tiempo leí un libro con la siguiente cita: 'Dejar ir es mejor que retener, porque soltar es potencial y apretar es limitar'.* Supongo que estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa como para citar libros. Tú me conoces de todas formas. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que te pertenezco. De pies a cabeza. Así que esto no es una promesa, no es un tal vez. Es un juramento. Voy a volver Edward. De una forma u otra volveré._

_Quisiera explicarte la razón de que mi partida. Quisiera hacerlo pero no soy la indicada… bueno, si lo soy, pero también soy cobarde; terriblemente cobarde y no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decírtelo. Lo lamento tanto._

_Esme es diferente a mí, sin embargo. Ella enfrenta las cosas de cara… algunas cosas. Dile que lo sé. Dile que él día de mi estadía en el hospital, cuando me encontraste en el bosque casi muriendo, lo supe. Dile que encontré las cartas de R.S y que la odie por haberme mentido tan descaradamente. Muéstrale esta carta si así lo consideras y que ella te cuente lo que pasa porque, maldita sea, tengo tanto miedo de contártelo yo misma._

_Fui a reencontrarme con mi pasado Edward. Suena cursi, arriesgado y estúpido, pero así es. No viajo sola y estoy perfectamente a salvo. Tal vez encuentre lo que estoy buscando, tal vez no lo haga, pero pase lo que pase, este donde este, quiero decirte que te amo Edward Anthony Cullen. Te amo más de lo que he amado en toda mi vida, más de lo que cualquiera puede amar a alguien. Te amo mucho más que a mi vida misma… y te amo porque cuando estoy contigo no necesito nada más._

_Esa es la razón por la que nunca te dije nada. Porque te amo y pretendía protegerte. ¡Como si lo necesitaras! Eres fuerte, mi amor. Eres más fuerte de lo que yo creía y ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez si hubieras soportado la verdad. Si hubiera sido sincera contigo, sé que estarías aquí conmigo, justo ahora pero no lo fui y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento._

_No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré, pero estaré siempre pensando en ti. Antes que en nadie._

_Dile a Alice que la amo y que es la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera pedir. Dile que lamento el daño que esto pueda causarle, pero que ella sabe que tenía que haber hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo y que siempre tuvo razón… respecto a todo._

_Dile a Rosalie y a Emmett que encontrarse fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado y que ambos se merecen más que nadie. Que se cuiden entre ellos todo el tiempo. Agradéceles de mi parte por todo lo que me dieron._

_Dile a Jasper, que si hiere a Alice en algún momento regresare y me vengare de él. No, él sabe que lo amo y que ha sido mi mejor amigo y mi mayor soporte en los tiempos de angustia. Yo se que cuidara de ella mejor que nadie en el mundo._

_Por último, diles a Esme y Carlisle que a pesar de todo, lo lamento. Que me brindaron lo mejor que unos padres pueden brindarle a sus hijos, y que hasta ahora entiendo el poder de querer proteger a alguien que amas, de la verdad. Lo lamento y siempre estarán en mi corazón._

_Gracias por todo Edward. Sé que esta carta suena demasiado a 'no sé cuando volveremos a vernos' pero no será así. Quien sabe y tal vez en dos semanas me tengas frente a tu puerta pidiéndote perdón de rodillas por haberte dejado._

_Regresare para casarme contigo Edward. Regresare para decir frente a todo el mundo 'Si, acepto' y empezaremos nuestra vida juntos, como siempre los hemos soñado._

_Siempre estarás en mi corazón no importa lo que pase._

_Bella._

Deje caer la carta en la cama y sin moverme un centímetro, comencé sollozar.

* * *

**Bella POV**

—¿Estás segura de esto? —pregunto Jacob una vez más.

Asentí con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros. No quería seguir hablando de esto, porque si lo seguía pensando, en cualquier momento volvería corriendo a los brazos de Edward. Tenía que irme, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

El delicado anillo de plata, pesaba como si fuera una roca en mi dedo anular.

—Bella…

—Ya déjalo Jacob, tengo que irme y tiene que ser ahora.

—Pero tu dijiste que…

—Ya sé lo que dije ¿de acuerdo? Pero también sé que si no me voy ahora me arrepentiré mas tarde.

Él suspiro y metió la última maleta en la cajuela de su auto. Era un bonito y clásico modelo de un Rabitt, algo que me agradaba porque no llamaríamos la atención. Me sentía como una criminal.

Subimos al auto en silencio y partimos de la misma manera.

Había llegado esa mañana muy temprano a el departamento de Jacob. Tuve que preguntar en la tienda de recuerdos su dirección porque había olvidado pedírsela. Creí que se molestaría por haberlo despertado y aun más por obligarle a irnos, pero solo reacciono con tristeza ante mi historia.

Me sentía muy agradecida con él. Yo seguía siendo una completa desconocida, y aun así se preocupaba por mí. Jamás olvidaría esto, nunca.

—Y a todo esto ¿qué hay allá que te resulte tan importante? —suspire. Después de todo tenía que contárselo.

—Mis verdaderos padres viven ahí —conteste.

—¿Tus verdaderos padres?

—Soy adoptada —enervo las cejas y me miro con gesto de disculpa —. Me entere hace muy poco y le insistí a Edward para que viniéramos aquí, pero jamás le conté nada.

—¿Por qué no se lo contaste a él y me lo estas contando a mi?

—Porque también son sus padres —ignore la picazón en mis ojos y me dedique a mirar las montañas y el hermoso amanecer.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada —dijo después de unos minutos.

—Crecí pensando que Edward era mi hermano hasta que me enamore de él —Jacob reacciono exactamente como hacían todos cuando les confesaba aquello, pero fue realmente prudente al no decir nada —. Una tarde me entere por una carta que era adoptada y mi concepto completo de nuestros padres cambio, pero el suyo no. Si le decía la verdad lo lastimaría y no quería hacerlo, así que… se lo oculte todo este tiempo.

—¿Y no crees que cuando se entere se moleste o se entristezca porque no confiaste en él? —me miro con intensidad y yo rodé mis ojos.

—Solo conduce Jacob.

Condujo casi tres horas en dirección a Ohio y en el trayecto me hablo de su novia. Dijo que de alguna manera yo le recordaba a ella y le arroje un caramelo en la cabeza. Jake me agradaba muchisimo.

Paramos en una cafetería a comer algo cuando se canso de conducir. Era un lugar pequeño y acogedor con música disco y mesas de hierro. Generalmente era para camioneros, y además de las meseras yo era casi la única mujer dentro.

—¿Bella?

Había estado mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente. Trataba de imaginar que estaría haciendo Edward ahora y lo que estaría pensando de mí. Quería llamarlo y disculparme pero no tenía el valor necesario para hacerlo.

—Perdón Jacob ¿qué decías?

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que lo estoy —se notaba en mi semblante que no era verdad, desde luego, pero no lo admitiría, no solo como así.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí y poco después nos llevaron la comida que habíamos ordenado.

No estaba bien en lo absoluto, claro. Me sentía terrible por haber dejado a Edward después de que él me pidiera matrimonio, pero después de aquella noche me seria más difícil hacer esto. No solo el hecho de dejarlo, mi vida se acomodaría al final con los Cullen o sin ellos, eso lo sabía, pero ya no querría hacer esto, y simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar. Ya había tomado una decisión.

—Se que nos conocemos hace poco —siguió Jacob. Tomo mi mano y se acerco a mí para que no nos escucharan —, pero puedes confiar en mí. Después de todo pasaremos una semana juntos en el auto, creo que será mejor que nos vallamos sincerando ¿no lo crees?

Le sonreí y le di un apretón a su mano.

—Gracias Jake pero no quiero hablar sobre eso, no aun.

Asintió y se alejo.

—Está bien, de verdad. No quiero presionarte, solo quería que lo supieras.

—Ya lo sé —le sonreí y me levante —. Tengo que ir al baño.

Una vez ahí no lo soporte más. Recargue mis manos en el lavabo y me solté a llorar con agonía. Era como si toda mi vida estuviera repleta de sufrimiento y justo ahora cuando era más feliz de lo que había sido desde hace mucho tiempo, volvía al dolor con los brazos abiertos.

No era solo dolor por mí, era dolor por Edward también. Había muy pocas personas que se merecían ser dejadas así nada más, sin una explicación concreta y él era uno de ellos.

—Si estás ahí —murmure con incongruencia mirando hacia el techo —, ayúdame a superar esto. Ayuda a Edward a superarlo.

Limpie mis lágrimas con papel higiénico y mire mi reflejo en el sucio espejo. Mi cara era más pálida de lo normal y las ojeras que enmarcaban eternamente mi rostro, eran más visibles que nunca. Jacob sabía que estaba pasando un mal rato, pero no quería que notara que tan mal estaba porque querría regresar, y volver ahora no era algo que me apeteciera.

Estaba decidida a encontrar a Renee y a Charlie Swan costase lo que costase y no iba a parar hasta haberlo hecho.

* * *

*Cita de Hablando Sola por Daniela Rivera Zacarías.

* * *

**~H**ello _beautiful_ people **:B**

Yo sé que es excesivamente corto pero [& no vallan a llorar como yo lo hice] mi computadora ahora duerme con los peces u.u Bueno solo necesita unas reparaciones pero aun no me dicen cuando van a dármela.

Ya tenía el capitulo con sus hermosas 9 páginas de Word pero como se descompuso y no recupere el capitulo tuve que escribir otro en la computadora de mi hermano que es HORRIBLE. No recuerdo que seguía a continuación xP.

Bueno espero que me la den pronto, porque me había quedado hermoso [lalalá] & claro como pasa siempre que escribes lo mismo dos veces, la primera siempre es la mejor.

Ojala les haya gustado y me dejen mucho muchos RR porque por ellos vivo xD.

**iL**ove**Y**a _people_ **:B**

_~f._


	29. In the road II

**Disclaimer. Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía & de Sara (:**

* * *

**.Bella POV.**

Pasamos el resto del día de camino sin detenernos a comer ni a atender ninguna otra clase de necesidades. Yo le había insistido a Jacob que no paráramos para nada, él había aceptado gustoso. Jacob no me conocía obviamente; cuando yo decía que no pararíamos para nada, significaba para absolutamente _nada_. Pasamos un par de casetas y un par de gasolineras, pero no lo deje bajar del auto. Supongo que esa era la razón de que su ceño estuviera profundamente fruncido.

—Vamos Jake, —insistí cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo. Buscábamos un Motel decente para descansar pero no habíamos tenido suerte con eso — ¿aun estas molesto conmigo? —intente enfundarle dulzura a mi voz, no me gustaba que estuviera enfadado conmigo.

—No estoy molesto Bella, pero si sigo hablando mi vejiga va a explotar, así que…

Contuve una carcajada y mire por la ventana la concurrida calle que cruzábamos en ese momento. Había peatones por todas partes, dentro de las tiendas y de los centros comerciales, probablemente haciendo las compras para el día siguiente. Había más de veinte personas detenidas frente al semáforo esperando su turno para poder cruzar, todos ellos con miradas asesinas en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué tal ese? —Jacob señalo un Motel de paso que nos quedaba casi de frente. Era de tres pisos, su pintura estaba desgastada como si la lluvia se la hubiera llevado consigo. Se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la derecha, confiriéndole un aspecto inseguro y maltrecho. Frente a este, casi media docena de mujeres vestidas con todo tipo de ropas coloridas y que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, esperaban. Algunas fumando cigarrillos, otras charlando entre sí y otras solamente recargadas en las paredes con gestos de irritación.

—Estas de broma ¿verdad? —lo mire enervando ambas cejas y con la mano en la pierna lista para atinarle un buen golpe en el brazo.

—Claro que no. Podemos alquilar dos habitaciones, en una te quedas tu sola y en la otra me quedo yo… aunque no te apures, puedo conseguir compañía —me dirigió una mirada intencionadamente lasciva y se echo a reír cuando mi mano se dirigió con fuerza hacia su cabeza —. ¡Era una broma Bella! Oh demonios —puso los ojos casi en blanco y se ruborizo —, realmente tenemos que buscar algún lugar y tiene que ser ya porque…

—Párate ahí —señale un modesto hotel que lucía mucho, _mucho _más limpio y seguro que él motel frente a la carretera —. Ve al baño mientras nos registro.

Se detuvo frente a las oficinas y corrió hacia el baño para clientes que estaba dentro mientras que con una sonrisa, nos registraba para una sola noche. Fue extraño y muy duro entrar en la habitación con Jacob, porque me recordó la primera noche que Edward y yo pasamos en un hotel. Lo mire tirarse en su cama individual con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y trate de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta con un carraspeo. No creí que pudiera doler tanto, pero tenía que ocultarlo. Si Jacob se daba cuenta insistiría en regresar, y yo no podía hacer eso.

Me deje caer y cerré los ojos haciendo caso omiso de los ligeros ronquidos de mi compañero. No había si quiera intentado cambiarse de ropa, y la verdad es que yo también estaba demasiado cansada incluso para eso, así que con los jeans y la camisa de color amarillo palio aun puesta, me fundí en un inquietante sueño.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

No sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. No sentía el aire que entraba como golpes por la ventanilla abierta de mi auto, ni la suave lluvia que iba aumentando conforme me acercaba a Washington. No veía la luna que se extendía sobre mí ni los millares de estrellas que parecían burlarse en silencio.

Sentía únicamente los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas cuando al fin lograron secarse sobre mis mejillas. No sentía hambre ni sed. Ya ni siquiera me dolía el pecho, ni la cabeza tampoco. Tampoco sentía el terrible cansancio por haber conducido casi durante todo el día. Solo quería llegar a mi destino para, al fin, poder descansar del todo. Descansar de esto, de la situación, de las palabras de Bella que aun resonaban en mi cabeza haciendo eco del terrible dolor agónico e insoportable que había sentido.

Había intentado llamarla muchas veces a lo largo del día, pero ella no contestaba así que simplemente deje de intentarlo. No estaba molesto ni lo estaría desde luego, pero sí estaba herido y mas confundido de lo que había estado jamás. Yo creía que habíamos pasado ya la etapa de _'no es conveniente' _pero al parecer no había sido así. Las cosas iban perfectas, creía que después de haberle pedido matrimonio seriamos verdaderamente inseparables. Creí que ya nada podría impedirnos estar juntos pero… me equivoque rotundamente.

No podía llorar; ya no. Sentía los lagrimales secos del todo. ¿Cómo extrañas a alguien sino sabes si te ha dejado? ¿Cómo se hace para olvidarla después de eso? ¿Cómo sigues tu vida en su ausencia? Bella era parte de mí, yo creía que también era parte de ella. Supongo que todo este tiempo estuve realmente equivocado.

Apague el radio cuando otra balada estaba por comenzar y busque debajo del asiento un cartucho llenos de discos de todo tipo de música. Atrás de los discos que solía escuchar, estaban los que había comprado a petición de Emmett, justo ahora no quería nada que tuviera algún sentido. _'Black Sabbath' _decía uno de ellos. Con un encogimiento de hombros lo tome y lo metí dentro del reproductor de música.

Me deje llevar con el solo de guitarra que arranco la canción. Realmente ese hombre era bueno con la guitarra. Era imposible no sentirse… conmovido con los acordes que tocaba. No sabía nada de música salvo lo que había aprendido con el piano, pero incluso sin encontrar un ritmo a lo que tocaba, quede encantado con su manera de hacerlo. Hipnotizado por lo que estaban tocando, con su voz, con la canción.

Abrí ambas ventanillas sin importarme que quedara empapado, y subí todo el volumen dejando salir a la música junto con mi dolor. Extrañamente, me relaje incluso más que cuando escuchaba música clásica. Cuando la canción termino, comenzó otra y luego otra más. Era la tercera vez que escuchaba el disco completo cuando entre a Forks, y ya podía cantar casi todas las canciones con voz realmente alta. Me sentía ebrio, igualmente mareado y asqueado, pero no podía dejar de cantar. Si lo hacía, terminaría gritando.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mire con una repentina ansiedad y tristeza las luces encendías de la sala de estar, y las figuras de mis padres reflejadas en el enorme ventanal. Miraban la televisión con el brazo de mi padre sobre los hombros de mi madre, y ambos sonreían con ternura.

Cuando escucharon la fuerte música que venía, voltearon en mi dirección y vieron con extrañeza el auto detenerse frente a ellos. Cuando lo reconocieron ambos sonrieron abiertamente. Era obvio que aun no habían notado la ausencia de… ella. No podía pensar su nombre, no sin derramar lágrimas y ahora lo que menos quería era que notaran mi tristeza. Me esperaban en el porche protegiéndose de la ominosa llovizna, aun abrazados. Apague el auto y baje de ahí lentamente. Esperaron, pero cuando Bella no bajo, realmente se alarmaron. Y no fue solo su ausencia, mi rostro debía lucir vacio, casi sin vida por lo que ambos corrieron a mi encuentro.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está tu hermana? —los ojos de Esme estaban por salirse de sus orbitas. Yo suspire y camine hacía la casa sin dirigirles la palabra. Quería entrar antes de comenzar lo que seguramente, sería una discusión. Esme y Carlisle me habían ocultado algo. A mí y a Bella, y ahora tendrían que explicarlo fuera lo que fuese.

— ¿Hijo? —pregunto Carlisle. Ambos me siguieron, escuchaba sus pisadas en el barro del jardín. No conteste. Entre a la casa y me dirigí directo hacia la sala. Apague la televisión y los encare.

Ambos lucían alarmados, mojados de pies a cabeza y muy perturbados. Los ojos de Esme brillaban por lágrimas de antelación y los ojos de Carlisle lucían extrañamente cansados.

—Quiero que me expliquen… —me arme de valor. El rostro de Bella me guiño un ojo desde mis recuerdos y lo solté de golpe —: que era lo que contenían las cartas de R.S que nos habían ocultado a Bella y a mí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Esme empezaba a sollozar y Carlisle lucia alarmado y más nervioso de lo que había visto en toda mi vida.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

—Si puedes conducir media hora más llegaremos a un restaurant. Paramos a comer algo y te relevo ¿de acuerdo?

—Hecho —sonrió y piso el acelerador a fondo. Quizá fuera un poco menos de media hora.

No tenía ni idea de donde estábamos. Pasamos un par de letreros pero nos les preste atención, porque no importaba del todo. Quería llegar a Ohio cuanto antes. Quizás hubiera sido buena idea si hubiéramos tomado un vuelo. Jacob dijo que si seguíamos conduciendo sin parar, únicamente en las noches y dos veces al día para comer, estaríamos en Ohio en dos días. Dos días era muy poco tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo me parecía demasiado. En dos días podría estar frente a Renee Swan. Solamente dos días. No era suficiente.

El café-restaurante era muy pequeño pero acogedor. Había un par de mesas libres, y tuvimos suerte de que nos atendieran con rapidez. Jake sonreía ligeramente ante mi nerviosismo y yo no para de fruncirle el ceño. Realmente hubiera preferido parar en un Seven eleven en un Starbucks, pero Jake dijo que necesitaba descansar un poco; yo no quería hacerlo, descansaría hasta que los encontrara.

—Debimos comprar comida instantánea —murmure cuando nos trajeron algo de beber.

—Cálmate y disfruta un poco de esto Bella. ¿Qué pasaría si chocamos y morimos en el accidente? Estamos aquí ahora así que relájate.

Suspire y le fruncí el ceño a la bebida que sostenía entre mis manos.

— ¿Crees tú…? —Carraspee y lo mire a los ojos — ¿Crees que ella me reconozca?

Jacob dudo. Miro primero los intrincados diseños de la mesa de madera, luego a un par de clientes que pasaban a nuestro lado, el paisaje detrás de la ventana y finalmente me miro una vez más. Frunció los labios y hablo pausadamente, con delicadeza.

—Yo creo que en el fondo ella sabrá que eres tú, pero no querrá admitirlo. Recuerda que ella no te esperaba, así que al principio le parecerá una coincidencia, después una broma y al final… bueno, creo que debemos esperar para conocer cual será su reacción final —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y si no me cree? —de pronto me alarme. Nunca había considerado estas preguntas y ahora me parecían esenciales —. ¿Y si piensa que trato de hacerle daño, de jugar con ella y me hecha de su casa antes de que pueda explicarle algo? ¿O si ya no está ahí? ¿Qué pasa si se mudo o si ella esta… si esta…?

No pude terminar la oración. Las palabras no acudieron a mis labios pero si a mi cerebro y, extrañamente, a mi corazón. ¿Por qué me dolía pensar que una desconocida estaba muerta? ¿Por qué me afectaba creer que ya no estaba en este mundo? Ella me había abandonado después de todo. No me quería, me rechazo. Y aun así me preocupaba por su salud.

—Tranquila Bells —tomo mi mano y la acaricio con suavidad —. Ella está a salvo y en el mismo sitio. Deja de preocuparte por eso ¿de acuerdo?

Trate de sonreírle pero fue peor que si hubiera llorado ahí mismo. Mi compañero suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Voy a sanitario —informo. Rodé los ojos y me concentre en la canasta de panecillos con mantequilla que nos habían traído hacia poco. La verdad era que estaba hambrienta; no habíamos comido nada desde las 9 de la mañana, y ya pasaban de las 6. Tendría que decirle a Jacob que paráramos en un centro comercial a comprar algunos alimentos duraderos y chatarra.

Mire por la ventana con marco de hierro y se me escapo otro suspiro. Edward. Trate de imaginar que estaría haciendo Edward en ese momento pero no pude. ¿Estaría pensando en mí? Yo quería creer que así era. Inconscientemente coloque mi mano derecha sobre el anillo de plata que descansaba en la izquierda.

—Disculpa —una delicada voz me llamo y voltee a mirarla. Era pequeña, unos cuantos palmos por debajo de mi cabeza pero definitivamente más alta que Alice. Su cabello era rubio rojizo y sus ojos eran enormes y de color marrón claro. El puente de su nariz estaba repleto de pecas un par de tonos más altos que el de su piel, por tanto resultaban invisibles a menos que la miraras atentamente.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Podrías darme tu hora? —me sonrío y un hoyuelo se formo en su barbilla.

—Claro —mire distraída mi reloj de pulsera —, son las seis y media.

— ¡Seis y media! Santo Dios —coloco una pequeña y redonda mano sobre su cabello y se sonrojo —. Muchas gracias —me sonrió una vez mas y corrió hacia la puerta de salida. La observe trepar a un BMW amarillo y pisar el acelerador hasta que la perdí de vista.

—Extraña —murmure.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto Jacob que acababa de llegar y tomar un panecillo ajeno a cualquier otra cosa.

—La chica que estaba aquí ¿no la viste?

—Cuando salí del sanitario mirabas por la ventana y luego murmuraste ''extraña'' —se encogió de hombros.

Cuando terminamos de comer lo releve tal como lo habíamos prometido. Sintonice una estación de música clásica y en unos instantes se quedo profundamente dormido. No había percatado de que estuviera tan cansado, de ahora en adelante prestaría más atención.

Conduje por la carretera hasta que en el reloj marcaban las 2 de la madrugada. Los ojos me escocían y me costaba demasiado mantenerlos abiertos. Esperaba encontrar un hotel pero fue completamente inútil. No había nada a kilómetros y aun seguía en plena carretera. Mire a mi alrededor y mi vista se desvió hacia un baldío junto a la carretera.

Me encogí de hombros y conduje hasta detenerme debajo de un enorme roble. Apague el motor y bostece profundamente. Creí que no podría dormir en un sitio como aquel, pero en cuestión de segundos me sumí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

_Pasajeros con destino a Ohio de las 20:33 horas, favor de abordar el vuelo 534 en el andén 23._

Tome la ligera maleta que sostenía y me dirigí a las puertas que me esperaban. Había muy pocas personas para este vuelo pero eso solo sería mejor. Mire mi reloj, pero la hora no tuvo demasiado sentido para mí.

No sabía en donde estaba ella ahora mismo ni lo que estaría haciendo, pero haría todo lo que pudiera para llegar antes. De otro modo se iría sin mí… una vez más.

—Te prometí que jamás te dejaría —murmure para mi mismo una vez instalado en el asiento de primera clase —… y ahora cumpliré con mi promesa.

* * *

**~Konnichi wa Luvers! :D**

¿Me extrañaron? ¡Yo si lo hice!

¿Recuerdan que mi computadora no serbia? Pues poco después de que la repararon exploto ¡Ohh si! .TO. No exactamente así tal vez, pero mis archivos se borraron. Todos lo hicieron B) ahora puedo reír pero créanme, estaba PLAÑENDO.

Any way ahora estoy aquí & esta vez no tardare ;) así quee…

¡QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO! Yo lo ame a pesar de que esta muy pequeño, ¿Qué creen que hará Eddie? La alanzara… no lo hará… todo depende de lo que ustedes quieran (:

Opiniones, opiniones, opiniones. ¡Las necesito! Díganme que quieren que pase & veré como puedo hacer para incluirlo en la historia ¿vale?

Ok pequeñas, GRACIAS por sus comentarios, alertas & favoritos. Me encantan :D!

Les diré algo, no creo que el fic tenga muchos capítulos más. No sé cuantos sean, pero no serán demasiados.

~iLoveYou Gurlz :B

&_ Sayonara!_


	30. Ohio: La ciudad de la esperanza

**Disclaimer: (?) Como siempre todo salvo la trama es de SM (:**

* * *

**.Bella POV.**

'_Bienvenidos a Ohio. La ciudad de la esperanza.'_ rezaba el enorme letrero de color verde con letras en blanco. El eslogan me iba de maravilla, pensé con cierta ironía. Con solo mirarlo mi estomago se encogió y sentí arcadas pero no me detuve esta vez y seguí conduciendo tratando de ignorar todo a mi alrededor. El sol del ocaso me deslumbraba y ni siquiera las gafas oscuras —que Jacob había comprado en un supermercado— me protegían de su esplendor. Sentía el cuello sudado y sucio, pero no había querido parar el auto. Kilómetros; solo me faltaban un par de kilómetros para llegar.

No conocía la dirección de Reneé Swan, así que compramos mapas de la ciudad con replicas de las casas que había y encerramos en un circulo todas las casas azules que le pertenecían a algún Swan. Había diez en total y la primera estaba a solo cinco kilómetros de donde me encontraba.

—_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky and I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway _—Jacob canto en voz baja y desafinada —. Dios santo Bella ¿cuántas veces has escuchado esta canción? Ya me la sé de memoria y no soy ningún fan de la música pop.

—Deja de quejarte Jake —suspire —. La que va conduciendo soy yo, cuando te toque a ti escucharas toda la música que te plazca.

—Eso dijiste la última vez y tuve que escuchar a la Señorita Melancólica —rodó los ojos y yo reí. Escuchar canciones Melancólicas, como él las llamaba, era lo único que me tranquilizaba. No quería pensar en mi siguiente paso, de verdad no quería hacerlo.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la primera casa? —pregunté después de parar en un semáforo.

—Dobla en esta calle y sigue derecho, esta a cinco cuadras más —asentí y acelere cuando me dio la luz verde. Mientras más nos acercábamos, más nerviosa me ponía. Las manos comenzaban a sudarme.

— ¿Me das un poco de eso? —señale la lata de Coca-Cola que sostenía. Me la pasó sin decir nada y bajo el vidrio de la ventana.

—Hace calor —murmuro.

— ¿Qué?

—A Nessie le gusta el calor —sonrió. ¿Nessie? Ah claro, su novia —. Mi casa está en aquella dirección —señalo hacia la dirección contraria y lo mire.

— ¿Quieres ir a echar un vistazo más tarde? —Pregunte —Si no encontramos la casa necesitaremos un lugar para descansar ¿no crees? —asintió y yo sonreí.

Llegamos a la casa en menos un minuto y la mire. Era grande sí, pero no parecía el estilo de Esme. Recordaba a la perfección que en aquella carta ponía que a Esme le encantaría. Presione mi estomago con fuerza y cerré los ojos. _Nerviosa_ no se acercaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, ni un poco.

— ¿Quieres que baje yo? —preguntó Jacob.

Negué con la cabeza y abrí la portezuela. Escuche la suya cerrarse y después su mano sobre mi espalda. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me recargue en él para que no me permitiera caer o echar a correr. Sentía arcadas y era peor que las ocasiones anteriores. La casa lucia más grande cada vez, pero también más lejos y el sol cada vez quemaba mas. No me di cuenta de que hiperventilaba hasta que mi amigo sostuvo mi mano y la presionó. Me aferré a él.

—Cálmate ya Bella solo preguntaremos y listo. Eso será todo —murmuro en mi oído.

— ¿Y qué pasa si esta es la casa? —apenas si me salió la voz, pero él pareció comprender.

—Ya veremos.

Llegamos frente al timbre y antes de que mi mano pudiera alzarse hacia él, Jacob lo presionó con fuerza. Solté un chillido agudo y el piso mi pie para que me callara.

La puerta se abrió y una chica rubia de ojos grandes y azules se asomo por esta.

— ¿Si? —pregunto con una aguda —muy aguda— voz. Una vez más Jacob se me adelanto y se lo agradecí, en mi estado no podría decir nada.

—Discúlpanos, estamos un poco desorientados ¿es esta la casa de Reneé Swan? —pregunto con una voz extrañamente amable.

La chica lo miro con intensidad y negó con la cabeza mostrando una enorme sonrisa coqueta.

—No, mi madre se llama Caroline Swan, yo soy Reachel Swan por si te lo preguntabas —le dijo con voz seductora. El peso cayó de mis hombros y suspire. Jacob se trabó, no sabía que contestarle y lucia incomodo.

—Vamos querido —recalque la palabra _querido_ —no es esta casa. Muchas gracias —le dije a la chica que azoto la puerta con fuerza ante nuestra partida.

—Gracias por eso —susurro una vez en el auto. Deje caer mi cabeza sobre el volate y lo apreté con fuerza.

—No era está.

—No, pero aun nos quedan nueve más y toda una tarde así que no te preocupes por ello —me sonrió y palmeo mi hombro más fuerte de lo usual.

Probamos en otras dos casas pero en ninguna tuvimos suerte. Una de las mujeres se llamaba Dayane Swan y la otra era una japonesa de nombre Makino. Cada vez me sentía más desesperada porque nuestras opciones se agotaban con rapidez, pero accedí ir a descansar con Jake a su casa antes de continuar. Ambos necesitábamos comida y un buen baño.

— ¿Esta… esta es tu casa? —pregunté con los ojos como platos. Era realmente grande, casi asemejaba el tamaño de la mía pero de un hermoso color crema y no tenia ventanas tan amplias, eran más bien pequeñas pero distribuidas a la perfección por lo que ningún espacio se quedaba sin luz.

Era de dos pisos y bien proporcionada, no le faltaba nada. En la parte de abajo había una cocina, un medio baño, una sala, un comedor y un estudio. Arriba había cinco habitaciones, tres baños completos y una habitación que servía a la vez de segundo estudio y de cuarto de TV. En el patio había un par de cuartos mas, uno de ellos servía como lavandería y el otro era un taller.

El jardín era enorme, con árboles por todos lados y todo tipo de flores. Había algunos bancos por aquí y por allá en los lugares perfectos para tomar sombra y recibir calor a la vez. En un par de árboles había colgada una hamaca, y en el centro de esté había una mesa cuadrada para cuatro personas con una sombrilla haciendo sombra.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunto después del recorrido que me había dado. Estábamos en el jardín y yo me había dejado caer en la hamaca.

— ¡Me encanta! —chille —. Es hermosa ¿quién decoró?

—Mi madre —susurró después de un par de minutos. El sol ya se escondía tras las montañas y Jacob lo contemplaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y un gesto de añoranza en los ojos. Jamás lo había visto con un gesto tan serio como ese.

—Hizo un excelente trabajo —murmure con tacto —. ¿Vives solo aquí?

Entendió enseguida lo que quería preguntarle y me dirigió una abierta sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos seguían serios y eso no era algo propio de Jacob.

—Mi madre falleció cuando tenía ocho años —las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, me fue imposible articular nada, no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro buscando algún signo de dolor o depresión, pero no lo encontré. Solo había tristeza —. Si… eso siempre logra terminar con las conversaciones —soltó una carcajada.

Me levante con cuidado y me acerque a él hasta que pude tocar su brazo con mi mano derecha. La piel de Jacob era suave y tersa casi siempre, cálida todo el tiempo. Sin embargo en ese momento la sentía dura y fría; como si se hubiera transformado en una roca. No me había detenido a pensar en porque Jacob estaba ayudándome, es decir, se lo agradecía infinitamente desde luego, pero ¿por qué me seguía ayudando cuando un extraño amable, sencillamente me habría traído a Ohio y punto? Entonces todo era por…

—Así es —murmuro sin despegar la vista del ocaso —, te he ayudado tanto y con tanto ímpetu porque estas en busca de tu madre Bella. Suena realmente infantil —talló su nariz avergonzado —, pero tu aun puedes encontrarla y decirle cuanto la amas, yo… —se encogió de hombros y me miro. Aun lucia aquella sonrisa triste.

Asentí y lo rodee hasta donde me fue posible con mis enjutos brazos. Enterré la cabeza en su pecho e inhale su cálido aroma hasta que yo también logre tranquilizarme. Jake olía a bosque y neblina, era un olor frio y sin embargo cada vez que podía apreciarlo sentía más y más calidez dentro de mí.

—Gracias por todo Jake —murmure avergonzada también.

—Anda ya deja de ponerte sentimental —rio —. ¿Es que no tienes hambre?

—Claro que sí —le conteste y nos separamos —. ¿Quieres parar en algún restaurante? —asintió con ganas —. Pero primero hay que darnos un baño ¿te parece? —volvió a asentir.

—Sígueme te mostrare tu habitación —se dirigió hacia el segundo piso. Toda la pared de las escaleras estaba cubierta de fotografías enmarcadas de una familia de cinco miembros. Supuse que Jake era el pequeño niño de piel morena y las gemelas serían sus hermanas. Su madre se parecía mucho a él, mucho más que su padre —. Ellas —señalo a las gemelas —, son Reachel y Rebeca Black. Reachel está estudiando leyes en Washington y Rebeca vive en Hawaii con un surfista —sonreí —. Aquel es mi padre Billy Black y vive en Kent, y esta es mi madre Sara Black.

—Es hermosa.

—Lo sé —rio —me gustaba presumir de ella en el colegio. Pero ahora camina porque estoy famélico.

Me llevo a una habitación con las paredes pintadas por completo de color rosa claro. La cama en el centro de la habitación era de metal negro con postes y mosquiteros. Era matrimonial y estaba repleta de almohadas blancas, el mismo color de la colcha. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color crema suave y limpia, en la esquina había una mecedora y una mesa vacía, y en el otro lado había un armario.

—La habitación era de Reachel, la de Rebeca está hecha un lio. Puedes dejar tu ropa dentro, aunque creo que hay alguna de mi hermana, seguramente te quedara, usa lo que quieras. El baño esta en aquella puerta y mi habitación del otro lado del pasillo ¿de acuerdo? Cuando termines de asearte espérame, estás en tu casa —me dirigió una sonrisa y cerró la puerta para darme algo de privacidad. La habitación era hermosa, su hermana tenía un gusto exquisito.

Me di un baño después de sacar algo de ropa de mi maleta y ojear alguna de Reachel. Tome una de sus blusas porque las mías estaban sucias y uno de mis jeans. Había una gran tina en el baño, desde luego la aproveche y tarde más de lo que debí tardar duchándome. Jacob ya me esperaba en la planta baja mirando televisión.

— ¿Estas lista? —pregunto sonriendo.

Asentí y salimos de la casa en dirección al auto de Jake. Antes de subir, un volvo paso volando frente a nosotros y mi corazón se encogió al recordar a Edward. Jacob debió de notar la mirada que le lance al auto cuando doblo una esquina hasta que lo perdí de vista.

—Un excelente auto, me encantan los Volvos, todos ellos a pesar de que es difícil conseguir piezas para repararlos. Prefiero los autos cuyas piezas están en cualquier lugar y no son tan caras. Los Rabitt por ejemplo, puedes conseguir piezas para Rabitt en casi cualquier lado y es por eso que amo a mi bebe —palmeo el techo de su auto con orgullo.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

—No es el auto lo que llamo mi atención Jake, no entiendo nada de autos en realidad. Edward conduce un Volvo igual a ese.

— ¿Un S60R? —Soltó un silbido de admiración — Algún día le diré que me deje conducirlo, sería una delicia… —siguió hablando de autos hasta que llegamos al restaurante.

Era un lugar amplio y fresco, con grandes ventanales abiertos que mostraban las montañas o la carretera. Todas ellas tenían las mismas cortinas de color hueso lisas y todas parecían igual de limpias. Había más de dos docenas de mesas de madera de aspecto envejecido la mayoría de estas vacías. También tenían una barra y estaba ocupada por un solo hombre de chaqueta y sombrero, un Bar Tender lo miraba con cierta desconfianza pero no dudo en servirle una bebida en cuanto le mostro el dinero. Todas las camareras tenían aspecto cansado, su rostro lucia ojeroso y miraban el gran reloj de la pared principal cada poco, esperando la hora en que la jornada laboral terminara y pudieran ir a sus casas a tomar una ducha caliente o simplemente a descansar en un sofá de segunda mano mientras miraban televisión y comían comida chatarra.

Jacob parecía familiarizado con el lugar y tomo una mesa apartada de todo. Una de las camareras mayores nos tomo la orden con mirada perdida y ojos caídos, cuando le dijimos lo que íbamos a ordenar suspiro, nos hecho una ojeada y luego se fue arrastrando los pies.

—El sitio está más podrido cada vez —murmuro Jake mirando a su alrededor. Asentí completamente de acuerdo y concentre mi atención en la bebida de limón que tenia frente a mí. Me sentía incomoda en ese lugar, quería entrar en acción, seguir buscando la casa y a Reneé Swan pero no quería presionar a Jacob. No quería ser una molestia para el ya que me había ayudado tanto.

— ¿Jacob? —murmure sin mirarlo.

— ¿Si?

—No he pensado que es lo que... voy a hacer cuando la encuentre. O que hare si eso no sucede —estaba avergonzada por admitirlo frente a Jake pero no había una persona mejor que él para esto; en realidad si la había, pero por culpa mía el no estaba aquí.

—Hey —se inclino en la mesa para poder mirarme a los ojos; cuando lo hice los suyos sonreían —no pienses en eso. Una vez localizada la casa y a ellos, las palabras saldrán solas, créeme. Y estoy seguro de que vas a encontrarlos porque yo creo que lo que Reneé Swan siempre quiso es que tú la busques —lo mire sin entender —. Ella es tu madre Bella y te ama aunque no lo creas. Si se fue y te dejo con los Cullen fue porque quería una vida perfecta para ti, te ama ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez inconscientemente o a propósito pero ella quiere que la busques, estoy seguro de ello. Deja de preocuparte por eso, no se mudaría; no sin que tú lo supieras.

Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de admitir que sus palabras no me habían tranquilizado. En realidad lo que me preocupaba era saber que iba a decirle a Reneé Swan cuando abriera la puerta de esa casa. ¿Y si Jake estaba equivocado y sus deudas no eran más que inventos de ellos? No sabía que pensar aunque tampoco es que quisiera pensar nada demasiado. Suspire y seguí comiendo ignorando a mi compañero que ahora parecía entretenido en un partido de Baseball.

Mire a mi alrededor intentando distraerme y mi vista se poso en el hombre que estaba comiendo en la barra. Él estaba o mirándome a mí o a mi compañero pero no apartaba la vista de nosotros, que quedaba oculta por el gran sombrero de ala ancha que usaba. Sentí escalofríos pero extrañamente no miedo. Se levanto después de un par de minutos de vernos fijamente y salió del establecimiento. Lo seguí con la vista atreves de las ventanas y se detuvo recargándose en el Volvo que habíamos observado antes.

Mi corazón dio un terrible salto hasta casi cortarme la respiración. Había dejado de mirarme pero…

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre estas bien? —no había notado que me levante hasta que Jake tomo mi mano para que no saliera corriendo.

—Jacob yo… él… —no lograba articular palabra alguna ni apartar la mirada del extraño que acababa de quitarse la chaqueta negra; una que yo le había dado por su cumpleaños.

Salí del local arrastrando a Jacob conmigo quien todavía hacia preguntas que no obtenían respuestas. Me detuve a unos metros de él y finalmente pude ver su rostro con claridad.

—Edward —lo llame con la voz ahogada. Jacob se quedo inmóvil a mi lado.

—Bella —contesto tras unos segundos y esa palabra, el simple sonido de su voz pronunciando mi nombre una vez más logro que el peso que cargaba sobre mis hombros se disolviera. Él estaba aquí.

— ¿Qué estas…? —pregunte tras varios minutos de silencio. No parecía enfadado pero si estaba extrañamente serio, me miraba con atención.

—Te prometí que no te dejaría —contesto con la voz más alta de lo necesario —y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa; dije que no te dejaría sola cuando me necesitaras ¿recuerdas?

—Pero yo… —sentía los lagrimales húmedos y me esforzaba porque estas no resbalaran por mi rostro. El peso del anillo de plata también incremento.

—Debes dejar de decidir por todos Bella —dio un paso hacia mí, tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados —. Decidiste por mi cuando creíste que yo no necesitaba estar contigo, decidiste por ambos cuando te fuiste sola y decidiste por ti misma cuando tu elección fue no hablarme de aquellas cartas. Ya basta Bella, basta ya —su voz temblaba con cada palabra y perforaba mi pecho cada vez que vacilaba—. Yo te amo ¿entiendes? ¡Te amo! y amar a una persona significa aceptarla como es, seguirla a donde sea y apoyarla en todo momento y es justo lo que pretendo hacer. ¡Deja de elegir por ti misma que es lo mejor para mí! Lo has hecho toda nuestra vida pero nunca me opuse para que tú fueras feliz Bella pero esto… esto no lo acepto. Voy a seguirte adonde quiera que vallas porque es lo que hace una persona cuando ama a otra ¿entiendes? Te amo Isabella; lo hare siempre aunque no quieras —la última frase la pronuncio cuando llego frente a mi; podía olerlo una vez más, escuchar sus palabras retumbar en mis oídos.

Recargo sus manos sobre mis hombros y yo cerré los ojos. Aquel peso cálido era lo que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Sin detenerme a pensar en si le molestaría o no, lo rodee con mis brazos lo más fuerte que pude y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho como tantas otras veces. Edward, él y su increíble poder de hacerme sentir tranquila con sus palabras sus abrazos… él hombre que amaba, con él que había decidido pasar mi vida entera estaba aquí.

—Perdóname… perdóname Edward —solloce.

Sentí su cálida mano debajo de mi barbilla y antes de que pensara en ello, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos. El beso fue probablemente el más desesperado e irracional que habíamos compartido porque más que una promesa era el reclamo de esta. Habíamos jurado que estaríamos juntos en todo momento y el estaba haciendo todo lo posible para cumplirla.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, recargue mi frente en la suya y sonreí de verdad.

La voz de Jacob, avergonzada e incómoda interrumpió nuestro pacifico encuentro.

—Y… ¿adónde iremos ahora entonces?

* * *

Kyaa~!

Lo termine :D Lo siento mucho TTwTT no saben lo terrible que me sentía al pensar todos los días ''maldita sea tendría que haberlo subido ya'' pero fue DE VERDAD difícil escribir su encuentro. Escribimos muchísimas cosas —muchísimas— pero ninguna nos gusto de verdad. A mí me agrado este porque es más del estilo Romántico que seguramente nunca voy a vivir so… :]

Espero de verdad & de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que no nos odien OwO recuerden cuanto las amamos, vale ^^

Bueno estamos ya escribiendo el siguiente capítulo pero nos está costando mucho más trabajo que este -_- cualquier ayuda será bien recibida :D.

Un anuncio importante, como seguramente ya habían visto venir el Fanfic está por terminar. En realidad CREEMOS que será el siguiente capítulo tal vez otros dos más y el epilogo (: Según Sara serán solo esos pero como Sara nunca tiene razón… :D De acuerdo _My Dears _recuerden cuanto las amo cuando digan '¡Hasta que se le ocurrió subir capitulo a esta Loser¬¬!

Hasta el siguiente capitulo :3

_Matta ne_ ^^


	31. Cerca

**Disclaimer**. Personajes de Meyer, trama nuestra.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que llegue a Ohio pude apreciar el calor del sol sobre mi piel. Tenía un par de lunares nuevos por haberme asoleado sin usar protector pero también tenía más color y eso me gustaba. Por primera vez pude levantar la cabeza al cielo y buscar formas irregulares en las esponjosas nubes como solía hacer cuando era niña. Es asombrosa la forma en la que una persona cambia tu universo con un beso, una palabra o una caricia. Es asombroso darse cuenta de que por más grande que el universo sea, no estás solo. Es asombroso en verdad.

Pude sonreír de verdad y respirar con normalidad gracias al chico de cabellos cobrizos que sostenía mi mano firmemente mientras se presentaba con Jacob.

— ¿Bella? —llamó mi atención jalando ligeramente mi brazo.

— ¿Si?

—Hable con Esme antes de venir aquí —la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro, lo mire y luego a Jacob antes de asentir incitandolo a continuar —. Me lo contó todo, dijo que… que no había sido su intención haberte herido, que quería contártelo pero no había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Quiere que la perdones.

Solté un suspiro profundo y me recargue en su _Volvo_ jugueteando con un listón suelto en mi blusa.

—No quiero hablar sobre ella ahora ¿sabes? Supongo que no estoy molesta, solo… herida —me encogí de hombros —. Mi prioridad es encontrar a Reneé Swan y después, bueno, ya veré que pasa.

No me paso desapercibida la mirada que intercambio con Jacob ni el hecho de que este le hiciera una seña con la mano a mi novio, pero no lo tome en cuenta. Solo estaban preocupados por mi y podía entenderlo. Sin embargo aun no había considerado hablar con Esme ni Carlisle; no lo consideraría hasta saber que iba a pasar a continuación conmigo.

—Y Bella… —comenzó Edward. Su tono había cambiado igual que el ambiente; era pesado e incomodo y por la forma en que retorcía sus manos podía saber que se debatía consigo mismo.

—Suéltalo —me incorpore preparándome para lo que fuera que dijera a continuación.

Suspiro y lo dejo salir de golpe:

—Esme me dio la dirección real de Reneé Swan.

Separe mis brazos de mi cuerpo como un acto instintivo como si temiera caer al suelo o perder el equilibro. Mi boca se abrió unos centímetros soltando el aire que no pude sacar en un grito y mi estomago callo al suelo. No podía ser así de fácil, las cosas no funcionaban de esa forma; mientras mas deseas algo mas lejos estas de conseguirlo, así es como debe de ser, como _debería _ser. Pero ¿esto? Edward tenía su dirección, estaba a horas, quizás minutos de toparme con ella. No podía ser así de simple… ¿o si?

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Jacob resonaba en algún lugar dentro de mi cabeza llena de preocupación, pero no fui capaz de procesar las palabras —. Creo que deberías golpearla.

Escuche un gruñido seguramente de Edward y luego sus fuertes y protectores brazos zarandeandome con suavidad.

—Tranquilizate; era esto lo que querías conseguir desde que me pediste huir de Forks ¿no es así? Creí que encontrarlos era lo que querías conseguir. No puedes huir ahora que casi los tenemos. Además yo estaré ahí, y Jacob también. No vamos a dejarte sola.

Asentí pero estaba tan tensa que los hombros se movieron junto con este. Millones de imágenes cruzaron por mi cabeza ene se momento. Reencuentros y palabras, todo lo que podría suceder cuando la encontrara y le dijera quien era yo. Algunas eran palabras amables, otros gritos desesperados. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Había pasado todo este tiempo pensando en mi encuentro con ellos, una vez que esto pasara ¿qué seria de mi? La incertidumbre era un arma de doble filo, no cabía duda de ello.

Sentí una palmada suave en mi espalda, y mi estado era tal que si Edward no me hubiera estado sosteniendo habría caído.

—Valla, no puedo creer que ahora te acobardes. ¿No eras tu la que metía prisa cada vez que paraba en un baño? Anda Bella, encararemos esto juntos ¿no es así? —la sonrisa de Jacob era deslumbrante y limpia. Casi cerré los ojos al sentir la calidez en mi corazón y yo también le sonreí; a ambos. Estaban ahí, brindándome su apoyo e infundandome valor a pesar de que había destrozado el corazón de Edward y había dado tantas molestias a Jacob. Ambos estaban ahí.

Así que tome un respiro llenando mis pulmones del cálido aire de Ohio y asentí. Enfrentaría a los Swan con valor y dejaría que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar; porque no estaba sola.

* * *

Ella era perfecta. Todo en ella era absolutamente perfecto, sin pasar nada por alto. Su sonrisa era sincera y brillante, era enorme y dejaba transmitir con ella lo hermoso de su alma y de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos eran enormes, de un color translúcido y mirarlos incluso a través de ese pedazo de papel era como mirar a su alma; tenia los ojos de su padre, no cabía duda. A pesar de la infinita felicidad que parecía sentir en ese momento aun había un brillo de timidez. Eran idénticos.

Su cabello como dos cortinas de color chocolate cubrían su esbelto cuello y parte de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Este se mecía con el escaso viento y parecía sedoso. Inconscientemente coloque mi mano derecha sobre este como si pudiera traspasar las barreras de la lógica y acariciarlo. Parecía pequeña en aquella fotografía, menuda y esbelta y a pesar de ello lucia fuerte. Como si pudiera pasar noches en un desierto o en un campo muy frio y sobrevivir. Lucia fuerte físicamente y mentalmente también.

Era hermosa y perfecta, la clase de personas que se ganaban a todos con una sonrisa, un gesto o una palabra. Estaba segura de que ella era esa clase de personas, y era buena. Si, era buena. Noble, cordial, amable, sincera, empática, responsable… Bella era perfecta.

Cerré los ojos presionando la fotografía con ambas manos, aun teniendo cuidado no de no arrugarla y note mis delicadas lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Otra vez; otra vez llorando por lo mismo. No podía dejar que ellos me vieran en este estado o se preocuparían. Siempre preocupándose por mi, los dos. ¿Es que nunca tendrían un momento para sí mismos?

Sorbí mi nariz en un trozo de papel y luego lo coloque sobre mis ojos para que este absorbiera mi llanto y mi dolor; algo improbable.

Me deje caer en el mullido sofá rojo, un viejo regalo de cumpleaños y solté un suspiro que parecía provenir de lo mas profundo de mi alma. Aun a pesar de tantos años el terrible dolor de haberla abandonado me perforaba hasta hacerme añicos. Nunca, en toda mi vida había sentido tal dolor. Quise volver en el instante en que me di la vuelta, pero no pude hacerlo. Por ella y por la felicidad que se merecía.

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido.

Me repetía año con año que había sido por su bien pero… el dolor seguía ahí tan vigente como desde el primer momento. Una vez, en la iglesia mientras el Sacerdote daba su sermón, dijo que las heridas eran siempre curadas con el paso del tiempo pero era mentira. El dolor nunca se va y es casi como un agujero negro. Mientras mas pasan los años, mas crece. Se traga todos tus órganos dejando el corazón para el final, con la única intención de hacer que este se retuerza un poco… solo un poco mas.

Era algo infinito e invisible a los ojos de los demás. El y yo, ambos tomados de las manos nos habíamos alejado de lo que mas amábamos en el mundo pero no fue tan doloroso para Charlie como lo fue para mi.

El no la había tenido en su vientre durante nueve meses, no había pasado noche tras noche cantándole nanas ni hablándole de la familia como lo había hecho yo. No la había arrullado mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No había visto su pequeño rostro cubierto de sangre llorar mientras parecía que me llamaba, llamaba a ese ser magico que tantas cosas le había contado mientras crecía ajena al mundo exterior. Charlie no la amaba como lo hacia yo.

Podía verlo, todos los días antes de ir a trabajar miraba la fotografía que descansaba sobre la chimenea y suspiraba, le enviaba un beso como si su hija estuviera ahí y luego se iba con una sonrisa. Podía notar que en ocasiones se quedaba en blanco, tal vez imaginando lo que ella estaría haciendo o pensando en que le diría de estar ella presente, pero el dolor, el terrible dolor que desgarraba mi alma con cada respiración, no lo acosaba. No de la misma forma.

Bella era parte de mi aunque ella misma no fuera consciente de eso.

Miré las dos fotografías que adornaban mi escritorio con una sonrisa ligera en las comisuras de mis labios. Una junto a la otra, tal y como siempre quise que estuvieran. Bella reía mientras volaba sobre un columpio, y Nessie sonreía a la cámara sentada en un campo de Lirios. Ambas hermosas hasta lo imposible, ambas perfectas, ambas mías y solo una de ellas a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza cuando mis ojos volvieron a escocer y me levanté de un salto. Debía apresurarme o llegaríamos tarde.

Suspiré y me encaminé hacia la ducha. Dejé la fotografía de mi hija mayor en el ropero y seguí sin echarle una mirada más. Para ese momento ya me la sabía de memoria.

* * *

Tomé la mano de Edward con firmeza y no la solté a pesar de que la mía sudaba y temblaba incontrolablemente. Mi respiración era irregular, pude haber llorado de no ser por que su otra mano acariciaba mi rostro con suavidad. Jacob estaba conduciendo su Rabitt puesto que mi novio no iba a dejarlo conducir el Volvo y tampoco quería dejarme sola, así que los dos íbamos en el asiento trasero mientras que Jacob conducía.

Le había dado la dirección a mi amigo y no me pasó desapercibida la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se cortó pero negó con la cabeza cuando le pregunte y no había dicho una sola palabra. Una pequeña parte de mi cabeza se preguntaba por su reacción mientras que la mayor parte se preocupaba más por la reacción de Renee Swan y Chalie Swan.

—Estamos cerca —Jacob rompió su mutismo cuando nos detuvimos en un alto y mi corazón dio un violento huelco —. ¿Quieres que paremos en algún lado?

Negué con la cabeza sin detenerme a pensarlo siquiera. Si me detenía ahora no querría volver después; cambiaría de opinión y escaparía otra vez. Edward tenía razón, no podía escapar. Al menos no esta vez.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro al unisono pero apenas fui consciente de esto. Sentía mi corazón palpitar como no lo había hecho nunca, casi podía notar sus vibraciones en la blusa prestada y temía que Edward pudiera notarlos también. Si el se daba cuenta de que me sentía tan mal, seguramente me convencería para regresar. Diría que no estoy preparada, que necesito pensarlo mejor.

Estiré mi cuello para mirar por la ventana del conductor, y lo que vi hizo que me contrajera en el asiento. Una alta e imponente casa blanca y azul se alzaba del lado derecho de la calle. Las ventanas eran enormes, como una reproducción de los grandes ventanales de los Cullen. Tenía tres pisos perfectamente proporcionados y un pequeño, pero no por eso descuidado, jardín al frente. Había una casa para un perro debajo de un enorme árbol con una placa de madera que rezaba 'Alexander'. Ella tenía razón, a Esme le hubiera encantado.

—Deten el auto Jacob —murmuró Edward unos metros antes de llegar. El susodicho asintió con la cabeza solamente y posiciono el auto en alto total. A pesar de estar estacionado, siguió con las manos firmemente cerradas alrededor del volante —Bella… —comenzó.

—No —lo zanjé con una mano en la boca. Me asusté cuando vi por mi misma como está se sacudía como si tuviera vida propia. La convertí en un puño —. No me digas nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces? —murmuró tomando con suavidad mis muñecas —Pídeme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré Bella. Déjame hacer algo por ti.

Sonreí con nostalgia y le dí un corto beso en los labios.

—Solo desceame suerte —asintió cerrando los ojos —. Quédense aquí, ¿si? Si la cosa se pone fea… bueno, ya veremos.

Abrí la puerta aun con las manos temblando incontrolablemente. Sentí la mano de Edward acariciar mi espalda, pero no como si fuera detenerme, más bien infundiéndome valor. Jacob tomó mi mano cuando me acerqué a su ventanilla.

—Accedí a venir contigo y a ayudarte porque _sé_ que puedes con esto. Sé que todo saldrá bien Bella —la sonrisa que me dirigió fue la más brillante que había visto hasta ahora, y también la más tranquilizadóra. Asentí y les sonreí a ambos.

—Gracias —murmuré con la voz rota.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decirme nada más, eche a correr en dirección a la casa. Pestañeaba sin control para evitar que las lágrimas me resbalaran y me esforzaba por respirar. Nunca había tenido la sensación de que el mundo se hacía más pequeño y mi cabeza más grande, sin embargo ahora experimentaba la sensación de primera mano.

No cabe describir el pánico que sentí al llegar al porche. Nada puede alcanzar a describir como me sentí en aquellos momentos. Mi cuerpo temblaba de tal forma que parecía una convulsión, y mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Estaba desesperada. Abrace mi cuerpo con fuerza y le dí la espalda a aquella puerta de color azul claro. No pretendía huir, solo aclarar mis sentimientos.

Toca la puerta. Pregunta por ella. Díle quién eres. Espera.

Había planeado todo eso desde un principio, pero ahora no sabia si sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo. El miedo era demasiado, el dolor inigualable.

No podría hacerlo, era imposible. Abrí los ojos casi con violencia y negué rotundamente con la cabeza. No podría hacerlo. Quizás después, con la mano de Edward tomando la mía, pero no ahora. Hoy no. Acababa de decidirlo, cuando inesperadamente la puerta se abrió.

Una mujer alta, morena y con el cabello perféctamente lacio y de color negro ebano abrió la puerta. Me sonreía como si fuéramos viejas amigas, pero yo estaba segura de no conocerla. El miedo y la desesperación cedieron paso rápidamente a la confusion, lo que creció aun más después de que ella hablara.

—Isabella ¿no es verdad? —asentí con el cuello tenso —. Esperábamos tu llegada —. Me sonrió con una hilera completa de dientes blancos y parejos. Su voz era dulce pero algo acabada, como si hubiera vivido demasiado y a la vez muy poco. Usaba un traje negro, algo formal y un extraño moño en su cabeza, como un adorno —, sin embargo no creímos que fuera tan pronto —. Miro a ambos lados de la calle, como si esperara ver aparecer a alguien y luego suspiro —. Pasa querida, llegaran en cualquier momento.

— ¿Quién…? —empecé, pero en lugar de contestarme abrió la puerta por completo. Dí un paso adentro de la casa con inseguridad y un agradable aire frió rozo mi rostro. Este aclaro mis ideas y me permitió razonar con claridad —. Estoy buscando a…

—Se a quien buscas querida —me respondió la extraña mujer antes de que pudiera decir nada —. Sin embargo aun no están aquí, aunque no deben demorar mucho. ¿Por qué no los esperas en el salón?

Asentí practicamente sin ser consciente de ello y camine como un robot detrás de la mujer que me guiaba. Le di la espalda a la chimenea cuando me hablo.

—Deberían estar aquí en un par de minutos, por favor pónte cómoda y relájate —se me acerco un poco mas y con una mano en mi hombro murmuro —. Todo habrá acabado antes de que te des cuenta.

Asentí sin entender el significado de sus palabras y la vi marcharse hacia otra habitación. Estaba tensa y sentía como si cada músculo de mi cuerpo estuviera engarrotado. No podía ni siquiera darme la vuelta. ¿Cómo sabia ella quien era yo? ¿Sería de verdad esta la casa? ¿Quién era ella, en todo caso y porque no estaba Reneé Swan aquí?

Me quede sin oxigeno durante un segundo mientras trataba de procesar aquello que veía. ¿Por qué ellos tenían una foto mía en sobre su chimenea? ¿Por qué? Y mas importante aun, esa foto tendría menos de un año ¿cómo es que la había conseguido? Camine con las piernas temblando hacia el sitio donde esta estaba colocada y estire mi mano que temblaba incontrolablemente.

Justo cuando mis dedos estaban a un par de centímetros de mi propio rostro, escuche que un auto entraba con rapidez en el garage, una puerta siento azotada y la puerta de entrada al ser abierta con prisa.

— ¿En donde esta? —pregunto una agitada voz de mujer.

No alcance a escuchar lo que le respondieron o si lo hicieron, porque antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ella ya estaba parada en la entrada de la sala de estar, con los cabellos recogidos en un medio moño y los ojos enloquecídos. Ahí estaba. Esa era Reneé Swan. No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Combawa Minna-san :D**

¿Qué tal les pareció este capitulo? A mi me gusto, oh si, me gusto (: Faltan… amm… un aproximado de tres o cuatro capítulos para terminar este fanfic así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lamento la tardanza y bla bla bla.

Espero que la ortografía este bien, mi Word esta fallando ¡no quiere corregir ortografía! Así que solo corregí las que pude encontrar. Lamento mucho si esta mal hecho u.u

Sobre las fotografías [Sara se confundió] es de esperarse que la fotografía de Bella en el columpio que Reneé tiene en su escritorio junto a la de su otra hija, no sea la única foto suya en la casa. Esme le envió bastantes.

Anyway, en el siguiente capitulo veremos toodo lo que paso con Reneé y Bella. Espero no tardar mucho auque no prometo nada. Los exámenes para la Universidad están a la vuelta de la esquina así que tengo que concentrarme ¬¬

Las amo demasiado :]

Mata Kondo Ne! ^^

_f._


	32. Chapter 32

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :)

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D

f,


End file.
